Harry and Hermione become The Potters
by Ravengrad
Summary: Title says it all, this covers summer 5th year through 6th and does contain adult themes though not much of an adult nature is written. The story is complete and will be posted as time and attitude permits. The focus is on Harry and Hermione with appearances by others more by accident than intent.
1. Chapter 1

This is the start of a long story, 150,000+ words, that is complete and will not be changed/revised/edited to suit anyone else's preferences. It is fan fiction and therefore AU from the get go. If I wrote cannon I'd be writing the books. Not going to happen. Get used to it. As has been said by other authors if you don't like it go read something else.

As I am Male and NOT the original author, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. I'm betting if you search through all the other stories on this and other sites you could find where I've 'stolen' every idea here so if you think I've used something from one of your own stories here, consider it flattery. The vast majority of this was written over 4+ years ago as my better half was dealing with chemo I spent the time in between assisting the nurses as best I could writing so the wife would not feel like I was hovering even though I was. You can guess the rest. Barbara this is for you!

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was shocked when a tropical bird flew into his room with a scroll attached to its leg shortly after his arrival at # 4 Privet Drive after finishing his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He'd had his blood used to resurrect the self styled Dark Lord Voldemort, witnessing the death of his fellow competitor in the Triwizard tournament in the process. Now it was time to start his summer of servitude with his mother's sister, her large husband and their even larger son Dudley. The Dursleys were the exact opposite of Harry. Where Harry was magical and friendly the Dursleys were extremely anti-magic and friendly was a never a word used to describe them out of their hearing. Taking the scroll from the bird's leg Harry unrolled it to read a letter from his godfather.

Harry,

Dumbles wanted me to spend the rest of my life cooped up in my old family home in London so I could "Keep an eye on you," Well either he's getting forgetful in his old age or he's gone wack. I left that building and all that it represents when I was 16 and I've never looked back.

I've found a place to live that's more my style and I would like you to join me for the summer. I here by give you my marauders word of honor to have you back on the platform for your fifth year on the first of September if that is your wish. To join me simply grab what you can't live without.

You should probably send your owl to live with that young lady who rode the Hippogriff with us last year, you know the one you keep talking about and let her know you are safe if for no other reason than an owl would be out of place here. Then tap your wand against this letter. You already know the words to activate it. Once you're here we'll send word to whoever else you want to let them know you're safe.

Snuffles.

Harry took all of 25 microseconds to make his decision the rest of his time prior to leaving was spent busting open the door on his old room otherwise known as the cupboard under the stairs, to retrieve his school trunk from where his uncle had secured it prior to taking his wife and son out for dinner leaving Harry alone in the house. He told Hedwig, his owl, familiar, and best companion, to fly to Hermione and spend the summer carrying mail for her but not to him unless she deemed it absolutely necessary. A few hoots, finger nips, and owl head butts later Hedwig left carrying a short note Harry had written to Hermione, leaving Harry standing in his room alone with one hand wrapped around his trunk's handle and holding the letter from his godfather. Harry took his wand in his other hand and tapped the letter saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Without a sound other than air rushing into the suddenly void space he was gone.

Harry was spinning as he traveled through the ether for so long he was wondering if he would ever stop. This seemed to take far longer than the Portkey trip he'd taken to see the Quidditch world cup with the Weasley's last summer. Finally the spinning stopped and the Portkey deposited him and his trunk in the living room of what appeared to be a small cabin.

"Harry! You made it quicker than I thought you would," Sirius Black said moving from a chair to Harry's side and picking him up easily.

"I didn't want to wait too long. My aunt and uncle were out and I had to break the lock on my old… the storeroom he'd locked my trunk in," Harry said stumbling over where his trunk had been.

"You could have just brought your wand, I'll get you anything else you need."

"I've got some essay's to write before school," Harry said hoping his godfather would understand.

"All right then," Sirius said grabbing Harry's trunk and lugging it through the living room to a bedroom off the right side setting Harry's trunk down. "This is your room, mine's off the other side of the living room. That way we have a little privacy should we have visitors," Sirius explained then watched as Harry thought his way through that statement finally blushing when he figured out what Sirius meant.

"I ah… don't think I've got much of a need for…"

"You may not today but you'll be fifteen soon and things change."

Harry just nodded noticing how much his godfather had changed. He was no longer the thin gaunt looking individual that Hermione had helped him free from the tower at Hogwarts a year ago. "You're looking good," Harry said.

"I decided shortly after you rescued me that I was no good to you in the shape I was so I've been working out a little. Mostly just swimming and such while eating right," Sirius replied pleased that Harry had noticed the change. "We are a few hours behind England here so you might want to try and stay up as late as you can. It should only take you a few days to adjust. Now is there anyone else we need to notify that you're safe?"

"No I sent a short note to Hermione asking her to take care of Hedwig until I get back and mentioned I was traveling but safe," Harry said practically bouncing in place at the thought of spending an entire summer with his godfather.

 _'_ _Hermione huh, brains and beauty. I wonder how he feels about her. Not tonight but over the next few days I'll sound him out and find out.'_ Sirius thought then he heard Harry's stomach rumble loudly. "Hungry?" Sirius asked.

"Not really,"

"When was the last time you ate?"

Harry stammered for an instant until he looked at his godfather's hard eyes seeing there was not chance of not answering he said, "I have a few snacks on the train from Hogwarts."

"What about at the Dursleys?"

"They went out for dinner."

"Leaving you home alone without bothering to feed you," Sirius countered then noting Harry hung his head at his words Sirius headed for the kitchen thinking, _'I should have done them in when I was in England. First fix Harry up then when he's in school I'm visiting them, then dumbles and I will have a few words and they won't be Happy Christmas.'_

Harry followed his godfather into the kitchen to see him fixing sandwiches muggle style. "No magic?" he joked.

"I try to use it as little a possible around here. I've got a ward up to let me know if someone is using magic nearby but if I'm doing magic at the same time the ward can't tell the difference. It won't alarm if the magic is being done inside the cabin by the way," Sirius explained.

"That makes sense," Harry said sitting down to eat.

The next morning he awoke quickly looking around until his brain kicked in and he remembered where he was. Getting up he made his way to the kitchen where he soon had breakfast for two ready. It wasn't long after he started to eat that his godfather drifted in saying, "Harry you are suppose to be on vacation."

"Hey cooking for just the two of us is a vacation," Harry countered a smile on his face that had Sirius thinking of several different ways to torture the Dursleys.

They ate in silence each lost in their own thoughts but as Harry started to wash dishes Sirius said, "There's not enough to bother with we will deal with them later go get dressed It's time you got some proper clothes."

Harry smiled and ducked into his room to finish dressing for the day. When he emerged in an oversized t-shirt and dungarees Sirius hid his anger telling himself those would see a fire tonight. "We're going over to the other side of the island. It's more of a tourist area and the shops there should have everything you'll need for the summer, By the way on this Island I'm Paddy Evans. It would be best for you to have an alter-ego also" Sirius explained leading the way as they walked across the small island.

Harry thought as they continued walking the short distance across the island finally saying, "James, James Evans. That way it won't cause too many questions why I'm staying with you. Everyone will just assume we are related."

"Works for me James," Sirius said his mind focusing on the upcoming shopping.

Several hours later Harry was looking at his godfather his expression conveying _'no way am I wearing that'_. "Harry we've all ready been over this several times down here you need to dress differently."

"But Sirius. I mean everyone will be able to see everything in those," Harry said glancing at two pair of small Speedo swim trunks his godfather was holding up.

"Harry trust me these are modest suits. You need to get out of the Victorian British mind set you are in."

Sirius won the battle as they both knew he would and over the next several weeks Harry finally agreed the Speedo's were quite comfortable and appropriate.

Back at their Cabin the next morning before breakfast Harry put on the green pair of Speedo's and wrapped a towel around him before following Sirius out the door and down onto the beach. Surprised when Sirius stopped and tossed his towel to the side then began to stretch. "Come on Harry you need this more than I do," Sirius called out encouragingly.

Harry put his towel beside Sirius's and followed his godfather's directions as first they stretched for a good five minutes before running up and down the beach starting in the hard pack by the ocean and doing the final trip in the soft sand further up. When Sirius called a halt Harry bent over gulping for air. "You've got to get in better shape than that," Sirius said before beginning a regiment of his own devising, a combination of Tai chi and martial arts moves finishing it off with a run and dive in to the water followed by a mile swim up and down the shore.

"Bloody hell Sirius are you trying to kill me?" Harry wheezed as he emerged from the water.

Sirius looked over his godson saying, "No trying to get you in shape. Sitting on a broom flying around is not proper exercise for someone who expects to fight. Do you need to take a nap now, little boy?"

Harry looked up at his godfather determination in his eyes, "Bring it on old man. Anything you can do I can do better," Harry replied steel in his voice and eyes.

The next morning Harry slung the towel over his shoulder knowing it was going to be discarded in a matter of moments. By the end of his first week he was pushing his godfather to run faster and at the end of the second week he had mastered the tai chi and martial arts moves. It took until the fourth week before Harry was emerging from the water first. Their mornings spent exercising wasn't the only thing occurring during those weeks. The word spread quickly of a new teenage boy living on the island and before the first week was out most of the girls on the island had made it a point to walk by the Evans cabin during morning exercises. A number of them decided it was worthwhile to pay a visit later in the day with the intent of chatting up Harry. Sirius smile to himself when he noticed the attention Harry was attracting and with subtle comments and guiding discussions over meals and at night he soon noticed Harry coming out of his shell and becoming a confident teenager who knew the difference between boys and girls and was well mannered in his appreciation of females. The parents of the girls quickly noticed the change in their daughter's daily routines and shortly a number of them held their own talks with Sirius who assured them of his godson's proper up bringing. As the first month drew to a close Sirius took a close look at Harry and liked the changes he saw. Harry was now starting to become muscular and was actually experiencing a rather large growth spurt helped along by the potions Sirius was feeding him twice a day. By the end of this summer he would be close to his proper size. Still even with the attention of several young ladies every day Sirius could tell that Harry was still missing his friends from England. Determined to do something special for Harry's fifteenth birthday he listened carefully when his godson talked about his school friends. Then after Harry had gone to bed he thought of what could be done.

Hermione sat in her room thinking back to a conversation she'd had one night up in her dorm room. Contemplating both the actual conversation and the meanings behind it.

"Hermione, why do you think the majority of the pure blooded girls are here?" Lavender Brown had asked starting the conversation.

"To get an education?" Hermione replied in her it's obvious tone.

"Actually no. They could be taught all they need to know at home quicker and cheaper. Most are here to find a husband." Seeing Hermione's studded face she continued. "A few… Pansy's a good example are here to 'be with their betrothed,' well actually in her case she's here to keep her eye on Malfoy and prevent his eye from wandering too far. His father had a betrothal contract with someone who was being kept at home and out of sight but Lucius spotted Andromeda Black and convinced his father to break his initial contract instead setting up one with the Blacks, which was quite a step up for the Malfoy clan. When Andromeda bolted and married that muggle born the contract was quickly re-written for Narcissa Black who being younger didn't know Lucius that well and was amenable to marrying him. Parkinson is leery of the same thing occurring with Draco. That's why Draco is either with Pansy or Crab and Goyle. I'm sure one of those two boys is reporting back to Lord Parkinson on Draco's activities though I'm not sure if Draco is aware of it.

"So you are," Hermione asked trailing off.

"Actively husband hunting. That's why Par and I have such an extensive information network active in all the houses. We keep track of who is in a contract, who is having problems in class. The smarter the husband or actually those with more magical power the better breeding stock he will be. More that one family line out there is maternal and the husband will take the wife's name. The Lovegoods would be an example of that. We also keep track of each girls current interest. And we do our best to keep all the boys confused as to what's going on. Most of the pure blood and half blood girls know and most are actively involved."

"Any pairing I should have spotted?"

"Well let's see Draco and Pans are obvious, Nott is contracted to a girl who is being home schooled, Hanna Abbot has called dibs on our Neville that one is currently a bit obvious given how dense Neville is."

"Yes I've noticed her hanging around a bit more." Hermione admitted.

"Ron Weasley is free but Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson have all but locked up Fred and George respectively as for the boys in our year Dean is regarded as a half blood with promise if his friendship with Seamus can be toned down. Seamus is considered an alcoholic with little use beyond breeding stock and arm candy if the girl can keep him sober enough to take out in public." Lavender said stopping and looking at Hermione.

"I notice you didn't mention Harry."

Lavender looked at her apprehensively before saying, "I put out the word that you are in the process of nurturing a relationship with him."

"What!"

"Hermione relax and listen for a moment before you blow up."

"I do not blow up," Hermione huffed.

Lavender chose to let that comment pass continuing, "This is continuing the process of you protecting Harry. Face it if you are serious about Harry you need to be prepared to defend your claim on him. Yes you're young and can change your mind but you need to make a decision soon. At least one girl is planning to draw Harry's attention away from you and if you don't react she'll soon have others joining in. It is only the Tri-wizard Tournament that has given you a relatively free year. Most of the girls are adopting a wait and see attitude. Should Harry win this thing or even give a good showing he's going even more attractive as a husband for those looking for a powerful husband."

"I notice you always said husband, not lover or mate." Hermione said.

"Well in the level of our society Harry was born into love isn't necessarily a consideration. It's all about breeding or magical power." Lavender replied.

Hermione was brought out of her recollection by the feeling of her proxy ward being tripped. She grabbed her wand and looked out the window wondering who was visiting now only to see an owl flying in her direction. Opening her window she removed the attached note relieved of its burden the owl quickly departed.

Flipping open the small note Hermione quickly read it before heading down stairs for a discussion with her folks. Two hours later Hedwig was flying away with a note to meet the next day at Giraffe Stop in Kings Cross Rail Station. While not one of her parents favorite places to eat, it was handy to the wizarding world and they would be unremarkable there.

Remus Lupin approached the table on an errand for his school hood running mate. His approach was commented on by Hermione Granger a former student of his and a close friend of Harry Potter. "Professor Lupin won't you please join us. Is everything all right?" Hermione asked motioning to the open seat.

"Everything is fine," Remus replied

Turning to her parents Hermione said, "Mum, Dad I'd like you to me my former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin my parents, Alan and Jane Granger DDS,"

"Pleased to meet you both," Remus said as the Grangers responded with similar sentiments. "And it's just Remus Lupin. I doubt I'll ever be a professor again. Now I am here at the request of a friend of mine. He was wondering if the Grangers would be willing to take a week's vacation at his expense," Remus added.

Hermione's parents looked at each other before her mother Jane asked, "Is there a specific time frame this friend of yours had in mind?"

"Actually he would like it to include July 31st if at all possible."

Jane noticed her daughter perk up at the mention of the date. Obvious it had a special significance to her.

"Would we be traveling alone?" Hermione asked quickly.

Remus smiled at her aware she'd managed to figure things out. "Yes, it would be just your family. Others are shall we say too well connected," Remus replied.

"I don't believe we can reach a decision today Mr. Lupin. Would it be an imposition to ask you to let us have a day to think this offer over?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Not at all sir and please call me Remus. I would like to request that this be kept between the four of us however. There could be unpleasant complications should certain parties find out," Remus added looking at Hermione during the last sentence.

"I understand and will convey your concerns to my folks," Hermione said.

After a few more minutes of polite conversation Remus left hopeful things would work out.

Once he was gone and they were situated in the den Hermione's parents looked at her asking, "So what's going on?"

Hermione smiled saying, "July 31st is Harry's birthday. I think Remus intends for us to visit him where ever he may be."

"What was that bit about others being too well connected," Her father asked.

"If I read that correctly he was referring to the Weasleys. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are friendly with Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."

"And that is a problem because?"

"When Harry sent me his owl for the summer he mentioned his godfather."

"The escaped killer who really wasn't a killer?" her mother asked trying to remember all she knew about the magical world.

"That's the one. He is a close friend of Remus's and from what Ron's hinted in his letters I understand Dumbledore is furious that Sirius took off earlier this year. Then Harry disappeared presumably to go to his godfather. Well the Headmaster isn't too happy with either of them."

"Ah so this will be a clandestine trip," Mr. Granger said.

"Very probably," Hermione said.

Jane looked at her husband then at her daughter saying, "Hermione let your father and I discuss this. We'll let you know tomorrow what we've decided and then you can send an owl to Mr. Lupin."

"Mum it's Harry," Hermione pleaded quietly looking her mother in the eye her own eyes starting to glisten.

"I understand. Let's drop this for now and decide what we are doing for the rest of the afternoon now that we are in London," Jane said .

Hermione nodded taking the opportunity to buss the table

"What was that about?" Alan Granger asked his wife.

"That was your daughter telling her mother things you don't want to know," Jane stated.

Later that evening as they got ready for bed Alan said, "We can't go Jane, there is just too much going on at the practice."

Jane looked at Alan. He was a good man and a better father than she'd hoped he'd become when she married him still it was obvious he didn't understand his daughter. Perhaps it was due to her only being around for a few months during the summer these last four years but Jane could see how much this 'vacation' meant in her daughter's eyes and she couldn't deny her daughter this request. "Alan would it be possible for one of us to accompany Hermione while the other took care of the practice?" she asked quietly.

He hadn't been married to his wife for this long without being able to realize the look he was getting. He put off answering by pretending to think his way through their schedule while actually trying to come up with a counter argument. Finally he gave up. "Yes it might be possible," He allowed.

"You or me?"

"You, you're her mother I suspect that dad would only mess this up totally," Alan said in defeat.

"You never know old dad might surprise himself," Jane said giving her husband a hug.

"So should we go tell Hermione?"

"No let her think this took a lot longer to decide. That might help us later on," Jane advised.

Then following morning Hermione came down stairs looking at her mother searching for a hint of the decision. Jane thought about playing the cards a little closer to the vest but seeing how nervous Hermione was she decided to be open with her daughter. "It will be just you and I going on vacation this year. Your father feels someone should be working at the practice as we do have patients booked for that time frame," Jane said watching her daughter break into a big smile when she realized she would be visiting Harry on his birthday.

Several days later after notifying Remus Hermione and her mother made their way to Heathrow where Remus met them passing them two tickets and a note. "Why so cloak and dagger?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It is critical that you are not followed. Your destination would reveal too much to the wrong people," Remus replied keeping an eye on them until their plane left insuring his friends' privacy.

Once they were in the air Jane turned to her daughter asking, "Just how much importance should I give to your desire to spend Harry's birthday with him?"

"Not much Harry is just a friend," Hermione said avoiding her mother's gaze.

"A friend that is a boy."

"He's just a friend who happens to be a boy."

"I will believe that when you look me straight in the eye and tell me that even in the hidden corner of your heart you do not wish that Harry was the reverse of what you just said a boyfriend," Jane said locking her eyes on Hermione only to see her quickly look out the window. "I thought so. So how do you plan to move yourself from friend who is a girl to girlfriend."

"I don't have a plan," Hermione mumbled.

"It's a long flight we'll figure something out," Jane said winking at her daughter causing the girl to break out in giggles. A little surprised at getting such a girlish reaction from her normally studious daughter. _'Just the thought of Harry as a boyfriend has my daughter giggling?'_ Jane thought watching her daughter compose herself. While wondering just what she could do to break the body conscious mindset her daughter had picked up in the wizarding world. Before going off to Hogwarts Hermione had quickly shed her tops on their visits to the French Rivera and had no qualms about who saw her topless. She was aware puberty would bring some issues but even during her first summer home Hermione's reactions to being seen even by her mother were excessive Jane decided this visit was her opportunity to bring her daughter back to the world she'd been born into.


	2. Chapter 2

As I am NOT the original author, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 2

Hermione sat in the front of the boat trying to will the boat to the small island it was getting late and she wanted to see Harry. After their long flight from England they'd landed at a large airport changing to a small plane that felt like it was landing almost before it finished taking off. Then they had boarded this small boat with ten others for the trip to their final destination.

Sirius looked at his watch before saying, "Harry I've got a few errands to run on the other side I'll be back later you know the rules."

"Sure you don't need me to help carry anything?"

"Nah, I've got it covered you just enjoy the evening."

"All right," Harry said grabbing a book off the shelf.

Pulling up to the dock Hermione's eyes were busy scanning the crowd looking for a slim dark haired boy. Instead her eyes spotted what she thought was a face she recognized but the body was in far better shape than she'd expected. Walking towards her asking "Hermione?"

"Sirius! Where's Harry?" She said running up to her while her mother was trying to take care of their luggage.

Seeing an older version of Hermione struggling Sirius spoke up, "Mrs. Granger there's no need to worry about that the hotel will take care of your bags," before motioning to one of the bellboys who quickly sprang forward to deal with them.

"You must be the mysterious Mr. Black that invited us down," Mrs. Granger said walking up to Sirius holding out her hand.

"Sirius Black, Madam although for obvious reasons around here I'm known as Paddy Evans and Harry is James Evans. " Sirius said in a very soft voice before continuing normally, "I want to thank you for coming down I am sorry your husband couldn't join us."

Mrs. Granger sighed looking around she knew Alan would enjoy it here. "Perhaps next year," She said smiling.

"Let me know when and I'll make arrangements. Now I thought you might like to spend the rest of today relaxing and getting settled in. I'll come by early tomorrow to pick you up and we'll go meet James," Sirius said.

Hermione was obviously upset at having to wait another minute before seeing Harry but her mother knew things would go better if her daughter wasn't overly tired. "That sounds like a plan. It will give Hermione and I a chance to adjust," Jane Granger said allowing Sirius to escort them to the hotel while she took a quick inventory of what everyone around them was wearing.

Once they were alone in the suite Sirius had booked and paid for Jane looked at her daughter asking, "How can he afford to fly us here and put us up in this suite? When we walked in I noticed the manager came out and checked us in personally even though the front desk people were not busy."

"H…James' godfather is quite rich from what I've read. I suspect this is not a burden for him," Hermione replied.

Mrs. Granger said, "Thanks for telling me now why don't you and I go look around. I suspect tomorrow we'll be spending most of the day on the beach with Paddy and James."

Dinner that night was an hour later in a little eatery overlooking the beach. "Hermione I don't think the swimwear we brought will fit in here," Jane ventured more to see what her daughter thought than for anything else.

"I know what you mean my suit will look like an old maids on that beach," Hermione replied as she thought of the two piece suit she'd brought. I wasn't even a bikini it didn't even come close to anything being worn on the beach outside the eatery's windows.

Getting the reply she wanted Jane looked at her daughter with a big smile replying, "You know what that means! Shopping!"

Hermione chuckled at her mother. Unlike her daughter who tended to spend time in bookstores Mrs. Granger enjoyed the art of shopping as she called it. By the time of their return to the suite that night they had visited every store near the hotel that sold swim ware and they both were the proud owners of two new suits each. Along the way they'd picked up several shopping bags full of souvenirs for family and friends.

After a night spent dreaming of Harry Hermione awoke and looked around taking in the opulence of their suite. "Hermione I've ordered breakfast for us so we can just put on our suits and wait for Paddy to call. He said it would be relatively early," Jane called out.

"All right I've got to take a shower then I'll be out," Hermione replied heading for her bathroom.

When Jane heard the shower stop she started a count down in her mind waiting for the explosion. "Mother where is the rest of my gold bikini!" Hermione bellowed from her bedroom.

"Right there in the package from the store. Both suits were together," Jane replied knowing perfectly well what had turned her normally quiet daughter in to a yelling female.

"But all that's there are thongs! I know I picked out boy shorts."

"I might have exchanged them for the thongs before we checked out."

"Mother with the tops you talked me into I'm going to look like Lavender on the make," Hermione replied through the closed door to her bedroom.

Jane wasn't quite sure who this Lavender person was but it was obvious her daughter did not hold her in high regard. "Hermione try the gold suit on and come out here. If it is really as bad as you say we'll visit the shop and you can get the other top and bottom," Jane offered.

A few minutes later the door to Hermione's room opened and out walked her daughter in a gold colored thong swimsuit. As she did a slow pirouette Jane sat there in shock she'd hadn't realized when they'd looked at the suits that her daughter would be stunning in it but to see her actually wearing it caused her to stop for a moment as she recalibrated her mind to the very obvious fact that her daughter was not the same young lady that had been around last summer. With that accomplished she said, "You're going to need to shave a bit more but otherwise you are dress just like the majority of the young ladies here around your age."

"Shave a bit more? Mother I'm going to have to shave it all," Hermione said waiving at the brown hairs sticking out of the miniscule garment.

"True but tell me that after James sees you in that he will still think of you wearing that Victorian garb that passes for a uniform at your school."

"No now he'll think of me as a tart," Hermione countered.

"I don't think so. He might think of you as a sexy woman but he knows you and I doubt this will change his mind now go finish getting ready to wear that suit. Paddy will be here shortly and you need to be ready to go see James."

It took a little longer than Jane thought but shortly after Hermione finished eating there was a knock at the door and Paddy Evans entered at Jane's reply. "Hermione you are stunning. Harry's on the beach out front off to your left as you exit. Why don't you let me cast the sunscreen charm on you then you can go surprise him and I'll escort your mother down," Sirius said watching Hermione approach. Sirius cast the charm then held the door for Hermione and Her mother. His eyes went wide as Hermione headed for the elevator. _'Damn, I can't wait to see what happens when Harry sees her.'_ Sirius thought.

Jane watched her daughter head for the elevator the sandals she'd gotten yesterday slapping against her feet as she trotted to the elevator taking it down leaving her mother and Sirius to catch the next elevator. Emerging on the ground floor they saw Hermione standing outside looking off to her left trying to find Harry. Unable to spot him right off she started walking to her left looking at the groups of people relaxing on the sand. Her eyes were drawn towards one young man sitting by himself who occasionally glanced towards the hotel as if waiting for someone to emerge. Suddenly he got to his feet and Hermione found herself taking a deep breath. The young man was taller than Harry and he had muscles that accented his frame and the Speedo swimsuit he wore was very nicely filled. He was studying her carefully then his eyes shift suddenly looking behind her. Turning to see what had attracted his attention she saw Sirius and her mother watching her then Sirius pointed in the direction of the young man.

Harry walked over with Sirius after their morning's exercise taking a place on the beach where he could watch the front of the hotel. Occasionally over the last six weeks during their visits to this side of the island Sirius had gone in to talk with somebody always telling Harry to wait outside. Harry spent the time enjoying the various sights on this side of the island including young females in very skimpy bathing attire. His first few days on the beach he'd been so nervous and worried about being caught looking but his godfather had convinced him they would be more insulted if he didn't look. As the summer progressed he discovered most of them were really nice to be around and loved to joke with him. There were only a few that wanted to do more than have a good time or was it their idea of a good time involved skin contact which Harry did not feel comfortable with. The activities they had in mind Harry dreamed about at might now but it wasn't a girl from the island's he saw in his dreams.

Harry was enjoying the sun while watching a young mother and child come out of the hotel once on the sand the woman put the child down holding the child's small hand in hers while the toddler slowly made their way to the water. Harry was wondering if his mother had done something similar with him before turning and glancing at the door to see if Sirius was done yet. Just outside the hotel stood a goddess in a gold tone barely there swimsuit who was walking in his direction. She was tall, slightly thin but oh so female, and had long brown curly hair. Harry was working his way up to her face wanting to fix the image in his mind, the way she walked, really everything about her was enticing to him. Harry was debating how to approach the goddess when Sirius emerged from the hotel with a woman beside him who looked vaguely familiar. As he looked at Sirius his eyes were drawn back to the goddess who was standing watching him. Harry suddenly realized the woman with Sirius resembled the goddess and as he really looked at her face for the first time his brain started to put things together.

Hermione looked at the young man again as Sirius pointed then she realized it was a healthy and happy Harry Potter who had been seriously checking her out and was approaching her. When he stopped just out of arms reach Hermione asked, "Harry?"

Harry nodded but said, "James actually."

Hermione quickly took two steps and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "I don't care what you call yourself I missed you," Hermione said pulling him in to a hug giving him a short kiss on his cheek feeling Harry's hands wrap around her and hold her close.

Harry held her close enjoying the feelings coursing through him. Something in his mind was screaming _'_ _ **This is Hermione we are holding like this!'**_

While another voice in his mind was countering, _'Yes and isn't it great!'_

 ** _'_** ** _But she isn't wearing much!'_**

 _'_ _And just how is that a bad thing? I don't know of a boy that wouldn't want to be in the position I am now. That includes every male resident of Gryffindor tower that knows the difference between boys and girls!'_

He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that even just holding her made him feel better than anyone or anything ever had and he wasn't about to let go.

"That doesn't look like the young man my daughter described," Jane said.

Sirius smiled his efforts had been noticed. "I've been feeding him special nutrients and I've got him exercising for over an hour every morning."

"It shows."

He thought for a moment then said, "There's something we should talk about. Later once we are able to talk alone would be best."

"Oh?"

"Yes, there's a reason Harry's father and I were able to spend all the time we did on pranks and such while still pulling high marks in all our classes. I thing Hermione has some of the same abilities."

"You mean beyond being a witch?" Jane asked.

"Well it's more like an additional ability due to her being a witch that Lilly, Harry's mother, believed our government was suppressing knowledge of because not all magicals have this ability."

"Okay we'll talk later," Emma agreed as they turned their attention back to the teenagers.

"Do you think they'll let go of each other soon?" Sirius asked a smile on his face and in his voice at how happy his godson looked.

"I don't think it matters if they do. I have a funny feeling we might be seeing the start of something special," Jane knew her daughter was nuts about Harry from the way she'd talked on the flight down but given what she was witnessing it looked like the feelings were mutual.

Harry surprisingly had kept his hands in appropriate territory. Sirius thought if their places had been reversed he would have at least grabbed one or knowing himself both of Hermione's bare cheeks. Sirius waited for a moment then cleared his throat looking at the two teens who quickly sprang apart. "Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry asked a big grin on his face.

"Let me see whose birthday is it this weekend, yours perhaps?"

"You came all the way here for my birthday?"

"Actually this fine gentleman flew us down here as a present for you," Jane Granger said speaking up.

"Obviously she doesn't know who she's standing next to," Harry teased his godfather.

"James," Sirius cautioned.

"What do you want to do Hermione?" Harry asked not realizing he had not released his grip on Hermione's hands.

Hermione realized that Harry still held her hands and really didn't want that to end. "I don't know whatever you want to do is fine with me. What would you normally be doing at this time?"

"Probably laying on the beach in front of our cabin watching the pretty girls go by," Sirius said speaking up.

"They don't hold a candle to this one," Harry muttered under his breath. Unfortunately or possibly fortunately depending on the point of view Hermione heard him and her mother was able to read his lips.

"Laying on the beach working on a tan sounds like fun," Hermione replied.

Sirius looked at Jane for her agreement and seeing it he said, "Sounds like a plan. Our place is on the other side of the island just follow this path for starters."

Hermione took off down the path expecting Harry to go with her. When she realized she was alone she turned to see her mother approaching her. "You sent Harry into shock when you passed him and he finally realized what you where wearing. Sirius is having a little talk with him right now so I thought you and I could walk slowly and have our own talk."

"I don't know what you mean mother."

"Hermione what would you have done if Harry had grabbed something else instead of wrapping his arms around you?"

"Kissed him on the lips," Hermione said with a smirk.

"I really didn't want to hear that."

"Then don't ask mother. We talked about all this on the way down. There are very few things I'm not ready to do with Harry. For the most part if he's willing so am I."

"Just don't tell your father," Jane said realizing Hermione truly was her daughter.

An hour later Harry and Hermione after a swim in the ocean during which time Hermione noted Harry spent more than one moment appreciating how she looked they were in front of the cabin side by side on a beach towel that was barely big enough for two forcing them into more than occasional touches. "Uh oh," Harry said looking down the beach at two girls who had just came into view.

"Problem?" Hermione asked following his gaze.

A big sigh from Harry preceded the comment, "Not really it's just Mary Beth and Joni."

"James you don't sigh like that for no reason."

"I don't know what's going on? They come by here several times a day. Every time they make it a point to stop and talk with me. All the time they are talking they're moving like their suits are itching or something."

 _'_ _Their itching all right.'_ Hermione thought then realized Harry had no idea what was going on. Her mother told her that once she decided to make a claim on Harry she'd need to protect it and it looked like it was time even if Harry didn't understand. Hermione made sure she was happily rubbing up against Harry when the girls got close. She could see the shock in their faces before they quickly wiped it off to replace it with a happy face. _'You won't be wearing those happy faces for long girls.'_ Hermione thought.

"Hi Jimmy who's your friend?" the longhaired blond asked a dumb expression on her face.

"I'm Heidi, It's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said before Harry got a chance smiling up at the girl.

The blond didn't react but her brunette friend asked, "Family?"

"No I'm his girlfriend from school. I finally got a chance to visit," Hermione lied hoping Harry wouldn't mind too much.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, James and I are close, aren't we?" Hermione said looking at Harry and praying he came up with the right answer.

"Oh yes, Heidi and I have been friends for five years now," Harry said.

"It is nice that she was able to visit. We'll be around Jimmy," The blond said as they continued their walk down the beach.

Once they were out of hearing range Harry turned to Hermione saying, "Girlfriend huh?"

"Sorry but I thought you wanted to calm those two down."

"Oh I did I just didn't expect to get a girlfriend in the process."

"You didn't Harry if you want a girlfriend you need to ask her yourself."

Harry would later realize if he'd thought about it at all he would have never asked his next question. "So Miss Granger would you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked quickly.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears but being the smart girl she was she quickly replayed the question in her mind and asked, "Just for the next few days?"

"No actually I was hoping for quite a while, including being my date for whatever is going on at school."

"I'll let you know later for now let's just relax," Hermione replied while quietly thanking her mother for the conversation during their flight here.

After dinner at the cabin Harry and Sirius escorted the two ladies back to their hotel room promising to join them again tomorrow morning. After they'd said their good bye's Jane disappeared into her bedroom while Sirius stepped outside leaving the two teens alone in the suite's common room. Harry bent over slightly placing a lingering kiss on Hermione's lips while holding her close before shutting the door behind him as he left.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Jane asked looking at her stunned daughter having come back into the room when she heard the door shut.

"What oh, Yes mother did you want something?" Hermione replied.

"Just to make sure my daughter was still conscious."

"Ha, Ha, very funny."

"I thought so. Why don't you go take a shower and get that salt off your body and rinse out that suit. You can wear one of the house robes. I don't think we'll be going anywhere tonight."

"All right," Hermione said heading off to her room while her mother retreated to her own shower. Jane needed to think through today's events. When she'd talked with Hermione about Harry she had in her mind the smallish timid boy who she'd met at the train station over the years. The Harry she saw today was anything but that boy. In addition to looks approaching the Athenian ideal for a male Harry possessed a roguish charm that was clearly influenced by his godfather. The fact most of the parents around didn't seem bothered by their daughters flirting with him only reinforced his charm. If he wanted this young man could be the love of her daughter's life. Something Hermione appeared to want if her actions and comments today were any indication. Jane had not missed the way her daughter threw herself into his arms when they'd first spotted each other. Leaving the room she'd been anxious that people were seeing her in a thong but one look at Harry and it was all forgotten. Just a few minutes ago she had quietly watched Harry kiss her daughter goodbye it would have taken a blind man not to notice Hermione was quite willing for him to go further even with her mother in the next room. Jane realized that no matter what she said if Harry wanted in her daughter's bed Hermione was not going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

As I am NOT the original author, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 3

Morning brought Harry and Sirius to the Granger suite where they joined them for breakfast. "We've got to stop eating room service. It is far too expensive," Jane commented.

"They presented you with a bill?" Sirius asked a touch of something in his voice.

"No I just know it's going to be on the room charges when we check out," Jane said.

"There will be not charges of any type. You are my guests and if the hotel presents you with any type of bill I will be most upset," Sirius stated.

"But…" Jane started to protest only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"You are my guests. End of discussion."

Realizing that was the same tone of voice her husband used when he was finished discussing something Jane gave in saying, "Thank you. But if you are ever able to visit us you must allow us repay you in kind."

"We will discuss it then," Sirius replied ending the discussion.

Everyone was leaving the hotel but somehow Hermione got ahead of the group accidentally walking by a group of very loud young men. One of whom reached over and groped her.

Hermione spun slapping the young punk's face hard leaving a red handprint behind.

"Hey bitch, what did you do that for?" the punk asked.

"Are you that stupid," Hermione replied.

Sirius and Jane saw the confrontation and started to approach only to see Harry was suddenly in the middle of it.

"Are you all right Heidi?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Yes H…James just a little shaken up."

"You should teach that bitch some manners," The punk said playing up to the group he was with.

Harry just took Hermione's hand and started to walk away when the punk grabbed Harry's arm spinning him around saying, "I was speaking to you asshole."

Harry looked at the hand then up at the punk saying, "Release me."

"Or what? I guess I should teach you some manners then teach your bitch."

"James," Hermione cautioned in a nervous tone.

"See the bitch is all ready worried you'll be hurt," The punk added.

"Go see Paddy," Harry said looking at Hermione then turned to the punk saying, "Actually she was worried about you."

The fist flying towards Harry was the Punk's reply. Watching the confrontation in case he had to step in Sirius suddenly growled, "Oh Shit!"

Harry glowed very slightly as he blocked the punch with his left then using a trick he'd picked up from his cousin he threw a right cross towards the punk's temple dropping him like a rock.

Seeing one of their own on the beach out cold with one punch the rest of the group circled Harry intending to rough him up. A few punches later none of which landed on Harry there were three individuals laid out on the ground two out cold and one curled up holding his leg while the rest of the Punk's posse milled around doing their best to look menacing while trying to figure what to do with their leaders out of action as hotel security approached.

"He attacked us," One of the group still standing yelled pointing to Harry.

"Gentlemen perhaps you should listen to this young lady," Sirius said approaching the security guards while motioning to Hermione.

After talking with Hermione they looked towards Sirius who said, "Noon if possible."

The head security guard nodded before the others rounded up the group insuring they helped up their four friends then herded towards the hotel. All the guests on the beach heard the head guard saying, "There is a noon boat off the island you will be on it."

While they were being escorted off Hermione ran to Harry checking him over then wrapping her arms around him saying, "Thank you I was starting to get scared."

"Hey compared to Draco and his bookends those guys were nothing."

"Still…" Hermione said before kissing Harry on the lips.

A minute later when Hermione released his lips Harry smiled and kissed her back. "Hey come on you two we've got places to go," Sirius said causing them to end the kissing and start walking towards the cabin.

Harry and Hermione were relaxing in front of the cabin stretched out on a blanket while Jane and Sirius where inside making lunch when Jane asked, "Sirius what caused the reaction from you at the hotel earlier?"

Sirius knew if there was one other person who needed to understand what happened a short time ago it was Mrs. Granger. "Have you ever wanted something to show but also feared its arrival?"

"Do you mean something like your daughter's puberty?"

"I'm not sure I've never had a daughter but I imagine it's something similar. Anyway what you saw this morning was Harry tapping into his magical core."

"But doesn't he do that all the time. I thought Hermione told us that was what she was doing with her wand," Jane said frowning.

"When Harry uses a wand that is true but this time he wasn't using his wand when he tapped into his magical core to protect Hermione," Seeing the light of understanding starting to enter her eyes he continued, "When that punk grabbed Hermione and she slapped his face Harry was willing to let her handle it knowing she would object if he interfered. Then the punk did the wrong thing. Harry moved so fast I couldn't follow him and I was watching to see what he'd do. He got between Hermione and the punk blocking the punk's swing with his left then laid him out with a right that caved in the entire side of that punk's face. His friends then started for Harry who dropped into a perfect fighting stance. I don't know where he learned it but when the first friend tried to kick him and Harry caught the foot then smashed the knee with one blow to the side of it leaving the friend with a leg bent forty five degrees to the side when his next punch dropped their biggest guy cold it took the fight out of the rest."

"And when you mentioned anything to hotel security they followed your orders."

"I might have a little influence there," Sirius admitted.

Jane nodded then said, "Go call the kids lunch is ready."

After two glorious days of sun the following day dawned dreary with a small squall predicted for the morning hours. Harry and Sirius dressed in t-shirts and shorts made their way to the hotel before the rain started joining the Grangers in their suite. Jane and Sirius sat in the living room enjoying the comforts of modern living. "This seems like a good time for that discussion you alluded to earlier," Jane said prompting Sirius.

"The short version is properly motivated some magicals can absorb a lot of knowledge quickly and as I've verified this summer with the right nutrition, motivation, and exercise accomplish astonishing gains in fitness.

"Now I can agree with the knowledge portion. Hermione has always been a quick study. Every year they wanted to advance her an extra grade or one on occasion even two grades but Alan and I have always refused hoping by staying with her classmates friendships would form. Of course that proved to be a vain hope." Jane confessed.

"It must have been difficult. However now that she's here and with your approval, I can give Hermione a few hints on how to help Harry at school." Seeing the look he was getting Sirius quickly added, "Not those motivational tactics," mentally appending 'Shell figure those out on her own.'

"No what I mean is just a few things I picked up from James and I explaining magical concepts to our friends. Not that Remus needed much help," Sirius finished in almost a whisper.

"Okay I'll agree as long as it only involves studying or fitness. But how are you going to tell her without telling Harry?"

"That' is going to be the hard part." Sirius admitted. Meanwhile the two teens had adjourned to Hermione's room leaving the door open. Harry was laying on the bed with Hermione who was wearing a short crop top and shorts. They were talking and Harry had his arm draped over allowing him to pull her closer when they were exchanging kisses. When she took his hand sliding it down to her rear. He smiled and gave it a squeeze prompting Hermione to kiss him yet again. The sound of someone clearing their throat had them rolling apart onto their backs so they could look at the open door where both Sirius and Hermione's mom stood with smiles on their faces. "We thought you two might like to go down and eat lunch in the hotel's restaurant," Sirius said a slight smirk on his face.

"You two will need to keep your hands in acceptable places," Jane said after the elevator door shut.

"Mother where James had his hand was perfectly acceptable to me. In fact I put it there," Hermione said when she saw a smirk on he mother's face.

Jane's face flushed at her daughter's comment before replying, "You both know what I meant."

"Yes we did but James is my boyfriend and I expect him to have his hands where others would not be allowed," Hermione said firmly.

"I believe we both understand that," Sirius said smiling at the young witch.

Harry was looking back and forth between everyone as he realized neither of the adults had a problem with what they were doing. They just wanted them to realize that different levels of what was appropriate existed depending on where they were and who they were with.

They entered the small dining space and were surprised to see it was nearly full with lunchtime patrons. As the foursome followed the hostess to an open table overlooking the bay Harry noticed several tables were looking in their direction and nodding towards him. "What's going on?" he whispered to Hermione realizing this was far too much like walking into the Leaky Cauldron.

"I think you're being recognized because of yesterday," She replied.

They'd just sat down when a man from a nearby table stood and approached them. As Sirius shifted to protect them the man in a normal speaking voice said, "Forgive me for interrupting your meal but I want all of you to know my family and I appreciate what you did yesterday. That group of individuals was making our vacation unpleasant. Having to check where they were before allowing my wife and daughters to go to the beach or even exit the room was not enjoyable Thank you both."

"James was just protecting his girlfriend. I'm sure if the circumstances had been forced on you as they were on him you would have done the same," Sirius said speaking for everyone.

"You don't know who your son beat up do you."

"A punk who was picking on his girlfriend let's leave it at that," Sirius said shrugging.

"All right by me, thanks again young man," The man said before returning to his seat. As Harry glanced around the room he could see the parents at nearby tables nodding their thanks also.

Lunch passed without any more interruptions the Ladies had salads while Harry and Sirius put away specially seasoned ham and cheese sandwiches with fresh pineapple on dried tomato bread. Causing Harry to comment, "I've never had anything like that before."

"You've never had a ham and cheese sandwich?"

"Actually no, I've had moldy ham sandwiches and dried out cheese sandwiches but nothing that tasted anything like this," Harry replied looking Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione didn't say anything just looked depressed for a moment. When she noticed Harry's attention was elsewhere she looked at Sirius who caught her eye and nodded. She knew that nod meant Sirius was going to deal with the Dursleys later.

Mrs. Granger observed it all filing it away to tell her husband. The more she got to know Harry the more she respected him but her worry also increased when she thought about all the problems he had growing up had to manifest themselves sooner or later. And Her daughter intended to be around him for a long time if the discussion on the flight down had been any indication.

Back in the room Hermione led Harry back to her room as her mother called out, "The door stays fully open."

"Mother!"

"Hermione she just wants to keep you safe," Harry said trying to make peace.

"She should know that I will always be safe with you," Hermione said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Splash!" reached Harry's ears just as his body was telling him he was suddenly cold and wet. Leaping out of bed he turned to the door where Sirius was standing a big smile on his face, "Happy Birthday Harry! Now get dressed we've got some exercising to do."

"Sirius you no good son of a #$#$ #^$%^ 4$%^$^ &&**&!" Harry yelled.

"Hey I tried to wake you up twice and all you kept saying was Hermione's name. I figured if I wanted you up it required drastic action."

Once they were out on the beach Harry said, "Sorry I called you those names."

"I think that was a very kind description of my mother. I am normally much more harsh."

"Well you've got to cast a drying charm when we get back I don't think that bed will ever dry otherwise."

"I'll leave it like that and you can tell Heidi you don't have anyplace to sleep. I'm sure she has someplace you could bunk," Sirius replied.

"The sofa doesn't look that comfortable in their suite."

"It doesn't but I bet she'll be thinking more along the lines of the other half of her bed," Sirius countered laughing uproariously when Harry turned beet red in embarrassment. "Don't ever change Pup. You know I love you," Sirius added when he caught his breath.

"Glad I could be a source of amusement," Harry replied before drying off and getting dressed for the day before following Sirius out the door heading to the Hotel.

When Harry looked at the sofa as they went entered the suite he started to turn red causing Sirius to start chuckling.

"What's up?" Jane asked.

"N… Nothing," Harry said trying to avoid blushing more.

Jane turned to face Sirius who said, "Harry might have had a shocking wake up call this morning."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said then as Harry glared at him he added, "Harry might have had a few drops of water hit him while he was sleeping."

"A few drops? Try having a hundred gallons of cold water dropped on you and see how you react," Harry countered.

"Which was it?" Jane Granger asked.

"I might have conjured a block of ice water the size of his bed and a foot thick over his bed and lost control of it," Sirius admitted a big grin on his face.

"Paddy how could you and on his birthday!" Hermione cried out as she entered the room wearing her gold thong suit.

"He wasn't getting up kept muttering something all three times I tried to wake him," Sirius replied earning a warning glare from Harry that he'd said far too much all ready.

"Do I want to know what you were muttering?" she asked looking at Harry who turned beet red and shuffled his feet. If Hermione had looked over to her mother she'd have seen Sirius whispering in her ear causing her mother to cover her mouth to hide the smile that was breaking out.

"So what's the plan for today? Anything special on tap?" Jane Granger asked looking at Sirius.

"Now that would be telling. I can let you know there is nothing planned for the rest of the morning other than swimming and relaxing on the beach in front of our cabin."

"Anyone else expected?" Hermione asked she didn't mind Harry seeing her dressed like this but Ron or most of the other boys from Hogwarts was a totally different story.

"I can answer that one. No it will just be the four of us. As has been said the one's Harry really trusts are here," Sirius said before waiving off any more questions and following the others out.

Jane Granger had fallen back from her daughter and Harry allowing them to get far enough ahead that she wasn't worried about being overheard when she asked Sirius, "Are things going according to your plan?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said trying to bluff.

"You did not fool me Paddy. You invited us down here with an ulterior motive. At first I thought it was to get those two together, but then I met the boy and after a few hours I decided it was to give him some companionship and my daughter was the best one being… what did she say we were…."

"A muggle?"

"Yes that is it. Something about the other boy sticking out like a sore thumb."

"He would at that," Sirius agreed with her assessment.

"I think I was right the first time. You are looking for a wife for your godson."

"You came close. The second reason was the real reason you were invited here. However you should know that if you were wizards I would be discussing a marriage contract right now."

"Why are you not? Is my muggle daughter not good enough for your godson?" Jane Granger asked her temper starting to flare.

"Good grief it's not that at all! Lily, Harry's mother, told me that thinks like that just were not done in her world," Sirius said hoping to avoid having to deal with a mother who felt her daughter was being slighted.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"All right what would you say if I had approached you two days ago asking that you consider entering into a binding marriage contract between our two families for James and Jane? A contract we would announce today."

"I would have told you the same thing I'd tell anyone. No way is anyone but Jane picking her future husband," Jane announced with a determined voice.

"And that's the difference. If I approached a wizarding mother with that proposal she would have informed me that she needed to discuss it with her husband and one of them would get back to me. Then they would talk it out between the two of them. Oh in the majority of cases they would try to find out how the girl in question felt, but it is not be required. Now a day's I would most likely be informed that they would agree to a non-binding contract laying out the dowry and other items should the two decide to wed," Sirius explained.

"When would you tell Harry?"

"Once I had the contract in hand."

"He doesn't get a say in this?" Jane asked shocked.

"He has had his say."

"When?"

"Every night and every morning the woman in his dreams has a name and it is your daughter. Hers is the only name that escapes my godson's lips when he is asleep."

"Oh," Jane said going silent as her mind processed all this new information. For if this information exchange was going the other way there was only one name that her daughter muttered and it was this boy's.

They walked the rest of way in silence Jane taking her customary seat on the cabin's porch, watching the subjects of their discussion playing in the water and relaxing on the sand. Finally she turned to Sirius asking, "Paddy when do you plan on sending James back?"

"I was thinking August 29th. It would give him a day to get his school robes and stuff before having to board the train," Sirius replied fighting the urge to ask, _'What are you thinking.'_

"Would you be willing to send him a little earlier?"

"How much earlier are we talking?"

Jane consulted the calendar she pulled from her purse before replying, "At least a week possible more like ten days."

"What do you have in mind?"

"There is a fancy hospital dance that we attend every year. This year it is on August 28th and I was thinking Jane and James might like to attend. She didn't get to dance with him at the ball they had at school and I suspect it might further your goals if they attended," Jane said with a smile.

"Why not have him arrive on the 27th?"

"This is a formal dance. He needs to be fitted for a tux and doing that properly will take a few days. Not to mention his need for at least a day of haircuts, nail care, and such."

"If you get him to agree I'm willing. Heck I'll even foot the bill for him. What about your daughter?"

"As you say if they agree she will start her preparations when we arrive back home. I figure at least three days hunting for a dress probably more. Then she will need to visit the beauty salon and well you just don't want to know the rest. I figure it will take at least two weeks for her to get ready."

"Glad I was never a girl."

"Oh it has its upside," Jane said with a smile.

"So how do we get them to agree? We've only got one day left before you have to leave."

"Leave that to me. I hinted about this to Hermione last night and she is quite willing. I think the winning point was that Harry would need to stay in the muggle world until picking up his school stuff on the 31st."

"You have a place in mind?" Sirius asked knowing this had all been worked out in advance.

"Two options actually. There is a hotel in town that he can stay at, Our relatives have used it over the years when they didn't want to inconvenience us or he could stay with us we do have a guest room that would be perfect. He would be close and Alan, my husband, could help him if he need any assistance getting into a tux."

"They are two fifteen year olds. Do you think that is safe?"

"Let me tell you a story," Jane said before launching a story about how her and Alan Granger fell in love at thirteen that took so long she had to finish it after lunch.

When she was done Sirius looked out at the ocean and the two teens playing in it for a while before saying, "You are right, it is a good idea just be upfront with James. He has been manipulated too often in his young life. I don't mean you have to tell him everything right now but let him know it will be all right before you allow anything to happen."

By noon the next day plans were in place for Harry to leave in the middle of August and spend the remainder of his summer with the Grangers.


	4. Chapter 4

As I am NOT the original author, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 4

August 17th Harry said good-bye to Sirius and grabbed the Portkey along with his wand and shrunken trunk containing the homework that he'd finally completed over the last few days.

"Harry?" A voice called out as he stopped spinning and stood upright in the men's room of King's Cross Station.

"Yes give me a moment," Harry said looking to insure he still had everything before leaving the old fashioned stall.

"Hi Harry, I'm Alan Granger, Hermione's father. I hear you're going to be with us until school starts," Hermione's father said holding out his hand.

"Yes sir," Harry replied taking the hand and shaking it before following him out. Seeing him looking around confused Alan said, "Jane and Hermione are waiting at home they thought it might be a little too conspicuous for them to be here also."

Alan lead Harry to an idling Jaguar and opened the boot letting Harry put his stuff in before climbing into the back. Harry followed and was soon buckled up in the adjacent seat.

As they were driven off Alan turned to Harry saying, "Harry Mr. Limbu is our Driver, handyman and along with his wife Anna actually run and maintain our home. Without them we'd be overwhelmed"

"But Hermione…" Harry started to say only to stop when he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted without being offensive. His sudden realization Hermione's family actually had "staff" meant she was in a far higher social class than he was accustomed to being in.

Alan nodded knowing what Harry was going to say, "My daughter doesn't appear to be… let us say high class. Is that what you were going to say?" He asked.

Harry nodded deciding the less he said the better. "She switches between the roles well. Let me tell you a little bit about my family. I am the middle child out of three boys. My older brother was the one due to inherit the family fortune as is customary in our circles. As the younger siblings my younger brother and I were provided with good educations and were being setup up in businesses before being cut free. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view just as I was about to be cut free my older brother died unexpectedly. He was unmarried and left no heirs. As next in line it fell to me to take over the family home and fortune. Mrs. Granger and I moved here and Hermione was born shortly afterwards. As I have no sons when I die the house and fortune will go to my younger brother or his oldest son if my brother has passed on. He has two boys about five years younger than Hermione."

"What would happen to Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked.

Alan was a little surprised he didn't ask about Hermione inheriting the fortune but replied, "If she is still alive my brother will take care of her needs until she marries again or passes away."

"Thank you for explaining that sir. I thought you might just be some really fancy dentists," Harry replied quickly thinking _'that was really stupid to say.'_

Harry had sat quietly as all this was explained then he suddenly realized something, "Mr. Granger I don't have much clothing beyond the one change in my bag I put in the boot," Harry explained.

"Not a problem we are taking you shopping tomorrow anyway you just need to pick up a few more things. I'm sure the woman folk will love it."

"Oh good they get to play dress the doll and I get to be the doll," Harry muttered sarcasm laced through his tone.

Alan couldn't help himself he laughed at that statement. "I must say you got it right on the first try young man. If it's any consolation I'm still not allowed to buy anything for any sort of function without my wife's approval," Alan offered.

"Really?" Seeing Alan nod Harry mentally agreed saying, "I don't think Hermione will let me be dressed in anything too off the wall."

Alan bit off his quick answer of _'She wouldn't embarrass the boy she loves like that,'_ realizing that he knew more about the way things really were than Harry did. Settling instead for saying, "No I don't think she would," Alan replied before exiting the car.

When the car slowed an hour later just past a small stone house, Mr. Limbu took a right on to a gravel driveway passing under an old stone arch engraved with a name that Harry couldn't read no matter how hard he tried.

"It says Granger but it has been charmed by goblins so wizards can't read it," Alan said from the seat beside him. A few moments later they rounded a corner and Harry saw a large stone house before him surrounded by a great lawn and gardens, sitting back in the seat he turned and stared in shock. "Yes that's our home. Now you know why Hermione's never invited Ron or anyone else over," Alan continued answering his unasked question.

Harry merely nodded in reply. If Ron was jealous of Harry for having his own vault this would have put him right over the edge. He was pretty sure this was what they meant when they used the term manor house.

Harry entered the Granger home only to be enveloped in a hug from Hermione worthy of Molly Weasley.

Harry wrapped his arms around her automatically holding her to him. Everything else faded away there was only him and the woman in his arms until both of them heard a throat being cleared. They both reluctantly relaxed their grip allowing enough separation for them to look towards the source of the interruption.

"Hi James, I mean Harry," Jane Granger said looking over from where she stood with an arm around her husband.

"Hello Mrs. Granger."

"It is still Jane."

"Yes Jane."

Alan watched the entire episode noting that neither his wife nor his daughter thought there was anything unusual about his daughter and her boyfriend wrapping each other up in a death grip hug. The more Alan thought about it the more he realized that while Hermione gave him a hug similar when she returned from school it lasted only about ten seconds. The only person he got hugs like that from was his wife when she missed him after a trip or something similar. He quickly realized there was a good chance he had given his future son-in-law a ride home. The two teens were still standing there with their arms around each other as all this ran through his mind.

"I realize you just finished dinner Harry but due to the time change it is rather late here. Alan and I are headed to bed and will see you tomorrow morning. Hermione will show you to your room. I suggest you try and get to sleep soon we'll get you up with us tomorrow morning and you should be all adjusted to our time within a few days," Jane said before taking Alan's hand and heading up to bed.

Harry followed Hermione up the stairs dropping his bag in the guest room. "My room is then next one down. We share the bathroom so knock before you open the door incase I forget to lock it," Hermione explained before ducking through the bathroom to her room.

Harry had a hard time getting to sleep his thoughts centered around how nice it felt to hold Hermione and the fact she was sleeping just on the other side of the bathroom.

"Rise and shine!" Jane called out as she knocked on the door causing Harry to jump out of bed and spin around ready to attack. As his heart calmed down he remembered were he was. _'Got to stop reacting like that,'_ Harry thought gathering up his stuff and heading into the bathroom.

He was emptying his bladder when he realized the shower was running. Glancing over he saw a well tanned female body through the distortion creating shower glass. _'Oh! #$$$, I forgot I share this with Hermione,'_ he managed to think before his mind locked up at the sight of Hermione's nude body in the shower.

"Touch that handle and you're a dead man Harry," Hermione said snapping Harry out of his trance. Looking down he noticed he was automatically reaching to flush the toilet.

"Ah… I forgot we… you know… you look…" Harry stammered his eyes still on Hermione.

"Harry if you go back into your room I will let you know when I'm out of the shower and you can finish up in here okay?"

"Yes… Right… I'll just go… now," Harry said backing out the door his eyes never leaving Hermione.

 _'_ _Well that went well, I should finish up and let him in. Wonder what he would have done had I asked him to join me?'_ Hermione thought rushing to complete her shower.

"Hermione I'm so sorry," Harry said the instant Hermione opened his door.

"You mean you didn't like the view? It sure looked like you did to me."

"I…" Harry stopped realizing she was teasing him. "You know tomorrow morning you should let me know when you get up. We could shower together and be ready that much faster," He countered intending to make her blush.

"Sounds like fun. I may take you up on that," Hermione replied watching Harry's jaw drop.

"Breakfast!" Jane's voice called up the stairs causing both to quickly call out, "Coming," and Hermione to quickly duck back in to her room to finish dressing.

Harry followed Hermione down stairs to the kitchen. Entering Hermione said, "Good morning Anna"

"Morning Miss Hermione." A woman who obviously ran the kitchen replied from behind a cooktop.

"Anna this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Potter,"

"It's just Harry, Mrs. Limbu," he replied pleased he'd remembered her full name.

"No I'm Anna and you are Mr. Harry," she replied with a smile.

Breakfast was in a little glass alcove adjacent to the kitchen that overlooked the grounds. Seeing Harry looking around Jane explained, "This is our family dining area. We have a large dining room for formal occasions," drawing a sheepish grin and bowed head from Harry.

The meal itself was quiet if Harry compared it to one at the Burrow with all the Weasleys in attendance but when he compared it to breakfast at the Dursleys it was almost loud. Hermione talked about what went on in school, keeping to innocent happenings Harry noted. While her parents talked about what was going on with various friends and family members bringing her up to date. Harry ate quietly chipping in when the conversation came his way.

As they left the table and brought their plates to the kitchen placing them in the modern dishwasher Harry said, "I don't think I've had better food, even at Hogwarts".

"Are their cooks that good?" Alan asked.

Harry started to reply but Hermione beat him to it saying, "Their slave house elves are very good cooks but they only do the normal English fare. I don't think they can match Anna when she does her French and Italian cooking."

"What do you think Harry?" Jane Granger asked quietly letting her daughter know she cut off the person her father had asked.

"Hermione's right about what the house elves cook," Harry said trying to avoid any arguments with his friend.

With breakfast finished and the dishes in the washer they piled into the car headed for the train station and a train ride into London for a day of shopping. As Alan drove to their local train station Harry started mumbling about how he didn't need anything and he could just skip the ball coming up.

"Harry, Sirius has all ready made arrangements with us to pay for everything you need. He's had the goblins set up an account at our bank for you, not really sure how he accomplished it but I think we won't even make a dent in the funds we have available to use. I have your bank card with me all you will need to do is sign for what we pick out," Jane said from the front seat without turning around she knew her daughter was sitting next to Harry and she didn't want to spoil whatever her daughter had planned.

Knowing his tailor would not appreciate a rush for a non-client Alan lead them to their first stop of the day Armani to have Harry fitted for a tux. They were used to rush orders and told him to return after lunch for a fitting. Alan took Harry shopping for shoes and other essentials while Jane and Hermione made the rounds of the various designer shops shopping for shoes and other items a young lady needed They met for lunch eating in a little restaurant Mr. and Mrs. Granger knew about before continuing their shopping while Harry returned to Armani's for a final check before the tux was completed.

The Jaguar was slightly crowded in the back as the trunk was full of boxes and two garment bags had to be placed in the back with the teens forcing them together even more. "Tell me again why we are doing this?" Harry said sitting in the back with an arm around Hermione.

"Because you didn't dance with me at the Yule ball and you owe me," Hermione replied nudging him lightly.

"I guess I do but…"

"No buts Harry, you and I are going out with my folks and having a good time," Hermione said getting a little annoyed thinking Harry was trying to get out of this.

"Of course Hermione," Harry said pulling her close and planting a kiss on her lips when she turned to look at him.

'Good save, Of course it is my daughter he's hugging and kissing. Too bad I didn't get the Austin Martin it might have come with a boyfriend ejection seat.' Alan thought as he caught the action in his rear view mirror.

Back at the house the teens put their outfits into their closets before changing into comfortable clothes heading out to lay around the pool.

"Harry can you dance?" Hermione asked suddenly concerned.

"Yes, Sirius felt it would help my balance. Although after you left the training became much more intense. I ended up dancing at the hotel most nights."

"Bet Mary Beth and Joni enjoyed that," Hermione said an odd look on her face.

Harry looked confused for a moment before replying, "Not really after the first dance or two I ended up dancing with their mothers all the time."

"What?"

"They saw me on the floor and from what Sirius said they felt their daughter's were not good enough dancers for me. Go ahead laugh it up Sirius did on several occasions. Just because I spent four hours or better every night dancing with women old enough to be my mother does not mean I liked it," Harry said obviously affected by Hermione's slight chuckles at his statement.

"I wasn't laughing at you… Well not totally. I was thinking about how Mary Beth and Joni had schemed all summer to get close to you. Then you end up spending your evenings dancing with their mothers. I bet those girls learn how to dance now," Hermione said breaking out into gales of laughter.

Harry took it for a few minutes then decided turnabout was fair play. Just has her mother came out to find out what had set her daughter off he asked, "So we know I can dance. Can you dance?"

"I've been going to things like this since I can remember of course I can dance," Hermione replied as Jane Granger approached.

"What was so funny?" Jane asked sitting down at the poolside table.

"Harry spent the rest of his nights on vacation dancing at the hotel… with Mary Beth and Joni's mothers!" Hermione said launching in to laughter again.

Seeing Harry's downcast expression Jane tried to comfort him, "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh it was, I just hope I learned enough to not embarrass Hermione when we go to the dance," Harry said honestly.

"Why don't we go into the house and I'll put on some music. You two can then see how you work dancing together."

"Sounds good," Harry said while Hermione looked doubtfully at her mother. She really didn't want to embarrass Harry and this had the potential for doing that rather well.

Jane Granger wanted to assure herself that the young man would not embarrass her daughter. Figuring a little embarrassment in front of her and Hermione was far better than the same fate at the hospital dance. She was looking over the CD's trying to figure out which style to start with when she remembered her daughter telling her that Harry had to waltz at the start of their Yule Ball. Her starting place decided she put on some waltz music. Just as the song started Harry appeared at the door to their living room and took Hermione in his arms then without missing a beat waltzed her around the room avoiding the furniture.

"My you have improved," Hermione said when the song ended.

His reply was cut off when Jane spoke up, "You did that very well let's try something a little faster," switching to some big band music. This was about the extent of the music they'd be expected to dance to that night. Again Harry surprised Hermione gradually getting more and more into the dance. First just doing simple moves with her then as they gained confidence in each other's abilities he began more of the acrobatic moves that swing allowed.

Hermione was glad she'd chosen to wear shorts today. These moves would be uncomfortable in jeans unless they were well broken in. which none of hers were. When the song they were dancing to ended she looked at Harry then at her mother asking, "Does he pass?"

"I think so. From your description of him at your ball last Christmas I had my doubts but he's proven to me he is quite a good dancer."

"I just wish I had a few weeks to teach him to tango," Hermione sighed.

"Got some music?" Harry asked smiling at his best friend.

Hermione looked at her mother who was digging through the stack looking for the CD she kept for her and Alan to practice to. They didn't dance it often but their ability to tango had brought them much enjoyment over the years.

Hermione had practiced the tango over the years but since starting Hogwarts her father would only dance it with her in the house. With typical British restraint he'd said on more than one occasion. "That is a dance for two lovers not father and daughter," He only dance it with her in private to insure she would know how if the time came. Suddenly she looked down then said, "Mom wait if I'm going to tango I've got to get out of these shorts. I can't move right in them," before bolting up the stairs to her room.

"I think I'll go change too," Harry said making his way over to the stairs.

Jane smiled watching him go. If what she suspected was happening this tango should be interesting. Harry was back first and had donned slacks and a nice shirt the he had unbuttoned the top two buttons, leather shoes completed the dancer look. Jane nodded saying, "Excellent choice," Watching his shoulders relax as the nervous tension left them.

Hermione came downstairs wearing a frilly blouse, full skirt and for one of the first times low heels. "You look great Hermione," Harry said as she walked up to him.

"You two ready?" Jane asked and at their answering nod she started the CD playing. Their first moves were tentative as each felt the other out not wanting to overstep the abilities of their partner. As they progressed Jane could see the sparks starting to fly. The two of them were better than Alan and her had been when they first met. When the song finished and the two teens were looking at each other smiling. Jane spoke up interrupting them. "I think I'll rent a hall for a few hours later this week," At Hermione raised eyebrow she added, "Get the two of you onto a real dance floor and let you work out a little more. This could be quite enjoyable."

"For whom?" Hermione asked.

"Oh your father definitely. And their might be one or two other mothers that have been telling me how good a dancer their daughters are and all about the boyfriend they are bringing."

"Mother we are not going to put on a show," Hermione said worried about Harry getting upset.

"I didn't mean that. You two just be yourselves. No telling your father Hermione I want this to be a surprise to him also," Jane cautioned.

"We won't but you've got to let us practice if we are going to tango right," Hermione said intending to use those times to her advantage.

"Of course. Now Harry who taught you to tango like that?" Jane asked.

"Joni's mom mostly. Mary Beth's worked on my swing dancing and the girls taught me the latest muggle dances."

"You learned all that in the last few weeks?"

"Exercises first thing in the morning then dance lessons on the beach with Mary Beth and Joni. After lunch Tango lessons with Joni's mother at the Hotel then Dinner and Swing lessons with Mary Beth's mother inter-dispersed with different dances depending on what music was being played at the hotel. So I've spent the last few weeks dancing constantly."

"That would explain the improvement," Hermione said with a smile while Jane recalled Sirius's comments about the speed with witch a talented wizard could absorb knowledge.

They kept practicing and when Jane saw them at the hall she was pleased knowing the Hospital dance would be a coming out in more ways than one.


	5. Chapter 5

As I am NOT the original author, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 5

The day of the hospital dance Jane and Hermione were up and out of the house early returning around noon with their hair protected by scarves. After a quick lunch Harry was banished to the back yard until Alan returned home giving the two ladies the run of the Manor.

Harry heard Alan drive up and went around to the garage to meet him. "Harry the women kick you out?" Alan asked seeing him approach.

"Yes, something about they needed some privacy," Harry grumbled good naturedly.

"It's getting close to the time we need to get ready. I think it might be a good idea for you to bring your clothes to the den when we get inside and once I've made sure the coast is clear you can take a relaxing shower then dress in the den. Just so you know I'll be in our home office being the husband and father doesn't carry much weight on these days," Alan said patting Harry on the back.

Once they were at the door Alan said, "Let me go first I'll come get you when the coast is clear," Before knocking and stepping into his own house calling out, "It's just Dad can Harry and I get to our rooms and take a shower?"

"Tell Harry to wait a few moments," Hermione's voice came down the stairs followed by the sounds of doors being shut and mother daughter conversations.

"Can the two of you dress downstairs?" Jane called out.

"All ready arranged."

"Good both of you come get your clothes downstairs then take a quick shower," Jane added just before a door slammed.

"Come on Harry it sounds like everything is normal," Alan said holding the door open so Harry could enter.

Just over an hour later Harry finished tying the bow tie on his tux when Alan knocked asking, "Need any help?"

"Come on in I think I've got everything but it's always good to have someone else check," Harry said slipping on his jacket.

"I never thought I'd see a fifteen year old who not only knew how to tie his own tie properly but wears a tuxedo well. You look quite sharp Harry. I'm sure Hermione will enjoy being with you tonight," Alan said wondering just how much his daughter would enjoy the evening.

The two males chatted quietly until Jane called out, "You ready down there?"

"Give us a moment," Alan said leading Harry out to the bottom of the stairs before he replied, "Ready."

Jane came down first her dress started low, all bare shoulders and neck highlighting the glittering necklace she wore, and reached to the floor. All together it did a great job of highlighting her thin figure.

"Wow," Harry said then quickly turned red when he realized he'd spoke aloud.

"Don't worry Harry I agree wow is a good description," Alan said pleased. He was about to add a snappy comment about Jane being taken when Hermione descended and it was both males that took a deep breath. It was only his wife's hand holding him back that stopped Alan from rushing over and carrying Hermione back up stairs until he was able to lock Harry out of the house. His daughter's dress consisted of multiple layers of lightly colored gauze with a small strip of material going over her right shoulder leaving her left shoulder and arm bare. The dress stopped just at her knees with each layer of gauze ending at a slightly different angle and length. All Alan could think of was this was a fairy's dress for an adult woman not his fifteen year old daughter.

"Hermione I… Wow just doesn't do you justice," Harry said shaking his head.

Five minutes spent taking pictures later they were in the Jaguar Mr. Limbu was driving them to dinner before they moved on to the hotel were the dance was being held.

Alan enjoyed the excitement that ran through him when they entered the hall and the noise level lowered as the first to see the four of them went quiet before the rest turned to see what was causing the sudden drop in the ambient noise level. The noise level quickly rose but not before Jane smiled at him. "Quite the entrance. Not sure which of us caused it though," He muttered before turning to his wife and seeing the look on her face he added, "You enjoyed it."

"Yes and so did you," Jane replied before turning to greet one of her friends, "Oh yes, that is Hermione's boyfriend from school. He's staying with us for a few days before the start of school," Jane replied smiling at her friend.

"Mother bring your claws back in," Alan teased once they were out of hearing range.

"She's always going on about how good a dancer her daughter is and how luckily she was to find a boyfriend that liked to dance."

"And tonight you get to show off your daughter and her dancing boyfriend."

"Who me? No tonight I get to watch my daughter and her boyfriend have a good time. Next week at the club I get my props," Jane said smiling.

After a few more minutes passed the administrator of the hospital welcomed everyone and the band started playing a waltz. Hermione kept her hold on Harry's arm saying, "This first dance is for the administrator and the heads of staff. Then the doctors can dance with their wives or husbands as the case may be. Finally after that we can get on the floor."

Harry nodded and watched the various groups dance remembering what it was like when he had to open the Yule Ball with a dance. He was quite willing this time to allow someone else that 'privilege'.

Suddenly it was time and Hermione steered him to the dance floor with far more subtle movements than Parvati Patil had used to steer him around at the Yule Ball. Almost without thought he had his arms full of Hermione and they were waltzing around the hall.

Laura Madley a Hufflepuff who would soon be starting her third year at Hogwarts had finally managed to accompany her parents to the big dance after years of trying. Sitting with her folks who had just sat down after one waltz she was watching all the couples enjoying themselves on the floor when her eyes went wide and she muttered a little too loud, "No it can't be not here."

"What can't be pumpkin?" her mother asked.

"Mother!" The teenager exclaimed through gritted teeth exasperated at the childhood nickname she was thirteen for Merlin's sake.

"All right Laura what has got you so excited?"

"Do you know who that young couple is dancing?" She said motioning towards the dance floor.

"I haven't seen them around but I think they came in with the Doctors Granger."

"Then it is them."

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter?" Her mother asked perking up.

"I think so. If you are sure the girl is Hermione then I'm sure that's Harry," Laura said firmly.

"Honey, Laura and I are going to mingle," Mrs. Madley said taking her daughter's hand and heading off leaving her husband to amuse himself.

"Dr. Jane Granger I'd like you to meet my daughter Laura," Susan Madley said as she approached the table were the Grangers were seated.

"Hello Laura how are you liking the dance? Your mother told me you were excited about coming," Jane said smiling up at the young lady.

"Very much, would you mind… is that Harry Potter dancing with your daughter?" Laura asked unable to contain herself.

"And how would you know that?" Jane asked her voice suddenly devoid of all emotion.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier but I believe my daughter attends the same school as your daughter," Susan said just as Harry looked from the dance floor to the Grangers and caught Alan looking worried.

"Hermione I think it would be best for us to return to your folks," Harry said dancing them over to the edge of the dancing area allowing them to gracefully exit the floor.

Hermione caught the tension in her parents posture and quickly made her way over. "Mum you simply can not sit here all evening," Hermione said as she approached intending to give her mother a quick out of the conversation she was in.

"We will in just a few moments dear. I was wondering if you might remember Laura Madley?"

Hermione looked at the young lady her mother had indicated for a moment running through her mental rolodex of people she'd met with her folks coming up blank. "Hufflepuff second year?" Harry asked from beside her.

"YOU know me?" Laura asked looking at Harry in total shock.

"I remember you being with Cedric a couple times last year," Harry replied not noticing Hermione trying to hide her astonishment.

Harry realized the silence at the table was starting to stretch when he heard a waltz start playing, "Laura if your mother doesn't mind would you give me the pleasure of this dance?"

"What… huh?"

"Laura is a little stunned. Honey, I believe he was asking you to dance with him."

"Yes sure anytime," Laura replied in shock her eyes watching Harry's hand as he reached down and took her own hand before leading her to the dance floor.

"I think that may just be the high point of this evening for her. Be sure to thank your boyfriend for me," Abigail Madley said watching her daughter looking up at Harry in total shock as he danced with her.

"I will," Hermione said shocked at Harry's actions.

"How is your evening going?" Abigail asked Hermione.

"If I could figure out a way to keep these nylons up I'd be set," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"I told you a garter belt would be needed," Her mother added.

"Last time I believe the advertising."

"Hermione are you a witch or not?" Abigail asked.

"What do you mean? I can't do magic out of school."

"Come with me and I'll tell you and your mother a story while showing you how to fix your problem," The other two followed Abigail to the ladies room where Abigail said, "First off the ministry can only detect high powered magic using your wand a simple sticking charm said while pressing your fingers against the two items will not be detected. Simply go in to a stall and once you have your nylons situated properly hold your finger against the top edge and say the charm." A few minutes later Hermione emerged with a big smile on her face. "There is a lot you need to learn that isn't in books because the ministry doesn't want muggle born to learn it. I'll write you a few letters and have your mother send them. That should help you out."

"Why do you want to help me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione!" Jane Granger said intending to remind her daughter about the manners she seemed to have forgotten.

"Jane don't, you haven't seen what your daughter has to deal with from full blooded witches being muggle born and from what I've seen tonight the girlfriend of the savior of the wizarding world," Abigail said drawing a frown from Hermione.

"Mum she's right," Hermione interjected before her mother could speak up.

"Now before we leave let me tell you how my daughter owes her existence to Harry," Abigail said with a smile.

"I was a young witch out celebrating Harry's defeat of He who must not be named when I met a recent Uni graduate. He helped me celebrate rather well. When I woke up the next morning he asked for my phone number. Of course I didn't have one so we made arrangements to meet later. Once thing lead to another and a few months later we were married and Laura was born nine months after Harry's victory."

"So when did he find out about…"

"My being like you? I told him a few days after we'd met when I realized we were starting to get serious, and I was happy I had a few weeks later," Abigail said with a twinkle before adding, "Now let's go rescue your boyfriend from my daughter."

Back in the hall they met up with the two abandoned husbands, "You daughter is going to be a handful getting to bed tonight," Abigail's husband said looking towards the dance floor.

"Let's go rescue him," Abigail said taking her husband's hand leading him to the dance floor where they made their way to Harry and Laura. Then switched partners allowing Abigail to guide Harry back to the Granger's table. "Here he is all safe and sound," Abigail said taking her leave of them.

"That was very sweet of you Harry," Jane said.

Suddenly the music tempo changed as the band took a break and the leader announced they were going to play some music for the younger crowd. "Come on Harry you are dancing to this with me," Hermione said leading Harry to the floor. Harry listened intending to catch the beat when he realized the song that was starting, "Ah crap," Sirius always insured this particular song played at least once a night while he was learning to dance. Harry could hear his voice in his mind right now. "Give it up pup the ladies are going to want to dance to this with you and you'd better be very good at it," Harry had turned out to be very very good at it.

Hermione felt Harry spin her around so she was facing him just as the singer started:  
"Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods."

Harry's dancing was getting more and more flashy as the song built. The ones watching them realized that for the young lady she was dancing with her hero and for one of the rare times outside of a fight her companion did look the part.

When they took a break and sat down Jane Granger looked over saying, "Hermione after that show I believe you are going to have trouble. Every female here is going to want to dance with your beau."

She turned out to be right but no other female got the dance partner that Hermione got. The evening was winding down when the band announcer said, "We have a request for a tango contest. Would everyone wishing to participate check in with the lady holding up her hand."

Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulders before nodding. She made her way over holding Harry's hand and shortly they were on the dance floor. A nervous Hermione looked over the see Harry with his eyes closed in concentration. Then she felt it. Harry had gathered his magic and had done something she didn't recognize with it. "One of Sirius's tricks he used around muggles it helps with a dance like this," seeing the look on Hermione's face he added, "Yes I'll teach you later. Sirius said he could only keep it up for a few songs, the longest I've tried is a few hours and it wasn't a good idea. Sirius had to drag the girls off me when I left the dance."

Not being experienced contest dancers they were just standing and talking when the music began instead of taking starting positions like some of the other couples so the start of the dance was a little awkward. Once they got going however it was a different story. Harry released his magic and Hermione found her eyes locking on Harry despite knowing what was going on. Half of the couples in the contest were eliminated quickly receiving a tap on the shoulder they looked and seeing a shaking head they left the dance floor. Harry took note of the happenings but his focus was on Hermione and their dance. For her part Hermione was totally focused on Harry. Normally she focused on her dancing and while error free it was passionless. Taking her mother's parting suggestion this time she focused on Harry and just danced.

The judges willowed down the dancers over the next few tunes until there were only three couples dancing. They were stuck with what to do regarding the young couple. They were not dancing the standard British style of tango but a more modern style that one of the judges had noticed in the clubs over the last few years. The one thing they all agreed on was the more that couple danced the better they were getting. Finally the one judge that insisted on only the British style should judged was won over by a complicated move Harry and Hermione made look quite easy all the while displaying the passion the tango was noted for.

At a wave the music stopped and an announcer spoke up, "We have a winning couple, will Miss Hermione Granger and her partner Mr. Harry Potter come to the stage and receive their trophy."

Alan Granger was standing beside his wife applauding the couple when he noticed his wife smile and wave at another woman. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing special."

"Jane I know that look who just got slammed?"

"Well Mrs. 'my daughter is the best dancer ever born' might have just watched my daughter beat hers in a dance contest," Jane said with a sly smile.

"And you are enjoying this way too much."

"There is no way I could enjoy this too much," Jane said stepping forward and giving her beaming daughter a big hug. While her husband shook Harry's free hand the other was busy holding the trophy they'd just won.

There were a few more songs after that but Harry and Hermione danced only the "Last Dance" then the two tired teens piled into the back seat for the ride back to the Granger's home.

"I am exhausted I will see you two tomorrow morning, late tomorrow morning," Jane said taking Alan's arm as he lead her to bed.

Harry and Hermione followed them up the stairs.

Late the next morning Jane quietly opened her daughter's bedroom door intending to have her help with brunch only to spot Crookshanks her familiar laying in the center of a still made bed. She then checked the bathroom to make sure her daughter was all right, again coming up empty. When she cracked opened the bathroom's opposing door she found her daughter in bed with Harry and their clothes draped over a chair. Jane pulled the door shut and went to start brunch alone. Once she had things going she when up and woke her husband then knocked on Harry's door calling out, "Brunch will be ready in a few minutes Mr. and Mrs. Potter," before dashing downstairs.

Hermione came up to the hazy level of sleep when she hear her mothers voice announce brunch shooting wide awake and sitting up at the Mrs. Potter comment. Looking around she realized she wasn't in her room and the boy in bed next to her mumbling, "Hermione come back to sleep," had her checking her clothing.

 _'_ _Panties - check, Bra – yea, top – none, nylons- yes, what the heck am I doing in bed with Harry wearing panties, a bra, and nylons? Of all the things nylons!'_ Hermione thought then remembered the dance last night. That evolved to memories of her and Harry undressing and climbing into bed. She'd been so tired she had just joined him in the guest bed. Now her mother's comment about Mr. and Mrs. Potter at least made sense. Evidently she'd been spotted in bed with Harry. Ah well when all else fails bluff your way. "Harry we need to get up."

"Her…Hermione?" Harry asked coming awake. His eyes going wide as he looked up at her still topless beside him.

"Yes Harry,"

"You … you're…"

"Don't you like the view? You seemed to enjoy it last night," Hermione said looking over at Harry trying her hardest not to blush and admit embarrassment.

"Yes I like the view but what about your folks?"

"Seeing as how my mother just called through your door for Mr. and Mrs. Potter to come down for brunch, I suspect they are aware of where I spent the night."

"Your father is going to kill me," Harry said following Hermione out of bed and pulling on a robe that she passed him after donning her own.

"I doubt it. He might try and scare you but just remember compared to Snape he's an amateur."

"That may be but unlike Snape he has a very good reason to kill me."

"Don't worry about dad Mum is the one that will kill without remorse."

"Gee… Thanks… Now I have to worry about both of them," Harry said guilt setting in at what they thought he'd done.

Hermione decided to let Harry off the hook. "If my mother had intended for you to be punished in anyway she'd come in here and had it out with you right then. I suspect we'll be in for some teasing but that's about it," Hermione said leading the way downstairs.

"Nice of you two to finally join us. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Jane asked her eyes twinkling.

"Yes mother I did. I haven't slept that well in years."

"And how did you sleep Harry?" Alan asked looking at him with a neutral face.

 _'_ _I'd rather be killed for being honest.'_ Harry thought before replying, "I've got to agree with Hermione it was the best night's sleep I've had in quite a while."

"Do you need anything from the chemist dear?" Jane asked.

Hermione looked at her mother in shock that she'd asked such a question at the table. "No mother there is no need. Everything is in the same condition it was this time yesterday. As we've both said, we slept nothing else," Hermione said firmly.

"Can we expect the same thing to happen tonight?"

"Ask me tonight. Harry and I have to talk about things."

"Not until I've had a talk with the both of you, Mr. Potter."

"Harry please," He said interrupting.

"Not for this conversation. Mr. Potter I do not expect my daughter's first time to occur in whatever passes for a passion hideaway up at your school."

"I agree Mrs. Granger. As Hermione said we were quite exhausted last night and just fell asleep," Harry said turning bright red.

"Am I to understand my daughter was so tired she couldn't walk ten feet to her own bed?"

"No Mrs. Granger, I mean… I don't know what I mean. Mrs. Granger I feel quite strongly about Hermione and I wouldn't do anything with her that she did not want to do."

"Good if you are still seeing each other at Christmas I expect to see both of you here for the holidays. As for the next few days you have left I expect each of you to sleep in your own beds, are there any questions?"

"No Mrs. Granger."

"No Mum."

They were back up in Harry's room before Harry relaxed enough to look at Hermione asking, "Were we just let off with a warning not to do it again?"

Hermione stopped and thought for a moment before replying, "Yes provided we behave."

"No snogging?"

A little smile graced her face as she said, "Well I guess a little snogging wouldn't be too far out of line."


	6. Chapter 6

As I did not write the Harry Potter series I am not the original author, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

BTW: Yes this school year will be rushed through with very very little comment. I got tired of all the Draco / Harry posturing I'd need to write. Don't like go read some really great posturing stuff then if you want come back for Christmas and the following summer.

Chapter 6 Hogwarts letters 1

Two days later Harry and Hermione met in the hall for a kiss before going down for breakfast just as they'd done every morning since the dance, "Hi, Harry are you looking forward to visiting Diagon Alley?"

"No," Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow causing him to add, "Going there means I'm going back to Hogwarts. I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed this summer. No real chores, spent two months swimming and having a blast, found a lost beauty on the beach and now she's my girlfriend. Why would I want to return to the realm of Malfoy and Snape?"

"Because we need to go to school?" Harry shook his head, "Because I'm going there?"

"That works for me," Harry said.

"Not just yet," Hermione said with a smile.

Three hours later Mr. Lumbu dropped them off at the Leaky Cauldron for a day of shopping. "First stop after Gringotts is Madam Malkin's for new school robes," Hermione said leading the way. Harry looked over and saw Tom about to say Hi, but Harry held his finger to his lips in the universal quiet symbol then waved as he rushed after his girlfriend.

"Then Flourish & Blotts for books, don't forget you've got to top off your potion supplies and we both need owl treats," Hermione rattled on as they walked down the alley to the goblin's bank.

Hermione refused to go down to Harry's vault with him. More he suspected due to his and Ron's tales of the cart ride then her announced reason of not wanting to intrude on his personal business. Back in the Lobby with a full bag of galleons Harry noticed Hermione had a companion with her, "Professor Dumbledore, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

"Harry you must go back to your Aunt's house tonight," Dumbledore said firmly his eyes twinkling as he looked at Harry.

 _'_ _Avoid his eyes,'_ Harry remembered his godfather saying so he looked to Hermione then inclined his head towards Dumbledore. She shook her head very slightly no.

Harry fixed his eyes on the colorful robe the Headmaster was wearing noting the stars were moving slightly. "Headmaster I've all ready made arrangements for tonight and my school trunk is no longer at my aunts. I doubt I will ever be going back there."

"But Harry they miss you."

"Like a bad tooth ache," Harry said drawing a snort of laughter from Hermione.

"Seeing as how you are here with Miss Granger may I assume you are staying with her?"

"Headmaster I can not control what you assume but you know what happens when you assume," Harry replied looking over at Hermione.

"Then why is she here with you?"

"My girlfriend is helping me shop now if you don't mind there are a number of things we need to accomplish today," Harry said moving over to take Hermione's hand before walking out with Dumbledore following along.

"Headmaster I am positive the two of us are quite capable of making sure my robes fit me," Harry said as Dumbledore walked beside him towards Madam Malkin's.

"Harry you need to understand the danger you are in."

"Professor if I am in danger it is being aggravated by your presence. Everyone is wondering why you are walking with two students."

"But should Voldemort attack you do not have the protection your mother gave you."

"He's has my blood in him after the tournament thus rendering your fabled blood protection moot. Professor give it up I'll be under your thumb tomorrow and in all honesty that is too soon for me. The reason I'm shopping today is my girlfriend talked me into returning to school. I would rather find a quiet place where I can relax and not worry about dark lords and overbearing headmasters. I've done some figuring this summer and the gold my parents left me would last quite a while if I didn't over do. Even longer should I find a job and I've been told several times I am a passable cook and gardener. Thanks to the training I received while acting as a house elf for the Dursleys."

Dumbledore stopped allowing Harry and Hermione to enter Madam Malkin's alone. He couldn't believe Harry just said it was only Hermione's wanting to attend school that had prevented him from just up and leaving the wizarding world after all he'd done for him. Dumbledore decided that his aims would best be served by having someone else in the order watching over them and disapparated to find a replacement.

Hermione was sitting at Florean Fortescue's across from Madam Malkin's splitting a ice cream Sunday with Harry after spending the last few hours trying to convince him that he needed to look better than he did last year. She'd finally gotten her way and this Sunday was her treat as a peace offering. "Congratulations," A young blond girl said walking up to them.

Moon eyes sexy blond sprang in to Hermione's mind at the sight of the girl ' _oh yes'_ , Hermione thought before asking, "Luna Lovegood are you school shopping also?" smiling at what Harry would say if he knew just how she remembered this girls name.

"Oh no I'm on an errand for my father, and I saw you two and decided to say hi."

"Hello Luna," Harry added.

"Hello Harry Potter, didn't I see you two with Headmaster Dumbledore earlier?" Luna asked.

"Yes, he was trying to persuade Harry to return to his Aunt's home." Hermione explained unsure why she was doing so.

"Why would Harry want to return to a pile of lumber?" Luna asked clearly puzzled.

I agree Luna, but you know our headmaster," Hermione countered.

"Right that's sorted. I'll see you on the train Harry and Hermione Potter," Luna said taking her leave.

Once she was gone Harry asked, "Pile of Lumber?"

"Luna has a unique way of talking that I've just started to figure out. Now if instead of a pile of lumber what would you have thought if she'd called them a bunch of plankers?"

"Oh!" Harry replied in a tone of astonishment.

"Yea that's what I thought too. I'm starting to understand that girl and it worries me."

After a trip back to the manor Harry insisted on telling her parents about the possible interference coming from their Headmaster. "Oh don't worry about Dumbledore he and I had a discussion when Hermione decided to attend Hogwarts and he agreed to not bother us." Alan said firmly causing Harry to start to question the man only to stop at Hermione's insistence.

The next morning the awoke to a full English breakfast laid on by Anna and after hugs and in Hermione's case kisses from all the adults they rode to Kings Cross. Harry got cart and put both their trunks on it pushing it before them as they made their way to Platform 9 3/4

Everyone stood around platform 9 ¾ greeting old friends and watching to see who was coming through the barrier with whom. Molly Weasley was the first to notice the arrival of Hermione with a boy tagging along. 'Merlin that can't be he's looking far to fit.' She thought her eyes never leaving him as he made his way pushing a cart with two trunks, a cat carrier, and the item that clinched it for her a cage with a snowy owl perched majestically inside. "Harry!" She screamed leaving her assembled family running over to give the boy a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry finally said quietly when Molly released her suffocating hug placing her hands on his shoulders and holding him at arms length as she looked him over carefully.

"You don't look any worse for the summer," She said finally.

"Worse, he looks bloody fantastic," Ginny Weasley muttered under her breath having followed her mother over. When she realized she'd said it out loud she looked around to see if anyone had heard her. To her confusion Hermione Granger was looking back at her and nodded slightly before winking.

"Dumbledore's going to be in a right state when he sees you, leaving your aunt's home for all summer like that."

"Now Molly that's between the headmaster and Harry," Mr. Weasley said coming over and placing an arm around his wife.

"Still he shouldn't have disappeared without the Headmaster's approval," Molly said getting in the last word. Looking around she asked, "Hermione where are your folks I don't see them anywhere."

"Oh they dropped me off out front and Harry found this luggage cart and helped me with my things," Hermione said leaving the impression she'd met Harry here at the station.

"Hey Hermione," Ron Weasley called out walking over from where he'd been talking with his dorm mates.

"Hi Ron," Hermione replied feeling Harry's arm wrap around her waist and anchor her to him.

"Hey Ron," Harry said holding out his free hand to shake Ron's

"Blimey mate you've grown," Ron replied not noticing Harry staking a claim on Hermione.

"I had a good summer. But look at you what are you another foot taller?" Harry teased.

"Nah I only grew a few inches," Ron replied smiling.

"Come on everyone let's find a compartment for the ride." Ginny called out starting their rush to the train.

Harry Potter sat beside Hermione Granger holding hands under the table as they watched the sorting of the new students. They were just boyfriend and girlfriend but He would have been shocked to realize the though of someday his children would be the ones being sorted was being mirrored in Hermione's head not to add his vision of his daughter resembled the young Hermione he met on his first train ride to Hogwarts. His thoughts drifted back to the train ride while most of their fellow fifth year students had offered their congratulations upon seeing Him and Hermione holding hands the glare from Ron which was quickly followed by a dose of the venom normally reserved for those of Slytherian house. With Harry holding her hand Hermione now had the confidence she'd been missing over her first five years and she unleashed the sarcastic side she'd been keeping hidden until now. Shocked the attack came from the girl he was hoping to make his this year instead of, until this train ride, the boy he thought of as best mate. His ego bruised and battered Ron sulked away his sister following choosing to spend the train ride to Hogwarts with Shamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas two of his other roommates while Hermione and Harry shared their compartment with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

September 7th

Mum Dad,

Harry and I have just finished up our Essays for the week and I thought it was time to write. The train ride went as I expected and unfortunately not as Harry hoped.

Everything started out fine in the station but when we sat in the cabin Ginny Weasley managed to end up sandwiching Harry against the wall leaving me either the seat next to her or the one facing Harry naturally I took the one facing Harry as Ron Weasley sat beside me. Ron was quick to slip an arm around my shoulders and Harry politely asked him to remove the arm from "His" girlfriend. Well Ron got all red in the face and started sputtering while Ginny looked shocked then asked when I'd slipped him the love potion. Boy Harry didn't like that at all and replied that unlike her mother I didn't need a love potion to get a boyfriend. I'd forgot I'd told him Mrs. had slipped Mr. Weasley a love potion in school to get him interested. Any way things went down hill from there and the two Weasley's quickly left us alone and I shifted over to his side to prevent further problems. We had a number of his and my friends visiting to see for themselves the new couple. With very few exceptions we received congratulations from all the visitors. Ron and Ginny calmed down by the time we arrived at Hogwarts and managed a weak and halfhearted apology on the carriage ride from the train station.

Yet again we've got a new Defense professor and this one is a politician first. She interrupted the headmaster at our welcoming feast when she stood giving her own welcoming speech during which She was quick to inform us she's the "Under Secretary to the Minister for Magic" and was here as her opening words were, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of you witches and wizards to be of vital importance" only to stop when something happened. Just what it was I'm not sure but the other Professors quickly left the head table moving through the seated students checking a lot of wands Harry's and mine were among the first checked for some reason. However they didn't find a culprit, I think, at least no one was removed or had house points deducted. Our first class with her was I don't think interesting is the right word she spent most of the class trying to get Harry to react and I spend most of the class preventing any reaction from him. Even after class Harry took quite a while to calm down. The professor's view is surprisingly do nothing other than talk your way out of trouble and if attacked wait for the Aurors to arrive and deal with the attack. When a classmate asked about passing our O.W.L.S. she said that with proper study we'd be able to cast the necessary spells without any practice. Then she gave him three days detention for replying, "I don't know about that I have classmates that take three class periods before they can properly cast a new spell," Harry's still not sure rather it was his comment or the resultant laughter that warranted the detention. Luckily Harry already has a plan to get him and I through those exams. Not really sure if I like his idea but the good part is we'll be casting spells in a safe location. It's within the castle but only Harry can get in so don't worry about that.

I'll write more later,

Love Hermione.

October 27

Hermione

Mum, Dad,

I've enclosed a separate letter for Mum it's a personal girls only letter!

Life here has been interesting, from what I've been able to figure out our Defense Professor failed to recognize who was dating who and had one of our classmates who had no apparent important family connections using a quill in detention that left scars on their hand. I was told that it wrote in the person's own blood but I'm doing research to see if that's even possible. The problem for the professor is the boy in question is dating Hanna Abbott who is best friends with Susan Bones who recognized what it was and told her aunt who is the Head of the Aurors (Magical Bobbies). She came to school to check and once she had the proof she required she removed the professor.

Classes are going much better and Harry's grades are improving. Our potions master is still unreasonable to Harry but Harry's focusing better and doing his best to ignore the taunts from the man. Dumbledore has requested Harry go to the Potions Master to learn how to block his mind but so far Harry has avoided going. I ordered some books that Harry and I are using to try a learn it before Harry has to get lessons from the person that taunts him so.

Love from,

Hermione.

P.S. Harry says Hi.

Mum,

Harry and I have been studying together in his safe location and without the distraction Ron and the other Gryffindors provide his essays have noticeability improved. Harry's taking a ribbing from the other males for the time we are spending together but Harry just smiles and ignores them.

His study location is quite private and we've set it up so in addition to doing our studying there we can also just relax away from everyone and not worry about being bothered by anyone. His house elf, Dobby makes sure we have snacks and beverages available when we are there. He did take Dad's warning to heart. It took more than a bit of persuasion that meeting the girls was not what Dad was talking about. Not sure I want dad to know that but I did promise to keep you up to date with my progress.

Your daughter.

November 21

Mum, Dad,

Things here at school have settled down since October 31st. That was a difficult day for Harry. As you know that is the day he became an orphan. It seems that after spending this summer with his godfather and us the loss of his parents has hit him harder than in prior years. Harry told me now he has a better understanding of just what he lost that day. Needless to say that confession and the subsequent time I spent holding him and letting him greave brought the two of us even closer. I have to admit at the beginning it felt like I was literally holding him together.

I wished I could say things are great here but the ministry has again sent another person to teach us Defense and this one had just graduated and he wasn't even the highest scoring Defense student in his year. He tried continuing the taunting of Harry trying to get a rise out of him so the Ministry will have a reason to take action. Unfortunately for him he made the mistake of taking Harry on in a duel under the pretense of teaching the class how to duel. Harry played with him for a few minutes until the "Instructor" became frustrated and started to cast some spells that shouldn't have been cast under the terms of the duel. Harry stopped playing and seconds later he had our new professor out cold and the professor's wand in his hand. He tried to have Harry expelled but with all the witnesses his version of events didn't stand up for long. So Professor Weasley is back to just having us read from the book. Yes Mum His related to Ron and Ginny. He's their older brother Percy who was head boy two years ago. Harry and I are keeping up our spell practice in our private place. I've asked Harry several times to teach others or allow them to join us but he said it was up to them to find their own place. At his suggestion I cast a few discrete listening charms and it turns out several of our classmates are doing just what Harry and I are without telling anyone so I apologized to Harry and stopped suggesting He do any teaching.

Love,

Hermione.

December 12,

Mum, Dad,

Harry's godfather will be unable to take him for over Christmas/Solstice break. Can He come home with Me?

Love, Your daughter,

Hermione


	7. Chapter 7

As I did not write the Harry Potter series I am not the original author, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 7 Christmas in Paris part 1

Feeling like she was escaping from some horrible institution instead of heading home on Winter Solstice or Christmas break, depending on your preference, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hermione Granger sat holding her boyfriend, Harry Potter's, hand all the way from Hogsmeade to Kings Cross station doing her best to put the previous three months 19 days behind her, at least for the next three weeks.

In the library when she'd go to research what she could do about Harry's godfather she found all the law books that had been so helpful researching the Hippogriff Buckbeak's defense in her third year were now missing. When she'd asked Madam Prince, a blank look appeared on the Librarian's face as she said, "All the required reference books are here." That blank look had been enough to stop any further questions from Hermione while sending a creepy feeling racing up her spine.

In November She'd experienced a bit of apprehension when that Bitch from Ravenclaw came flashing her tata's at Harry looking for a Cedric replacement. After Harry had brushed her off and sent her on her way, Hermione had cornered her in a girl's bathroom and convinced the Bitch that Hermione's claim on Harry was not to be messed with. Word had spread quickly through the girl's network and by noon the next day the entire female population was aware of Hermione's retaliation. This led to a confrontation with the two youngest Weasleys; Ginny accusing her of stealing Harry from her while her brother Ron stood by supporting her. The confrontation didn't end well with Hermione's shield spell reflecting Ginny's bat boggy hex back to Ron then a second girl received Hermione's special retaliation. Her claim on Harry was never challenged again. No other girl wanted to risk a month long visit of their Aunt Rose over a boy especially when the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, couldn't or wouldn't cure the problem.

A knock at their cabin door drew Harry's attention. His short squeeze of Hermione's hand brought her out of her memories to hear Luna say, "Harry, Hermione I just wanted to say it's been nice being with you and I hope you have a good time. Hopefully I'll see you back at Hogwarts."

Harry spoke for the two of them saying, "I'm sorry Luna I didn't know you were leaving school otherwise we'd had a party."

"Oh, I'm coming back silly. There are things that still need to be done here," Luna Lovegood said turning and leaving.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks as Harry shook his head saying, "Only Luna."

At Kings Cross station, Jane Granger looked at her husband Alan asking, "Is everything set?" as she waited for the tow youngsters to emerge from the wizarding platform.

"Yes, these backpacks contain a set of their regular clothes and Mr. Limbu has the Rolls ready to take us to Waterloo station. The three miles through London traffic should give us enough time for any pressing conversations," Alan replied talking softly to prevent to being overheard.

Exiting the train Hermione kept a hold of Harry's hand until they passed through the barrier and she spotted her folks. Dropping his hand she sprinted across the gap enveloping her mother in a hug one she held until Harry had pushed a cart loaded with two trunks and two cages containing Hedwig and Crookshanks. "Thanks for letting me stay over the holidays," He said shaking Alan's hand.

"Oh, daddy!" Hermione exclaimed shifting from her mother to an equally intensive hug of her father.

"Rough time at school?" Jane asked opening her arms wordlessly inviting Harry to step into a hug.

"You could say that," Harry replied stepping into the hug.

Once the hugs were finished Alan said, "Here are your backpacks with a change of clothes. Take them and change in to your normal clothes, then we are out of here."  
Harry and Hermione exchanged looks as they grabbed their respective packs and headed to the restrooms. Emerging Jane warned off any questions with the short phrase, "Later, ears" as she looked around while moving everyone out to where Mr. Limbu, the husband of Anna their housekeeper and all around handyman, waited at the curb behind the wheel of a Rolls Royce limousine. He popped open the boot and the two teens took note of the other luggage in there as they helped each other load their school trunks into it including their pet carriers at Jane's motioning. "It will be crowed enough in the back seat. Mr. Limbu will take your school trunks and pets back home where he and Anna will take care of them."

"What's up?" Hermione asked looking at her mother.

"We've decided to take a short vacation with you two before the holidays." Jane replied giving her daughter a look that conveyed the message 'go with it. I'll tell you all about it later.'

Harry was looking on, Hermione's question had preempted his. Seeing her nod agreement to her mother he figured he'd be told when it was needed.

"Any problems Mr. Limbu? Alan asked.

"Not a one the Bobbies see a Rolls like this one here and they become far more tolerant, He said then drove the three miles to Waterloo International Station on the other side of the Thames.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed looking over the station's façade while exiting the estate wagon.

"Yes, but inside it's all modern just like the trains." Hermione quipped as Harry started to carry his only to stop and mutter in surprise when once past the curb Hermione pulled out a handle and started walking, her suitcase rolling along behind her. Checking his he found a handle. Grinning he followed her example thinking the wheels would be a good addition to a Hogwarts trunk especially for the firsties.

Once everyone was settled into a private cabin on board the Eurostar Harry looked at Hermione then at her parents saying, "I'm worried about the danger you might be in by having me spend the holidays with you not to mention the problems it might cause you with Dumbledore." Harry replied.

Alan Granger looked at the boy, no he quickly realized with everything Harry had been through this was actually a young man facing him then said, "Harry we tilled this field last summer before school know this even if the worst happens Jane and I still support you and Hermione. All that will happen is my brother will take control of the family finances a little earlier than he expected."

"Dad tell him about Dumbledore." Hermione said knowing her father had left that part out.

Alan nodded then looked at Harry saying, "It's a little more involved than I told you about last summer. Dumbledore has been forbidden to come to our home or to contact either Jane or I so he should not be a problem."

Harry's jaw slowly opened as he realized that Mr. Granger was serious. "Harry close your mouth." Hermione said a smile in her voice.

"Dumbledore can't visit you?"

"Not unless he wants to run into legal problems." Alan said firmly.

"How, who…" Harry sputtered in confusion as he realized that someone had the ability to prevent Dumbledore from doing something.

Hermione spoke before her father had a chance, "When I received my Hogwarts letter I initially declined and Dumbledore came to talk my folks into letting me attend. He was rather heavy handed about it."

"Sounds like him." Harry replied.

"I contacted my Barrister and he was a little better connected than Dumbledore thought. He contacted an associate known for handling unusual cases. Turns out that individual practiced in both worlds and filed papers with your ministry to prevent his contacting us."

Harry looked at Hermione wondering just why she had attended Hogwarts then if Dumbledore had caused such problems. As if she was reading his mind Hermione added, "Professor McGonagall requested permission to visit through dad's Barrister and was able to convince my parents attending Hogwarts would be a good idea. If it hadn't been for her we'd never met."

"Remind me to thank her when we get back to school." Harry said.

Hermione decided a change of topic was in order. "Why are we headed to Paris?"

"We are meeting a friend there." Jane said trying hard to keep a smirk off her face.

"Do I know this friend?" Hermione asked wondering just what was going on.

Alan interrupted, "We just passed into France and we are under the channel."

Jane nodded then in a firm tone said, "Hermione pull out your wand and check us and all our bags for tracking charms."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up as did Harry's but Hermione did as her mother requested praying her father was right and no warning was coming her way. A few minutes later she finished with everyone and their bags saying, "We're clean now," looking at her mother. Who nodded towards her father.

"We have been invited to spend a few days in Paris visiting Mr. Paddy Evans," Hermione looked at Harry watching as he broke out in a big smile. Her mother was going to get a big thank you for this.

The train pulled in to Paris at platform 4 Gare du Nord where they found Paddy Evans aka Sirius Black waiting for them. "Welcome to Paris everyone." Sirius said getting a big hug from Harry followed by a similar hug from Hermione.

Jane walked up with her husband saying, "Mr. Evans I'd like to introduce my husband Alan Granger."

Paddy held out his hand that Alan shook with a firm grip saying, "Mr. Evans it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I would like to thank you for the hospitality you showed my family last summer."

"It is Paddy and believe me it was my pleasure. Their visit did wonders for my godson here."

"I'm Alan, and it wasn't only him that benefited from that visit," Alan said smirking at Hermione.

Grabbing the two teens Paddy called out, "Let's be off. I've reserved a couple of rooms at a local hotel for everyone."

A short cab ride later the Grangers were settling into the Pissarro Suite in the Hotel du Louvre. "This is fantastic," Jane exclaimed alternating between looking at the paintings by Pissarro on the walls and the view of Paris out the six floor to ceiling windows. "I fell in love with his "The Avenue, Sydenham" and make it a point to go see his other works when I can. He's considered the Father of Impressionism. I even have a painting by his great-granddaughter Lélia." Jane blubbered in happiness.

"Glad you like it. Tomorrow evening we have reservations at Les Ambassadeurs just down the street. I thought about booking your rooms in that hotel but Jane mentioned she loved Impressionism when we were talking on the island. Combine that with the quality of these rooms… it was an easy choice." Paddy said smiling.

"Paddy how are you walking around Paris? Aren't you afraid of being arrested and set back to England?" Hermione interrupted unable to hold her questions in any longer

"Hermione!" Jane Granger said sharply upset at her daughter's lack of decorum.

Paddy shook his head saying, "No those questions needed to be asked and answered. The Hotel manager on my island made inquiries on my behalf and after getting assurances I would not be returned to England under any conditions. He made the arrangements for me to turn myself over to the French authorities shortly after you returned to England. I was interviewed under their version of truth drugs. I was able to prove my innocence to their ministry's satisfaction. They provided me with the proper paperwork allowing Paddy Evans to travel anywhere in the world except England. The goblins had already allowed me access to my funds once they were sure Paddy was Sirius."

"But why wouldn't they turn you over to the English if they'd found you guilty?" Hermione asked.

Paddy actually smiled, "It seems the French consider Azkaban, with it's dementor guards, inhuman punishment. Their laws will not allow them to extradite anyone to a country that will administer such punishment."

"Oh," Hermione replied while her mother and father nodded in understanding.

"I hope everyone doesn't mind but it's getting late," Paddy said rising.

"What about these two?" Alan asked motioning towards Harry and Hermione.

"I've reserved two Junior Suites for them. That is assuming they will be sleeping separately," Paddy answered with a wink.

Jane nodded before saying, "Speaking of sleeping, it's been a long day you two had the ride from Hogwarts then from London to here. Let's settle in for the night then tomorrow we'll start fresh."

"Good idea Jane. Harry and I have something special we need to do tomorrow the 21st at noon you all are invited by the way. After that it would be best to set aside some time for shopping. I need to get some proper clothes for dinner and I suspect Harry does also," Paddy said.

Harry and Hermione followed Paddy out going to their junior suites. Paddy followed Harry into his saying, "Tomorrow we are going to Gringotts in Paris. You will be able to get some money there so don't worry about having enough to go shopping tomorrow afternoon."

Harry couldn't hold his curiosity any longer, "What are we doing tomorrow at noon?"

Paddy looked thoughtful for a few moments before saying, "I guess I should ask if you want it before we go through all the trouble. Harry I would like to adopt you and make you my heir."

Harry fell stunned into one of the chairs,. Adopted? Heir? He wasn't sure how he actually felt about that. After a minute's reflection that made Sirius quite nervous Harry asked, "So would that make me Harry Black or what?"

Glad Harry hadn't rejected the idea outright he said, "You could stay Harry Potter for school but I believe that officially you would be known as Harry James Potter-Black or Black-Potter but I think the first flows better. We'll check it with Hermione if you want before we make it official."

"What about any kids you might have?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head at that question. "I don't know if it was what they fed me while I was locked up or just from being around dementors that long. All I know for sure is, after checking with the best specialists in both worlds, I will have no little Padfoots running around."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Harry said looking up at his godfather feeling bad for him.

Sirius shook his head as he took the other seat saying, "Don't worry almost everything has started to work again. There's just no baby juice there. That's why I suspect they used potions on me. Makes sense too."

Now Harry was confused, "Why does it make sense?"

"Harry under the rules the Black family's assets would go to the next living male even if the line passes through the female branches of the family. Regulus died without fathering any children, Andromeda was cast out of the family. It wouldn't make a difference if I brought her back in she only had Nymphadora. Bellatrix has no children and won't have unless someone other than her husband does the deed seeing as how he lost his family jewels in a fight with your father. That leaves…."

"Draco," Harry said venom practically dripping from the name.

An instant later Harry's face revealed there was a question he never wanted to ask but was intensely curious about the answer. "Ask it Harry. I won't be offended. If it is what I think it is you need to know the answer."

Harry looked at his godfather before asking, "So if Draco would inherit the Black family assets if something happened to you why didn't they just kill you?"

Sirius nodded replying, "That's what I thought you were wondering about. It has to do with the Black family magic. There is a family rule that states if you or anyone you influence off the head of the family or his designated heir you are kicked out."

"But no one would know."

"Ah there is the heart of the matter. All the Black family rules are tied into our family magic. It wouldn't go to a court. So even if you mentioned that you couldn't pay a debt until you inherited and that person killed the head of the Black family. Magic would see that as you killing the head of house and exact the required retribution."

"So no one acting on Draco's behalf could cause your death."

"What about what they did to you?" Harry asked a bit confused.

Sirius nodded saying, "There's the loophole. They didn't kill me nor did they technically kill my kid. I just can't have one. So magic doesn't see that as killing the heir. Right now I suspect Lucky Lucius is already counting the Black fortune. My doing this will really tick the little boot licker and his son off so if you don't want to… Well I'll understand."

"Okay I'll do it." Harry replied before asking, "Paddy I was planning on giving Hermione a promise ring either tomorrow or on Christmas. What do you think?"

It was Sirius's turn to be silent for a minute. "There are several parts to your question. First are you a wizard giving a witch a promise ring or a muggle boy giving a muggle girl one?"

"What's the difference? I mean Neville hinted there was one but he wasn't clear as he doesn't know muggles that well."

Sirius understood the confusion it wasn't until Lily had he and James explain it during their fifth year the she understood then Lily explained the muggle version to them. "A muggle would do it on Christmas or Valentine's Day and the meaning would vary depending on the two families involved. Normally it would be between teens unable to become engaged and interpreted as a commitment to be monogamous and imply the boy intends to offer an engagement ring when he is able. A Wizard would do it on the Solstice, as that is the more important day to us. Not that we don't honor the Christian beliefs but a few of them did try to burn us at the stake. The meaning is also different in the wizarding world. Formal Courtship requires both families approval and you risk being disowned, you exchange promise rings and agree to be monogamous as you get to know each other. Your mother said it was like going steady in the muggle world. When you get engaged you exchange rings again, this time they are normally far more ornate and make magical vows to keep any family knowledge learned private, you then learn each other 's family history. Actually this is normally the wife learning the husband's but occasionally it goes the other way particularly if she is keep her family name alive taking another part of your question just how old is Hermione?"

"She is sixteen her birthday is September 19th," Harry replied confused at the direction his godfather was taking.

"I suspect she is aware of this being the smart witch she is but you should know by tradition a witch should refuse a promise ring after she turns sixteen."

"What, why is that?"

"Harry you're thinking like a muggle again. A sixteen year old witch is entering prime marrying age. A serious suitor would be proposing marriage. If you offer her a promise ring you are insinuating she is not mature enough to make proper decisions. Now if she was fifteen or even a bit younger then a promise ring would be appropriate. The magical world sees a promise ring as a formal pre-engagement. When the witch turns sixteen the suitor would be expected to propose marriage. Should either party not feel this marriage is suitable their families would negotiate a settlement taking into account a number of issues," Sirius said not feeling the need to mention some of his classmates were probably wearing promise rings under a glamour when they arrived at Hogwarts.

"So I might just as well ask her to marry me?" Harry asked looking at his godfather.

"Yes, but as you are not sixteen yourself you can't do that just yet. I could give you permission of course but I would prefer to let tomorrow's events at Gringotts play out then make a decision."

"I've already made my decision."

Sirius shook his head saying, "Not that one. After I make you my heir and all the repercussions of that come about then decide. You might be in a position to offer her an engagement ring without my permission."

Harry looked stunned and it took a moment before he replied, "I'm only fifteen how can I become an adult?"

"Magic is funny and occasionally unpredictable about things like that. All I'm saying is there exists a slight change your status might change tomorrow. I'll tell you what let's go talk with Hermione's parents for a bit you can ask for their daughter's hand and I'll inform them of the differences between muggle and magical promise rings."

"Thanks, Sirius." Harry said a smile gracing his face.

Harry pulled the box containing the promise ring with its Celtic knot and heart he'd bought during their last Hogsmeade visit out of the pile of sox he'd hidden it in when he'd switched luggage deciding against using it. After the talk with his godfather he knew this wasn't the ring he'd be offering Hermione.

"Just a moment." Alan called out when he heard a knock at the door to their suite. Opening it he saw Harry standing there looking a little green around the gills with his godfather beside him.

Harry took a deep breath when the door opened asking, "Can we come in for a moment. I have a question for you and Mrs. Granger and my Godfather is here to help with the explanation."

"It's Jane, Harry. Is everything alright?" She asked emerging from the bedroom a robe wrapped around her.

"Yes actually I came up here to ask…" Harry started then stopped trying to gather himself before continuing, "To ask your permission to give Hermione an engagement ring," He asked doing his best to look both of them in the eyes as he asked.

"When did you plan on asking her?" Jane asked doing her best to keep a neutral tone as she watched both Alan and Sirius out of the corner of her eyes.

"Sometime after we visit Gringotts." Harry replied watching as Jane and Alan carried on a conversation consisting of shoulder, head, and facial movements indecipherable to a teenager who didn't know them well.

Sirius took this silence to speak up, "There are a few things you should be aware of. Harry originally wanted to offer Hermione a Promise Ring. I had to inform him at her age that wasn't done in the magical world." Sirius then proceeded to tell the Granger's everything he'd told Harry about the differences and why Harry was waiting until after Gringotts meeting to ask Hermione.

"We'll just be a few moments." Alan said escorting his wife back to the bedroom for a private discussion.

Once they were alone Alan asked, "Will she say yes?" knowing his own opinion was his daughter probably would but wanting his wife's view point on this.

Jane looked at her husband wondering just how clueless he really was. Hadn't he read the same letters from school this year she had. She could understand him not catching the nuances involved in the interactions she'd witnessed since they'd picked up the two of them in London, Hermione constantly checking where Harry was and if he needed help while he was doing the same thing to her, but surely he remembered them dancing last summer before they'd returned to school. The main point she'd planned on making with her daughter over this visit was to insure she knew and was taking the precautions necessary to prevent pregnancy. Giving up she gathered her composure before saying, "Alan if he asked her to marry him tonight before midnight she'd look at us asking if we were coming to her wedding. There is no chance our daughter will turn done that boy."

"I don't like the idea of our sixteen year old daughter being engaged. It sounds very final in the magical world."

"That is her world now. All we can do is trust our daughter and hope she comes home occasionally." Jane said hugging her husband tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

After giving his wife a moment to clean up they returned to the sitting room where Alan looked at his wife. Finally Jane nodded and Alan said, "You have our permission to ask Hermione. We will leave the final decision up to her."

"Thank you!" Harry said giving Jane a hug and shaking Alan's hand before turning and leaving the room on an emotional high leaving them alone with their thoughts about what was going to happen tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

As I did not write the Harry Potter series I am not the original author, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 8 Christmas in Paris Part 2a ( as FFN refuses to take the whole thing)

At 10:45 the next day a limousine that had been waiting for them outside the hotel dropped the five of them off at the entrance to the Paris version of Diagon Alley. Gringotts Paris showed none of the quirky architecture that Gringotts London displayed. To be honest it was a formal 17th century style building. Once inside Sirius lead the group to a side desk where he spoke quickly with a goblin who had another goblin lead them to an ornate back room. Where a third goblin greeted them saying, "Lord Black thank you for being prompt. I take it this is the young man."

"Yes, this is my godson Harry James Potter."

The goblin looked appraisingly at Harry for a moment before asking, "Mr. Harry James Potter do you agree with your Godfather's plan to adopt you?"

Harry took a breath then remembered what he and Hermione had discussed this morning. "I would like your council I an concerned and wonder if you foresee any problems or hazards in this regarding me."

The goblin raised an eyebrow in surprise looking at Sirius who was looking between Harry and the goblin stunned. "I take it you did not discuss this with your godfather in advance."

"No, he is occasionally negligent on thinking through the repercussions of his actions." Harry replied trying his hardest to keep a formal tone and actually succeeding for a change.

The goblin steeped his fingers tapping the tips together. "Yet you trust me to inform you?"

Harry nodded his agreement explaining, "My few dealings with goblins have revealed them to always answer a direct question honestly. Thus my direct question to you."

The goblin seemed to reach a decision, "Then regarding becoming the Black Heir; other than annoying those would currently profit from Mr. Black's passing. I did check the Potter trust and thanks to some wording one of your ancestors inserted I see no problems there. The only problem I see is you might wish to either have two wives or if you have only one wife then give one son the sir name Potter and another Black to restart the Black family line while continuing your own."

"Thank you," Harry replied looking to Hermione who was wondering why Harry was looking at her so intently. Thinking he was asking her opinion she started to nod only to stop before making any motion as Harry turned to face the goblin. After a moments pause Harry formally said, "I agree to become Sirius Black's heir."

Before Harry said anything further Hermione said, "Ask him about the Potter ring," watching as the goblin's eyes lit up at her comment.

Harry nodded turning to the goblin he asked, "Should I expect any negative surprises from wearing the Potter heir ring?"

"Nothing negative will happen." The goblin replied and checked a timepiece before saying, "Right on schedule." Before having Harry and Sirius stand facing each other holding hands. A group of goblins entered and a short ritual involving Sirius's and Harry's blood along with chanting and finger waggles by the group of goblins the goblin that started everything said, "It is done Mr. Potter is now your heir. How is he to be addressed?"

Sirius looked towards Harry who said, "Harry James Potter-Black."

"Very well. Now as to the rings…" the goblin said turning back to his desk and opening a drawer.

Sirius walked over and selected one ring turning to Harry he said, "I wore this ring until I was cast out from the family. I would suggest the ring finger on your right hand. When I die it will automatically be replaced with this one." Sirius held up his left hand showing the Black head of house ring resting on his ring finger.

Harry took the ring placing it on his right hand. After watching the ceremony in silence Hermione couldn't resist asking, "Why the right hand when yours is on your left?"

"Because his left ring finger is for this ring," the goblin said removing a ring from the second tray. Addressing Harry he said, "Mr. Potter your Potter heir ring." Holding out the ring to Harry.

Harry took the ring placing it on his left hand ring finger. No sooner was it on his finger than the Potter ring suddenly shimmered becoming heavier and resembling Sirius's ring in its intricacy. Glancing between the two he noticed the stones had a silver inlay of B on his right while the left had a gold inlay of P.

Looking to Sirius he asked in confusion, "Sirius?"

Sirius looked at his godson who had his gaze fixed on his left hand. "Harry that is the Head of Family ring for House Potter. You are now Potter of House Potter."

"Actually Lord Black he is Lord Potter of House Potter and as heir presumptive of house Black he is entitled to the title Master of Black. As Lord Potter he ranks higher than you on the peerage listing. The Potters having been ennobled by a Scottish King several decades prior to the Blacks being ennobled by a British king," the goblin said speaking up.

Hermione carefully noted all of Harry's titles knowing he'd be asking her late what it all meant. While her parents had last night's conversation coming back to them. If he followed through with the proposal just what was their daughter in for.

"Lord Potter would you kindly escort the Granger's to the lobby. I have a few loose ends to tie up and I'll be right with you." Sirius said to Harry winking when he noticed the look of annoyance on his godson, now heir's face.

Coming out of the Goblin's office a few minutes later Sirius approached the waiting group saying, "This does not need to be explained here. We've taken up enough of this individual's time. Let's go grab some lunch and I'll explain everything to the best of my ability."

As they were headed for the door a goblin approached them saying, "Mr. Black you forgot these," passing him five small cards.

"Good I'll give them these when I explain everything. Thank you for your time." Sirius said urging everyone out the door not stopping until they were seated in a muggle café for lunch.

"Mr. Evans?" Jane asked aware that now they were in the muggle world his name had changed.

"Just a few more moments." Paddy replied casting hush and other privacy wards from under the table. Finished he said, "That's done. Now first things first, Harry your name is a bit confusing. Legally you are; Lord Potter, Master of Black, Harry Potter, Harry Potter-Black and James Evans."

"Five names?" Harry asked surprised at his status change.

"That's actually the easy part of the whole thing. I'll go over some of it tomorrow." Catching a look from Hermione Sirius added, "If Harry approves you can join Hermione," causing the girl to look towards Harry.

"You know I'll want you there," Harry replied when he caught her look.

Passing two cards to both Harry and Hermione he said, "These are credit cards for both of you one draws on the Potter accounts and the other draws on the Black accounts. They are for any expenses you run into."

Paying attention to the business at hand Hermione asked, "What's the card's limit?"

"Don't know if either has one. I wouldn't spend over 500,000 pounds a week per account though." Sirius replied off handedly.

Jane Granger's jaw dropped she couldn't believe what had just been said. Hermione felt the same way, "How much?" she asked.

"That is you and Harry combined of course."

"Oh of course." Hermione replied as if the ability to spend that much was an everyday occurrence for her.

"Keep it up too long and you might do some minor damage to your accounts."

"How long is too long?" Alan asked trying to sound calm.

"Oh two years or so at the maximum per week," Sirius replied a smile gracing his lips.

Alan sat in shock wondering just how much money this boy had at his disposal that it would take 50 million pounds to do minor damage and what was going on with his daughter being passed her own cards. He knew Harry intended to propose but really.

Harry smiled at Hermione saying, "I guess lunch is on us then."

After a leisurely lunch Harry picked up the tab then the five of them spent the afternoon on a highlight tour of the main tourist sites in Paris.

Thanks to the excellent driving of their chauffeur they stepped out of their Mercedes limousine outside of Les Ambassadeurs with a few moments to spare. Jane actually enjoyed the attention the group of five gathered as they made their way inside were the Maitre-d met them quickly escorting them to their table in the corner. "The room is quite grand," Jane said wanting to complement Paddy for arranging all this.

"Yes it is although my only request was that I have my back to a wall and have a reasonably good view of the room," Paddy replied.

Alan was tempted to reply 'Paranoid much,' but then he remembered the stories Hermione had written about this kind man and decided it was probably true. The man needed to be aware of what was going on around him to feel comfortable enough to relax. He'd seen the same thing in one or two members of his country club. One of whom was reputed to always have a weapon of some sort within arms reach. Given the way the man played golf he suspected one of his clubs would function quite well in that regard without hurting his game.

The meal was a unique experience for Harry having only seen standard English fare the Dursleys ate and Hogwarts caloric laden fare. The menu was full of dishes he couldn't pronounce let alone understand, He'd resorted to letting Hermione order for him and what he ate was great. Between her flawless French and winning smile Hermione charmed the entire wait staff, getting little treats from the kitchen to complement their meal. Alan was gushing about the wines to everyone and when Harry looked over, there sat his godfather a big smile on his face obviously enjoying the evening.

Hours later the Limousine dropped them off at their hotel, everyone making their way up to their rooms. In his room Harry took out the boxes with the Potter and Black engagement rings Sirius had slipped him in the men's room after dinner thinking tomorrow he would propose to Hermione. As he went about getting ready for bed he finally realized what that nagging itch in his mind was trying to remind him about. Today was the winter solstice tomorrow would not be. While it wouldn't mean much in the muggle world it held the potential to mean quite a bit in the Magical world. Tying his hotel robe tight Harry slipped the two boxes into the robes pocket.

Hermione heard the knock at her door while in the middle of a yawn. She'd just gotten out of her clothes and was setting things in order for tomorrow grabbing a robe off the back of the bathroom door she tied it and checked her appearance in a mirror before going to the door. "Harry what… can't this wait until tomorrow?" she asked upon seeing him outside her room.

Sucking up his courage Harry replied, "I want to do this on the Solstice. It will only take a moment alright?"

"Alright but I'm not letting you in. it wouldn't be proper." Hermione replied glancing up the hall wondering if her parents were planning to make a stop to say goodnight.

Nodding Harry dropped to one knee in the hall drawing a gasp from Hermione whose thought of, 'Oh my God' alternated with 'Oh Merlin' rapidly in her mind as Harry pulled out a box. Causing her thoughts to shift to 'No don't tell me he is…. Right here?'

Her thoughts were stopped by the simple phrase, "Hermione I love you and can't imagine living without you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione could not believe she was having trouble replying. Finally with tears of joy running down her cheeks she managed to squeak out, "Yes, oh Merlin yes. Harry I accept. I would love to be your wife," while holding out her left hand for the ring.

Once the ring was securely on her finger Hermione tackled Harry kissing him like she'd always wanted to. They mastered breathing through their noses early on and now they settled into caressing each other's tongue with their own while their hands were caressing each other's body through their bed clothes.

They were snuggling into each other's embrace Harry trying to stay away from in appropriate areas and Hermione determined to convey that there were no such areas on her body at least were Harry was concerned They were still snogging in her open door five minutes later when Alan and Jane came to say goodnight to Hermione.

Both teens had messed hair, bruised looking lips, and mussed but still intact clothing. "I take it something's happened between the two of you." Jane asked.

"Harry and I are engaged." Hermione announced holding up her left hand so her parents could see the ring.

Pleased the boy had done as he stated Jane was still the mother of a sixteen year old daughter. "I hope this isn't where you plan on sleeping tonight." She said a bit of frost in her voice.

"Not at all. I was planning to sleep in my room. I just wanted to let Hermione know what she meant to me," Harry said looking Jane in the eye. Before his hand brushed his robe hitting the other ring box causing him to add, "Whoops I forgot one," as he pulled the other box out.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hey I get a Potter ring and a Black ring so you do too," Harry said opening the box to reveal the engagement ring for the Black heir, which he slipped on the ring finger of her right hand. Under her mother's watchful gaze the two teens said their good nights. Alan walked Harry back to his room where he bade him good night while Jane had a few words about the behavior she expected with her daughter. She was approaching the Pissarro Suite when she noticed Paddy coming out of his room.

Sirius asked, "Did you find them?" as he saw Jane approach.

"Yes, it seems your godson works quite fast. My daughter couldn't wait flashing me the ring as she inform me they were engaged. I told them they have five minutes to get to bed, their own beds in their own rooms. Then Alan waited for Harry and escorted him to his room." Jane said

Sirius nodded thinking that was a smart move on their part before asking, "Do you two mind having a discussion. I think you two need a bit more information about the wizarding world."

"Not at all, I was hoping to question you about that sometime this holiday," Jane replied opening the door and motioning to one of the chairs in the sitting room noting that Alan had already returned from threatening Harry.

Sirius nodded in understanding, "Things have changed for you and your daughter."

"Why?" Alan asked.

"Now your daughter is not Hermione Granger muggle born witch. She is Lady Potter in-waiting the future wife of Lord Harry Potter the head of a noble house."

"I am not going to like what that means am I?" Jane Granger asked an edge to her voice.

"Probably not." Sirius agreed wondering just how to break this bit of news.

"And what does the change in status mean?" Alan said after a moment's silence.

Deciding to just be up front about it Sirius replied, "The school has no input in any decision regarding Hermione. Those are now the responsibility of the head of house Potter, or to put it another way Harry's."

"Her boyfriend is in charge of my daughter's schooling!" Jane bellowed an instant before her husband did.

Sirius shrugged and decided it was best to get it all out, "Her betrothed is in charge of that along with everything else," He said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

As I did not write the Harry Potter series I am not the original author, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Christmas In Paris Part 2B

"That is…. He is…. She is…." Jane sputtered looking like she wanted to attack someone until Alan stood and took her in his arms muttering soothing words to her.

Sirius let Alan work his magic and once Jane had returned to her seat she looked Sirius in the eye asking, "Do you have any helpful news or suggestions?

"Yes, with Harry in charge we can accomplish a number of things. You and I couldn't do this but now Harry can intervene should your daughter have any problems with her schoolmates. Now I don't think you have anything to worry about as Harry loves Hermione and will do as she wishes," Sirius said while silently praying he was right as he rose and left the Grangers to contemplate the new information.

The next morning Jane went down to get the teens after actually finding them where they where suppose to be she told them to get dressed and meet up in the big suite breakfast was being delivered and they had a lot to cover.

In the Pissarro Suite Sirius interrupted the morning's discussion saying, "There's a problem Harry you two can't return to England until its time for two to you return to school,"

"Why not?" Harry asked, He'd been looking forward to Boxing Day visits with a few of his friends.

"Honestly Harry, with you sporting those rings not to mention me sporting these? Do you really need it explained to you?" Hermione asked in a huff.

Harry looked at her smiling, "Hey, do you really think that rated an honestly Harry?" he asked wondering in the back of his mind just how to arrange for his Christmas gifts to arrive at the Burrow and Longbottoms.

"I've talked to the hotel and we have these rooms until the seventh. I was thinking about inviting Remus over for Christmas but I wanted your input?" Sirius said looking at the two kids.

Harry looked at Hermione for a few moments before she nodded and Harry spoke, "If you can be sure he won't go tattling to Dumbledore it sounds like a good idea."

"I'll put my request under a marauders' seal. The only one of us that broke that was the rat." Sirius said scowling as he spoke of Harry's parent's traitor.

Sirius and Harry disappeared to his room to draft the letter and just have some time together. At Jane's hint Alan joined them leaving Hermione and Her mother alone in the large suite. "Mum I know I didn't answer your question earlier. I do now, do you remember the packet of letters you sent me around the middle of October?"

"The ones in reply to how do you choose between two male friends?" Jane asked knowing that was exactly the letter her daughter was referring to.

Hermione nodded remembering the frustration she felt when she found out her mother's reply consisted of five sealed envelopes and a short note:

Hermione,

When you are feeling the emotion written on one of the envelopes open it and answer the question inside honestly with the first name that comes to mind. After you have answered all four open the last one.

Love.

Mum,

P.S. There must be at least a day in between each envelope. NO CHEATING!

Taking note of the four emotions listed; happiness, anger, excitement, calmness. She decided that none of them applied and placed the five envelopes in her school trunk.

It was only two days later she was storming around her room so mad at Ron Weasley she could have hexed him. Digging through her trunk she came upon the letters and noted the one labeled anger. 'This is a good a time as any for this one.' She thought to herself tearing the envelope open.

Hermione,

Imagine you are dressed in a beautiful gown ready to go out to a fancy dinner party. Your makeup is fantastic, everything is perfect. As you are finishing up your two-year-old child runs in to the room saying, "Mummy I don't feel so good," and proceeds to throw up all over you and your gown. As you are sitting there covered in your child's sick a man comes into the room and with a smirk on his face asks, "Ready to go love?"

Who is that man? Remember be honest and write the name at the bottom of this page.

Love

Mum

Puzzled Hermione did as her mother instructed then put it back in the envelope and went on with her business. A few days later she returned to her dorm room after a quiet evening and found she was really relaxed so she opened he one labeled calmness:

Hermione,

Imagine you are at your home relaxing watching a fire in your fireplace. Take a moment and fix the image firmly in your mind before reading the next line.

As you are sitting watching the fire a male voice asks, "What time are the grandchildren coming over tomorrow?"

Whose voice did you hear in your mind? Remember be honest and write the name at the bottom of this page.

Love

Mum

Further puzzled Hermione complied and returned everything to the trunk as before. Happiness was the next emotion that surfaced and naturally it had to do with her getting 110 percent on a Transfiguration Quiz. She could barely contain her curiosity what her mother would have her imagining this time.

Hermione,

Fix this image firmly in your mind; you've just given birth and you are holding your new baby in your arms happier than you can believe, despite being tired beyond belief. Ready for the next part?

Lying there you say to the bundle in your arms, "Meet your daddy beautiful."

Who is standing next to your bed with his hand on your shoulder and a silly smile on his face? Remember be honest and write the name at the bottom of this page.

Love

Mum

As before a name instantly sprang into her mind and she wrote in at the bottom then tucked everything back into her trunk.

The last emotion took a few more weeks but finally she felt it was either use this opportunity or wait forever. She quickly pulled the last envelope out labeled excitement and tore it open in a very un-lady like fashion.

Hermione,

You will need to really concentrate on this one. Imagine you are brought to the front of a hall and are given a big big award with everyone you know in attendance.

Whose face are you looking for when you look over the crowd? Remember be honest and write the name at the bottom of this page.

Love

Mum

Hermione did as requested then took the last envelope out it was labeled, "Open me only after you have answered all the questions." With suddenly shaking hands she slowly opened it worried what her mother had written.

Hermione,

Now is the moment of truth. If you have been honest and followed my directions you now have four letters from me with a name written at the end of each one.

If the answer to each question did not result in the same name you have not reached a decision. Remove the names and save the letters for use sometime in you future.

If the answer to each question was the same name you might have found the one to say yes to. The next step is to find yourself a quiet place, bring a box of tissues or whatever you use at school and really think until you are sure of the answer to this question, "Do I want to spend the rest of my life with this person and bear his children," because no matter what you may think otherwise I know your heart and there are children in your future. Another question that might help you reach a decision is the one I used; given a choice between never seeing him again or never seeing your father and I again which do you choose.

Love

Mum

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jane Granger said as she watched her daughter's face break into a wide smile.

"I was just remembering those four letters."

"I take it they were helpful?"

"Very, at the end when I finished your fifth letter I re-read the other four and my heart responded with the same answer as before, Harry Potter. Ron never entered my mind until I thought 'Whom else would I have written' but by then I knew my heart had made it's decision. Thank you and dad for everything you have done and being so understanding. I know most parents would have freaked dealing with everything that's happened in the last few years." Hermione said smiling at her mother.

"That's what parents do, as you will find out eventually. Should I worry about Alan and I becoming grandparents any time soon?"

"I haven't…" Hermione stopped not sure how to discuss this with her mother of all people.

"Let me ask a different question. Remember those books we kept in our bedroom, the ones you got into when you were nine?"

Hermione nodded remembering finding her parents copy of the kumara sutra among others.

"Is everything still icky or have they now progressed to interesting or possibly fun?"

"They've all progressed to interesting, a few of them might soon be better described as fun," Hermione said not believing this talk was happening.

Jane nodded deciding after a moments pause to let her daughter know why she was asking these questions, "Hermione if you can't talk with your mother about your physical relationship you're not ready to have one."

"I know but,"

"Hermione why is there a but in your relationship with Harry?"

Hermione stopped her mouth closing on what she had been about to say. Suddenly things clicked in her mind. "There isn't a but in my relationship with Harry. I think there is one in my relationship with you. I'm a witch and it took a lot of researching what the other girls in my dormitory room were talking about before I understood even half of it, that's the but. If I hadn't exchanged discrete homework help for discrete wizarding world training in certain areas I'd still be in the dark on some issues." Hermione said worried at how her mother would react to this news.

Jane looked at her daughter knowing this was not a good place for either of them to be emotionally. "Let's talk it out. It doesn't do you or I any justice to leave this as it is."

Hermione bit her lower lip debating how much to tell her mother before replying, "Mum these are witches secrets. That's why I couldn't find them in books. A witch raised by a witch had to explain it all to me. You can't tell anyone not dad, grandma, no one."

Jane was concerned this was something special her daughter was going to tell and while she believed in total disclosure between a husband and a wife she knew she would keep this secret. "I promise."

Hermione knew her mother never went back on her word so she felt comfortable saying, "Back about the first of December our school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, had me come to her office early one morning. By the way I've been on a potion to reduce my periods to four a year for two years now. A side benefit of this potion is it prevents a witch from getting pregnant. The other effects of wizard's sperm still apply however. Anyway back to my point she told me that the potion works for most witches, unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view. A powerful wizard can over ride the potion and Harry is a very, very powerful wizard."

"This means?"

"If we do it and we haven't yet. Should Harry want me pregnant I will become so no matter where I am in my cycle. Should he not want me pregnant it will not happen even if I took the best fertility potion available."

"Hermione quit kidding me when did this school nurse talk with you, precisely?"

Hermione frowned, "December first, 6:30 a.m. she wanted to see me before Harry's normal wake up time."

"That's better I wasn't sure if you'd lost your memory because of boys crowding it out." Jane teased.

"No actually Harry likes it. It's just everyone else at school gives me such a hard time about my perfect recall that it's easier to pretend I don't have one. I should tell you there will not be another man for me. You should let dad know Harry will be the father of his grandchildren."

Jane nodded having already hinted the same to Alan. "Sirius told us that it is normal for a witch to get engaged around this age is that true?"

Hermione thought for a brief moment before saying, "Yes, hearing my dorm mates talking about the boys in our year like prime breeding dogs clued me in. I started paying attention and found that Harry was considered prime marrying material mainly due to his family's wealth. He was marked down big time for having what they called low sociability. Evidently he should have been entertaining other families at his home for several years now making the proper social connections."

Jane smiled she'd seen the same things going on at her college. "What about your other friend Ron was it?"

"Ron actually scored better than Harry if you can believe it being the sixth son of an already poor family did hurt his standing but being an easily moldable pure blood of limited intelligence worked in his favor. He actually was at the top of a few witches list. They can have him. I'd kill him before a month was up if I was forced to marry him."


	10. Chapter 10

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 9 Christmas happening in England

"So you had no competition for Harry then?"

"Oh no I had a number of witches looking to get their hooks in to my man."

"And?" Jane prompted.

"Early on one came looking a bit too energetically I convinced her it was a bad idea."

"Hermione you didn't get in a fight at school!"

"Oh I wouldn't call it a fight. We found ourselves in the same girls bathroom shortly after her attempt. She started to draw her wand I beat her to it. All of the other girls heard what happened and no one's challenged my claim on Harry since," Hermione said trying to keep the smugness she felt out of her voice and failing.

"You didn't hurt her too bad did you?" Jane asked quite willing to condone anything less than broken bones.

"She had a month long visitor." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"You… Oh…. That's…." Jane sputtered for a moment before stopping and collecting herself. "I can understand how that would create a certain respect for you." Jane said her cheeks red.

Meanwhile the men were seated around a table in Paddy's room trying to figure the best way to forward the now completed letter to Remus. "Why don't you just go visit Gringotts and ask them to have their London office post it. They seemed quite willing to please you when we visited earlier." Alan asked looking at Sirius.

"Never thought of it to be honest. Might cost a bit more but it would be secure and untraceable back to us. Gringotts should be open I'll pop over and take care of it," Sirius replied before disapparating while realizing that Hermione got her brains from both her parents.

Alan looked at where Sirius used to be causing Harry to say, "Don't worry Mr. Granger he'll be back soon. That is just apparating adult witches and wizards do it all the time."

Alan smiled turning his gaze upon Harry. If his daughter didn't change her mind this boy no young man might be a better description would shortly be his son in law. Deciding this was a good time he said, "Hermione has told Jane and I about you of course but this is the first time we've had a chance to talk man to man since that ride home from the train station last year. I was wondering how you were dealing with everything."

"I just keep moving sir, It's not like I'm the only one at school whose parents are dead nor am I the only one that stuff happens to. I just seem to be a focal point for the big stuff, Mr. Granger."

"Seeing as you're going to be my son in law I think it's time you started calling me Alan. After a few moments silence they both spent searching for a new topic of discussion Alan hit upon the question he wanted to ask, "Harry tell me about Hermione at school. Jane and I see her for such a short period of time just over the holidays and summer vacations. What is she like at school?"

Harry broke in to a big smile before saying, "She's brilliant. I mean as her parents you know she's smart but that doesn't any where near cover it. She's the first in class to catch on to something new but she doesn't flaunt it, at least I don't think so, She's always helpful to anyone who asks for help studying, either our year or below us. Even a few older students reviewing for their NEWTS ask her to explain concepts they didn't understand or remember. Ron one of our classmates is always going on about how she nags us but Ron doesn't understand Hermione. She just can't stand to see anyone not fully trying to understand something."

"How do you feel about her?"

"Me? I asked her to marry me." Harry replied as if that simple statement said it all, which it did for him.

"Why?" Alan countered.

"Why did I ask her?" Getting a nod in reply Harry continued, "Because she's been by my side since early in first year and I can't see living without her. I mean she's the most beautiful girl in school and she wanted to hang out with me… she even puts up with Ron Weasley to do it. Don't get me wrong it isn't just because of her looks. She's Hermione, helpful to everyone, kind to everyone well except Malfoy but she treats him better than the rest of Gryffindor does, however she did punch him that one time."

"My daughter hit someone?"

"Oh it was bloody marvelous. Hauled off and drove him right proper. Knocked that prat flat on his arse with one punch."

"What do you plan on doing after graduation?"

"I'm not sure, earlier this year I was thinking about becoming an Auror, that's a wizarding policeman, but Hermione pointed out they have to follow the Ministry line and I don't want to be restricted like that. I did teach a group of our friends Defense against the Dark Arts for two months with Hermione's help and enjoyed that. Possibly I'll look in to teaching later on. This can't be talked about but to be honest I've got to kill this Dark Lord and I was thinking that if I marry Hermione before I attack him she'd get everything should I get killed. That way she'd be set and could take care of herself without having to work."

Alan looked at Harry with shock on his face, "You've got to kill him? What in the heck are your Auror's did you call them doing then."

Harry shrugged saying, "One of my teachers gave a prophecy that has been interpreted to mean I'm the one destined to kill him."

"Do you believe it?"

"Honestly no, but the man I'm prophesied to kill believes it. That is why he has attacked me when I was a baby and three out of the four and a half years I've been at Hogwarts. I'm still anticipating his attempt this year, they usually come in the spring," Harry said with a bit of cheek before continuing, "As long as he believes it he's going to keep coming after me. If he succeeds one of these times I want to make sure Hermione is taken care of. Just in case we don't manage to have a wedding she is already in my will to get everything and now that we are engaged it should make her claim that much stronger."

With a crack Sirius arrived back in the room asking, "So what have you two been talking about?"

Harry and Alan exchanged looks replying, "Nothing much," Before they heard a knock at the door.

Answering it they found Hermione and Jane standing there. "We were thinking about going out shopping and giving a call to Mr. Limbu and Anna while we were out. I know it's Sunday but Wednesday is Christmas and I would like to have some presents here for everyone," Jane said.

"What about what we have at home?" Alan asked.

"We can't get to those so we'll send them out later. Those for Hermione and Harry we will need to figure out a secure delivery method when the time comes. Right now I just want a few things to make it feel like Christmas," Jane said.

Harry felt bad that the Grangers wouldn't be home for Christmas. "I'm sorry everyone. You are missing a Christmas at home because of me."

"Harry James Potter, we are not missing Christmas! I am celebrating it with my fiancée and my parents are celebrating it with their future son in law and his godfather. Besides it isn't presents that make Christmas special. It is who you spend it with and for your information I do expect you to be beside me for any future Christmases we celebrate," Hermione said firmly.

"She's right Pup, This is the third Christmas that I've been out and the first that I've been free. There is no Christmas present anyone can give me that is better than spending it with you."

Jane Granger felt bad her comment had started all this. "Harry I'm sorry. I was thinking about things and Hermione and Sirius are right. It isn't things that make a Christmas it is the people you spend it with. Can you forgive your future mother in law?"

Harry looked to Hermione who did her best to avoid giving him any signals after a moment Harry stood. Approaching Jane he said, "If I can't forgive the woman who is going to be my mum who can I forgive," causing Jane to burst into tears as she enveloped Harry in a bear hug the fears she'd had earlier melting away.

In London Remus was lounging around 12 Grimmauld place, London headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, when an owl bearing the Gringotts G on the chain around it's neck dropped off a letter. Looking at the cover he saw his name in a familiar hand, one he'd seen on what felt like a million essays he reviewed over seven years. He noticed his name had the unique double loop in Lupin that meant open only when he was alone. Taking his leave of the other two people in the living room he went up to his room and after casting numerous locking and privacy charms he opened it and then placed his hand on the blank parchment saying, "I, Remus John Lupin solemnly swear I am up to no good," Watching as writing slowly appeared on the parchment.

Moony,

Why don't you take a train ride to Paris?"

The letter was unsigned but it's security and handwriting made the writer obvious. Remus had planned on spending Christmas at 12 Grimmauld place hoping to see Harry but Sirius sounded lonely. Making up his mind he packed what little muggle clothing he owned before telling everyone he was headed off. "Where are you going Remus?" a member of the Order asked from the sitting room.

"I'm going to spend the holiday's else where. I was debating staying around to see Harry but he's staying with the Grangers. Quite frankly this old house is getting me down." Remus said with a shrug.

Everyone gathered to say goodbye so no one noticed the decrepit house elf who took care of Grimmauld Place study the Black family tapestry in the drawing room closely muttering, "Mistress must be told." Once the front Hall was cleared the elf approached the painting saying, "Master Sirius has appointed Harry Potter his heir."

"Are you sure Kreacher?"

"The Black tapestry has updated with Potter's name."

"Tonight go to Narcissa. She must be informed of this development. Also tell her of the filth infesting this noble town house. Take orders from her as you would from me."

Unaware of the instructions being given at Grimmauld Place Remus continued to the closest public restroom once inside he pulled his wand before casting the charms to detect and then remove all the tracking charms placed on him and his luggage. "I know Mad eye Moody is paranoid but this is overkill." He muttered to himself before disapparating to the Leaky Cauldron then flooing to Kings Cross Station. Crossing into the muggle side he took a cab to Waterloo International station boarding the next Eurostar heading to Paris. Once he was in the tunnel he unknowingly mimicked Hermione checking again for any tracking charms he might have missed using a magically neutral place just to be sure.

Arriving late in Paris he rented a room in a small hotel choosing to rest before going to the Gringotts message drop to pick up further directions.

Narcissa Malfoy looked long at the decrepit house elf bowing before her. The position reminded her of her family's house elves before she'd married into the Malfoy family. Easing her wand out of it's hidden compartment in her robes she held it at her side as she said, "Speak."

"Mistress Black commands me to tell you her blood traitor son has made the half blood Potter scum his heir."

"I see, How is my dear Aunt?"

"Mistress is very mad. Her home is filled with blood traitors, half bloods and other vermin."

"Remind me where my aunt's home is." Narcissa commanded the house elf causing the creature to go in to what appeared to be a fit.

Finally the house elf said, "Kreacher is sorry he can not say Long Beard must have cast a spell on poor Kreacher to prevent him from informing on the blood traitors and half bloods."

"Take me there."

After a few moments of trying the elf said, "Kreacher is sorry but he can't. Kreacher can walk to the house from a place Kreacher can tell you about."

"That will work however I need time to prepare," Narcissa said noticing the elf looking at her with big eyes she added, "Return to your Mistress's house and when the house is quiet and you will not be missed come to me."

"Kreacher will comply provided mistress allows him to." The elf replied before popping out of existence.

Monday morning found Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and the Grangers paying visits to several Lawyers, some muggle, some magical, they were finding and tying up any loose ends in their plans. The Firms they used were large enough to have both Paris and London offices. Returning to their hotel they found Remus sitting in a lobby chair waiting for them.

Remus looked up as he heard the hotel door open yet again. He was in the process of looking back down at the paper in his hands when he realized just who comprised the family that had entered. "Harry" was between his mind and his lips when the surreptitiously fired silencing spell hit him. Walking over James and Paddy made a point of helping the "friend of theirs that had been waiting to meet them" up to Alan and Jane's suite where he cast privacy charms before turning to his fellow marauder.

Remus' glare final worked as Sirius removed the silencing charm after three tries. "Must have been a little excited when I cast that one." Sirius said joking.

"I cast one too." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Will someone tell me why Harry is here with you? We will discuss the Grangers later." Remus said looking at Sirius.

"Harry is here because no one currently in England is looking out for his interests." Sirius replied firmly.

"What do you mean? Dumbledore is doing everything he can."

"To insure I remain under his thumb," Harry said speaking up.

Remus looked startled at Harry's pronouncement looking from him to Sirius and back before Sirius motioned to Harry and he raised his left hand. "His Potter ring? Is that what this is all about? I heard from the Weasley's that Draco was making a big fuss out of wearing the Malfoy heir ring. So you had to insure Harry had the Potter heir ring to throw in Draco's face?" Remus asked startled.

"Take another look it's the Potter Head of House ring. That is part of why he's here the real reason he first came over is on his other hand." Sirius said.

Remus looked at the ring on Harry's right hand puzzled.

"That's the Black Heir's ring." Sirius said continuing his explanation.

"Harry is the head of house Potter and the Heir of house Black? Isn't that a bit soon? I mean Sirius you are still young."

Sirius shook his head, "There were steps taken while I was in Azkaban. I checked with specialists in both worlds. I am the last of the Blacks. It seems someone wanted my cousins children to inherit the Black fortune. This way it stays on the side of the light and out of Draco's greedy little hands."

"What about the Grangers how do they fit in?"

"Besides my parents being Harry's transportation there is this to consider," Hermione said holding out her left hand where the Potter engagement ring sparkled in all its diamond glory.

"Wow, that's some rock congratulations both of you." Remus said looking over at the two beaming teens. Turning to Sirius he asked, "So why am I here?"

"We need to visit celebrate and decide if you want to say with me outside of England." Sirius replied.

"Are you a free man?"

""Every where but England," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Dumbledore is going to go bat shit when he finds out you've adopted Harry and he's taken up his lordship," Remus mused.

Sirius nodded adding, "If not then he will when a letter from the Potter family lawyers arrives requesting the return of all Potter property."

"What? Oh, his broom," Remus said.

"That and a few other things, tell me by rights who owns Gryffindor's sword?" Sirius asked a gleam in his eye.

That brought Remus up short. He looked puzzled for a moment before saying. "You don't mean?"

"We might not win in court but Harry recovered it and used it in battle. Our argument is Dumbledore technically confiscated Harry's property when he took that sword from him."

"Harry?" Remus asked looking to the young man sitting next to Hermione.

"The family lawyers have been on automatic retainer for the last 15 years doing nothing. Sirius suggested to them their continued employment depended on their success with this case," Harry replied.

Remus nodded agreeing that might provide sufficient motivation for them to succeed.

Harry took Hermione's hand leading her down to his room where he drew her onto the bed before doing his best to snog her senseless. They emerged for a late lunch with everyone before determining the four adults were doing their own thing. They were lying beside each other when Hermione asked, "How come you are not trying to get in to my knickers? Am I ugly or is it something else."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. He'd expected any of a number of questions when she'd leaned away from him but that was not one of them.

"Why don't you want to?" Hermione asked again exasperation showing in her tone.

"I do it's just…."

"No you don't every time we get close you stop. It's because you've seen how ugly I am isn't it." Hermione countered tears forming in her eyes.

"No!" Harry protested emphatically. "You told me earlier that a girl that allowed that before marriage was just looking to trap a husband."

"When did I… Harry that was in second year we were twelve at the time." Hermione protested finally remembering the conversation they'd had about how a seventh year couple was behaving.

"There you do remember saying it."

"Yes I do and you remembered it all these years?" Hermione replied sniffling slightly.

"You said it…. I remember most of what you say. Try to anyway." Harry said with an excuse me shrug of the shoulders.

Hermione looked at Harry for a few moments before shaking her head as she replied, "Love, we are engaged to be married. It is okay for us to become familiar with each other."

"No, not until we are married. I won't dishonor you." Harry countered firmly.

"I'm on the potion."

"And I can override it by accident. Not until you are Mrs. Hermione Potter."


	11. Chapter 11

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 10 Christmas Happening in England Pt 2

Tuesday casually dressed in jeans and trainers the Grangers and Evans were leaving Le Grand Louvre the restaurant located under I. M. Pei's Pyramid at the Louvre after a full morning spent looking at what the Louvre classified as antiquities intending to spend the afternoon focused on paintings when a stunning blond woman who was entering stopped and looked at Harry for a moment before asking, "Harry Potter?"

Harry was about to deny the supposition when Paddy put his hand on Harry's shoulder and spoke up saying, "My godson James Evans is often mistaken for him Madam Delacour. I am Paddy Evans perhaps you remember me we met several months ago in your husband's office?"

Never let it be said that Apolline Delacour was not quick on the uptake. Seeing the fear in the eyes of a few of the young man's companions she quickly responded, "I am sorry I meant no offense, I have only met the young man a few times when he was competing against my daughter Fleur. Although it is perhaps not a bad person to be mistaken for?"

Harry frowned for an instant before replying, "Perhaps in safer times it would be. However from the papers it seems he is always either seeking danger or it is seeking him."

"True enough. How long will you be in Paris young man?"

Injecting herself in the conversation Jane Granger said, "I'm not sure we were currently discussing that issue."

"Mrs. Delacour We are staying at the Hotel du Louvre perhaps your husband and you can visit us tonight and things can be discussed then." Sirius said wanting to get moving. Stationary targets were never a good idea.

"Why don't I send our car to pick your party up at eight for dinner? I know a lovely restaurant. It will be our treat naturally and a word of advice gentlemen, suits would be appropriate." Apolline said hurrying off her relaxing meal forgotten. She had arrangements to make. The wizard who saved her youngest would be treated properly tonight.

The group watched her go. The men wondering what had just happened while Jane and Hermione had identical thoughts working through their minds. 'I did not bring a suitable dress, where can I buy one.'

Jane looked at the rest of the group saying, "Hermione and I are going dress shopping. I suggest the four of you find suits."

It only took Paddy a moment before he said, "Back to the hotel. The concierge will be able to set us all up a lot quicker than we can do it for ourselves and time is of the essence. Hermione use the card I gave you that draws on my account."

"Mr. B… Evans I can take care of my family." Alan said a bit miffed at Sirius's take-charge attitude.

Paddy nodded replying, "I am sure you can Alan. I didn't mean it that way. That particular card draws on a Paris bank. The approvals will occur quicker and the shop attendants should be slightly less surly than they would be if they saw a British bankcard. I'm also going to see if I can have two people accompany us."

"My whole family speaks French." Hermione spoke up not wanting to be bothered with an interpreter.

Shaking his head as they crossed the street to their hotel Paddy said, "In the case of you and your mother I didn't mean to translate for you. More to ease the way let's say. I however will need an interpreter to find a suit and I suspect James will also."

Four hours later James, Paddy, Remus, and Alan returned to their rooms porters following behind with suit bags and boxes of other garments for tonight. After insuring everything was in their own rooms they gathered in the Pissarro Suite and called room service for a lite snack to be sent up. Just as the snack arrived so did the two women their own porters in tow. They grabbed a quick snack as Jane kicked the men out sending them to Paddy & Remus's room saying, "We need these rooms. The hotel has arranged for a hair dresser, manicurist, and cosmologist to come in half an hour and we need to be ready." Grumbling only slightly the men left as directed and placed a second snack order from Paddy & Remus's room.

Once the bellhops had left after placing their meal Sirius watched Harry start to serve himself. Shaking his head Sirius said, "Harry pull the manners out you learned last summer and start using them."

Alan looked to Sirius a raised eyebrow conveying his question.

"Alan these two are starting to move in the social strata where Harry's and Hermione's manners will affect how they are perceived for quite a few years into the future. Up to this point Hermione's have been impeccable while Harry's were tolerable. Tonight however Harry's manners have to rise to Hermione's level. I have no worries about her automatically rising to the occasion having met your wife. It's my godson who needs advance warning. He defaults to servant manners because of those blasted Dursleys. I taught him a good portion of what he needs to know last time he was with me and I plan on completing his education this time.

Promptly at eight the men, all decked out in Armani's finest, watched as the two women arrived in the hotel lobby. Harry knew he and all the men had spent time and effort to look their best. Paddy had even come to his room to insure Harry shaved properly. Nothing however could have prepared him for the sight of his beloved. He was prepared for her to look like she had at the Yule Ball their fourth year. That was so much less than what he saw now. This was Aphrodite personified. Shocked all he could do was stare until she came close causing him to involuntarily ask, "Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione replied looking at him puzzled.

"Good…, I did ask you to marry me didn't I?"

"Yes Harry what's gotten in to you?"

Alan looked at the boy before turning to his daughter saying, "I do believe you've stupefied him."

"Harry?" Hermione asked waiving her hands in front of his face causing his eyes to snap into focus.

"Sorry?" Harry ventured in a hopeful voice his mind still processing the sight of Hermione wearing a shiny cream colored dress that started below her shoulders and had several layers of what appeared to be torn ending warping around it until it ended about mid-thigh. Her black heels were nothing more than small leather straps holding a base to her foot.

Hermione carefully shook her head not wanting to dislodge any part of her hairdo saying, "You can look at a family of Veela and not react but me dressed up causes this reaction?"

Harry looked at her replying, "I'm not in love with the veela."

Jane heard the exchange and noticed her daughter starting to tear up. "Don't you dare start crying and ruin all that work Hermione Jane." She said sharply bringing her daughter's attention back to her and away from Harry's love filled eyes. "Right Mr. Potter we will be discussing appropriate circumstances for causing that reaction in my daughter later," Jane said to Harry causing him to snap out of it.

Harry was still fixated on the vision in front of him thus his mental slip could have been predicted. Hermione had discussed calling her parents something other than the Sir and Madam he was currently using. Harry's jokingly offered reply was also what came out of his mouth now, "Yes Mum G."

Jane Granger had started for the hotel door and it was only her husband's quick response to his stumbling wife that kept her upright when her brain registered what Harry had said.

"Mum, don't you dare ruin all that work," Hermione teased as she took Harry's arm guiding him as they followed her parents out to a waiting classic Black Mercedes Benz S-600 limousine that was drawing appreciative glances from the hotel staff.

"When she said she'd send a car she didn't fool around did she?" Alan offered as his eyes took in the classic lines.

Their comfortable ride ended when the limousine pulled up beside the now standard unadorned door with a small brass plaque beside it that concealed the high end businesses from all but those in the know. This particular door hid a high end dining room associated with a restaurant whose main dining room was one street over. Stepping inside Harry was grateful for this afternoon's shopping trip. His dark green Armani suit with a cream colored shirt and matching tie that he thought was too flamboyantly tailored was echoed in other dark tones at several of the six tables in the room causing Harry to recall the tailor's words, "After a brief fling with great fashion in the sixties the English have forgotten the joys of fashion. They and therefore the Americans dress for everything like they are dressing for a funeral." Glancing around he noticed most of the male eyes were on Hermione causing him to take her hand as they were ushered to a table where Apolline Delacour sat looking like a regal queen. Her husband rose offering his hand to each one of the group as he introduced himself, "Marc Delacour and in case some of you haven't met the rest of my family, this is my wife Apolline, My eldest Fleur, and our little surprise Gabrielle," Sirius, as the defacto host of Harry's group, returned the gesture introducing his party. Harry scored a few points with Hermione when he held her chair as she sat without prompting by Alan or Sirius. Harry took the seat indicated placing him to Apolline's right and Hermione's left.

As everyone settled into their Louis the 14th style chairs Apolline Delacour said, "You enjoyed a few of the sights in the world's most famous art museum earlier today. Now it is time for you to enjoy the culinary arts. I hope you don't mind but I've already instructed the waiter we will take whatever the Chief feels is his best tonight and given the sommelier free reign to chose complementary wines."

Conversation was light as everyone enjoyed the different courses. Harry wasn't sure what he was eating but the taste sensations were fantastic. Nothing was really extreme but they definitely varied. Each bite seeming to caress a different taste bud.

Somehow by the time a flaming desert appeared a plan for the next few weeks was hashed out. The Grangers and Evans would remain in Paris along with Remus until the second of January allowing them the opportunity to enjoy New Year's Eve in the city of lights.

On January second Remus would return to England allowing him sufficient time to get ready for the full moon on the fifth. The rest of the group would travel to the Delacour chateau where they would stay until Hermione, Harry, and the Granger's returned to England on the 11th.

December 24th Molly Weasley was inside 12 Grimmauld Place checking what remained to be accomplished in converting the front drawing room into a meeting room. A meeting wasn't due before the New Year and she noted the progress her children made was quite good. She apparated back to the burrow convinced her children had earned a few days off for their good work. Outside 12 Grimmauld Place Narcissa Malfoy was discretely following a house elf until the elf finally disappeared. 'I don't remember this area,' Narcissa thought before remembering her training 'find out what's odd.' Carefully taking note of her surroundings she noted she was in a square formed by row houses on four sides of a small park. Walking the block she noted and dismissed a variety of things until she stopped and stepped back slowly. The house she was passing was number 13 and the next one was number 11. Making a point of checking the house numbers she made another circuit of the park walking out of the immediate area before apparating back to Malfoy Manor.

"Any Success?" Lucius Malfoy Narcissa's husband asked when she arrived back in her bedroom to find her husband getting dressed in his death eater robes.

"Yes there is a missing row house right where the house elf disappeared."

"I should have gone."

"You saw what happened when you tried. My aunt's elf would not allow it. Her instructions were for me only and while inconvenient we know the elf's loyalty to her will not allow it to warn the order. Let's focus on just how the house was hidden." Narcissa replied slightly annoyed at her husband's attitude.

"That's the easy part, they used the Fidelius charm. It is hard to cast requiring loads of power and it is even hard to break. Besides Dumbledore used it to protect the Potter's last time around. This time however I don't think he trusted the secret to someone that could be seduced. I must commend Bellatrix her plan of seducing Pettigrew in to becoming a death eater was brilliant. That idiot thought by joining she'd be his despite the fact she was already wearing a Lestrange family heirloom on her left ring finger."

Narcissa knew her husband was enjoying this trip down memory lane while he prepared for an evening with their master kept quiet. Moments later, after he'd checked his mask in the mirror, a quiet pop signaled his departure which she took as indication to adjourn to her study for some wine, blank parchment, and a quill. She did her best scheming while relaxing with a good glass of wine from her favorite French vineyard.

When he returned she laid out her plan drawing a chuckle from Lucius, "That has never been tried Narcissa." He said haughtily. "Still if it will amuse you I will allow you to proceed with this foolishness. It might be good training for Draco and his associates in following orders."

Over the following days Narcissa, Draco and a few of his trusted confidants walked through the Grimmauld Place neighborhood in various disguises while thinking variations on "12 Grimmauld Place" before returning to Malfoy manor and reporting their lack of success, never their failure just not success. Days most of Grimmauld Place's residents noticed the increased foot traffic around their square. Traffic that no one inside number 12 noticed. Their attention was on apparition and floo travel. Basic muggle travel didn't interest them.

In England Christmas Day brought unwelcome surprises. When noon passed and Harry Potter failed to arrive at 12 Grimmauld place using the Portkey that had been with his luggage. Both female members of the Weasley family became concerned. Molly took the lead pestering everyone about Harry until her husband who had retrieved Hermione from her parents on several occasions agreed to retrieve Harry. He returned minutes later bruised and without Harry insisting the muggles had rather forcefully told him Harry was not there. Headmaster Dumbledore nodded to retired master Auror Moody and Hogwarts potion's professor as he passed them heading for the vacant study. Where after casting locking and anti-eaves dropping charms the Headmaster tried to locate Harry Potter using the tracking charms he had placed on the young man over the years. Getting no response he then tried the similar charms he had on Hermione Granger with similar results.

Seeing his old friend getting frustrated Alastor Moody tried the tracking charms he'd place on Remus Lupin. A moment later saying, "It appears Lupin found the one's I'd placed on him."

"Point me Harry Potter," Albus called out his wand resting flat on the palm of his right hand. After several rotations it slowed before stopping pointing at Albus. After several tries he determined Harry was either interfering with the charm or he was out of range.

"Point me Hedwig," Alastor called out his wand resting on his palm. His wand quickly snapped around to point just northwest.

Albus thought for a moment before calling out, "Point me Granger's home." His wand snapped around to point in the same direction Alastor's was pointing. "It seems Arthur was lied to." Albus muttered.

"What me get a group together and go retrieve him?" Alastor asked.

"No my friend. I think they would be expecting us to arrive quickly and in force after what happened to Arthur. We will wait until tonight. That will give them time to relax and get complacent. Severus I trust you can retrieve Mr. Potter with a minimum of fuss." Albus said before dropping the charms and returning to the party.

Severus smiled inside a few quick obliviates and Harry will be back under Dumbledore's thumb. And if he happened to over power the obliviation spell he cast on Hermione wiping several years knowledge from that pushy know it all's mind forcing her to either retake classes for those year or leave the magical world. Well that would just be an incidental benefit wouldn't it. Severus was brought out of his musings by Molly Weasley's voice.

"Albus you need to go get Harry!" she screeched the moment Albus entered the kitchen.

"Now Molly there is nothing to be gained by confronting them now. Let everyone first calm down then Severus will go a bit later. I'm sure Harry will agree to come here once he's had a moment to think it over." Albus said his eyes twinkling as he finished in his mind, 'And I remind Severus to obliviate that mudblood from his mind. Can't have the hero of the wizarding world hooking up with a mudblood. I mean one every five generations or so to prevent the gene pool from becoming too inbred might a good idea but a mudblood for his mother and for his wife that's too much.'

Rambahadur Limbu, late of the 10th Gurkha Rifles and currently all around handyman for his former junior officer Alan Granger was relaxing in his alcove in the bushes waiting for an uninvited visitor. He knew these wizards. They were just like any group, convinced of their superiority. They would obey the law only when it benefited them or when they were forced. Anna's decking of that pushy red haired incompetent would not go unanswered. He looked out at a slight popping sound thinking, 'there's who I've been waiting for' as he bought his weapon of choice up.

Severus collapsed like a puppet with his strings cut. 'Worked just like Miss Hermione said it would.' Mr. Limbu thought quickly stripping the man before him then hogtieing him. Once he was firmly secured he grabbed a garden cart using it to transport the dead weight to the stone cellar under the old stables. After securing the wizard to several rings set in the floor and wall he entombed the individuals hands in plaster then removed the prongs from a tazer carefully imbedding them under the intruder's ghostly pale skin.

Severus came to shivering. He didn't move beyond trying to open his eyes to assess his situation and realized his eyes were covered. Using his other senses he tried to piece together what he could of his current status. Which ended up being naked, bound with what he assumed were ropes and unable to move his heavy hands. 'this is not good.' He thought only to hear a voice speak.

"Ah Mr. Wizard welcome back."

"I demand you release me, I…" Severus tried to say haughtily only to stop as his body went into convulsions

When he came too an unknown amount of time later Severus heard a lilting voice ask, "Care to try that again?"

Severus shook his head he not experienced discomfort like that from anyone other than the Dark Lord himself.

"Very well I will ask the questions, you will answer them. If I don't like the answer you will experience that again. We will keep this up until you have answered my questions properly. Now why were you trespassing?"

"I was not…." Severus started only to be stopped by convulsions again. This time they ended quickly and he stayed conscious.

"I searched your clothes such as they were. You do not carry a badge so obviously are not law enforcement. Now being a private citizen and sneaking about on someone else's property without the owner's permission is the definition of trespassing. That is not up for discussion. I will ask once more, why were you trespassing?"

Severus stalled for a minute then tried to wiggle his fingers free if he could summon his wand.

Rambahadur Limbu let the man play for a few minutes before saying, "Your stick is in a different place. Along with all your other clothes."

Severus realized he was in a no win situation and concentrated hard. Still he was surprised when it worked and he apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Severus!" Minerva McGonagall's voice rang through the house when a naked and bound Severus Snape appeared on the sitting room floor in front of her and the other members of the order who were discussing Harry Potter's whereabouts.

"Don't just stand there screaming like a first year. Untie me woman!" Severus bellowed.

Minerva pulled her wand casting Finite Incantatem with no effect.

"You stupid…" Severus started only to stop and gather himself, "Minerva what I presume are ropes were tied by a muggle there is no magic to undo. Might I suggest a severing charm. If you cast it properly you should be able to get the ropes and not me." He said continuing under his breath, "Stupid bloody twit just like her Gryffindor's… doesn't use her brain for anything other than a hat rack."

Unfortunately for Severus Minerva heard the sotto voiced part and had to compose herself for several moments before she cast the severing charm less she emasculate him by intent. The delay allowed the rest of the order of the phoenix time to observe the nausea inducing sight of a nude pasty skinned potions professor struggling out of the ropes binding him. A very low powered blasting charm broke the block of quick drying plaster allowing him to free his hands which went to remove the bandages covering his eyes. The younger crowd looked then quickly moved out of direct sight thinking if the Grangers had wards that would do this to Professor Snape they wanted nothing to do with another visit to that house. It fell to Alastor Moody to ask the question on everyone's mind, "What happened?"

"I don't know you bloody useless lump. I apparated to the location Albus gave me. I had time enough to recognize I was in someone's yard then everything went black. Next thing I knew I was naked, tied up, and couldn't see and someone was questioning me. I don't know who it was but their Cruciatus Curse was almost a match for the Dark Lord's."

"Now Severus I don't think either of the two students would use that spell." Albus interjected.

"I know their voices and speech patterns and it wasn't Potter or …... Minerva once I deal with that half breed and his mud blood bitch Gryffindor is going to be so far down in points it will take your house decades to get back to zero!"

"Severus!" Dumbledore said sharply reminding his potions professor they were not alone before conjuring a robe for the man.

Snape wrapped the robe around him glaring in cold fury at anyone who dared look his way. His body language alone promised retribution. Still if a few of the younger order members realized he was wand-less there would have been a bit more excitement this evening.


	12. Chapter 12

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 11A New Years Surprise Pt 1

After a quiet Christmas spent mostly in Alan & Jane's suite everyone went to bed relaxed and ready for a week full of all Paris had to offer. Boxing day morning Sirius checked with the hotel concierge and a few other staff members regarding the best places for a New Year's Eve celebration receiving various recommendations he shared with the group upon his return. After a bit of discussion everyone decided a night of dancing at one of Paris's hot spots was a great way to ring in the New Year. Dancing of course meant new dresses for the women and they weren't going to let the men off without new clothes either.

"But last time we went shopping you went off by yourselves." Sirius said looking at Jane although why he was trying to get out of going with them was a bit confusing to Harry. Although he did note that Alan seemed to be in agreement with this course of action.

Jane shook her head saying, "No, this time we are going together. Hermione and I will pick out our dresses. Then we'll go to a men's shop and get Harry and Alan something that won't clash with them. You and Remus can go off on your own but Alan and Harry need to be with us."

Remus decided to end the discussion slapping Sirius on the back as he said, "Come on old dog. You did it with Lily and now you get to do it with Harry's future wife and mother in law."

"At least you didn't say it would be fun." Sirius grumbled as the two of them followed the others out of the hotel.

They were in their third dress shop when Remus sat down beside a confused Harry Potter asking, "What's going on with you and Hermione?"

"Nothing why?"

Remus shrugged knowing this was more a talk for a godfather to have but it was also one Sirius Black would never have with his godson more because he still didn't get it himself than any other reason. "I've noted a bit of tension between you and Hermione. Just wondering what was going on," Remus asked.

Harry mirrored Remus's shrug replying, "I'm not sure she seems alright when we are alone but around anyone else… well you've obviously seen it."

"Yes, is it is a reoccurring problem?" Remus asked inclining his head towards Hermione.

"No, that was just before we left Hogwarts," Harry replied a slight coming blush to his cheeks at the discussion of such a topic.

"It appears you are not totally clueless."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Harry countered with a glance towards the shop's changing rooms.

Remus thought for a moment wondering just how to broach the subject before asking, "How do you view Hermione right now?"

"What?"

"How do you see Hermione is she your intended or Jane's daughter?"

Harry thought that was a daft question. Hermione was both of those things. Still his former professor appeared to be in teaching mode so he gave it some thought only to be interrupted as Hermione came out of the changing room in a beautiful dress that drew his eyes to her fantastic shoulders and great legs. Harry's quick glance to Jane brought a frown to Hermione's face that Harry didn't see and answered Remus's question for him.

"Don't bother you just answered the question." Remus said as the women returned to the dressing room.

"What did I do?"

"You looked to Jane to see what she thought. Harry I'm going to explain a difficult point to you and you need to understand me because it will really affect your relationship with Hermione. When you proposed you made the biggest commitment an adult wizard can make. You told Hermione you wanted her to be your life mate. What that meant to her is you promised to put her first when it was needed and to always consider her feelings and needs in any decision you made. You need to understand women are different than men. They are not just men with different parts. Women are unique beings with their own thought patterns. Most men don't think beyond she looks great and we get along well, let's get married. For a woman it's different, oh they have the normal, do I love him? Does he love me? Thoughts but beyond that their thoughts include; can he support me and a family in the future? Does he look at other women? Will he be a good father? If it comes down to it will he put me first? Will he stand with me against the world? When she said yes she was thinking the answer to those questions were yes. The only thing close to a proposal of marriage is when the two of you decide to have children. When that happens you need to put her first for nine months then be prepared to back off while she concentrates on the child at least until that child can sleep through the night. Glancing at her mother to see if she approved of what Hermione was wearing when Hermione was looking to you for your opinion was a big hint that you might not stand with her against the world. Harry you need to become what the goblin told Sirius. You are Lord Potter of House Potter and right now House Potter is you and Hermione. Not you Sirius, Alan, Jane and Hermione. It is just you and Hermione and that's the way it should be." Remus said watching Harry's eyes intently to see if he understood.

Harry took it all in his back straightening as Remus's words worked their magic. Looking at Remus he asked, "What about the wedding?"

Remus shook his head before saying, "The wedding is nothing. It's all show and pageantry developed over millennium. The true wedding occurs when both of you decided to marry. For years before weddings became the big thing they are today all that was needed were for two people to decide to be married then inform their friends. What Hermione needs to see in you right now is a man not a teenager looking to others for guidance. She needs Lord Potter."

"How did you get so smart about women?" Harry asked Remus's words still working through his mind.

"Your mother actually. I was feeling particularly down seventh year as most of my classmates were pairing up and she took me aside explaining her points using the various pairing that were occurring. She also explained that Severus's problem was the one woman he wanted had already paired up with another leaving him feeling like the proverbial odd man out. Now what are you going to do?"

"I guess it's time for Lord Potter to appear," Harry said looking Remus in the eye.

"That it is. Don't forget Sirius, Alan and I will still take you to task should Lord Potter start becoming a prat."

"Don't worry I believe Lady Potter will beat you to it and do it far more effectively. Like was said once about her by a friend of ours she is brilliant, a bit scary, but brilliant none the less." Harry said as a smile came to his face. Moments after they finished Hermione stepped out wearing a sexy dress that, unlike the dress she wore to dinner with the Delacours, appeared to be made for dancing in. Harry looked her over letting his love show before nodding.

Hermione didn't know what had changed with Harry but the sexy smile on his face combined with the fact he didn't look anywhere but at her sent a tingle through her body. 'Oh yes this dress is going in the buy pile.' She thought returning to try on another dress.

Harry for his part was both cursing and thanking the clothing dictated by Hogwarts. He'd discovered just how much of a woman his betrothed was and the Hogwarts robes and uniforms hid that forcing both male and female alike into drab and unflattering robes. He was also grateful the robes and uniforms hid her beauty from other males who, in his opinion, lacked the maturity to truly appreciate the woman his Hermione was.

Clothes shopping for the males in their group was done quickly despite there being four of them. Jane took her husband while Harry was lead off by Hermione leaving Remus and Sirius to fend for themselves. The trying on was more to make sure the clothes fit than a check to see if the style and color flattered the wearer.

With everyone's clothes selected, paid for, and safely back at their hotel the group settled in spending portions of the days between Christmas and the New Year visiting a few of the many museums, tourists attractions, and coffee houses that Paris offered. Moving from one to the other as whim hit. What they were unknowingly doing was merging three individuals and one three member family into an extended family that would shortly evolve into one young couple with two godfathers and one set of parents for the young couple.

New Year's Eve Pansy Parkinson was walking the same path she traversed several times every night and day since leaving Hogwarts for the winter holidays when she felt a pull on her magic noting where she was and what she was thinking she did as her future mother-in-law had directed making her way to the apparition site before returning to Malfoy manor where she entered Narcissa Malfoy's sitting room saying, "I think I saw something starting to appear but nothing did."

"What were you thinking of at the time?" Narcissa asked. her future daughter in law.

After a bit of struggle that Narcissa reconized as the Fidelus trying to protect the secret Pansy managed to say, "The order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place," Before falling down exhausted from the effort.

"Very good, now let's work on variations of that phrase," Narcissa said reaching for parchment and quill.

One day later Narcissa was walking slowly down the street walking a house elf transfigured to be a dog when she observed Number 12 Grimmauld Place appear. Knowing she now had the pass phrase she continued down the street to the apparition point hidden in a now imperiused family's back yard.

Lucius saw the smile on his wife's face before asking, "You have it?"

"Yes my husband. I now know Dumbledore's secret."

"Who else knows?"

"Other than Dumbledore's group I am the only one. Draco and Pansy were working with me. Both know several close phrases but only I know the right one." Narcissa replied.

"Good, Draco and Pansy must stay in the mansion until our lord decides on a course of action. You will accompany me tonight to a meeting with our Lord incase he wishes to know the location." Lucius said smiling and rubbing his hands together.

"Why can't you just tell him?"

Lucius sighed sometimes his wife for all her social intelligence didn't understand precisely how the more complex charms and spells worked. "Who can tell the location of a house under the Fidelius?" he asked her.

"Normally only the secret keeper."

"How do you know it then?"

Narcissa looked confused before replying, "I figured it out. Didn't that break the Fidelius?"

"No, you became a co-secret keeper. Only you and their secret keeper can tell anyone the location. Now that's a good thing if it had broken they would have been warned and could take action to save themselves. This way they think they are still safe. If anyone else wants to find the location they would need to go through all that you did. I bet if you check with Draco or Pansy they can't remember much about the search, I know I can't."

"What about Draco and Pansy they'll be in the manor without supervision when we attend the meeting."

"The manor is well warded against intrusion and as for those two they are betrothed. Giver her a dose of the anti-pregnancy potion if you're that concerned. Now get ready our lord is not patient. We are bringing good news but still he has been quick to anger lately." Lucius said dismissing her concerns and trying to do the impossible, rush his wife.

Voldemort looked over his Death Eaters assembled for tonight's raid. None but Lucius knew of their target and he intended for it to stay that way until just before they left. "My Death Eaters tonight target is a difficult one. You will be port keying directly into a residence in teams of three. Some teams will arrive in different rooms. This is to maximize the terror you will cause. Study the layout you are given closely and be sure of your targets when you arrive. Two groups will be tasked with taking a guest each. The rest of you leave no one alive in the building. You will port key in with the killing curse on your lips. Cast it as soon as you arrive and have a target. Your port keys will be time activated returning you here one minute after arrival. Don't bother to save strength cast your curses knowing you will return to a place of safety a minute after you start. Don't release your port key the capture teams will be casting Incendio as they leave. Lucius has your port keys and will give you the information you need. Show the wizarding world why I should be feared and why you are called Death Eaters. Once you are back we will party like the old days!"

Once the group had left Lord Voldemort turned to Snape petrifying and binding him in ropes before Snape had a chance to notice his lord's attention was on him. "Severus this is for your own good. Should you be interrogated later you can truthfully say you were bound and petrified when the raid occurred. You will be here when I receive the report on the raids success.

Severus Snape supposed spy for the Order of the Phoenix was pondering the target of tonight's raid. He knew there was a meeting of the Order tonight in fact he was the one who'd told Voldemort of the meeting with Dumbledore's permission. Confident in the Fidelius Charm cast by Dumbledore himself protecting the secret of their location he assumed the order meeting was safe. Perhaps it was a ministry official's home that was due to be attacked. After all Lucius had been a guest at most of those homes over the years and would be able to provide enough information for an attack.


	13. Chapter 13

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 11B New Years Surprise pt 2

For the first meeting using the new room Molly had gone a bit overboard preparing a small buffet table at the back of the room. Once they'd passed their traveling cloaks to Kreacher 12 Grimmauld place's house elf they smiled and thanked her for the small treats as they helped themselves. She'd thought about having her daughter Ginny or one of the boys still at home help with keeping the table refreshed but not all the order's members were a restrained in their speech as she'd like plus given what had happened with Snape at Christmas. Well it was just safer for them to be home at the heavily warded Burrow.

The meeting was due to start shortly and as she looked around she was please with the remarkable job her two youngest had done getting this room ready. Not that she would tell them that, it would not due for her children to get swelled heads after all. The infrequent visitors which was actually most of the Order of the Phoenix were gazing around taking in the now posh room.

One individual after filling a small plate was studying the tapestry covering the room's walls. It was the complete family tree for the Black family, which Sirius Black now headed. A small group slowly made their way along the horizontal tree each one pointing out a name they recognized or an ancestor that married into the Black Family or was descended from them. Occasionally remarking about one or another name that was well known in wizarding history. It wasn't long before Sirius's burn mark was discovered along with a gold line to Harry Potter from Sirius's burned spot while a second dotted line lead to Claudius Potter. Everyone assumed it denoted Harry being Sirius's godson what really created a bit of excitement was finding the two silver lines linking the name Harry Potter with Hermione Granger. That brought up the question what the two different colors as well as the single and double lines meant as all the double lines they could find were made of gold thread.

The discussion attracted the attention of Emma Vance who commented, "My grand parents have something similar. If I remember right Grandmother said gold lines link family members while double gold lines are a married couple and double silver lines are an engaged couple. I think the line between Sirius and Harry should be silver if Harry is just his godson. At least that's what it was like when my uncle was my godfather."

"Does this mean Harry and Hermione are engaged?" several voices called out drawing the attention of the rest of the order members present.

"I bet that's what's going on." Bill Weasley said thinking out loud shifting everyone's attention to him.

Molly looked at her eldest asking, "What do you mean Bill?"

"I told you I'd invited Fleur to join us tonight but she told he there was an engagement party she had to attend tonight and tried to get me to attend that instead."

"Yes so…." Molly prodded.

"That entire conversation was in French and I'm still learning that language. I just realized I might have misunderstood what she said." Seeing everyone's confused looks Bill continued, " At the time I though she said the party was for some champion. Now that I'm thinking about it she might have said co-champion."

"Co-champion? You mean an engagement party for Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's a possibility." Bill allowed not liking the look appearing on Albus Dumbledore's face.

Albus thought for a moment before asking, "Did she say where this party is being held?" knowing if it was mentioned a curse breaker of Bill's caliber would remember it.

Bill sighed as he realized what was coming quickly thinking he equivocated for a moment, "Yes they're having it in Paris,"

Dumbledore thought for a moment while looking around the room. Reaching a decision he asked, "Have you been to the Delacour residence?"

Bill was in a quandary the carefully cultivated habit of thinking out loud, so useful in curse breaking to keep his team informed was now a curse. His family knew he'd been there several times but he was sure Dumbledore intended to us his knowledge to 'return Harry to safety'. An act he suspected Fleur's family would view as kidnapping a guest. Not an acceptable act from someone who was hoping to marry a member of House Delacour.

"Bill need I remind you of the vow you took when you joined the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore added getting impatient at the delay.

'Damn that arsehole just had to use that didn't he. Dumbledore must really want Harry under his thumb. Well it does make my decision that much simpler. Do I choose the family I was born into or the family I hope to have?' Bill thought before saying, "I was going over the location in my mind as you spoke. Given the way you phrased your last comment Headmaster I feel I must resign from this Order after providing this information as you are forcing me to violate my word and possible costing me the woman I love."

"Bill that creature wasn't right for you anyway," Molly interjected.

"Now Molly this is Bill's decision. I'm sure he will return to us once he's had a while to think this through. We did take special care to not interfere with his oaths to Gringotts after all." Dumbledore said stopping Molly's rant before it could gather steam. What was need now was fast action to recover Harry after all.

Bill took quill to a parchment laying near by writing out 73 Rue de Varnne, Paris before passing it to Dumbledore wo asked, "Mr William Weasley on your magic is they the Delacour residence in Paris?"

Nodding his understanding Bill stood straight replying, "Albus Dumbledore Leader of the Order of the Phoenix I formally state that is a Delacour residence. Mum, Dad, goodbye," disapparating before anything else could be said. He appeared in Gringotts London taking an internal port key to Gringotts Marseille. A few quick apparitions later he was greeted by the Delacour's Major Domo House elf who said, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Fleur is busy entertaining."

"I need to speak to her immediately. It concerns the safety of her guests," Bill announced.

The elf looked him up and down before reaching a decision. This human was obviously linked with Miss Fleur. It would be best to let her deal with him. "I will inform Miss Fleur." The elf replied before popping away.

Several minutes later Fleur entered stating, "Bill I thought you had a meeting in London?"

"I did…" Bill started then stopped and after a deep breath said, "Fleur I did something you will not like."

"Go on," Fleur responded in a cold voice her heart breaking at the thought of what it could be.

"We were at Sirius's place and they noticed the Black Family tree had both Harry and Hermione on it. Well I was thinking out loud and mentioned you'd invited me to an engagement party tonight. Dumbledore put what he knew together and used my oath to the Order of the Phoenix to force me to give him the location of the Delacour Residence."

"Oh Bill you didn't," Fleur exclaimed the pain of her disappointment obvious in her voice. About everyone at the ministry knew the Floo address but the physical location of her family's home was a closely guarded secret.

Seeing her look Bill quickly added, "I gave them the address of our place in Paris. Then resigned from the Order. Given the way my mother reacted I need somewhere to stay until my transfer out of the London office can be arraigned," hoping Fleur would take pity on him.

Instead Fleur studied him for a few moments before asking, "You gave them the location of our Paris apartment?"

"The oath I gave was to truthfully answer all questions not protected by any previous oath. Just giving my word wasn't good enough to protect this location. As it required a French citizen's name on the lease you used your name. Therefore it was a Delacour residence. I don't want to lose you Fleur." Bill replied his voice breaking at the end.

Fleur's reply was interrupted by her mother entering asking, "Fleur what is going on? We have guests upstairs."

Fleur's shake of her head, how ever slight, signaled to Apolline her timing could have been better. "Bill was just informing me Dumbledore has realized Harry is here. Bill was able to divert him and his vigilante group to my Paris apartment. I don't know how long that will delay them." Fleur said.

"After I make a few quick calls it should stop them cold," Marc Delacour said turning and leaving the group.

In London England at 12 Grimmauld Place six teams of Death Eaters appeared in, two teams per room situated in opposite corners except for the front drawing room which had teams in each corner positioned to place most of the Order of the Phoenix in a crossfire. Unfortunately for several Death Eaters their compatriots took the Dark Lords words to heart and had their wands out pointing away from the other two members of the their group finishing the spell they'd already started as they arrived, "…Kedavra." However with some of the Order of the Phoenix having left for France with Dumbledore to retrieve Harry Potter while the rest the left quickly for their homes it left just the other Death Eaters in 12 Grimmauld Place to be targets for those killing curses. Death Eaters and one house elf who approached one of the teams in the drawing room intending to inform them where everyone had gone to. That house elf caught a killing curse from the only remaining Death Eater of the three that had arrived in this particular corner.

Voldemort wasn't happy; most of the teams were arriving back with less than a full three person complement standing. When moments later the two catch teams as he thought of them returned empty handed his glower increased. "Where are my prisoners?" Voldemort asked his hand twitching towards his wand.

"The home was empty my lord. When we arrived a few individuals were too eager and cast the killing curse hitting the other teams." One of the newer death eaters replied before suddenly realizing speaking up before a senior death eater might not have been the best idea as a wand appeared in the Dark Lord's hand before he could react. To the surprise of most present it was not pointed at the one who spoke instead it was Severus Snape that was the aiming point.

"Severus, would you care to explain why a raid to remove a thorn called the Order of the Phoenix from my side failed?" Voldemort asked his wand never wavering.

Severus looked down at the floor not meeting Voldemort's eyes as he said, "I do not know my Lord. I accompanied Dumbledore himself from Hogwarts to the meeting location before arriving here to verify the meeting was taking place. The blood traitors had even set up a buffet at the back of the meeting room. So I had no reason to doubt there was a meeting taking place."

His wand never leaving Snape Voldemort looked over at Lucius asking, "What say you about the meeting room?"

Lucius Malfoy wished anyone else had been asked that question. Still he knew hesitation was not a good thing. "There was a table set up against one wall. It looked like it had been cleared in haste. Additionally the chairs in the room while set in rows were off from each other like the people sitting in them had left in a hurry." Lucius replied praying his friend would survive the night.

Voldemort debated in his mind. "Bella come forward and let me see what happened." Voldemort said already probing her mind.

Minutes later as Bellatrix Lestrange lay panting on the floor If he was honest with himself Voldemort knew it was his orders to arrive with the killing curse on their lips that had caused the death of a few of his followers. Still he wasn't totally sure of any of his followers beyond Bella. It might be best to… yes that was it. "Lucius assist Bella in retrieving a potion from my quarters. Bella it's the one to the left we brewed several weeks ago." Voldemort said before dismissing them along with the rest of his followers.

When Bella returned with the potion she found Severus Snape now lying on a conjured table in front of the Dark Lord's throne. "He's still bound and understands taking this potion willingly is an indication of his trust in me." Voldemort said motioning for Bella to give Severus the potion. "The whole thing Bella." Voldemort said sitting back and watching the potion take effect.

Severus Snape thought he recognized the potion as it was poured into his open mouth. If he was right his mental defenses were about to come crashing down allowing the Dark Lord free access to his entire mind. 'I don't recall this potion causing one to pass out,' was his last thought before everything went black.

Seeing his prisoner's head roll to the side Voldemort smiled. A conscious Severus would never have allowed his body such an act. "Bella keep an eye out. I will be in Severus's mind and might experience a moment's delay in reacting should anything untoward happen."

Bellatrix beamed at the honor being given to her alone pulling her wand and taking a position with her back to a wall that allowed her to keep an eye on everything occurring in the room.

Seeing her on guard Voldemort entered Severus's mind with a wand flick. He'd been in this mind several times over the years noting the fine detailed walls lined with bookshelves and storage boxes that was a hall mark of his potions master's mind. 'What do we have here?' Voldemort thought noticing one of the book shelve units appeared slightly off. Pushing on the unit he smiled as it gave way allowing him into a room hidden behind it. Alternately pulling a book of a shelf and glancing at it before checking a nearby storage box in the newly uncovered room in Severus's mind allowed Voldemort to build up a picture of what the room contained and how it was filed. He spent considerable time examining the room before exiting both this room and Severus's mind.

"My Lord is all well?" Bella asked when she noticed Voldemort was active again.

"Yes Bella I am fine. I will need a few hours to digest everything I've found. I will need you and Lucius to stand guard over Snape until I return."

"It will be as you command." Bella replied already summoning her brother in law.

A good two hours later Voldemort re-entered his throne room taking a seat. Now was the time to deal with the reality of Snape being merely incompetent at his tasks and not a double agent. He knew there was no way to keep him as a potions brewer, any potions he brewed would be suspect, but he was still useful as a source of intelligence on Dumbledore and the activities of his group once Snape was properly disciplined. He knew his followers needed to understand the price of incompetence and Sirius would provide a better example than his followers who were just unlucky in their raid on the Order's headquarters. "Bella, summon my inner circle. Severus overstepped his warrant and has been telling Dumbledore some of my secrets without approval. I wish them to witness his confession and his punishment."

Returning for taking a Floo call in his private office Marc Delacour announced to the expectant faces awaiting word, "The Aurors arrived shortly after what appeared to be the entire Order of the Phoenix appeared in my daughter's apartment. They were given the option of leaving or being arrested. Dumbledore tried to talk the Aurors into revealing my location so he and I could 'talk' Only to leave as the Lead Auror announced anyone still there when he reached zero would be arrested the began counting down at twenty.

"Thank you I am in your debt for keeping me and my guest safe," Sirius replied formally.

"No, not at all," Mar replied waiving the debt away.

"I think it's best for us to leave France. We should be gone tomorrow. Thank you for your hospitality," Sirius replied starting to rise.

"You and your group are spending the night here under our wards. Tomorrow you can return to your Hotel, pack and leave if that is your desire. For tonight however I believe you will be safer here."

"That is too much, we have imposed on your hospitality too much already," Alan countered.

"No it is settled you are here and we will see you off tomorrow." Apolline said speaking up before turning and calling or the Delacour house elves to assist their guests to their rooms and assist them in settling in for the evening.

The next day Sirius' group boarded a train to Brussels where everyone had a good time enjoying the sights of the holiday season. Well except for one morning when Jane decided it was time for a refresher talk with her daughter, drafting Sirius in to help they sat Harry and Hermione down for a couples version of the infamous 'Talk' Having received the standard versions the previous summer everyone felt this one was far more mortifying both for those receiving the talk as well as those giving it.


	14. Chapter 14

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 12 Hogwarts Letters 2

Jan 15th

Mum, Dad

I can't believe how quickly knowledge of our engagement spread. I mean it seems like within minutes of us leaving the station for the trip back to Hogwarts everyone was aware of my new status. You know Harry and I had not intended to keep it secret but once we were out of the station and students started moving around one of my dorm mates spotted my ring and let out a squeal so loud I'm surprised you didn't hear it back at the station. The rest of the Gryffindor girls all tried to enter our compartment at once but it just wasn't big enough so they rotated through with girls from all the other houses joining in. I've gotten some nasty looks before but I can't believe how many girls were upset I'd "landed the biggest catch at Hogwarts" according to more than one of those young ladies, (Yes mum I use that term loosely in a few cases).

The topper of the day was when Draco Malfoy, I'm sure you remember the discussion about him, entered and saw my two rings he reached for my hand only to stop as Harry stepped between us. Evidently he'd seen Draco arrive and was ready for him. The conversation turned rough but luckily Harry knew what to do thanks to Sirius going all Heir of House Black and Head of House Potter on him. Seeing as his mother was a Black by birth Draco thought he should be Heir to House Black. When Harry cautioned him a third time about acting against the Heir of House Black Draco raised his wand and magically renounced all relationship to House Black. I've got to get with Sirius and find out what all that meant as Harry won't tell me he just sits there with a big smile on his face.

Actually the worst thing that happened occurred when we got to Hogwarts. Evidently the headmaster had somehow been informed of your engagement. It's a good thing Sirius ensured the engagement rings were enchanted properly as our headmaster attempted to remove it grabbing my hand as soon as Harry and I entered the castle. When he couldn't do that Harry was escorted to the Hospital Wing while I was forced to attend the welcoming feat in the great hall alone, well I would have been if it hadn't been for some classmates who decided I'd better have an escort. Once he was in the Hospital Wing Harry was compelled to undergo a series of medical exams to insure I had not used any potions, spells, or other means to "snare" Harry. When he finally was released the feast had already ended and it was after curfew so I didn't see him until the next morning.

The upside is Harry somehow forced the Headmaster to inform the entire school at breakfast. Our headmaster standing in front of everyone at Hogwarts announcing Harry was not found to be under the influence of any potion or charm cut out a lot of the problems I'd been expecting. But the fact there's one house still on our case isn't unexpected.

Harry also tome me our headmaster appeared to stumble as he entered the curtained area where Madam Pomfrey was looking him over. According to Sirius that was a "tell" he was attempting to read Harry's mind.

Well it's time for bed so good night from:

Your daughter and Harry (Who is in his own bed dad)

Feb 15th

Mum, Dad,

Yesterday was amazing I don't know who gave Harry pointers, but if it was you Dad thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. The day started out with Harry having a free house elf that likes him deliver me flowers in the morning. He spent the day being attentive and just a great intended. I was happy when I went up to the dorm for the evening but then I got a surprise. All day the other girls who had been given chocolate from their boyfriends and were teasing me that Harry had failed that critical gift. You remember that chocolate shop we stopped into in Paris, Pierre Herme? Somehow Harry had one of their "Mahogany" cakes delivered right into my Dorm room. It was sitting right on my desk when I entered. I suspect the elf he'd used earlier had something to do with it. This wasn't one of their small individual serving ones this was a big one it fed all the girls in my dorm with leftovers that quickly disappeared. Then on my bed I found a box of those small individually wrapped Madagascar Chocolates waiting for me. I was good and only had one. the rest are in my trunk under a disillusionment charm. Those are MINE! My dorm mates can rant about Honeydukes chocolate all they want I'll take the Madagascar. Yes mum I did properly thank Harry and insured the girls that enjoyed the cake did not overly thank him.

Homework calls and Harry is still in his dorm Dad,

Love your daughter.

Hermione

Mar 1st

Mum, Dad,

Classes are going well my grades are at their normal levels and Harry's are actually higher than in the past in most subjects. Potions is still a problem but Harry is doing much better at focusing on what he's doing and not being distracted.

The comments about my ring had died down over January but evidently Harry's Valentine's day gifts reinvigorated the subject. From the talk I've overheard more than one boyfriend and even a few engaged individuals have been informed they need to step up their "game" as Harry's raised the bar. Yes, Harry's been confronted by the male half of a few of these couples upset he's "raised the bar". It doesn't seem to bother him at all. In fact I think Harry likes upsetting them. Makes me wonder just what he's going to do when he replaces this ring. I suspect that will occur once I turn 17 Mum. Not that he's said anything or even hinted at it, however I just have a feeling.

Got to go and keep my grades up while insuring Harry's doing the same.

Hermione

April 4th

Mum, Dad

School is going well. Harry sends his best wishes. Harry and I are almost finished revising for our OWLs, occasionally others join in but only Harry is able to put in the same hours I do keeping up with classes and revising the material from our first four years.

On a more personal note Harry has been having dreams or visions at night and Madam Pomfrey is unable to determine what is causing them. She suspects it's just the intense studying but Harry doesn't agree and neither do I. There's just something odd about the whole thing. Let me give you an example: Harry had a particularly vivid and long dream the other night and the following morning we kept seeing a few classmates intently observing Harry. they weren't all from one house either so is isn't like they planned a prank in their common room and were watching to it to happen. It's all so confusing. Yes Harry has talked and owled his godfather with this. Harry actually has a mirror that allows him to talk to his godfather any time he wants but Harry's afraid of being overheard by some of the more rule orientated members of our house. Unfortunately He has no idea either.

Harry wants me to let you both know we are looking forward to getting away from school and spending this summer with both of you.

Got to run,

Your daughter and her betrothed.

(You don't know how much I enjoyed writing that.)

May 10th

Mum, Dad,

Just a short note to let you know we are thinking of you both. Harry and I are deep into revising for our OWLS. We're studying hard but I'm a little worried about Harry. He is still getting unusual dreams and no one admits to having an idea as to their cause. Although from the body language I think the headmaster has one especially given the way he's avoiding direct contact with Harry since we discussed it.

It's back to studying for both of us as we want to do well on our Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. The next time you hear from us should be in person at the train station.

Love from,

Harry and Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here.

I've skipped chapters 13 and 14 not because of triskaidekaphobia but to bring them in line yet again with FFN's number. That said, on with the story.

Chapter 15 Summer Arrives

Harry held Hermione's hand all the way back to London's King's Cross train station from Hogwarts. Harry's fifth year had ended on a low note. He'd been orphaned so young he couldn't remember his parents then two years ago he'd found a godfather, Sirius Black, he'd been unaware of. The two had gotten together during summers and communicated with each other during the school year. His godfather, Hermione, and her parents had spent last Christmas together in Paris where, Harry had become his godfather's heir along with Hermione's betrothed. As Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts came to a close he'd received word his godfather had been killed by a man who became very irate when he visited a former girlfriend and found her and Sirius asleep after an obviously amorous night.

The only good development was when they young woman who held his hand used her position as his betrothed to intervene when the school's headmaster had tried to convince him to return to his relatives. She'd been successful in convincing all involved he needed to stay at her home this summer.

Kings Cross Rail Station was it's normal confusion with Hermione leading the way the two of them were able to insure his and Hermione's things made their way to the back of the Granger's estate wagon.

Once they left Kings Cross train station Harry sat quietly in the back seat with Crookshanks' travel case between him and Hermione He'd release Hedwig at Hogwarts and the empty cage was stashed in the trunk. The two of them were not saying much just watching the scenery pass by.

Alan Granger opened the driver's door saying, "Come on Harry we'd best get everyone's things out of the trunk and up to your rooms before dinner. Anna runs a tight ship and we wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

At the manor Harry went up to his room and opened the window for Hedwig to fly in. Dumbledore had been very insistent given how distinctive Hedwig was the owl not be used to carry mail this summer to Harry's regret. But staying with Hermione he felt the inability to owl wasn't as bad as he first thought it might be.

It was a little past midnight when Hermione heard screams. Knowing from the last few weeks when the Gryffindor fifth year boys would send a runner to get her on the nights had a similar experience it was Harry she got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her. Crossing the hall she opened his door and slipped in going quickly to the bed and placing an arm on him saying, "Harry you are with me, you are safe."

Still asleep Harry grabbed her arm saying, "Don't leave me everyone leaves me."

Her heart went out and she lay down beside him wrapping her arms around him saying, "Harry I've got you. I'm not going anywhere." Holding him close she could feel that tension slowly leave his body letting him settle into a restful sleep something she found herself quickly joining once she realized he was safe.

The next morning she awoke to a rhythmic sound that felt like a part of her. _'What is that?'_ crossed her mind before she opened her eyes and realized she was lying on Harry's chest listening to his heart. _'Now that is a pleasant way to wake up.'_ She thought before forcing herself out of Harry's bed and back to her own room. It wasn't until she met her mother in the kitchen that she was informed her exit from Harry's room had not been without an observer. "Care to tell me why you were leaving Harry's room so early this morning? I thought our position on that happening had been made quite clear last summer," her mother inquired between sips of her morning tea.

Hermione's eyes quickly went to her mother then around the room. "We are alone if that is what you were wondering. Have things progressed further during school and do I need to forewarn your father about anything?" Jane Granger said trying to keep a smile off her face.

"Since Sirius died Harry has been having absolutely horrid nightmares normally his dorm mates dealt with them by either waking him or placing silencing charms on his bed. As his betrothed I was able to have them contact me this term and I was able to rapidly calm him down by holding him. Since it was here I stayed with him since they've been known to re-occur since his godfather's passing." Hermione stated.

"Alright I believe you, of course hearing only those screams once and nothing else does make it easier to believe." Jane said smiling at her daughter.

"What's on tap for today?" Hermione asked as she fixed her breakfast.

"Your father and I talked last night while we were getting ready for bed and we've decided the first stop today is Gringotts. Not for Harry to get money, which he probably will anyway, but to have them do a few things for us."

Knowing that any questioning of her mother would result in her learning nothing Hermione decided the wait and see approach was the best. It was only a few moments later that Harry entered followed quickly by her father both of them dressed for the day. Her father in a sport coat, his normal weekend shopping attire while Harry having gone through a growth spurt that rendered last summers clothes too small had his second best outfit, jeans and a green polo shirt, due to having worn his best coming home yesterday on the Hogwarts Express.

"I guess it's time for us to get ready Hermione." Her mother said getting up and heading for her bedroom while Hermione followed her going to her own room. After showering and dressing for the day in a nice short ruffled skirt and frilly blouse that stopped before it reached the skirt revealing her smooth skin Hermione returned to the kitchen to watch Harry's eyes widen as she entered.

"Do I look alright?" Hermione asked rechecking her outfit.

Harry finally found his voice saying, "Hermione I'm just worried that I can't do magic today because I know I'm going to have to hex certain boys if they see you looking so beautiful."

Alan Granger just smiled at Hermione but his daughter never noticed, she only had eyes for Harry. When Harry finished Alan said, "Don't worry Harry I'll just use a few father tricks I know to keep her safe for you." Bringing a blush to Harry's face while Hermione beamed as the thought

Once they were at the Leaky Cauldron's door and within the notice me not field everyone donned dark grey cloaks and with their hoods up entered passing through and in to Diagon Alley. Entering Gringotts the four of them lowered their hoods while approaching one of the tellers when a goblin walk up to them saying, "Mr. Potter if you don't mind could you and your party follow me we've been trying to get in touch with you."

Harry looked at the others and seeing everyone nodding their agreement he replied taking a slight chance, "Griphook, of course we'll follow you."

The goblin stopped short and looked at Harry asking, "You recognized me?"

Fearing he'd made a breach of etiquette Harry quickly said, "Yes Griphook. You were helpful to me on my first day in the magical world of course I'd remember. I hope I haven't broken any rules by using your name."

"Not at all Mr. Potter not at all." Griphook assured him before continuing to lead the way to a side office.

Once the door was shut behind them Alan asked, "Griphook is it possible for the goblins to cast some of the same spells you have done for my wife and I for these two," motioning to Harry and Hermione.

Griphook looked at Mr. Granger for a moment before replying, "To an extent that is possible. Mr. Potter's owl would always be able to find him, however that owl is quite distinctive and I would suggest his use be restricted if you want to stay hidden, as for the rest I feel confident that our hiding charms would work as they do for you and Mrs. Granger."

Hermione looked at her father wide eyed asking, "You and Mum have spells on you?"

"Yes Mines, we looked into it and had it done after Christmas." Her mother replied using her pet name for her daughter.

"Griphook what would these charms do?" Harry asked

"Hide you from owls and generally make you invisible to the magical world." Griphook replied.

"How would we receive our OWL results?" Hermione asked.

"I have a suggestion regarding that." A second goblin said as he entered. Seeing everyone turn to him he continued, "I am Tackrack, I am in charge of the estate division at Gringotts."

"Pleased to meet you Tackrack. I am Alan Granger, this is my wife Jane, and our daughter Hermione." Alan said.

Tackrack nodded as the individuals were introduced before replying, "Pleased to meet you all formally. Of course I know Mr. Potter. You are the reason we are meeting today."

"Me?"

"Yes. This is a little unorthodox but in your best interest I believe. Have you authorized anyone at all to withdraw funds from your family's accounts?" Tackrack asked.

"I…" Harry started to say then stopped and thought for a moment. "I believe someone withdrew funds to buy my school books last year but beyond that no."

"I thought so."

"Why did you ask Tackrack?" Alan Granger asked.

"Someone has shown up recently with a note purportedly signed by Mr. Potter allowing him to withdraw a rather large sum from The Potter family vault. As we knew Mr. Potter would be leaving Hogwarts for the summer that day we tied the request up in what do you call it… Ah, red tape. We were hoping we could contact you Mr. Potter and confirm the validity of the request."

"What is going to happen to them?" Harry replied thinking it might be one of the Death Eater's trying to gain access to his account.

Tackrack smiled showing a lot of teeth before saying, "When we see that wizard again he will be most unhappy. His privileges to bank at Gringotts will be frozen for a year when I report this. Of course it might make it difficult for him to continue his current life style but I'm sure a Hogwarts professor is smart enough to figure out a way."

Harry heard Hermione gasp and was surprised that was her only comment. Deciding to find out the full scope of the problem Harry asked, "If it would not cause problems just how much money was involved."

"Five thousand galleons." Tackrack said.

"A good sum. I thank you for looking out for my interests." Harry said.

"Not a problem. Now you said you did not receive my requests for a meeting?"

"No I've never received mail from Gringotts."

"You have not been receiving our yearly updates? You should have been receiving them every birthday since your eleventh birthday." Tackrack said.

"The only owl post I have ever received is from Hogwarts or my few friends, Oh and the Ministry of Magic sent me an under age us of magic warning, among other things."

"Curious, most curious."

Alan looked at the goblin saying, "I assume you will find out what happened to his notifications."

Tackrack looked offended replying, "Of course we will Mr. Granger. Now about those charms you requested. Mr. Potter will still need a way to get his post and such."

Harry spoke up saying, "Hedwig has always been able to find me despite all the wards that have been put up. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Mr. Potter your owl is very distinctive. If you wish to keep where you are at unknown it might be best to avoid using your owl this summer provided we reach an alternate solution."

Harry started to reply then remembered the promise he'd made to himself at Christmas. "What do you think Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione looked between the goblin and Harry before replying, "Tackrack does make a valid point. I always knew when you sent me an owl because Hedwig is so distinctive."

"She will not like this but I agree." Harry replied.

Feeling the silence starting to stretch Alan looked at Harry then asked, "Tackrack do you have any suggestions how best to accomplish this."

"Actually I do. You know Mr. Potter for such a young man you have accumulated a large number of life debts owed to you."

"I was aware of only one." Harry replied.

"I count at least six. One of them is a house elf who might be the answer to your problem."

"How can you tell about life debts?" Hermione asked.

Tackrack smiled his toothy grin saying, "Goblins can cast a spell allowing a goblin to see them."

Harry started to tick of his fingers as he listed them, "One is probably Ginny, The house elf has to be Dobby, Wormtail…"

Seeing him stumped Tackrack suggested, "The young lady with you."

"Me, oh the troll yes, probably a few of the others too." Hermione added.

Tackrack debated for a moment rather to tell Harry or not but the information was Harry's, "Your Headmaster is also one." He said.

"Dumbledore owes me a life debt?" Harry asked astonished. While Hermione's eyes went wide thinking, _'That is one I am curious about.'_

"Yes and when you figure it out would you let myself or Griphook know just how it happened. I must admit to being curious just how that came about."

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment before he spoke. "I know you don't like it but Dobby is a free elf and if he came to work for me he could handle the mail and such." Harry said hoping Hermione would understand.

She wanted to rant but Harry needed a way to communicate and to be truthful so did she. "Alright Harry but he stays free and gets wages."

Harry's nod of agreement was interrupted when Tackrack asked, "The house elf is not bound to anyone?"

"No he is free."

"Then something must be done to insure he is unable to divulge any information about you or the Grangers." Tackrack said getting up and leaving the room for a few moments. When he returned there was a second goblin with him. "This is Micktock from Gringotts legal department. He says it would be best if Dobby was bound to you but he does have an oath sheet that would come close to the protection of a binding." Tackrack explained.

"How would I contact Dobby?"

"He owes you a life debt. Just call him and he will appear." Micktock said.

"Dobby I wish to see you." Harry said to the air in the room.

Only seconds later a quick pop signaled the arrival of Dobby. "The great and kind Harry Potter called humble Dobby?" the house elf asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes Dobby, are you bound to Hogwarts?"

"No Harry Potter sir. Headmaster Dumbledore asked but Dobby refused. Dobby prefers being free."

"Dobby would you like to work for Harry?" Hermione asked.

Dobby looked up at Hermione saying, "Misses Grangie must not tease Dobby. She knows it is Dobby's greatest wish to serve the great and noble Harry Potter."

"Actually Dobby she isn't teasing you. If you want I would like you to come to work for me." Harry said only to have Dobby disappear with a pop.

"Dobby has informed Headmaster Dumbledore he quits and is ready to bond with Harry Potter." Dobby said when he returned moments later.

As Hermione glared at him Harry said, "Dobby there is no need to give up your freedom. I will pay you wages and give you time off, However Micktock does have a contract you need to sign."

How the house elf knew which goblin to turn to no one present knew but Dobby turned and faced Micktock asking, "Where does Dobby sign?"

Micktock walked Dobby through the signing of the oath sheet which Harry and the Grangers also signed as he would be working in their home. Then Dobby went to wherever house elves go to await Harry's summons.

Half an hour later Griphook Harry and Hermione had the charms Alan request cast on them and the foursome was outside the bookstore removing their robes. "We have time before lunch to get started." Alan announced hailing a taxi.

Harry looked at the other three wondering what he was in for. A short taxi ride later he started to get an understanding. Alan led the way into a small doorway beside a shop and up a flight of stairs where he was greeted with, "Dr. Granger we were surprised to get your call. I was under the impression you were set for this season."

"I am Richard, however my daughter's betrothed has joined us for the summer and he needs a few things." Alan said greeting the man with a hand shake.

"Not a problem at all. I take it this is the young man?" Richard asked turning his attention to Harry.

"Yes this is Harry."

"Pleased to meet you Harry…" Richard said holding out his hand the request for a last name obvious.

"Evans, Likewise Richard." Harry replied using the last name that was on the bankcard he'd just gotten in Gringotts.

Harry threw a help me look to Alan when Richard asked, "Mr. Evans what do you need?"

"A couple of dress casual outfits, suitable for the art crowd, two basic suits, and a tux." Alan replied.

"We could also quickly do a sport coat. It wouldn't be much bother I could have one of my assistants check what we have in the rough stage. I'm sure there is one that he could wear out of here." Richard said looking at Harry's clothes like he'd prefer to burn them.

Harry looked again to Alan before replying, "That would be fine."

"How long will this all take?" Hermione asked looking at her mother.

"At least until noon possibly later." Richard replied hustling Harry off into a fitting room with orders to strip to his boxers allowing Richard to get proper measurements.

"Do you mind if Mum and I do a little shopping?" Hermione asked her father.

"Go have fun."

Once away from the men Jane asked her daughter what they were shopping for. "Night wear for starters and I do need a few other outfits." Hermione replied a glint in her eye.

"I thought last years outfits still fit you."

"They do but Harry's here." Hermione replied as if Harry's presence explained everything.

Jane looked at her daughter debating with herself for a moment before asking, "Mines are you a virgin?"

Much to her surprise her daughter didn't blush or stammer she just replied, "Yes."

"Do you intent to return to school in the fall in the same state."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Hermione said a hint of giggle in her voice while leading her mother into a store whose windows were filled with lacy garments designed to fuel men's dreams.

After leaving the tailor's Alan and Harry caught up with Jane and Hermione for lunch at a nearby restaurant. As they were being shown to their table Harry was grateful Richard had insisted that he wear an entirely new outfit including a sport coat out of his shop saying, "My reputation just won't stand it if I let you leave here in those."

Hermione subtle helped Harry with the menu suggesting one or two things that she though he might like. After the meal they returned to shopping hitting a few other stores on the same street. Harry had fun picking up everyday clothes as well as shoes, undergarments and everyone picked up a few other items. Hermione enjoyed the look on Harry's face when her mother walked over to a rack of underwear and turned to him asking, "boxers or briefs?" At the end of the day the the account Sirius had set up last year for Harry had a good workout as did Harry. It took all four of them to carry the packages on to the train for the ride home. Harry figured they'd spent enough on his clothes to buy Uncle Vernon's car with enough left over for gas. The two outfits he'd worn since returning from Hogwarts, had been relegated to painting clothes. What he was going to do with four pair of shoes and two pair of trainers he wasn't sure but Hermione had assured him he would need them.

Enjoying the train ride back to the manor Harry said jokingly to Mr. Granger, "Hermione will probably have to pick out my clothes for me this summer."

Alan smiled before saying, "Don't feel too bad Mrs. Granger still insists on approving my outfits before we go out for the evening." Once they were home and settled in for the night Alan and Jane were talking about the day's events. "You should have seen Harry when you and Hermione left. He looked lost. Then when Richard started to ask about fabrics and such he looked around for her again then said, "You know what Mr. Granger is wearing and I trust you to make me look as good," I swear Richard beamed. Harry has to return next week for a final fitting on his outfits. Richard assured me he has one in mind for the Art Gallery opening the Friday after next that is something special."

"So what's on tap for tomorrow?" Jane asked.

"While you two were shopping we talked about going to the driving range at the club. Depending on how he does, I might get a summer golfing partner out of this."

"Good idea, it will give me a chance for a real girl talk with Hermione." Jane replied just as she heard a scream that was quickly cut off.

Hermione had her arms wrapped around Harry holding him to her. They'd been sitting in his room talking about the day's events after he'd informed an upset owl that his mail would be going by another route this summer when he'd suddenly started sobbing about how he'd killed Sirius before breaking down in tears. Not knowing what else to do she'd grabbed him in her arms holding on for dear life. She was wondering if her parents had heard Harry yelling when she heard the door open and looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway looking at her. Hermione instinctively tightened her grip on Harry as if telling her mother that right now Harry was hers to take care of. Jane Granger nodded and closed the door. Hermione when back to whispering in Harry's ear while rocking him in her arms hoping the motion would remind him of the safety of being in a mother's arms. For the next few hours Harry alternated between ranting and sobbing on her shoulder.

Sunday morning at the Granger's Harry awoke to find himself feeling surprisingly chipper before he remembered breaking down last night, it had been Hermione who held him helping him deal with the grief of losing Sirius. It was still raw and painful to think about Sirius but he knew the healing process had started and Hermione was the reason he was feeling better.

Jane was headed downstairs to start fixing breakfast when she stopped and checked on her daughter. "Hermione glad to see you're up. Breakfast will be ready in a little bit."

"Thanks mum."

"How's Harry?"

"He's dealing with everything. I think last night was the worst I held him for a while after you saw us then I went to bed." Hermione said smiling at her mother.

"How was Harry's bed?"

"Mother how could you think I'd do that?" she bluffed.

"You have never made your bed perfectly in your entire life so the next time you sleep somewhere else at least rumple the covers on your bed, dear. Otherwise it's a dead giveaway." Jane said pulling the door closed, as Hermione looked over at Crookshanks sleeping dead center of her perfectly made bed snorting with disgust that she'd been caught by something so simple.

"Hi, Hermione." Harry said his face breaking in to a big smile when he entered the kitchen and saw her. Noticing her parents he added, "Morning everyone."

"You sound chipper this morning." Alan said looking up to see a big smile on his daughter's face as she watched Harry settle into a chair beside her.

"I had a very good night's sleep. What's the plan for today." Harry asked while Hermione was watching her mother do a double take out of the corner of her eye.

Alan Granger smiled as he said, "You and I are headed to the club after breakfast."

"Don't tell me he talked you into going golfing!" Hermione said looking at Harry.

"Ah… yes?" Harry cautiously replied seeing the look he was getting from his friend.

"Dad are you trying to turn me into a golfing widow too? Isn't it bad enough mum's one."

Alan shook his head. His daughter never did understand just how much the interaction at the club helped them both socially and economically. Something he was hoping to show Harry.

"Don't worry Hermione it's just a guy thing." Harry replied unaware of how much he sounded like Ron with that comment.

"We will talk when you get back." Hermione said smiling at Harry as she sat down to eat.


	16. Chapter 16

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 16 Beginnings

Sunday morning at the Burrow there was a full-blown panic. "Headmaster what are you doing to find him! Harry has been missing since Friday night!" Molly Weasley was in the kitchen yelling at Dumbledore through the floo.

"Molly we sent owls out yesterday morning to the various friends Harry could be staying with. The only one's that have replied are Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. It was only ten minutes ago that the owls addressed to Harry and Hermione Granger returned without delivering their letters. Give us a chance to decide on the best course of action." Headmaster Dumbledore said trying to calm the upset witch.

"You decide what you want to do my mind is made up." Pulling her head out of the fireplace Molly turned to her husband saying, "Arthur go see if Hermione knows anything about Harry's whereabouts."

Seeing him look at the fireplace she added, "Don't you dare tell me you're not going Arthur Weasley. I'd go myself but you are the only one that the Granger's allow to have contact with them." Molly said her hands on her hips feet apart as she stared at her husband who with a shrug of his shoulders apparated to near the Granger residence. Walking up the road stopped and knocked at the house next to a gravel road.

"May I help you?" a man asked holding the door slightly open.

Arthur said, "I'm sorry I was looking for Hermione Granger. My children go to school with her. I just wanted to ask Hermione if she had any information about a fellow classmate."

"We are house sitting while they are on vacation. They gave me a phone number if you feel it's important I can give them a call." The man replied.

Arthur looked closer at the man, there was something about the man that hinted all was not as it seemed moments later he shook it off saying, "I would appreciate that."

At the house Alan picked up a ringing phone then turned to Hermione asking, "Were you due to meet Mr. Weasley today for any reason?"

"No, I wasn't scheduled to go with them this year."

"Well he's at Limbu's house looking for you."

"He's looking for me. Dumbledore wants me back with my relatives," Harry said sadness in his voice.

Alan looked at his wife and daughter before replying, "That's not going to happen." Then to the phone he said. "Mr. Limbu would you please tell Mr. Weasley that my daughter is unaware of Mr. Potter's precise location. By the way from the looks I'm getting I suspect we might have some more unwelcome visitors tonight. Yes, that would be fine if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, Thank you Mr. Limbu."

"What can he do if wizards show up?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Limbu is not just our housekeeper's husband and our gardener, he is a dear family friend. He will not like me telling you this but some time look up Rambahadur Limbu, of the 10th Gurkha Rifles. You might be surprised at what you find out." Alan said earning a glare from his wife who promptly said, "You promised to keep that quiet."

"I don't want the two of them to make a mistake. They are old enough and know how to keep their mouths shut." Alan Granger said looking at the two students who promptly nodded their agreement.

"Why did Mr. Weasley go to their house?" Harry asked as they finished up breakfast.

"We really do not want anyone in the wizarding world to know about the manor so when he came to pick me up every summer we would greet him at their house. He thinks we live in that house by the road. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both know the truth but have given their oaths to not tell anyone about it." Hermione said.

Harry tried to clean up the breakfast dishes before Mrs. Granger chased him and Mr. Granger out telling them to go to the club.

At the club Harry was quickly outfitted with shoes and a loaned set of golf clubs before Alan led him to the driving range. Two buckets of balls later Harry found himself putting on a practice green followed by lunch in the club's dining room. "Mr. Granger I can't thank you and Mrs. Granger enough. This has been the best two days I've spent outside of Hogwarts."

Alan knew Harry wasn't lying he was a firm believer in the statement "Truth Rings" and Harry's statement had rung loud and clear. "Your welcome. How do you feel about a round of real golf after we finish up this lunch?" He asked changing the topic.

"I can watch. I don't want to embarrass you."

"Nonsense you've done well driving and putting. I'm sure you will do well on the course." Alan countered.

At the manor Jane Granger was lying out in the sun with her daughter both working on their tans. "Now that it is just us girls is there any change on the Harry front?" Jane asked knowing Hermione had spent both nights since arriving with Harry."

"No we behaved at school. Now that we are in the modern world I'm hoping for some improvement." Hermione replied before going silent and letting her mother think about that for a few moments.

Harry and Alan stopped and picked up Chinese take away for dinner on the way home. "It is important to remember the little things like this Harry. Women are not just men with a different build. They are wonderfully unique creatures with their own ways of looking at things. It is amazing how being thoughtful eases the bumps in a relationship." Alan said subtlety coaching the young man. He was certain Harry's uncle may have instilled ideas of proper spousal behavior that would not insure a happy marriage. Alan had noticed his daughter's reactions around Harry and wanted her happy.

As they ate Chinese Alan said, "Harry's a natural, drives the ball good and reasonably long with just a little wildness."

"Yes but I can't putt at all." Harry countered with a laugh.

"No one can really. That's what separates us from the professionals." Alan replied.

Hermione sat listening to the two of them rehash the day they spent at the club. Her mother's words echoing in her ears, _'It is best for you and Harry if he and your father get along. Besides Harry could be the son your father never had,' 'And dad could be the father Harry's missing.'_ Hermione added in her mind as she watched the two of them.

Harry had just settled into bed for the night when he heard a phone ring. He slipped out into the hall to see Mr. Granger descending the stairs. "What's going on sir?" Harry asked as he approached Mr. Granger.

"Mr. Limbu has apprehended an individual trying to gain access to the Manor. I was on my way to meet him and try to identify the individual. Would you care to come along?"

Harry nodded following Alan out of the Manor on to the grounds to where a light had flashed for an instant when they exited the building. Arriving at the source of the light he was totally surprised to see Headmaster Dumbledore trussed up on the ground. He looked around trying to figure out how the strongest wizard in the world ended up tied to the point he couldn't move when he noticed a small bag no more that 10 cm square on the manicured lawn near the Headmaster.

"This elderly gentleman is Hermione's headmaster." Alan said to Mr. Limbu after examining the individual using the light from the moon before turning to Dumbledore and asking, "Headmaster do you recall the legal papers served on you by my Barrister?"

If he could have moved his head Dumbledore would have nodded but the only thing he could move was his eyes and those quickly went to the ground.

"I see you do. Harry do you have a way of contacting your police force. I'm sure from what my daughter has told me he would escape from our constables rather quickly."

Dumbledore's eyes were looking at Harry pleading for him not to contact the ministry. Harry knew it wasn't a good idea given how Fudge and Dumbledore were getting along. "I wouldn't bother he would escape from them just as quickly."

"What should I do then? I do not want him bothering us again."

"He is just here to get me. If I go with him they won't bother you again." Harry offered.

"Do you want to leave?" Jane Granger asked from behind him.

Harry shook his head saying, "There is no way I want to leave this family." Just how he felt about everyone.

It was Hermione's voice that broke the silence saying, "Father, lf Professor Dumbledore promises on his magic to leave us alone we should be alright."

When Alan looked at him Harry added, "That would work I can't see him risking the loss of his magic over this."

"Do I have your word Headmaster?" Alan asked as Mr. Limbu eased the gag he'd placed on the Headmaster.

"On my magic I promise not to contact you Mr. and Mrs. Granger unless it concerns Hermione or Harry's schooling." Dumbledore replied when the gag was sufficiently loose.

"Keep that to a minimum and preferably any contacts will be sent by normal post." Alan said before motioning to Mr. Limbu to release the rest of Dumbledore's bonds. "By the way I will be contacting my Barrister tomorrow to inform him about this and bring him up to date in case he needs to deal with you or any of your friends that may decide to visit us."

Monday afternoon it was raining and the Doctors Granger were at work leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the Manor. They were relaxing in her room on the loveseat that overlooked the garden when Hermione stood and opened her normal bookcase on its' concealed hinges revealing the magical library hidden behind it.

"Wow, your own restricted section," Harry commented looking over.

"One of several interesting additions to my room the goblins made over the years."

"I don't recall noticing it last summer." Harry said a bit confused.

"Well our homework was done and there were other things keeping us busy," Hermione replied with a grin.

"So is there a copy of "Most Potent Potions" in there?"

"Yes actually there is, along with several others that Madam Pince has placed in the restricted section. I owl a want list to the goblins before I leave school each year, they are quite successful in filling it," Hermione replied continuing to look over her shelves.

"Anything in particular you wanted to read?" she asked without turning around.

 _'_ _No this view has my total attention for a while.'_ Harry thought watching Hermione standing there in her normal around the house outfit of a skin tight strappy T-shirt that never seemed to extend completely to the tight shorts that emphasis her long legs both items featuring some football teams logo, today's being Newcastle United, her favorite team.

Not hearing a reply Hermione spun quickly to face Harry _'Oh, this outfit is working'_ she thought taking in the silly smile on Harry's face. "Like what you see?" she asked challenging him.

Harry surprised both of them when he looked her up and down before replying, "Very much."

Returning home a bit early Jane Granger stood in her daughter's bedroom door taking in the sight of her daughter seated in a boy's lap. Both participants had messed hair, bruised looking lips, and mussed but still intact clothing.

That evening during an Order of the Phoenix at a backroom of the Leaky Cauldron Dumbledore had leased and secured, the death eater raid having rendered 12 Grimmauld Place unsafe. Snape was looking at Dumbledore not believing his ears, "Yes, I agreed not to bother them or have anyone else bother them this summer." Dumbledore re-iterated for everyone at the meeting.

"I can't believe you just gave into them that easy Headmaster. The Dark Lord would be ecstatic knowing that brat was outside the protections you created for him." Snape said in a hard tone.

"Let us hope he doesn't find out then." Alastor Moody said both his eyes coming to rest on Snape.

"He will not hear about it from me but there are other sources." Snape said eyeing the Weasley family.

"Right like any of mine is going to go running whenever that thing calls." Molly Weasley said staring down the Hogwarts potions professor.

"It would do to show him the proper respect." Snape countered only to get a glare in response.

"We can't contact Harry at all? Not even for his birthday?" Molly asked obviously concerned about Harry ignoring Snape's comment.

"I believe your children can still respond to any owls they receive but any member of this order is prohibited from contacting either of them." Dumbledore said in a resigned voice.

"Well at least someone will have contact with them." Arthur Weasley said accepting the situation.

It took her until Wednesday evening but Jane Granger was finally able to corner her daughter without either her husband or Harry around. "So care to tell me how I happened to find you two sucking face like there was not tomorrow when I came home Monday?" She asked her daughter.

"I was trying to get Harry's mind off the last few months, successfully I might add," Hermione replied with a goofy grin.

"Yes I noticed the outfits you've been wearing. They would have gotten a dead man's attention. So what's your plan from here on?" Jane said knowing her daughter did nothing without thinking it through. She listened as her daughter laid out a plan that would make ninety nine percent of the other mothers in the world including Jane's cringe.

Harry and Hermione spent most of their first two weeks out of school relaxing around the house, both of them just getting used to being a couple. Hermione seemed intent on continuing to show Harry her extensive collection of football club tank tops and running shorts. Of course several of them were a few years old and fit her rather tightly something neither she nor Harry seemed to complain about. Hermione also made a point of staying awake at night until she was sure he was having a good night, while always going to Harry the moment she heard him starting to have a nightmare. After that close call the first weekend when she'd fallen asleep in his bed she made it a point to slip out once she was sure Harry was sleeping soundly.

Wednesday the two of them traveled into London with Mr. Limbu for Harry's second fitting while Hermione visited the dressmaker again after noticing some of Harry's new outfits.

Sunday came around with Harry and Alan heading off for another round of golf while Hermione and Jane relaxed around the pool.

The following Friday Alan and Jane Granger were driving home from their practice when Jane asked, "Alan what do you think is happening tonight?"

Alan risked a glance at his wife and seeing a concerned look on her face he treated her question seriously replying, "My wife and I are taking my daughter and her betrothed to dinner and a gallery opening in London."

"That is what I thought you were thinking, but that is not quite right. It would be better for all concerned if you thought of it as two golfing buddies going to dinner and a gallery opening with their lovers, one real, one soon to be." Jane said ending with a silent prayer that Alan didn't blow his top at the revelation.

Several moments and calming breaths later Alan asked, "How soon?"

"If she has her way it will be tonight."

"Oh."

"By the way you need to insure you don't over react when you see how your daughter is dressed tonight." At a raised eyebrow from her husband she continued, "The skirt is short and she has been practicing walking in heels higher than mine all week when there are no men around. Alan she is ready to become the confident woman I've always wanted my daughter to be." Jane said with conviction leaving off, _'Mess this up and you will regret several times over,'_ but being the smart husband Alan was understood that part without it being said.

Once back at the manor Alan and Jane said hi to Harry and Hermione before everyone went straight to their rooms showering away the day's grime and problems before taking the proper time to dress. Emerging from his shower Harry entered his room where Hermione had laid out his clothes before she left to get ready. Remembering Richard's instructions Harry donned his clothes only after taking care of everything else. Emerging from his room he met Alan who escorted him downstairs saying, "We must let the ladies make a grand entrance. They don't get to do it that often and it pleases them so much."

Jane ducked into her daughter's room to see if she needed any help just as Hermione stepped into her skirt. "That's a pretty outfit." She forced out to cover her surprise at what her daughter had chosen to wear. She'd known about the skirt but the top and overall effect surprised her. Hermione hadn't shown this much skin in public since their visit to the Island last summer.

"I hope he likes it."

"If he doesn't like you in that, he's into boys." Jane replied knowing at this point in Hermione's life the he in question was not her father. She had been a little concerned when they first were introduced to the Wizarding world. The fashion's had been right out of a Charles Dickens's novel. Jane had been concerned it would stunt her daughter's emotional development but given tonight's fashion choice she put that worry on the back burner.

Only moments later Jane descended the stairs after asking her daughter to wait a minute before following her. Time Jane spent thanking her husband for his complements while subtlety positioning both of them so they could watch Harry's reaction when he saw Hermione. She knew the moment Alan saw his daughter because his hand tightened where it rested on her shoulder she prayed he didn't leave a mark. They both knew when Harry noticed Hermione as his mouth fell open.

Harry was spell bound Hermione wore a black top that superficially resembled a man's shirt It was sheer enough to read through except for two solid black fake pockets that protected her modesty. It disappeared into a dark emerald green skirt that ended just above mid-thigh with textured black hose encasing her legs down to where they disappeared into a pair of 3-inch heels the color of her skirt. She carried a short jacket which matched the skirt in her hand along with a black clutch purse.

Hermione's eyes were locked on Harry's eyes as she slowly descended the stairs noting his mouth opened more as she felt her unrestrained breasts sway in rhythm to her steps.

"Merlin Hermione you are so beautiful. What could an angel like you see in me that would cause you to marry me?" Harry asked.

"Many things my love. Close your mouth it's hard to kiss it when it's that wide open." Hermione said flowing in to his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck, tilting her head slightly for a kiss that took both their breaths away.

Alan watched all this with his wife's earlier statement replaying in his mind. She was right the individual kissing Harry was not a young girl it was a woman.

Meanwhile Jane was thinking _'that kiss belongs after either a 'yes' or 'you may kiss the bride'. On second thought if I heard him right it was after a yes.'_

Alan cleared his throat causing Harry and Hermione to part and turn to face him. As they did Jane suddenly realized why Hermione had insisted on that color green for her skirt, jacket and shoes. Harry was wearing a dark emerald green silk shirt with the collar unbuttoned that Richard had selected to accent Harry's eyes and a pair of black trousers.

Hermione held out the jacket to Harry who held it as she slowly slipped it on and suddenly her outfit was reasonably modest. Her outfit was the reverse of Harry's a black top with an emerald green skirt and jacket combination. It was a statement Hermione was making to everyone who saw them. They were a couple and proud of it.

Jane pulled the camera she kept by the door out and took several pictures of the couple before everyone climbed into a Rolls Royce so old it qualified as an antique. Mr. Limbu was behind the wheel in a chauffer's outfit. Seeing Harry looking over the car Alan said, "Yes it's the same one you were in at Christmas it's been in the family for years. We use it on occasions when we don't want to be bothered finding parking places. Mr. Limbu loves driving it he says the police are always polite and never a problem no matter how long he has to wait for us to exit."

At the restaurant every pair of eyes were focused on either Harry or Hermione as they made their way to a table. Jane looked at her husband noting as she did that despite the fact that they dined here several times during the year they had never been given such prominent table before. Watching how the staff responded to the four of them she realized it was not her or Alan that had prompted the table selection by the maitre-d'.

The Gallery opening proved to be more of the same with the exception that far more women looked at Hermione wishing they could pull of her look than guys wanting to look like Harry, wanting his companion most definitely, but not his look.

Walking around the Gallery looking at the paintings and sculptures Harry eavesdropped on several conversations as the people talked about the various paintings wondering what the artist meant. "I don't know Hermione I've seen some of Dean's work and he is better than most of these." Harry said as they stood before a landscape.

"I don't recall seeing any of his work. Doesn't he keep them out of sight?" Hermione said thinking for a traditionalist this individual wasn't bad. There were a large number of better paintings at Hogwarts though.

"I happened to catch him putting one away and complemented him on it. He showed me several others he'd done at school. He is good Hermione. I caught a glimpse of one he was trying to keep out of sight. If it ever sees the light of day we will need to hide Dean from the Weasley's." Harry said chuckling.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, if the red hair was any indication."

"What was she… don't tell me that way I can't say anything. Just was it good?"

"I only got a glance and I can't vouch for the accuracy of the painting, but it would have a place of honor in any boy's dorm room Ron wasn't in." Harry said smiling.

When they returned to the manor late that night or rather early the next morning, Alan said, "It was a great evening you two, now Jane and I are going to bed we will see you two in the morning" As he put an arm around his wife.

"Make that very late morning, say some time in the afternoon." Jane added as they left the other two in the kitchen were everyone had shared a nightcap.

Harry stood and held a hand out to Hermione pulling her to her feet and into a kiss. "Time go to bed love." He said.

Hermione smiled nodding her agreement as she held his hand all the way up the stairs.

When he reached their rooms Harry tried to let go of her hand but she kept a hold of it. He looked at her his eyes asking a question and she squeezed his hand in reply.

The next morning Harry woke to find the blankets were heavy on his right arm, leg, and right side of his chest. And he had a good grip on something with his right hand. Opening his eyes he was surprised to find it wasn't blankets that were heavy but Hermione sleeping on his right side. As he was realizing this, the part of his brain responsible for correlating the signals from his fingers informed the rest of his mind that they were grasping something that was nice and soft but had firmness to it and by the way it felt like skin. Confused Harry raised his head and with his left hand the covers slightly and looked down Hermione's body. He noticed that she was not wearing a nightgown actually from his vantage point there wasn't anything but skin on her and only boxers on him. To his embarrassment it took his body only a few seconds to react to the news and he was tenting the covers before he finished his next breath. When he tried to recall what exactly happened Harry found he couldn't. All he could remember was her squeezing his hand and then they were in his room kissing and he was removing her clothes _. 'Did a cracking job of it too,'_ said a voice in his head that sounded like suspiciously like his godfather Sirius.

Late the next morning Jane quietly opened her daughter's bedroom door intending to have her help with brunch only to spot Crookshanks, her familiar, laying in the center of a still made bed. She then checked the bathroom to make sure her daughter was alright, again coming up empty. When she cracked opened the bathroom's opposing door she found her daughter in bed with Harry and their clothes draped over a chair. Jane pulled the door shut and went to start brunch alone. Once she had things going she when up and woke her husband then knocked on Harry's door calling out, "Brunch will be ready in a few minutes Mr. and Mrs. Potter," before dashing downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 17 Meeting Interesting People

Hermione came up to the hazy level of sleep when she hear her mothers voice announce brunch shooting wide awake and sitting up at the Mrs. Potter comment. Looking around she realized she wasn't in her room and the boy in bed next to her mumbling, "Hermione come back to sleep," had her checking her clothing.

 _'_ _Panties - nope, Bra – nope didn't wear one last night, top – none, hose- yes, what the heck am I doing in bed with Harry wearing just hose? Of all the things hose!'_ Hermione thought then remembered the Gallery opening they'd attended last night. That evolved to memories of her and Harry undressing and climbing into bed. She'd been so tired she had just joined him in the guest bed. Now her mother's comment about Mr. and Mrs. Potter at least made sense. Evidently she'd been spotted in bed with Harry. Ah well when all else fails bluff your way. "Harry we need to get up."

"Her…Hermione?" Harry asked coming awake. His eyes going wide as he looked up at her still nude beside him.

"Yes Harry,"

"You … you're…"

"Don't you like the view? You seemed to enjoy it last night," Hermione said looking over at Harry trying her hardest not to blush and admit embarrassment.

"Yes I like the view but?"

"I can't believe you are so comfortable dressing like that." Harry said feeling a blush start on his cheeks when he stood up wearing just his boxers.

"When I was younger and just starting to develop curves it did bother me to go to the beaches when we took a vacation in Spain but after a few days I realized my mother was right. Boys looked rather they could see something or not and I could not control what they thought. Last night I felt comfortable and beautiful on your arm. Mother knew the outfit I'd selected for the evening and said nothing. Your opinion was the only one that really counted and you said I was beautiful. The rest do not matter." Hermione explained.

"Thank goodness you didn't wear something like last night to the Tri-wizards ball. Ron would have gone catatonic." Harry said seeing Hermione headed across the hall he added, "You might want to mess up your bed a bit."

"Seeing as how my mother just called through your door for Mr. and Mrs. Potter to come down for brunch, I suspect they are aware of where I spent the night."

"Your father is going to kill me," Harry said following Hermione out of bed and pulling on a robe that she passed him.

"I doubt it. He might try and scare you but just remember compared to Snape he's an amateur."

"That may be but unlike Snape he has a very good reason to kill me."

"Don't worry about dad Mum is the one that will kill without remorse."

"Gee… Thanks… Now I have to worry about both of them," Harry said guilt setting in at what they thought he'd done.

Hermione decided to let Harry off the hook. "If my mother had betrothed for you to be punished in anyway she'd come in here and had it out with you right then. I suspect we'll be in for some teasing but that's about it," Hermione said following Harry down the stairs to the kitchen area. Once there they quickly found themselves in a discussion with everyone.

"Actually we are about the mid-point in terms of age. A surprising number of marriages are arranged between birth and two years of age, normally between pureblood families. Most of the rest become engaged between the start of sixth year and the end of school with the wedding occurring right after the end of seventh year." Hermione said entering the kitchen and speaking up.

"Don't you have a lot of divorce as a result?" her mother asked.

"Actually in the Wizarding world they have less than one divorce a year. That's in all of England." Hermione explained "That is amazing." Jane Granger replied watching her daughter give Harry a kiss.

"Nice of you to finally join us. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Jane asked her eyes twinkling.

"Yes mother I did. I haven't slept that well in years."

"And how did you sleep Harry?" Alan asked looking at him with a neutral face.

 _'_ _I'd rather be killed for being honest.'_ Harry thought before replying, "I've got to agree with Hermione it was the best night's sleep I've had in quite a while."

"Do you need anything from the chemist dear?" Jane asked.

Hermione looked at her mother in shock that she'd asked such a question at the table. "No mother there is no need. Everything is in the same condition it was this time yesterday. As we've both said, we slept nothing else," Hermione said firmly.

"Can we expect the same thing to happen tonight?"

"Ask me tonight. Harry and I have to talk about things."

"I agree we need to talk. As Hermione said we were quite exhausted last night and just fell asleep," Harry said turning bright red.

"Am I to understand my daughter was so tired she couldn't walk ten feet to her own bed?"

"No Mrs. Granger, I mean… I don't know what I mean. Mrs. Granger I feel quite strongly about Hermione and I wouldn't do anything with her that she did not want to do."

"Good, you two are engaged and I'll trust the two of you to make your own sleeping arrangements…, as long as they stay sleeping arrangements. Is there anything either of you don't understand."

"No Mrs. Granger."

"No Mum."

They were walking out on the grounds before Harry relaxed enough to look at Hermione asking, "Were we just given permission by your parents to sleep together?"

Hermione stopped and thought for a moment before replying, "Yes provided all we do is sleep together."

"No snogging?"

"Oh I believe that is on the allowed list." Hermione replied with a big smile.

After a relaxing day spent visiting with her folks and exploring the manor's grounds Harry watched Hermione walk upstairs in front of him wondering what tonight held in store for him. They hadn't discussed tonight's sleeping arrangements and to be honest He really wanted her in his bed tonight. The shocking thing it wasn't for any fooling around although he hoped that might happen. He had told the truth that morning when he'd said last night was the best night's sleep he'd had in years and to be quite frank he was looking forward to having another great nights sleep of course if it came after a bit of snogging who was he to complain.

Hermione's mind was arguing with herself. On the good girls side it was saying that what happened last night couldn't happen again or Harry wouldn't respect her. Hermione heard Harry sigh softly after she'd kissed him at his door and continued on down to her own room. It wasn't until she'd donned the one baby doll nightgown she owned that she realized where she actually planned on spending the night.

"Budge over," Harry heard as he was starting to drift off to sleep.

Not trusting himself to speak he shoved over towards the wall and felt the bed move as a body laid down. Rolling over he looked Hermione in the eyes, "My parents don't mind and we both got a great night's sleep," She explained.

Harry didn't say anything he just put his arm around her and pulled her close for a kiss.

The next morning Hermione awoke to a new feelings running through her body. As the haze of sleep cleared she realized what was causing those problems. She was now Harry's teddy bear and his arm was wrapped around her his hand cradling one of 'the girls' as she thought of them. Examining her feelings she decided this was something there would definitely be more of in their lives.

Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss before rolling out of bed to reveal she was still wearing the thong she'd worn last night when they went out and nothing else.

Harry and Alan arrived at the club early for Harry to spend a few minutes picking up his own set of golf clubs before they spent half an hour on the driving range while waiting for a tee time. "What do you normally do while waiting to start?" Harry asked as they walked from the driving range to the first tee.

"Socialize with the other members waiting to start. That's one of the big things about this club Harry. I was able to join because there has always been a member named Granger. My brother lives too far away to play here often but he is on the rolls as an associate member. Perhaps I might nominate you for associate someday." Mr. Granger said with a grin.

"What's the difference between a member and associate?"

"As a member I play for free and can bring up to three other people for a round. As an associate member you have access to the club but will need to pay the green fees for each round you play."

"If you don't mind telling me what does a round cost?" Harry asked as they approached the tee.

"₤ 200 per round per player, but don't worry. You are my guest and are covered under my membership." Alan said with a smile watching Harry's mouth slowly open.

"Are all the courses this expensive?" Harry asked just before he placed his ball on the tee.

Alan waited until Harry had driven his ball about 150 yards down the fairway with it landing just off to the left but still in the main fairway before he replied, "Not at all most are quite reasonable but we like to keep this one rather exclusive. Only members, associate members, or invited guests can play makes it far easier to get tee times when we want. Why did you ask?"

Harry repeated the courtesy and waited until they were walking down the path on the side while the other twosome they were playing with took their tee shots before he said, "I am starting to like this game but I didn't want to spend a fortune playing it."

"Don't worry Harry you will always be welcome to be my guest and given what little I've heard about your finances becoming a member should not pose a problem for you." Alan said noting the balls of the other two in their foursome while flying further both caught the rough grass on opposite sides of the fairway.

"Yes sir but that has to last us quite a while." Harry said walking beside Alan.

 _'_ _Us?'_ Alan thought for only an instant before he realized he was talking about Hermione and Himself. "I take it you are including my daughter?" He asked.

"Yes sir,"

"I thought it was Alan?"

"It is when I'm talking with my friend and occasional golf instructor but when I'm talking to my future father in law it is "Sir", Mr. Granger." Harry said with a big smile on his face to take the sting out of his words.

"About that tell me about your plans for the next few years." Alan said with a smile.

Another Sunday ritual was taking place at the Manor with both Hermione and Jane Granger taking advantage of the absence of men to insure their lack of tan lines. Taking a bit of time to gather her thoughts before starting Hermione broke the confortable silence that normally accompanied their sunbathing to say, "Mum I really don't want to wait. Sixth year there isn't much pressure on the students and that might be a good time to have a baby."

"That's this year." Jane said her voice shaking.

"Yes it is, I've been thinking this through for a few months now and with the changes that have occurred in the last two weeks I think now is the time." Hermione replied calmly.

"You want to have a baby? You who only last summer told me how much they would interfere with your plans." Jane asked looking at her daughter still stunned by the revelation.

"I know what Harry wants. Actually what he needs more than anything else to get him through the challenges he has coming is a family, his own family. We can get married but it will feel like we are just friends living in close quarters, it won't be that big of a change. He will lookout for me like he always does. The only real change will be that instead of Molly Weasley mothering him it will be you. My having a baby will change everything; Harry will focus on me and the baby. He will do everything he can to insure he is around to be a dad."

"Is he ready to be a dad?"

"Yes, I think he is." Hermione said firmly.

"What about schooling?"

"If I have a baby sixth year that would leave seventh year free, add two years free after Hogwarts to start a career or settle into an apprenticeship then we could have another. Three years apart would be a good spread." Hermione said working the timing out as she discussed this.

"Hermione, you will be only 17 and Harry will be 16 isn't that a little young?"

"Actually mum, I've read a couple of studies that say although it's preferable for a woman to be between 20 and 35 to give birth with proper medical support a women even younger than I will be should not have an increased medical risk. I am a witch and will have a healer closely monitoring me at school."

"You are talking about getting married in the next two months." Her mother replied trying a different tactic before going silent as she tried to digest the information her daughter had just relayed. She had promised herself when Hermione was born that she would not be a controlling mother but this last revelation was trying her resolve.

"Mum, you know what you and dad are like once you set your minds to something. You both have told me I am worse than either of you two in that regard."

"You are telling me that even if your father and I forbid this marriage. You and Harry will go ahead with it?"

"Seventeen is legal age in the Wizarding world and I'm sure I can figure a way to allow Harry to wed if it is necessary."

Jane watched her daughter's face as she spoke reading it with a mother's skill, _'She all ready knows how they can get married at sixteen. She just doesn't want to show her hand too early.'_

 _"_ Have you gotten your summer homework done yet?" She asked changing the subject. A tactic, which Hermione gladly went along with explaining they didn't have summer homework but she had asked her teachers to suggest books she could read over the summer something, she and Harry were doing.

The day's golf round came to an end early due to a passing storm and Harry found himself inside the clubhouse at Alan's elbow being introduced to his various friends. Everything was going fine until, "Harry I'd like you to meet Armand Pimbley, He works at Burkes Peerage, they keep track of who's who among the well to do. Well at least he claims to, I don't recall that he's ever pointed anyone out to me."

"Pleased to meet you Professor Pimbley." Harry said watching as the man's eyes flicked from Alan to him only to go very wide causing Harry to think, _'I hope he didn't recognize me but why should he. He's a muggle.'_

"Lord Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Harry glanced at Alan in a panic before he replied far more calmly than he thought possible, "I'm sorry you must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Harry Evans."

"Evans, Your mother's name I believe. Of course Mr. Evans my mistake." He said to Harry who was looking shocked. Turning to face Alan Pimbley asked, "How is it you happen to know Mr. Evans?" making Harry's name sound phony.

Alan's eyes were flicking between Harry and Armand trying to gain time to figure this out. "Harry goes to school with my daughter. They are engaged." He finally replied.

Armand Pimbley looked at Alan for a moment lost in thought before he continued. "Alan, I know your family but what was your wife's maiden name and her parents names?"

Stunned Alan supplied the information.

"I must be off this will give me plenty of work to do. Will you be here for your normal Wednesday round of golf Alan?" Armand asked.

"Sir, I suspect you know about me but this knowledge could put people I love in great danger. Can I ask what work you are talking about?" Harry asked.

Pimbley looked at Harry for a few moments before replying, "Sorry, of course I will be discreet. I do realize the danger. What Mr. Granger is unaware of is that my specialty is the heraldry of, let us say, the graduates of your school. A school I graduated from myself. Alan what would you say to a round of golf on Wednesday I'll join you and Harry here. You need to arrange a fourth that you trust implicitly. We should have enough privacy during that round that I can bring you up to date with facts that you are both obviously unaware of."

"Until then." Alan said as Pimbley walked off a little bounce to his step.

Alan continued to introduce Harry around as they slowly made their way to the car. Returning to the Manor with this week's peace offering in the back seat Alan said, "Harry, you seem surprised when Pimbley addressed you as Lord Potter."

"I was, I have no idea what he is talking about. I should check with Hermione she might know what he is talking about."

"I didn't bring this up earlier but if you are enjoying our outings there is something we should talk about. Jane and I start working our summer hours this week, which means we have Wednesdays off. I normally golf every other Wednesday in addition to my normal Sunday outing. I was wondering if you would like to come with me? I should warn you we might encounter some resistance from the loves of our life."

"I think I'd enjoy that, Alan."

Everyone was just finishing with the take away Harry and Alan had brought when Alan asked, "Jane do you remember Armand Pimbley?"

"The heraldry expert?"

"That's the one, when I introduced Harry to him he did a hard double take before addressing Harry as Lord Potter. I asked Harry about it and he wanted to check with Hermione."

Hermione looked between her father and Harry who wilted under his girlfriend's gaze saying, "You are the smartest girl I know. I thought you might know what he was talking about, because I sure don't."

Hermione's eyes went wide before she looked off towards a corner of the room where the ceiling and walls met in her classic 'I am running through my memory' pose. It was almost a minute later that she said, "I do not recall reading anything about that."

"That settles that question. Whatever he was talking about is not well known." Harry said smiling at his girlfriend.

"But how did he know you?" Jane asked.

"Evidently he graduated from their school and his field of Heraldry is Wizarding Heraldry. By the way we have a round of golf with him set up for this Wednesday and we need a fourth that is in the know." Alan said glancing at his wife.

"Alright I will do it. Hermione would you like to come along with us? Perhaps you can be Harry's caddy?" Jane said with a smile on her face.

"There is no way I'm going to miss this discussion. I'll be there even if I have to lug bags for all of you." Hermione replied firmly.

Alan smiled at his daughter then remembered something else, "Jane I don't know what this means but after he found out Harry and Hermione were dating he asked for your parents names saying he knew mine."

"Probably wanting to insure I was good enough to date Lord Potter." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"It should be the other way around love. You are the prize, I am just your lowly suitor." Harry said looking at Hermione with love in his eyes.

Jane Granger looked between her daughter and Harry thinking _, 'I wonder how an August wedding would be received by my folks? She did say this year would be a good one for a baby and seeing the looks those two are exchanging it is becoming increasingly likely it will happen wedding or not. We can give her permission if it's needed but he will only be sixteen, almost a year younger than her. Who has to sign for him and how do we get them to do it?'_

That night Alan looked at his wife while she was puttering around their bedroom getting things set up for the next morning before asking, "You went really silent at dinner tonight is there anything I should know?"

Jane thought for a moment deciding to sound out her daughter tomorrow before breaking the news to her husband, "Not just yet. Don't worry I'll let you know in plenty of time. I'm just not sure of all my facts, when I am I'll tell you."

"While we were playing today I asked Harry why he didn't wait until they were finished with school to propose to our daughter." Alan said looking at his wife as she got into bed beside him.

"What did he have to say on the subject?"

"Quite a bit it turns out. I will tell you it wasn't like I was talking with any teenager I've ever met and I've met quite a few being a dentist. He gives himself a ten percent chance of being alive in three years."

"Then he wants to cram a life time of living into the next three years." Jane surmised.

Alan looked at his wife his voice serious saying, "I don't believe so. He decided to propose to her to insure her inheritance of his estate can't be challenged."

"What?"

"He told me that as far as he was concerned all the other stuff one would do now they are engaged was secondary to making sure Hermione was set for the rest of her life. Jane he was dead serious. We talked most of the round about this and various related issues. He wants to live with her and play with their great grandchildren but he's scared to death he won't."

"I was going to tell you this later but you should be aware your daughter wants to be married before they return to school and pregnant before the Holidays."

"He'll only be sixteen." Alan said with a start.

"True but if we object to the wedding I'm reasonably certain she knows a way round that. I could see it in her eyes."

"Ah yes the Gretna option. Let's talk about this tomorrow during the commute. I'm not sure how I feel about knowingly giving them the go ahead to make me a grandfather before next summer."

"And me a grandmother." Jane said before resting her head on Alan's chest in a manner that her daughter was unconsciously copying in Harry's room. Jane's dreams that night were of her playing with green eyed grandchildren and when she awoke the next morning she realized she liked the dream… a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 18 Revelations

Monday passed slowly for Harry. He found himself wishing it was Wednesday and they were talking with Armand Pimbley even when he was lying in a recliner next to the pool and Hermione.

Tuesday Hermione decided to shock Harry. He had been holding her at night for three nights now and the most they did was a few good snogs before he fell asleep. Today he would not be falling asleep on her. Harry watched from his normal position on the recliner as she approached wearing her normal jacket over her bikini she dropped it beside her recliner revealing the white bikini underneath but she didn't sit on her recliner she walked around it and approached Harry's saying, "Budge over."

Confused Harry did as instructed watching Hermione sit down beside him, then lay back and stretch out. "Hermione?" He inquired wondering what was going on.

"Yesterday you totally neglected me."

"I did not."

"You were lying over here lost in your own little world thinking about Wednesday wondering what that friend of dad's will be telling you." Hermione said looking up at a still seated Harry who was wondering just how she knew that. "Harry I've had five years to get good at reading you. Most of that time I thought I'd be marrying someone else but I always knew I'd be your best female friend and have the job of instructing the lucky girl in how to read you. After spending that extra time last summer at Grimmauld Place with Ron I finally realized he was not for me. You on the other hand most definitely are." Hermione said holding her arms up towards Harry who finally took the hint and laid down in his soon to be fiancée arms wrapping his own around her.

"Time to get dressed for dinner." Jane Granger's voice rang out from the manor causing the two to end an intense snogging session. Much to Hermione's frustration not one of the three articles of clothing they wore combined was displaced but luckily there was enough caressing to keep her mollified.

"Pimbley called me today. He's reserved a tee time of 7 am." Alan announced as they all sat down.

"Isn't that a little early?"

"For him yes, He was positively giddy over the phone, which is very unusual for him."

"So what time do we need to get going?" Hermione the practical asked.

"Your mother and I talked this over if we leave here at six. We can stop on the way and get some bagels and coffee, putting us at the club in plenty of time." Alan said.

"You might want to choose your outfit tonight Hermione." Jane cautioned her daughter earning an eye roll for her efforts.

"We should be through there early right?" Harry asked looking at Alan.

"Yes."

"Could we make a trip to Diagon Alley afterwards?"

"Something you want to do there?" Jane asked a smile on her face.

"Just a visit to Gringotts and possible a little shopping." Harry replied.

"Alright we'll toss our robes into the car just in case. Now tonight I want everyone to get to sleep early, I would say to bed early but I know you two," Alan said looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Hey we sleep." Hermione protested.

"After how much kissing?" Alan asked.

Hermione blushed hard before saying, "Not enough,"

"Too much information dear." Jane said ending her husband's teasing.

Wednesday morning as they were pulling into the club Jane cleared her throat asking, "What would be your ideal summer Hermione?" Jane asked looking at the two of them hoping her daughter would make her wants known.

Hermione watched Harry shrug his shoulders before asking, "You want to know my ideal summer?"

"Yes," Jane countered.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts this year as Mrs. Harry Potter." Hermione said laying out her dream praying Harry wouldn't shatter it.

"You too?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked a confused expression on her face as she worked through just what Harry meant.

"Hermione I would love to return with you as my wife. An evil little part of me wants to keep it a secret from the magical world at least until we are on the train, but ideally until the feast in the Great Hall." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"That would be fun. Solves some problems with the wedding too. Is there anyone special you would like there?" Hermione asked curious.

"Normally I'd like Ron and the rest of the Weasley's but Molly would tell Dumbledore and he'd ruin everything. Ron can't get away from his mother to attend without her knowing. Possibly Remus but I don't know him well enough to know if he'll go running to Dumbledore." Harry said mentally flicking through the names of his friends.

"How about Neville?" Hermione asked knowing Harry would need a best man.

"I'm afraid if I asked him to the wedding without asking anyone else It might put him in trouble with the powers in that world." The way he spoke non-possessively of the wizarding world indicated to Jane he was open to spending part of his time on this side of the security dividing the worlds.

Seeing another car pull in beside them they went silent for a while. "Alan, glad to see you're here we can get right to the first tee." Pimbley said getting out of his car. "Mrs. Granger and Miss Granger glad to see you both are joining us today. Alan would you mind if we used a cart today? I've been up far too late the last few days and I'm not ready for a workout." He added as he approached the ladies.

"Not at all, it will give Hermione something to do."

"Ah yes, you are engaged to Mr.… Evans correct?" Armand asked hesitating for a moment on Harry's last name.

The conversation turned bland until they were on the course and had hit their first shots. Alan looked around asking, "What is it that you wanted to share with us?"

"I should tell you first about your mother's family Miss. Granger." Armand said planning on letting Harry study the crest for a moment.

"What's to tell I'm muggle born." Hermione said.

"Actually that isn't true."

"What?" Four people asked him shocked.

"I though this might be the case, hear me out. Your, great, great, great, grandmother, that's five generations in case you were not counting, Was Anna Harris the first child born by Patricia M. Harris Nee (Blood). Now nothing is known about Ms. Blood until she arrived at a muggle home for un-wed mothers. What I find interesting is a young lady named Elizabeth Patterson. Her family were landed merchants whose home was on a plot of land adjacent to the Black family holdings. Miss Patterson disappeared right before Miss Patricia M. Blood turned up at the muggle home for un-wed mothers a county over several days later and subsequently married a local farm hand named Rufus Harris who adopted Anna as his own. It is my considered opinion after much fact checking that Elizabeth Patterson and Patricia M. Blood are the same girl and the father of Anna Harris was a member of the Black family."

Hermione looked at Pimbley like he had three heads, to hear she had a Wizarding ancestor, abatable illegitimate, after suffering abuse for five years for being muggle born was just too much to take in so quickly.

"So what does this all mean?" Alan asked.

"It means that technically Hermione is a descendant of the Black family. Unfortunately we can not determine the father of the child she bore." Armand replied.

Harry started to choke up as he started to think about Hermione and Sirius being related falling back into his golf cart seat.

Hermione's actions surprised her mother she quickly turned from where she was talking to Pimbley heading over to the cart where Harry had collapsed against the seat, taking him into her arms and holding him close.

"What did I say?" Armand asked watching the scene.

"If what I was told is correct Harry's godfather was a Sirius Black and he was killed just before school ended this year." Jane said watching her daughter comfort her future son in law.

"So hearing that Hermione was related to the Black's caused him problems. That I can understand."

"Hermione you and Harry need to focus on the present day. You have school coming up in a month." Jane said hoping to bring their attention back to current events.

"If we return." Hermione said.

"I was under the impression that you were doing quite well in school." Armand said.

"Ten outstanding owls and one exceeds expectations." Hermione replied.

"Don't forget that the owls in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions were among the ten highest ever recorded," Harry added wanting to brag about his fiancée.

Armand raised an eyebrow asking, "With grades like that your return is questionable?"

After a glance at Harry who nodded his agreement Hermione said, "Harry and I were discussing with my parents the possibility of having our wedding before September first of this year when you arrived. We weren't sure how Hogwarts would accept our marriage."

"Oh there's no problem there every few years there's a couple or two that are married prior to finishing. I assume that if everything is acceptable you will be married by the head master." Pimbley said.

The growl that erupted out of Hermione at the mention of Dumbledore's title surprised Pimbley and brought a "down girl" caution from her father who continued, "As you can tell that is not an individual to mention around my daughter."

"We have issues with him sir. Hermione and I will try to find an acceptable wizard or witch to perform the ceremony." Harry said speaking up.

Pimbley chuckled as a name instantly came into his mind.

"What is it?" Alan asked knowing Pimbley's sense of humor.

"I was thinking that Rasumson Hogan might get quite a charge out of officiating at your wedding."

"Who is he?" Hermione asked.

"He is a member of Wizengamot. He and Dumbledore were both against you-know-who last time but the death eaters attacked his family while Dumbledore was hiding at Hogwarts according to Rasumson and he enjoys annoying Dumbledore anyway he can. Officiating at your wedding would be one of those ways I believe."

"Harry and I are ready, If he agrees we have everything we need but witnesses." Hermione said smiling at Harry.

"I would think your friends would be the best choice. Doctors Granger can sign as witnesses any legal documents that need it so age isn't a problem." Armand said curious.

"It is not their age that is the problem it is getting them there without notifying Dumbledore. Their parents are quite involved with him and his extra curricular activities." Hermione said sadly.

"Give it some thought I'm sure you will find a way to have the wedding you want." Armand replied confidently.

"We will. Is there anything we should know about Harry's ancestors?" Hermione said.

"Oh my yes, that was the initial point of today's get together wasn't it." Armand replied chuckling to himself before starting his story "You Lord Potter are heir to the only title in the Wizarding world that predates the separation with the muggles. As such you are Lord Potter in the muggle world also…" Armand said telling Harry about his various ancestors as they walked the course occasionally stopping to hit their golf balls.

"So how come my aunt doesn't know about this?" Harry asked when Armand wound down knowing his aunt would have made a big fuss if she'd known her sister had married a Lord.

"Your great, great, great, grandfather Potter stopped using the title about the turn of the nineteenth century. No one is really sure why but speculation at the time was the awarding of titles by the ministry for monetary donations caused your ancestor to feel his title was being sullied. Rather than have anyone think the family had bought their title they stopped using it. By the by the practice was stopped by George IV once he became aware of it and he renounced all those who bought titles, otherwise who knows what title some wizards would have today. Still your family never did take up the use of it again. I was hoping you might consider using it."

"Not without a long discussion with Hermione and her parents." Harry said firmly.

"Sir with all the generations that have passed are you saying that Harry is the only Potter left?" Hermione asked looking concerned.

"Yes, Harry is the only Potter left. He does have some relations including some in Black family among others, come to think of it he is no doubt inter-related to most of the purebloods. But as far as being a direct male descendant and entitled to all the rights and privileges associated with the title, Harry is the only one possible to be Lord Potter.

"I brought this along I wasn't sure if Mr. Potter had ever laid eyes on it before." Armand said passing a drawing to Harry.

"What is this?"

"Your family's crest, normally it would be worn on your dress robes and such outside of Hogwarts."

Harry looked at the drawing with Hermione over his shoulder. Taking in the details.

"Mr. Pimbley is it possible to modify a family's crest?" Harry asked looking up from the one in his hands.

"Yes but it should be done after careful consideration and requires the agreement of the entire family. Your family's crest was last modified in the 1800's when the diamond you see at the bottom was added."

"The lion looks like the Singapore version." Hermione said.

"Quite right the design was changed slightly to reflect the family's involvement with that colony and before you ask the diamond was added to reflect the relationship with the Rhodes family. The initial 3000 pounds Cedric Rhodes used to start the De Beers Company came from his Aunt. Who borrowed the money from her family, the Potters. Thus one of the company's you have a strong stockholder position in is De Beers."

Hermione looked at Harry with a question on her face. He knew what she wanted to ask and as they were approaching the eighteenth hole there wasn't much time left for her to ask it. "Go ahead this might be the only chance you have." Harry said smiling at her.

Armand looked between the two then focused on Hermione, "Sir, When we were in our second year Harry got in to a bit of trouble and was able to draw Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat. Given there is a lion on his crest I was wondering if they might be related?" Hermione said blushing slightly.

The golf cart rocked as Armand sat back down into his seat he had been getting up to chip his ball out of the rough and hopefully up on to the green, but this question was unexpected. "A bit of trouble you say?" he asked looking between the two betrothed individuals.

"Yes a bit of a snake problem." Harry offered in explanation.

"You must tell me that story one day. I suspect that we do not have enough time left for it today."

"No sir." Harry replied.

"Pity that, Miss Granger I have not searched that particular family tree in over ten years. Allow me a few more days to check on that and I will be in touch. Now I have a ball to get to the green and sink, unless I wish to concede defeat and buy Mr. Potter and Mr. Granger lunch next time we meet. Something I would prefer not to do." Pimbley said rising to his feet and moving off.

Lunch at the club followed that round of golf with the afternoon's activities being planned. The trip to Diagon alley was pushed back a week to allow Harry and Hermione to settle a few things prior to the shopping trip.

That night in a different part of England Voldemort looked around at his inner circle of Death Eaters noting in his mind the ones missing either due to death like, Barty Crouch Jr. or incarcerated like his right hand Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. _'Time to promote some more to the inner circle,'_ he thought letting the silent time stretch noting who in this group was the first to fidget. Nervous behavior was his key to perform Legilimency on that individual. _'I've found more than one spy that way.'_ He thought before saying, "Bella I want you to bring Lucius's boy to a private meeting later this week. Find a time were he will not be missed for several hours. The rest of you I want to locate Harry Potter. Do not attack him he is mine to deal with." Voldemort said in a firm cold voice that caused more than one of the assembled Death Eaters to shiver behind their mask. As the group left two of their number found themselves unable to move held in place by the Imperius Curse.

Once they were alone Voldemort said, "I wish to talk with your boys. They will be brought for a visit tomorrow. I don't want any crying or losing control of bodily functions. They do and they will not be the only one's feeling my displeasure now go. I will see you and your sons tomorrow night," Crabbe and Goyle quickly disapparated home with deep concern for their Sons evident on their faces.


	19. Chapter 19

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 19 Bad news for some.

"But Dad what does he want?" Vincent Crabbe Jr. was asking his father the following evening as he watched his father don the black robes and mask of a death eater.

"I do not know I was merely told to bring you to a meeting with him. Now pull you hood up so you can't be recognized and remember what I told you to do once your in his presence."

A portal key carried them to a receiving chamber with no indication of a door. After several moments of waiting during which time both Crabbes looked around nervously a wall panel slid aside allowing them to exit.

"Master is waiting for the young one." A short rotund death eater said motioning down a hall.

Crabbe senior quickly asked his son if he remembered his directions, "Yes remove my hood as fast as I can then lay face down on the floor saying, "You called for me my lord,"" His son replied.

"Very good just do that and we might get out of there without too many problems, just don't look him in the eye. We had trouble finding enough of the last person that did that to bury." Vincent Crabbe senior said with a shudder.

Half an hour later Crabbe senior was both concerned and pleased. His son had performed his instructions flawlessly but now with his dismissal his namesake was alone in the throne room with the Dark Lord and there was no way for him to protect his son should anything happen.

In the room Crabbe junior was withering on the floor not under the Cruciatus Curse but under a Legilimency spell Voldemort had cast to see his memories of Draco Malfoy. Voldemort's attention was distracted by the appearance of the short rotund death eater. "Yes Peter?"

"The Goyles have arrived."

"Send in young Goyle. I have found some interesting things in this creature's mind. Hopefully his mate will help."

Peter slid out the way he entered stopping in the outer room only to say, "Young Goyle is to enter alone," just as the door swung open. The two seniors exchanged looks wondering just what was going on with their sons. They had pledged themselves and their families to do what ever the dark lord wished when they'd joined him the first time he risen. It was only now as their first-born sons were under his control that they were beginning to realize what they had agreed to.

On the other side of the door young Goyle was just finishing his greeting while lying prostrate on the floor hearing no reply he hazarded a look around. When he noticed his buddy Crabbe rolling and moaning slightly as if just recovering from a painful injury he realized his best action was to not move anymore.

"Ah, you at least show more smarts than you companion did." Voldemort said when he noticed Goyle quickly return to the face down position without daring to look up at him. "If you relax and let me inside your mind you will find this will pass rapidly." He added before softly saying, "Legilimens."

Voldemort quickly sifted through young Goyle's memories of Draco Malfoy noting that Draco was no where near the sly and cunning individual his father had portrayed him as, Instead he was a loud boisterous bully who used his family name to torment others. He would have shaken his head at some of the things that young man let slip during the last few years. It was good that Dumbledore was such a trusting fool. Other wise several of his plans could have been stopped in the early stages. _'I can see Lucius will need a session when he returns to insure he keeps his mouth shut at home.'_ Voldemort thought before turning his attention to the nugget of information he'd found in Crabbe Junior's mind. It wasn't long before he was viewing the same incident through Goyle's mind. Luckily for Voldemort the recollection in Goyle's mind was enough to complete the information he'd been after for the last few years. Seeing his luck at getting this information he then tried for the brass ring of Potter information. When he switched to Crabbe's mind Goyle lay on the floor in his own waste. The rape of his mind had caused him to loose control of all his body's functions. The smell in the room quickly got worse as in his haste to find the information in Crabbe he caused worse damage.

Peter Pettigrew appeared quickly before the throne just as his masters voice that he heard in his head had commanded, bowing so low that his nose approached the soiled floor he asked, "What is your bidding master?"

"Take both of these boys away. One was rather weak and did not survive. Move them some where you can keep them out of sight for now. Then clean this room." Voldemort said getting up from his throne and after a wand flick to clear his path moved to the door the two boys had entered through.

"Master," The two fathers called out dropping to their knees when they saw the Dark Lord emerge from his throne room.

"Those two were most informative. Between them they knew where Potter spends his summers several years ago. I find it disturbing that you were unable to bring me that information when I asked for it." Voldemort said looking at the two individuals cowering before him.

"I did not know my lord." Crabbe senior said while Goyle just kept his head down and hoped to get out alive.

"I do not seek excuses. I have a job for the two of you. I want you to take several of the individuals waiting downstairs and check out 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. That is where Harry Potter lives during the summer. I do not want him or the house attacked. I want to know everything there is to know about who lives there and what Potter does there. Once you have that report back to me. Well get going!" Voldemort said chasing the two from his presence.

"Hermione are you and Harry going with us to the hospital charity dance again this year?" Jane asked Friday morning watching her daughter take a croissant and put a coating of orange marmalade on it for breakfast.

"I would like to but I don't know if Harry would be willing. Last year was a bit of a strain on him." Hermione replied before taking a bite.

"Hermione you have got to be more assertive in this relationship. Your father hated to attend dances when I first met him, probably still does but he understands several things. First I like to dance. Second it is for charity and the Grangers do their part for charity and finally any relationship is not one way. I'll drop a hint to Alan to have a talk with Harry about this." Jane said her mind made up.

"Mum Harry will dig his heals in hard if you push him."

"I'm not going to push him. You father will lead him. There is a difference. It is obvious his aunt and uncle did a poor job of instilling civic responsibility in him. I aim to correct that this summer,"

"Yes mum," Hermione replied knowing that to confront her mother would be the wrong tactic right now.

It wasn't long after breakfast on Wednesday the seventeenth before Alan was pointing the nose of the V-12 British racing green Jaguar toward the train station the four heading to a day in London, first stop Diagon Alley.

In Gringotts Harry made a trip to his vault withdrawing two sacks full of golden galleons. They were discussing leaving when a goblin approached Harry saying, "Mr. Potter, Gringotts would like to finish up the business concerning Sirius Black's estate if you don't mind."

Harry looked startled then glanced at the Grangers. "Might as well get it all taken care of today. That way you don't have to return for a while." Alan replied to the unvoiced question.

"Alright what do I need to do?"

"I will escort you to the inheritance department," Griphook said leading the four humans through the corridors to the inheritance department conference room knowing the other goblins in the room were all ready informing the department who was coming. At the inheritance department conference room Griphook introduced a goblin named Tackrack who nodded before saying, "Welcome Mr. Potter-Black you are the only person who needs to hear this although Mr. Black has noted you may have guests of your choosing."

"Then I would like Hermione and her folks to hear this also."

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes.

"I will probably need to talk all this over with someone. Who better my betrothed and her folks? I know you won't talk about this and I think your folks won't either."

"You have our word on that." Alan said as Jane smiled expressing her agreement.

"Very well, In accordance with Gringotts' policy I have met with the other heirs and distributed their portions of the estate. You are the last heir to be dealt with."

"There is no reading of the will?" Hermione asked surprised at the difference between the magical and muggle world.

"We found it reduces the problems should two parties disagree on who gets what if they are dealt with separately."

"Makes sense. I've heard a number of horror stories over the years about what has happened with some families." Jane Granger said looking at her daughter.

"Imagine if they were magical and could curse each other." The goblin replied. Before looking at Harry and saying, "Mister Harry James Potter. Your godfather has made several other disbursements. You alone may inquire as to what these were. Do you wish to do so?"

"No, I have no interest in knowing."

Tackrack nodded before saying, "Then in the interest of brevity the short version is Mr. Sirius Black has left the bulk of his entire estate to you. You will receive roughly 98 percent of the Black holdings, including funds on deposit with Gringotts and all of their property."

Harry collapsed back in the chair he'd been expecting something from his godfather if he was honest with himself but to receive everything? That was too much to comprehend. A glance at Hermione caused her to take over his side of the conversation.

"What about Sirius's cousin's? They might object to Harry inheriting everything." Hermione asked.

Having caught the glance between Harry and this young female Tackrack realized that while not his mate she had his permission to speak in his behalf. "Their dowries constituted their portions of the Black inheritance. Under wizarding law neither they nor any of their offspring has a claim on Sirius Black's estate."

The Grangers were silently observing everything. Jane slowly recognized Hermione was acting how she would if it had been Alan instead of Harry. That thought reinforced her decision concerning their wedding.

Harry had finally recovered his composure so he spoke up asking, "Who manages the Black account?"

"Unless you wish a change the current goblin account manager will follow previous directions until you provide new ones."

"Then if I asked to have any investments in anything that might be considered "Dark" switched to either light or muggle investments?"

"It would be done in a fiscally prudent manner."

"Then please give that direction." Harry said drawing a smile from Hermione.

"Very well to place this in a formal context. You receive all the properties and remaining contents thereof held both in his own name and those he held as the last of the Black's. Additionally you receive the remaining contents of his and the Black family vaults. If you would sign here this document will transfer everything you've inherited to you, unfortunately you will need to use a blood quill."

"Rather painful little thing." Harry said glancing at the quill with a raised eyebrow before signing his full name.

The goblin watched him then after Harry was done he eased a finger down the back of Harry's hand sealing the skin without a scar.

"Thank you, that talent would have been useful last year in school." Harry said addressing the goblin.

Although I managed to avoid her others were somewhat less fortunate.

"Ministry appointed High Inquisitor." Harry said shrugging.

The goblin nodded knowingly before stating, "I am somewhat surprised you did not ask the extent of your inheritance."

Shrugging his shoulders Harry said, "Really doesn't matter I have enough to live on in my own vault. I figured you will have a sheet with a full accounting around that would cover it."

"You are correct." The goblin said sliding not one sheet but a folder across to Harry who took it without looking at the contents.

"Thank you for your time." Harry said rising.

"Allow me to summon Griphook to show you the way out. We wouldn't want you getting lost in our corridors." The goblin said before leaving the room.

Jane looked at Harry asking, "Do you think you'll need help managing what Sirius left you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and passed the folder over to her without comment. "I shouldn't…" She said before he interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it. I assume my soon to be mother in law is trustworthy." Harry said.

Jane couldn't resist a peak but quickly shut the folder after glancing at the cover sheet. "You might want to get some expert advice after you look at that later." She said to Harry her voice a squeak and a look on her face that Alan had learned long ago meant she was shocked by what she saw.

Griphook opened the door leading them out of the conference room asking, "What else can Gringotts do for you today?"

"Teach me Occlumency and fighting?" Harry replied intending it as a joke to his fiancée hoping to lighten the somber mood.

"Of course I'll check with our specialists in that area but it is expensive."

"You mean you can teach me these things?" Harry asked startled.

"Gringotts offers many services beyond banking. If you would like I can direct you to the learning department where they can help you."

Harry nodded and moments later they followed the goblin down a short passage entering one of the side rooms. "Fartack will assist you." Griphook said ushering the four of them into the room.

"How can I assist you?'

"Griphook said you might be able to teach me to block my mind and a few other things."

"Occlumency is difficult but if you are willing to suffer a pain it would be possible. What are the other things you would like to learn?"

"Muggle fighting." Harry replied with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Fartack nodded and thumbed through a stack of papers scribbling on a parchment in front of him the entire time. When he finished he looked up at Harry saying, "The entire package would cost you 15,000 galleons and take four hours."

"What if there were two of us?" Hermione asked.

"Most of the cost is in the preparation and compensation of those whose memories will be used. Say an even 18,000 Galleons for the both of you. I should warn you it will be painful."

"How bad?"

"Previous clients have compared it to being subject to the Cruciatus Curse."

Harry nodded his understanding then asked, "My understanding is it will be over in four hours and I will have the complete ability to block my mind and fight."

"That is correct. You should schedule time to practice the fighting and dance moves so your body becomes used to them otherwise you might find it difficult when you attempt to use the knowledge." Fartack replied.

"Hermione I'm going for it but I don't think you should."

"Harry it will be better if both Potters can shield their minds. If your reason is the pain I want you to know I can deal with pain besides I've been told becoming a mother is slightly painful and this will be good preparation." Hermione replied looking over at her mother and praying she kept silent.

Seeing the determination in her eyes Harry decided not to fight her on it. "When can we do this?"

"It will take a day or two to set up. I will first need to arrange for our contact to find muggles with the talents you seek then we will have them participate in a "research project" for which they will be well compensated."

"Will they be affected?"

"No they might experience some minor pain but beyond that there is no affect. I will contact you tomorrow and let you know when we will be ready. Any time after then is suitable but generally the sooner after we prepare the better."

"Get it touch with Griphook when everything is ready he knows how to contact us." Harry said rising and offering his arm to Hermione. Once outside He looked around finally seeing the Doctors Granger exiting the meeting room.

At Hermione's raised eyebrow Jane Granger replied, "We are not as fast as you youngin's. Let's head home."

They arrived back at Granger Manor and Hermione quickly ran to the kitchen to see Anna about some arrangements she'd thought of. Unfortunately Harry joined her and when Dobby popped in to deliver a letter Anna saw him. "What's that?" She exclaimed pointing.

"Dobby sorry, Dobby fix," The elf replied raising a hand towards the housekeeper.

"Dobby stop, Anna and her husband know about the magical world. There is no need to obliviate her." Hermione said stepping in front of Anna just in case.

"This is a house elf?" Anna asked.

"Yes Dobby is pledged to Harry and I. He has agreed to deliver our mail and whatever else we need." Hermione explained while Harry was kneeling down and talking with Dobby in a whisper.

At Harry's prompting Dobby bowed towards Anna before saying, "Dobby is sorry he didn't realize you knew. Dobby will try very hard to be more aware of where he is popping. Dobby hopes he didn't upset Hermy's Anna."

"That's alright Dobby. So what else does a house elf do?" Anna asked hoping to relax the nervous creature.

Dobby scuffed his feet before saying, "House elves clean and cook for their masters."

"Sounds like I'm a house elf too." Anna chuckled.

"You is making fun of Dobby." The house elf said.

"Not at all. You can ask Hermy I clean and cook for her family." Anna said enjoying teasing Hermione with Dobby's name for her.

Dobby looked at Hermione with wide eyes to see her nodding in agreement with Anna's words. "In fact Dobby I'm sure Anna can teach you how to make food's you don't make now."

Dobby seemed to struggle for a moment trying to decide how to address a muggle who did the same work as a elf before he asked, "Hermy's Anna would be willing to show Dobby how to make Mistress Hermy's favorite foods?"

"Yes, I've heard you can cook English food quite well but Hermy's favorite breakfast food is French would you like to help me make it tomorrow?"

"Dobby would like that." The elf replied with a blush.

"Alright then how do I get in touch with you?"

"Just call out Dobby and I will hear you." Dobby said before disappearing.


	20. Chapter 20

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 20 Plans form on both sides

The following morning Harry awoke slowly savoring the knowledge that shortly Hermione would be Mrs. Hermione Potter. Suddenly the door to his room opened. Standing there was a fully dressed Hermione Granger carrying a notebook. _'This does not look good.'_ Harry thought watching her walk to the bed and sit down on the edge.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up and finally decided that if you weren't awake by now you would be. How long have you been hiding out in here?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't been hiding anywhere. I just woke up and was lying here thinking about marrying you," Harry protested as he slowly realized that no matter what he said he would be in the wrong.

"Nice try at a save, Harry. We need to finalize our wedding plans." Hermione said primly opening the notebook she was carrying.

"What's left? We know who's marrying us, where the wedding will be, and who is coming. It is all set." Harry stated confused.

"Harry what type of flowers am I going to carry, what type of food are our guests going to eat, will it be a sit down dinner or buffet, how will everything be arranged in the garden, is there anyone else we should invite, what are we wearing, where are we going afterwards, will there be music, if we have music will it be live or recorded, will we dance at the reception, will we have people only coming to the reception. There is a lot to be decided on and very few days to do it and I'm not doing it alone. You are my fiancé and you are going to help me!" Hermione said firmly as her eyes flashed like they did when he was trying to avoid studying and she was determined studying was called for.

Harry bit his tongue hard stopping the _'Yes Dear'_ that quickly jumped to his mind choosing instead to say, "Hermione I have never been exposed to weddings before, naturally I'll help you. You just have to tell me what I need to do."

"Good now let's take these questions one at a time. What type of flowers do you think I should carry?" Hermione asked starting down her list of questions while the main part of Harry's mind was busy taking note of just what she was wearing and wondering if he could convince her to put her notebook away and lay down beside him.

The discussion with Harry completed a few hours and snogs later Hermione emerged from Harry's room. Hermione and Jane Granger quickly went into wedding mode. Orders emerged by phone, voice, and Dobby from the spare room they'd commandeered.

Late that day Dobby brought news that everything was set and they made arrangements with Mr. Limbu to take them to the train station the next day.

Griphook met Harry and Hermione in the lobby and escorted them down the same corridor as before but stopped before a different door. Opening it he escorted them in. "I will be staying with them at the request of Ragnok," Griphook said to Fartack as he entered.

"Very well have them each take one of those beds." Fartack said motioning to two beds that were positioned against the walls. Once everyone was set Fartack continued, "The first item is Occlumency at the direction of Ragnok you will learn a goblin variation of the skill. This will make it even harder for a Legilimens to break into your mind. When that is accomplished we will take a break before moving on to the other skills you requested. Harry and Hermione laid back on the beds doing the best to relax as Fartack had instructed. Two goblins entered proceeding directly to the chairs at the head of the beds. Once they were seated the goblins reached over placing a hand on Harry and Hermione's foreheads. What followed was intense pain for both of them finally after what seemed like days of pain it ended. Harry was the first to recover looking up at Fartack saying, "That was not as bad as I was lead to expect."

Fartack's eyebrows rose as he looked at Harry. "You have experienced the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Yes," Harry answered giving no further details. He glanced over at Hermione noting she was glancing around. "Well Miss Granger how was that experience?" Harry asked.

"Use that all you want before school starts I won't be answering to it ever again." Hermione countered then added, "That was not the most pleasant way to learn anything,"

"True but if it worked it was far better than lessons with Snape. How much of a wait until we get the other items?" Harry asked looking at Fartack.

"Normally a break of half an hour is needed to recover."

A glance at Hermione caused Harry to think at least that much time would be needed she looked wiped out by the experience. He looked up at Fartack saying, "That is a very good idea. Would it be possible for us to have a few refreshments brought in for everyone?"

Fartack started to say something then caught a look from Griphook, "Of course Mr. Potter I will arrange it." He said quickly leaving.

Suddenly Hermione turned and moved her head off the side as she became sick all over the floor. Once she'd recovered she looked at everyone saying, "Sorry about…" while motioning towards the floor.

One of the Goblins replied, "Don't worry about it. I will deal with it." and with a finger point and waggle the sick vanished.

Hermione recovered now looked at Harry asking, "How can you undergo that and not get sick?"

"Probably because I've been subject to pain like that before, not that I'd wish those experiences on anyone… well possible Snape but I'm sure he's had his own experiences with it," Harry replied trying to downplay his control.

Fartack returned at that moment with a second goblin carrying a large pitcher of chilled pumpkin juice and a tray of assorted biscuits. Which Harry and Hermione quickly tucked in to, in Hermione's case more to cleanse her palate than because of hunger.

Before they realized it a half hour passed and it was time undergo the rest of their training. At the end of their four hour visit they emerged from the bank carefully walking through the Leaky Cauldron and out on to Charing Cross Road.

After spending the rest of the day relaxing and recovering Harry got up the next morning joining Hermione for breakfast. Over a plate of Eggs and kippers for him while Hermione devoured cereal and a croissant Harry asked, "Are you going to join me to work through those morning exercises?"

"Alright."

"If you two are going to work through the morning exercise routine I think you might want to do it with my husband around." Anna said looking up from where she was baking with Dobby watching her intently.

Harry looked at Anna with a puzzled expression on his face. "When you came home your folks were talking about the arrangements you had made and he offered to be the source of your fighting knowledge. So if you work out with him he can insure you are doing it right." Anna replied.

Hermione's face lit up the kitchen "Anna that is fantastic. I don't know how we could thank him enough."

"Don't make a big think out of it. Just tell him thanks. He didn't want you to receive inferior knowledge."

"We will," Harry promised.

"He should be out working on the hedges. If you let him know what you're going to do he'll go through it with you."

True to her statement Mr. Limbu was pleased to guide them through their first set of exercises offering advice concerning positions and the advice, "Don't try for a full set until you've been at this for several months. Your body needs to adjust and limber up. I have been doing these exercises for over thirty years and my body is quite flexible."

"So will I be able to drop Professor Dumbledore like you did?" Harry asked.

"Not unless you have a slingshot and a shot filled bag."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You brought down the greatest wizard in the world with a sling shot and a shot bag?" Harry asked.

Mr. Limbu nodded saying, "Everyone underestimates the effect of simple techniques. The slingshot has the advantage of being silent and the shot bag delivered a blow to the base of your headmaster's skull that knocked him unconscious. By the time he came around I was able to insure he was gagged and his hands were bound and unable to move. Hermione was quite specific that if a wizard was unable to speak or move his hands to his wand he should be incapacitated.

Harry followed Mr. Limbo's directions and didn't try to over do but he wanted to insure he understood what they were trying to achieve so when they returned to Hogwarts they could continue. Three quarters of an hour later Mr. Limbu returned to his chores while Harry and Hermione went to shower and prepare for the day.

Friday the 19th of July Petunia Dursley received a call from Alan Granger's solicitor setting up a meeting that evening with her and her husband, Vernon. A thousand pounds later the solicitor had both their signatures on the emancipation papers for one Harry Potter and Bill Weasley performed a memory charm on both. They could tell any muggle that Harry had been emancipated but they had to keep it a secret from any wizard.

After returning home from a day of visiting various shops where she and her mother got various things for the wedding Hermione knocked on Harry's door entering on his "come in."

"What's up Hermione?"

"We need to have a serious discussion."

"Okay," Harry said sitting down in one of the room's chairs while Hermione took the other one allowing him time to enjoy the view of her wearing a short robe over a pale pink baby doll night dress that was raising more that just his blood pressure.

After watching her for a minute or so and noticing her eyes flitting around the room landing everywhere but on him he asked, "Hermione are you calling off the wedding?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, it is just I've never discussed something like this with anyone but a girl." She said in a rush so he wouldn't think the worst.

Harry relaxed saying, "Take your time. We don't have to talk about whatever this is unless you want to."

"No Harry, we need to discuss this it is something that affects both of us. When I was at Gringotts I picked up the antidote for the pregnancy prevention potion that most of the girls at Hogwarts are taking." Hermione said. She could see his growing nervousness as she talked and stopped to allow him to say something. When he didn't she continued, "If I take the antidote soon given the timing of everything I could conceive on our wedding night or sometime during our honeymoon."

He had watched her closely while she talked and couldn't believe the vibe he was picking up on. Stunned he asked, "Do you want to get pregnant then?"

 _'_ _That's the million dollar question.'_ Hermione thought then watching him as carefully as he'd been watching her she said, "Actually I was thinking I would."

Harry sat back looking at his bride to be as the thought, _'How do I really feel about that?_ ' worked its way through his mind. _'Pretty cuffed actually, the most beautiful girl I know wants to have our baby and soon!'_ he realized but reality quickly intruded causing him to ask, "What about your schooling?"

"If I conceive between August and November I can get through sixth year being pregnant without too much trouble. That will leave just seventh year. I can take the pregnancy prevention potion that year. That way I won't be worried about having another baby and I can concentrate on classes. That just leaves the baby to take care of. I had quite a long talk with Dobby one afternoon while you were out golfing with dad and he said that all house elves can take care of babies including newborns so he or possibly Winky will take care of little Potter while we are in school or studying at night."

"You've changed your position on House elves?" Harry asked casually.

"Only slightly, that conversation allowed me to see Dobby as a magical being not a house elf. He is quite happy taking care of us and would like to do more if he was allowed. I see him more as a gentleman's gentleman than a slave now to be honest. I still believe keeping them enslaved is wrong but if they are free and paid wages like Dobby I can accept that."

Harry sat there thinking about the plan Hermione laid out. It was workable. He was a little concerned about the house elves taking care of a baby but then he couldn't picture several of the adult witches he'd met taking care of them either. Mrs. Malfoy with a baby just did not seem feasible but Draco did exist as did Sirius now that he thought of him and the painting of his mother. That thought caused his face to fall. He'd managed to spend most of his time around others avoiding thinking of his godfather. Those thoughts were restricted for when the door was shut and his head buried in a pillow to muffle the sounds he made. _'Now is not the time,'_ he thought forcing himself to fight the urge to collapse in tears. Unfortunately for Harry Hermione noticed his sudden personality change and deduced the cause getting up she quickly knelt at Harry's feet wrapping her arms around him and holding him. Her presence broke through the wall he was erecting and with a loud wail Harry cried out, "Oh Merlin I miss him, Hermione," falling forward. Hermione did her best to control Harry's decent to the floor ending up sprawled out her nightgown rising around her as she held him close and rocked him like one would a baby whispering soothing words while encoring him to let it all out.

The thumps of their landing had brought both Mr. and Mrs. Granger running but when they opened the door Hermione waived them away. "Looks like she's got what ever caused it under control," Jane said.

"Should I be worried about them on the floor like that?"

"Alan they are engaged, I'd worry if they weren't holding each other for dear life given the state one of them is in." Jane countered wondering if her daughter would ever tell her what caused Harry to have that type of a breakdown.

It felt like hours later when Harry final relaxed becoming aware of just how few items were between his face and some very nice parts of Hermione. He tried to pull his head away but her hands held him tight to her as she said, "Relax Harry you've been through a rough moment."

"Ah Hermione," Harry muttered realizing he was actually talking to her chest. Something she'd accused Ron of doing on occasion over the years.

Hermione being the smart girl realized she was making him slightly uncomfortable so she said, "Harry we are engaged. For most muggles that means you would be well acquainted with what you are lying against. Don't worry about it. I am not."

That same night Voldemort was receiving the report from Crabbe and Goyle senior concerning their surveillance of # 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. "Master we have observed the house, while the muggles that live there have come and gone repeatedly there has been no sighting of Potter. Our source at the ministry determined that the lady of the house is Potter's aunt."

"Blood protection, very good just what I would expect from Dumbledore, dismissed." Voldemort said his face impassive as he thought, _'If Harry is not around this summer it is possible that the wards driven by this protection have not fully recharged. I really don't want anyone of my death eaters able to determine if blood protection spells are weak. They guard a few of my Horcruxes.'_ Seeing both Crabbe and Goyle still standing before him he raised a hand in the universal speak gesture.

"Master what of my son?" Crabbe asked.

"Both sons provided important information to our side. Yours was not strong enough to withstand the questioning. His remains have been disposed of. Do try for a stronger son next time." Voldemort said waiving them away.

Crabbe made the mistake of turning a little too quickly and striding a little too forcefully towards the door. "Curio." Voldemort called out casting the Cruciatus Curse on Crabbe. Goyle continued out of the room knowing that if Voldemort wanted him to stay he would have felt the curse too.

"I am disappointed in you, I thought you understood that I controlled everything of yours when you pledged yourself to me." Voldemort said conversationally as Crabbe withered on the floor. After he released the spell and allowed Crabbe a moment to recover he added, "Go, and remember your place from now on."


	21. Chapter 21

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 21 Wedding

Monday Bill Weasley was eating breakfast at the Burrow with his youngest brother and his sister when he looked over asking, "Gringotts is having a special day this Saturday. I was wondering if you two would like to go with me for the day?"

His sister Ginny started getting excited asking, "Do you think we will be able watch you work?"

"I'm not sure I suspect you might get the chance. What about you Ron?"

"Nah, I'm not interested in things like that."

"Ron it will be very educational." Mrs. Weasley spoke up as she put more toast on the table.

"Just what I want when I'm on vacation, more schooling." Ron replied the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"We will talk later." Bill said eyeballing his younger brother wondering what to do if he protested too much.

"So do I need anything special?" Ginny asked.

"No, other that a nice set of everyday robes to wear, we will have everything you need, you might want to talk to Fleur about this just to make sure." Bill said before getting up and heading to work.

That night he again tried to talk to Ron about going to Gringotts but Ron avoided him and was beyond rude in telling him to leave him alone.

Tuesday Hermione stuck her head in Harry's room to remind him about lunch when she noticed his was preoccupied with a note that Dobby had brought. The house elf was standing in a corner wringing his ears as Harry scowled at the paper. "Dobby what have you been told about punishing yourself." Hermione stated then turned to Harry asking, "What's the problem?"

"It's this message from Bill Ron won't even let Bill tell him why he needs to go to Gringotts Saturday. Evidently he's being a right prick to Bill."

Hermione was worried this could mess up her wedding. "What do you want to do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That's just what Bill asked. He offered to come right out and ask Ron but given the conditions at the Burrow he feels that where ever he asks him someone will overhear."

"So we inform the order. I'm sure the solicitor can keep them from interrupting the wedding." Hermione said resignation in her voice.

Harry got a look on his face the moment she mentioned the order that Hermione recognized. Harry had made a decision and the only thing to do was hang on. "I'm sending Dobby back with a message for Bill to get in touch with Neville. He was the other one we were thinking of. This will send Ron in to orbit but it's time he grew up and realized our lives don't revolve around him."

Two days later Bellatrix Lestrange entered Voldemort's throne room with Draco Malfoy by her side standing tall and proud. Draco nodded before looking Voldemort in the eye asking, "You summoned me my Lord?"

He barely finished his statement before a wand raised and Voldemort's voice called out, "Curio."

Bella watched as her nephew withered on the floor a part of her mind noting her master was holding the curse longer than he normally did. He normally seemed to prefer to cast it several short times allowing the individual time to recover and fear the next one rather than hold it continuously as he was doing. Her nostrils were the first to detect Draco's lose of control over his body it was only a few moments later that Voldemort released him from the curse saying, "Bella, notify Mrs. Malfoy that Draco will be staying with us longer than expected. Then forget he is your nephew and teach him proper respect, I can't believe Lucius failed to instruct his own son so poorly. Once of several things I will discuss with him when he returns. Don't forget Bella, Draco needs to return to Hogwarts after his training is complete so nothing permanent if he is to be of more use than young Crabbe."

"Yes master." She replied a wicked gleam in her eye as she slowly took out her wand and cast a strong scourgify to clean him and the floor before levitating a completely disheveled Draco out of the room and down to her quarters occasionally letting him bounce off stone walls or floor. Seeing Pettigrew she asked, "Peter where is young Crabbe?" while letting Draco fall to the floor.

"He is in my quarters under a stasis spell."

"Bring him to my quarters. He will serve as an object lesson." Bella said before re-levitating Draco and continuing her journey.

Harry was beginning to despair of ever seeing Hermione during the daylight hours when she greeted him one morning saying, "Happy Birthday!" before wrapping her arms around him and doing her best to snog him senseless.

"I almost forgot, thank you." Harry when they finally separated.

"I know it has been a rough two weeks Harry but it will all be over Friday."

"So what's the plan for today?" Harry asked anxiously. Alan had been busy covering for Jane at their dental practice that along with their both needing to be fit for formal wear had cut into the free time the two men had planned on enjoying.

"Nothing. You, me, and a pool have a date for the day." Hermione said smiling.

"What about the wedding?"

"It's all set. Tomorrow you go to Gringotts with the paperwork declaring you an emancipated minor in the muggle world. Gringotts will authorize you access to everything you need and arrange for passports and such. They will then hold the paperwork and file it at the close of business on Monday September second. That way no one will see it until we are at Hogwarts. They will do the same thing with our wedding license. This Friday my mother's parents will arrive here and stay overnight in one of the guest rooms. Saturday my Uncle Robert and his family will arrive, as will Bill and Fleur. Everything is finalized and I can relax today." Hermione explained.

"What about Bill and Fleur's clothes?"

"Fleur has assured me that she has taken care of that."

At the pool Harry hoped she was wearing her white bikini he really like her in that one. When she dropped the jacket it took a while before his eyes left her exposed breasts and their rigid nipples. He then realized he'd gotten half his wish. She was wearing the bottom half of the white bikini he liked so much. "I have to make sure I don't have tan lines come Saturday." Hermione said looking at Harry who looked like he was about to devour her.

"You do know all I will think about is you dressed like this when I see the wedding dress."

"Not a bad thing to be thinking is it?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"I promise to behave today because you will kill me if I slip and put any love bits on you."

"Don't worry Harry I won't do anything to you." She replied watching him relax before she added, "I'll leave that to my mother." Laughing as he cringed at the thought of what Jane would do to him if he ruined any portion of the wedding she'd planned.

"They are here." Mrs. Granger's voice called out upping Harry's nervous quotation another notch.

"Don't worry love, they can't stop the wedding." Hermione said trying to relax him.

 _'_ _They can if they kill me,'_ Harry thought saying instead, "We should have warned them."

"Do not worry everything will be fine." Mrs. Granger said hoping her parents well known ability to adjust to any situation would come through for her today.

"Jane," Hermione's grandmother cried as she entered the manor enveloping her daughter in a hug.

"Alan, things going well?" Hermione's grandfather asked as he shook hands with his son in law.

"Fine sir."

"Hermione you've grown in to quite a young lady." Grandmother Harris said looking at her before giving Alan a hug that was nowhere near as intense as the one his wife got.

Mr. Harris greeted his daughter with a kiss on the cheek before turning slightly to face Harry who was standing back and off to one side.

"Granddad, Grand Mum I would like you to meet Harry Potter, Harry this is my Grandfather and Grandmother Harris." Hermione said without a trace of nervousness.

The 'Pleased to meet you's' were exchanged then everyone adjourned to the parlor, both of the grandparents noting that Harry and Hermione sat quite close to each other.

"So Alan what's on the agenda?" Grandfather Harris asked.

"Come on, this is the first time you have ever invited us to visit and suggested we bring formal clothes, almost required it in fact." Jane's mother said looking at her.

Seeing her daughter look over at her grand daughter Mrs. Harris followed her gaze to see her grand daughter glance at the young man beside her before returning her gaze and smiling nervously as she said, "Harry and I are getting married tomorrow."

Amanda Harris's eyes snapped back to her daughter to see her nod in agreement.

"Thank you for waiting until I was seated before you announced that." Her grandfather said looking at the young couple.

"How is it things got to this point before we were informed?" Amanda asked an edge to her voice.

"Mum." Jane Granger said cautioning her mother.

"It is okay. Grandmother, Harry and I have been each other's best friend since I've arrived at school. This year things between us became serious. He asked and I said yes." Hermione replied.

"But getting married while you both are still in school?"

"It is what we want." Hermione said moving even closer to Harry as if his presence offered protection from her grandmother's questioning.

Robert Harris watched the young couple as all this was going on. Deciding to make the best of a potentially bad situation he said, "Welcome to the family Harry. Will we be meeting your side before the wedding?"

The look that crossed Harry's face at his words pulled at Jane Granger's heart. "There is no one left on my side save an aunt and her family who despise me." Harry replied in a monotone.

"Oh," Robert replied.

"Harry will be joining our family." Jane said to her parents with a look that said change the subject, now.

"Tell me about the wedding dear." Grandmother Harris said to Hermione.

"It will be here in the garden tomorrow just before noon. The only guests are both of you, my Uncle Granger's family, and four of our friends. Two of them will be standing up with us."

"Naturally we have an organist, photographer, and all the rest. We were going to have it catered but Anna threatened to quit if she wasn't allowed to prepare the meal. She only relented on the wedding cake. It was far too much work for her to do both." Jane added. Not mentioning the only reason she relented was Dobby had insisted on being allowed to make the cake. He'd been taking cooking lessons from Anna since agreeing to work for Harry and Hermione.

"Sounds lovely dear," Amanda said before the talk turned to other subjects allowing Hermione and Harry to relax and enjoy the closeness of the other.

That night Hermione stayed with Harry through a rough patch of nightmares before she felt comfortable going to her own room.

Morning brought a knock on Harry's door followed by Jane's voice calling out, "Harry you need to stay in your room until some one tells you to come out. Hermione's having breakfast right now and you can't see her until the ceremony."

Harry grumbled an "Okay," before he turned over and tried to catch some more sleep.

Down in the kitchen the women gathered around the table eating and talking. Amanda Harris looked at her granddaughter asking, "I kept my peace last night in front of the men, but should I be expecting to become a great grandmother shortly?"

"Mother!" Jane Granger said sharply.

"Mum I expected this question last night. If you become a great grandmother it will take at least nine months. For the record I can wear my white wedding gown." Hermione said looking her grandmother in the eye.

Her grandmother looked at her for a moment then said, "You mean to tell me you are getting married at sixteen and are still untouched."

Hermione laughed at the old expression before saying, "Thanks I needed that laugh. Harry's touched me alright just not in that way."

"We are approaching too much information dear." Jane interjected.

"Grandmother Harris asked the question. I answered it. Harry and I have done nothing I am ashamed of discussing with either of you. She should also be aware of the same thing you are. Grandmother I am going to do my best to make you and Grandfather great grandparents before a year has passed."

"What about your education?" Amanda asked.

"I've figured it out Grandmother. As long as I get pregnant quickly I will have the baby before the start of my seventh school year. The seventh year is the hard one for us. That year Harry and I will have a nanny for the baby when I'm in school or have to study."

"Isn't that a lot to expect your parents to pay for?" Amanda asked.

"I won't be asking them. Harry and I can manage that on our own," Hermione said biting her tongue to avoid telling her Harry was worth considerably more then her father now that he'd come into his inheritance.

Amanda looked at her daughter seeking support but Jane Granger gave her mother a look that said ' _drop it right now or you will regret it,'_ knowing her daughter she did just that.

When are we expecting the rest of the wedding party?" Amanda asked instead.

"Any time now, Uncle Richard and his family are driving over and our friends should be arriving together. Indications are the older couple might be getting married soon also."

An hour later he was pacing the room just about ready to call for Dobby and have him bring breakfast when a knock came and Alan called out, "Your turn."

Breakfast for Harry was a quiet affair it seemed everyone was busy but him. The thought did cross his mind that his next meal would be with Hermione as his wife. His quiet time was interrupted when a familiar voice called out, "Harry, I can't believe you asked me to be your best man." Neville said quietly coming up beside him.

Seeing Harry looking around Bill said, "Fleur and Ginny have gone to up to get ready with Hermione."

"Bill told me what happened with Ron. I feel bad he can't be here." Neville said.

"Neville, when Hermione and I discussed it initially it was between the two of you. We ended up choosing Ron first because we thought he'd complain if he wasn't chosen. His attitude towards his brother caused him to lose out. Hermione and I couldn't be happier with you as best man believe me." Harry replied looking Neville straight in the eyes as he did.

"Thanks Harry, this is a right nice place the Granger's rented for the wedding." Neville said looking around at not realizing this was Hermione's home.

"Yes they went all out for us." Harry replied. It had been decided that Hermione could have the wedding she wanted provided a way was found to hide the fact this was her home. The Goblin's had informed both Bill and Fleur about where they were to apparate putting the information about Hermione under the goblin's loyalty oath. If anyone slipped about the house Fleur was ready to do a memory charm separate from the wedding one that Harry and Hermione could break.

Up in Hermione's room she emerged from her bathroom wrapped up in a dressing robe to see Ginny and Fleur sitting with their gowns for the day draped over her bed. "Ginny I'm so glad to see you." Hermione said giving her girlfriend a big hug.

"I should be mad at you taking Harry out of circulation like this without even giving the rest of us a chance." Ginny said looking at Hermione a smile on her face.

"Yes, Gabrielle will be quite upset when she hears of this. She was expecting him to wait for her." Fleur said a smile on her face.

"Hermione?" her mother said prompting her.

"Oh sorry, I'm a little distracted today." Hermione said turning to see her mother and grandmother looking on.

"Thinking about tonight already are you?" Ginny teased.

"Ginny be quiet. Mum, Grandmother, this is Ginny Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Ginny is standing up with me and Fleur is her brother Bill's escort for the day. Ginny, Fleur, these ladies are my mother Jane Granger and her mother Amanda Harris." Hermione said.

Everyone nodded at each other before Ginny said, "Okay what the deal with you getting his hotness so fast."

"It just happened one moment he was a friend the same as always, the next we were engaged."

"You know Rita will love this when it breaks." Fleur said smiling.

"Who is that dear?" Amanda asked.

"She's a reporter for a paper. She predicted that Harry and Hermione would be getting together a year and a half ago." Ginny explained.

"My granddaughter's love life has been in the papers? With what did you call him, his hotness?" Amanda asked curious.

"Actually it was Harry's love life or lack of it. So I take it Neville and Bill are here." Hermione said trying to change the subject to a safer one.

"Yes, Neville went to join Harry." Ginny said a grin spreading across her face.

"She is wanting to see that young man dressed up." Fleur said.

"You and Neville?" Hermione asked.

"We've been owling each other." Ginny said shyly.

"So should I make sure we get a picture of you two together all dressed up?" Mrs. Granger asked. The blush that spread across Ginny's face was more than enough answer for every female present.

"Enough of this I need to style your hair." Jane said looking at her daughter.

"I will do Ginevra's hair." Fleur said motioning a glaring Ginny into one of the chairs while Hermione sat in front of her mother opposite Fleur and Ginny. Fleur was doing well until she pulled out her wand and started curling Ginny's hair around it. Seeing that Hermione's eyebrows about launched off her face.

"What are you doing with that stick?" Amanda Harris asked watching Fleur curl Ginny's hair in to soft curls.

"Oh this, I don't like to stick my fingers into someone else's hair so I carry a stick my father carved. It seems to work like magic some days." Fleur replied continuing to work on Ginny's hair as both Jane and Hermione prayed grandmother accepted the explanation.

Hermione's uncle and family arrived right on time. Mr. Granger greeted them escorting them to the back garden only moments before Harry, Neville and Bill emerged from Harry's room.

Harry was wondering just how the rest of the morning went for everyone when he found himself standing in his tux looking at Hermione relations, Bill and Fleur as they sat waiting for the wedding to start. Suddenly a door opened, an organ started playing, and Ginny looking beautiful walked over and stood opposite Neville. Harry's mind slipped into neutral when Hermione appeared from the door wearing an off the shoulder white gown that appeared to hover over the grass as she walked on her father's arm to stand beside him.

Years later when she and her girlfriends talked about their weddings she would realize that the unquestioning feeling of rightness she felt standing here next to Harry was highly unusual. The other girls would comment about the doubt or hope they felt. No one would admit to feeling as Hermione did an overwhelming feeling she had nothing to prove to anyone else from this point on in her life. She was becoming Mrs. Harry Potter, and only his opinion mattered.

It felt like moments later when Alan Granger asked everyone to adjourn to the formal dining room for lunch giving Rasumson Hogan the time he needed to perform the Wizarding portion of the wedding. "First time in a number of years I've had the pleasure of mixing the two ceremonies." He remarked before joining them as they moved inside.

 _A/N yes I glossed over the wedding. I just couldn't come up with a new version and didn't want to copy someone else._


	22. Chapter 22

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 22 Honeymoon Part 1

Everyone was seated at the formal dining table. Anna had hired a couple of local girls for the day to serve. After the glasses were filled Neville rose and looked at the newlyweds saying, "I believe it is my honor and duty to deliver the first toast to the happy couple. To Harry and Hermione; we always knew there was a spark between the Gryffindor three since first year. The question most of our school friends had was would it be Harry or Ron. I think there will be a few coins exchanged at school when this is announced. Hermione, Harry may your lives be filled with the happiness you are feeling today for the rest of your long lives." After everyone raised his or her glasses in toast. Neville sat down quietly saying, "Harry the new bet will be how much your grades will improve and Ron's fall."

Hermione laughed then said, "Oh no, I won't be bugging Harry like I used to."

"If Ron's grades start to fall I can get Mum to appoint you as her replacement at Hogwarts if you want, That should give you enough clout to push him to study." Ginny said

"Why not you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be proving I'm the twins sister. Besides I have a few other things that might be taking up my time," Ginny said licking her lips slightly as she looked at Neville.

"If that idea doesn't suit you Neville you should speak up now," Harry whispered to Neville but the blush on Neville's face as he looked at Ginny told Harry that idea was a welcome one.

"From the comment the best man made I take it you are as compulsive about school work as always?" Her grandmother asked later as they were waiting for the wedding cake to be brought out.

"Smartest Girl in school." Harry said with great pride in his voice.

After saying goodbye to the last of their wedding guests Harry and Hermione adjourned to his room.

"Hermione I know I've told you many times today but you look so beautiful." Harry said as he held her in his arms just inside the door.

"Harry you look quite handsome yourself but if you don't unzip me I don't know how much longer I will stay standing."

"What?"

"Just be glad you are a boy and don't have to wear something like this. What do you think is holding this dress up?"

Harry looked at Hermione standing there still in her wedding dress causing the thought 'his wife' to flash through his mind bringing a great smile to his face. Noting there was nothing going over her shoulders he said, "I'm not sure."

"Then let me tell you it stays up because I'm stuffed in here like a banger in it's casing it can't slide down or up for that matter. Now get this zipper down and let me breath normally." Hermione said.

What happened after the zipper was lowered is best left for adults to discuss privately.

The next morning Hermione woke early and started to get out of Harry's bed and go to her room before her body reminded her that circumstances had changed and she was now not only entitled to be in Harry's bed, it was expected she would be. Lying back down she rolled over and cuddled Harry falling off to sleep.

Hermione's cuddling brought Harry to the brink of consciousness. He looked at her cuddled into his chest as the thought, 'Mrs. Harry Potter. Of her own free will she bound her life to mine. She even gave up her own name to take mine. I wonder if she knows I would have done the same if she'd wished to keep her own name. With his heart overflowing Harry fell back asleep not noticing the pulse of magic that bounced from him to Hermione and back multiple times expelling a black cloud from his noticeable scar before exploding outward destroying the black cloud before it continued outward destroying the enchantments on a ring buried under a floor in little Hangleton, a cup in one of Gringotts vaults, and a locket in a London townhouse. It was drastically weakened by the time it reached Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where the Headmaster noticed it pass as he was sitting down to his breakfast. Making a mental note to look into it later he reached out for the pot of tea. Meanwhile as the cloud passed through Hogwarts it maintained enough energy to expel a dark cloud from an item in a hidden room. Two days later the cloud dispersed unable to find a living host.

A knock at the door followed by Mrs. Granger's voice calling out, "Come on you two we need to be ready to go in two hours," woke Harry and Hermione who looked at each other and quickly blushed.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter." Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Good morning, my husband. I guess it's time we got up and dressed." Hermione replied

"Agreed I'll make sure my stuff is packed while you shower."

"You could shower with me."

"Would we still make the two hour dead line?" Harry asked a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione started to reply then looked at Harry a smile crossing her face before saying, "Probably not," ducking into the bathroom.

Down in the kitchen Jane was making breakfast for everyone when Harry and Hermione walked in. "Forty five minutes. Faster than I expected." Alan said winking at his wife.

"We are responsible." Hermione said looking at her mother. Her mother turned an eye toward her daughter with a raised eyebrow causing Hermione to add, "Besides Harry was no fun. He didn't want to upset you two on the first day," bringing a blush from Harry who was uncomfortable with her parents being aware of what had transpired last night.

"Relax Harry, come and have some breakfast after that we're just going to the airport and hopping down to Spain." Alan Granger said from his seat at the table.

It wasn't until they stopped in the ladies room of the airport that Jane Granger was able to corner her daughter without Harry around to ask, "Did everything go alright last night?"

Hermione turned four different shades of red before she was able to say, "It went quite well."

Jane with a smirk on her face couldn't resist adding, "I'm sure it will get better the more you two practice."

Hermione saw the smirk and replied, "I don't know how I will survive if Harry gets much better at it," while making a show of fanning herself with her left hand. Seeing her mother turn pink Hermione thought, _'that's what you get for making me blush.'_

As they approached the ticket counter Alan and Jane made a point of being right in front of Harry and Hermione so Harry could just follow Alan's example of what to do. The ticket agent's eyes widened slightly when she noticed Hermione's ticket was for a Mrs. Potter, But Hermione's posture and the fact she had an arm around Harry convinced her to board them without comment.

Customs in Spain was a repeat of the ticket counter. Hermione had helped him fill out the declaration form on the flight and Alan provided an example by going through customs directly before them. "We've booked you two in to your own bungalow." Jane said approaching the costal resort.

"Thanks mum." Hermione said.

"Don't thank me. You two are on your honeymoon you deserve to have your own place, besides it gives your father and I a chance to rest in quiet." Jane said.

Hermione blushed knowing that last night she'd been rather vocal about Harry's attentions. "We won't have that problem here. The legal age in Spain is fifteen." Hermione said smiling at the though silencing charms were needed.

"Want to bet if the ministry finds out either one of us has been doing magic, even outside of England, they put us on trial?" Harry said an angry edge in his voice.

"No you're right." Hermione said hoping to head off a foul mood that threatened to appear at her words.

Harry felt bad for snapping at Hermione he thought his comment over then added, "I don't think they would be able to detect the normal powered stuff at this range. If we avoid casting patronus and such it should be alright."

Once they'd registered Jane looked at the two who stood beside each other with long faces. "Hey you two it's your honeymoon." Jane said hoping to help her daughter raise Harry's spirits.

"You know you are right, we'll see you two sometime soon." Harry said taking the keys and Hermione's hand he left his in-laws in the lobby.

"Harry that was rude." Hermione said as he followed the path to their bungalow.

"She was expecting it." Harry countered a goofy grin on his face.

"True." Hermione said watching as Harry unlocked the door and helped her inside. Once there she stopped and face him saying, "Harry I want you to know something. Last night you were kind and loving, very concerned for my well being. I really appreciated that for my first time but I want you to know that just as in everything else there are leaders and followers. Harry you are our family's leader. I and our children are your followers. I love you, where ever you lead I will follow you even in to the fires of hell itself."

"Hermione, I don't want nor need you to follow I want you to stand by my side and help guide me." Harry said surprised at the feelings rising inside of him at her words.

"I'm sorry Harry there can be only one captain on a ship, or on a team. You are my ships captain, my lead. Tonight I want you to claim you position. I want you to become my captain." Hermione said feeling his uncertainty she showed Harry a simple charm to allow them to share thoughts for a short period of time.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"There has been only once instance of a problem and that was when a powerful wizard cast it on two people who didn't like each other. It drove them both insane. That was why it's not talked about or taught. I found it in one of the books in my library."

"How about if we cast it together?"

"That should work." Hermione replied picking up her wand. Together they cast the spell only to be hit with a rush of emotions and memories that weren't their own. _'This isn't what the book said to expect.'_ Hermione thought.

' _Just another incident in the life of Harry bloody Potter.'_ She heard a voice in her mind say.

 _'_ _Harry?'_

 _'_ _Who else? we did cast the spell together. Now start gathering your memories out of this mess.'_

 _'_ _How?'_

 _'_ _Not sure, when I did this during the Occlumency exercises we did this summer I visualized putting them in my school trunk.'_

 _'_ _Right this is just like that.'_ Hermione thought back before gathering her memories and stacking them on her mental library shelves. Occasionally she'd come across a memory that felt painful after checking the first few and finding out they were all from Harry's childhood, she decided to set any with that feeling aside and let Harry check them.

It was late when they finished and Harry said, "We can build the wall between us tomorrow. I am too tired to do that right now."

"Are you to tired to claim you captaincy?" Hermione asked dropping her blouse to the floor

The next morning Hermione rolled away from Harry. She'd certainly gotten her wish, Harry had laid claim to her and she had reveled in it. But the feeling of having him in her mind during the entire evening was something she really didn't want to part with.

 _'_ _Neither do I love.'_

 _'_ _So how do we deal with this?'_

 _'_ _I'm too hungry to think.'_ Harry responded while Hermione had to agree his hunger pains were affecting her. Reaching over she picked up the bedside phone saying, "Two complete English breakfast's to this bungalow please." Feeling Harry's confusion she said, "Room service. They bring the meals to us."

"So we don't have to leave?" Harry asked with a sly smile on his face.

Hermione grinned she was thinking the same thing. "Tomorrow we should show up at one meal, just so the folks know we are alive." Hermione said adding the last part when she caught his thoughts.

By that evening they had a partially wall between their minds that allowed them to share thoughts when they wanted by "Tossing them over the wall." And at Hermione's request the wall had a weak spot that either one could break through should the need arise.

The following morning they weren't ready for people but Hermione's concerns about her folks found them leaving the bungalow by noon.

Jane noticed a change in the newlyweds when they showed up for lunch. She couldn't point to just one thing but the two of them were acting like a couple that had been married longer that just two days. They still touched and smiled at each other but it was more like they were just letting the other person know they were loved than the touching and blushing that newlyweds shared.

"What happened the last two days?" Jane asked looking at the two of them.

Hermione actually blushed saying, "Harry and I reached an understanding. It is amazing how much better something is once you are able to practice it."

Jane tried hard but couldn't keep the blush off her face at her daughter's words. "That is too much information dear." She replied as the table broke out in laughter.

"What do you want to do today?" Alan asked once they had quieted down.

"I was thinking a little shopping in the morning and just relaxing in the afternoon." Hermione said looking at Harry wearing the smile that had been a part of her since the wedding.

Harry was willing to go shopping but when Alan spoke up suggesting the two of them play a round of golf while the girls shopped he looked at Hermione to gage her reaction to her father's words before replying.

"Oh, go on. I knew you two were going to get in a few rounds of golf while we were down here when I saw the bags being unloaded at the airport." Hermione said trying to scold them and failing miserably.

"Without them around to complain we should be able to get a lot of the shopping we needed done." Jane said trying to put the best spin on the day's events.

A little while later Harry and Alan were walking up to the first tee with two other vacationers. The taller of the two men they were playing with said, "Isn't this a great course. I play it every time I come down."

"I do like the view." Alan answered carefully.

"It gets even better on the back nine. There's a beach back there that was quite interesting when we played this last week."

"How much longer are you here?" Harry asked deciding to speak up.

"Our family's headed out tomorrow. This is our last chance for a round before going back home. By the way I'm Tom and that's my father Jim." The shorter man said.

"Alan and Harry." Alan said motioning to Harry as he introduced him.

"You two related?"

"Harry is my son-in-law." Alan said watching their response. Pleased when it was only a quick double take at Harry who actually looked older than he was.

"Should be a friendly round then, the last couple we played with were brothers-in-law. Talk about two people going at each other for an entire round, wasn't any fun at all."

The problem happened on the 10th tee ever since he'd teed off the first time Jim had been on Harry's case about his drives only traveling 200 yards. "A young man like you should be driving 250 yards. Why Tom was driving 225 before he was in high school." Jim had said just before Harry had driven off the last tee. This time Tom and Jim had teed off and were walking down the path bordering the fairway as Harry stepped up addressed the ball _'calm down Harry. Jim's just a loud mouth like Draco relax and play your game you are beating them.'_ He thought to himself but the anger at his being embarrassed in front of Alan was barely under control.

Alan watched Harry's ball sail over the green and land in the ocean fifty yards from the beach. "Harry the green is only 350 yards away, that went over 550 yards."

"Sorry I'll do it again."

"Harry you don't understand no one drives the ball that far."

Harry looked at Alan a puzzled look on his face as he asked, "What about the professionals?"

"The longest drive in competition is 515 yard by Mike Austin at the 1974 US Senior Open" Alan replied seeing a look pass over Harrys face.

"Now I know where Hermione gets it." Harry replied a half smile breaking out.

"Hey that bit of trivia has won me more than a few pints at various clubs and pubs." Alan countered proudly.

"At least it is usful." Harry said then considered his swing. He thought he'd felt a little surge of power as he'd swung now that he thought about it but that shouldn't have allowed him to drive the ball that much harder.

Alan thought for a moment then said, "When you swung it was like a strobe light. I saw you start downward then the next thing I remember was you following through it was like you sped up as you hit the ball."

"Great another thing I've got to be careful about. I guess it's two off the tee for me on this hole."

"Right we'll tell them the wind knocked the ball off before you hit and you insisted on counting it as a stroke." Alan said knowing Harry's sense of fair play would cause him to insist on counting that stroke.

While down in the local village Jane was walking with Hermione more enjoying a relaxing day with her daughter than anything. "Mrs. Potter how are you two doing? I know this morning you said you had reached an understanding."

"Oh that, I've noticed that you tend to let dad think he's making the major decisions while insuring you get an outcome that you like."

Jane looked at her daughter realizing she had observed things a lot closer over the years than Jane had suspected. "True but don't tell your father."

"I won't. Harry and I reached an understanding along the same lines last night. I basically told him how I felt now that we were married."

"And how is that dear?"

"He was being careful not to do anything that might upset me, far too careful for my liking so I told him he was the head of our family and it was time for him to act like it."

"A risky statement young lady." Her mother cautioned.

"Not really I know Harry and trust him with my life. I wouldn't have said yes otherwise. I think you'll see some changes in him as he realizes we are not playing, this marriage is for keeps."

"If you need to come home you know you will always be welcome." Jane said resting her hand on her daughters.

"I believe the famous quote is: "…for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God…" That about sums up how I feel about Harry mum. I love him so much it scares me sometimes but where he goes I go," Hermione said going quiet as she walked with her mother.

Jane understood her daughter's position far better than she wanted to admit. When she announced her engagement to Alan her mother threw a fit questioning Jane's state of mind and calling him a useless rich snob who wouldn't be worth a damn without his father's money behind him. It took until Hermione's birth for her mother to be in the same room as Alan and it was until Jane pointed out that a three year old Hermione was questioning her about why her parents weren't saying hi to Alan that Jane's parents started to talk to him.

Watching her mother lost in thought Hermione decided to change the topic saying, "let's visit that shop it looks interesting."

"Which one?"

"The little one next to the coffee shop."

"There's a t-shirt shop next to the coffee shop." Jane said puzzled knowing her daughter was not for that type of souvenir.

With realization nagging at the back of her mind Hermione asked, "You can't see the shop between them?"

"No."

"Take my hand then. I'll lead the way," used to this from their visits to Diagon Alley Jane walked with her daughter into the shop.

A young girl sitting in a chair looked up from the book she was reading, looking the two arrivals over she asked "English?"

"Si." Hermione said.

"Mama, English," the girl called out her attention all ready returning to the book in her lap.

A woman about Jane's age emerged from behind a curtain and after a glance at the two women said, "Welcome to my shop. How did you find it?"

Hermione spoke up saying, "We were window shopping and saw your shop it looked interesting."

"I carry local crafts and ingredients. I also offer a delivery service should you need it."

"That might be useful but I'm short on Galleons," Hermione said carefully the answer she received would end all doubt in her mind.

"Not a problem I also take the local currency."

Hermione and her mother looked over the displays spotting a book that she was interested in she was about to ask the lady to retrieve it from it's high shelf when she noticed if floating down to her opened hand. A quick glance later she noticed it was a Wizarding history book long out of print and put it with the sunburn salve she'd picked up for Harry.

"Let me know if you have any complaints about the salve I make it out of local plants." The lady said totaling up their purchases. "That will be two Galleons six sickles or 16.85 Euros"

Hermione counted out the Euros then placed the package in her shopping bag as they resumed window shopping.


	23. Chapter 23

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 23 Honeymoon Part 2

That evening Harry was displaying his red arms to Hermione while Jane was lighting into Alan, "I can't believe you put sunscreen on and didn't offer it to Harry!"

"I put in on when I dressed. I forgot to remind him."

"It is my fault Jane. Don't worry about it." Harry said looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Hermione pull the jar out of her bag and smeared the sunburn cream she'd bought on Harry's arms watching as over the course of half an hour the burn disappeared to be replaced with tanned skin.

"That worked wonders," Jane said when Harry and Hermione get up to go to their bungalow.

"Yes I'm going to pick up another jar to take home." Hermione said as they left.

"Did you give your name?" Harry asked once they were in their own bungalow after a quiet walk.

"No, Oh should I use the other name?" Hermione asked knowing they were registered as Mr. and Mrs. Harry Evans.

"Actually I was thinking a wizarding alias might be a good idea, keep the Harry and Harriet Evans for the muggle world.

Hermione looked at her husband asking, "Who would you be?"

"I was thinking of James Black."

"Good idea, I know Hermione is too identifiable so why don't I use my middle name too. Jane Black… I like that. You know we should owl Bill and Fleur and have them set up those alias with Gringotts."

"Good idea," Harry said a gleam in his eyes as he approached Hermione.

"Harry if you keep looking like that I'm going to be forced to…" Hermione said her comment ending when he kissed her.

Two hours later she said, "We're due to go to the beach with my folks next."

"When?"

"Tomorrow or the next day. Whenever we emerge next," Hermione said with a giggle surprising herself. She'd been giggling more and more lately. She assumed it was a result of Her and Harry but still she never used to giggle.

It took two days before the duo emerged from their bungalow joining the Grangers for breakfast. "Hi Mum, Dad, we were thinking about going to the beach after breakfast care to join us?"

"I thought that was the plan for today?" Alan asked confusion on his face.

"It was I was just verifying it." Hermione said looking at her mother.

"That's fine dear. Now do you have any plans for lunch?"

Hermione looked at Harry getting a blank look in return. "No." she replied.

A grin broke out on Jane's face, "Good I was hoping to eat at that café with the fresh fruit salad and those marvelous drinks."

"Oh yes I remember that place! We had such a good time there last time I came with you." Hermione said her enthusiasm obvious.

"Then it's settled. Beach and that café for lunch." Jane Granger said as breakfast arrived. Harry was still all English when it came to breakfast kippers and eggs while the rest of the group varied from muesli, Hermione, to what was best described as a hodgepodge, Alan, pancakes and a bagel with strong black coffee.

Back in their bungalow Harry slipped into a suit similar to last summer's while Hermione donned a string Bikini. Just before stepping out and after a prolonged snogging session they donned the cover-ups she'd relented and bought more for his comfort than anything. Harry felt a little better when they met up with his in-laws and noted that Alan was wearing a similar suit to his. "Now Harry I don't know what Hermione has told you about the beaches around here but the one we are headed to is about normal for this area so just relax and enjoy being male." Alan said when he saw Harry's nervousness.

Harry puzzled over that comment during the cab ride to the beach but once he emerged from the cab and noticed that about every female was only wearing half of their bikini's and he was shocked at the number that had jewelry attached at places he'd never thought of. Smiling at his recollection of Alan's words as the thought _'He was right it's good to be male.'_ passed through his mind several times. Harry followed Alan as he approached a little stand setup at the back of the beach and after the exchange of a few Euros took two slips of paper passing one to Harry who looked at Alan puzzled.

"I just rented us adjoining cabana's." Alan stated leaving Harry still puzzled but following Alan as he made his way towards two of the many small tents setup overlooking the beach. "Jane and I will take this one you and Hermione can use that one." Alan said motioning to the tent on their left. Harry smiled as he realized they came with lounge chairs for two with a table set up between them. "There should be someone by shortly selling some drinks to keep our thirst quenched until lunch." Allan added as their wives walked over depositing the cover-ups they wore as well as the top of their bikinis on their respective lounge chairs.

"Come on Harry it's time to go swimming." Hermione said grabbing his hand and dragging him down to the water. As they passed one attractive woman wearing rings Hermione caught the thought _'wonder what Hermione would look like with those,'_ from Harry. _'I've always wanted to try some. However my folks would freak and I'm not sure how my husband would react.'_ Hermione thought back.

"Would you like some for just a short time?" Harry asked her a twinkle in his eyes.

"If my captain wishes."

By this time they'd waded out and the water was over half way up from their waists. "Let's swim for a bit." Harry said before drifting off in thought as he spent more time watching Hermione than he did swimming.

When she stopped and walked up to Harry Hermione's eyes widened as he raised his hands to her breasts cupping them. Suddenly she felt a tingle. Feeling weight where there was none before dragged her eyes from his face to her body. Harry lowered his hands revealing two rings complete with rather large diamonds now adorning her body. "Harry…" Hermione said realizing he'd granted her wish but astonished he'd created metal and what appeared to be precious stones.

Noticing the look on her face Harry asked, "You don't like them?"

"I love them but we are talking later. How long will these last?"

"I'm not sure. I hope at least until tonight." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

Making their way back to the Cabana Hermione could feel the eyes of both women and men on her. One or two wondered how they could have managed to overlook the size of the diamonds she wore when she'd passed them heading to the water but quickly passed it off as failure to pay attention. Jane Granger on the other hand was very sure her daughter had not been wearing two diamond studded rings there when she'd left to go for a swim, "And where did you get those young lady?" she asked in a stern voice forgetting for a moment the young man beside her daughter.

"I conjured them for her." Harry said before Hermione could reply.

"What?" Jane exclaimed her eyes snapping to Harry as her mind brought her up to date that this was her son-in-law she was looking at.

"She was curious how something like that felt and how it would look on her. I thought it was worth a shot and conjured them for her."

Harry's statement startled Jane and she remembered her daughter saying Harry was very powerful. She guessed this was an example of that power. "What about your plans, won't those make nursing difficult?" Jane asked once she'd realized any overt protest on her part was out of line.

"Oh, these are only going to last a day or so. These will cause no permanent change. Once they vanish everything will be as it was before." Hermione explained. Which made Harry happy because when Jane asked the question he'd been afraid he'd made a big mistake.

Alan was looking at his daughter and looking at her in a different light. He wasn't sure what caused it unless it was the rings. He'd always thought, as every father does, that his daughter was beautiful but he now realized she was also a very sensual young woman.

Lunch that day turned out to be everything it had promised to be. The fruit was fresh and the drinks were beyond description. Harry wasn't sure if they were alcoholic or not however the smoothness would be remembered for years.

That night it was Jane and Hermione's turn to have the wizarding sun lotion applied and while they could have done it themselves they knew their spouses were enjoying applying it far too much to take that enjoyment away from them.

A day later Harry and Hermione were lying around their bungalow discussing their plans for the rest of the day. "Harry would you like to go dancing?" Hermione asked watching her new husband.

Harry knew from various outing this summer that Hermione liked to dance and to be honest after their visit to Gringotts he did enjoy it as well. "Sure sounds like fun do you have a place in mind?"

Hermione nodded saying, "There's this club I've always wanted to visit but my folks would never let me go there after about ten in the evening."

"Why's that?"

"According to what I've been able to find out during our previous vacations things get a little relaxed and carefree after about midnight."

"What?"

Hermione looked at Harry realizing that for all he'd been through this summer there was still a lot of the unaware boy around. "Clothing becomes optional at more places than the beach around here," She said watching his eyes widen. "I thought you might like that idea."

"So what do we need to do?" Harry asked.

"We should take a siesta this afternoon. Then have a late supper probably arrive at the club around ten or eleven. Things were starting to heat up when I had to leave during our last visit."

"Should we ask your folks if they want to go?"

"No I don't think that would be a good idea." Seeing Harry's eyebrow raise she added, "I don't think mum or dad would enjoy seeing you and I dancing like I expect we will."

Harry nodded knowing she obviously had something planned that thought was brought to the fore again when she suggested they wait to return to the bungalow and dress after dinner before going to the club.

They arrived at the club with Harry wearing the clothes Hermione had laid out for him a nice silky pair of boxers, black pants and his green shirt this time worn unbuttoned to the waist at her insistence. What she was wearing he didn't know as she'd come out of the bathroom already wearing her evening cloak. Harry attracted attention when he stopped and passed his long black leather coat over to the barely dressed young woman taking care of such things before turning and taking Hermione's cloak by the shoulders as she slipped it off. The sudden silence around them snapped Harry's eyes towards Hermione. Standing behind her he could see a thin band of silvery material around her neck then nothing at all until he noted what looked like a pyramid shaped piece of the same material with the upper half removed hanging down from her waist barely covering her exquisite derrière. He passed the cloak to the same woman in a daze before walking up beside his wife and glancing down as she wrapped her arm around his. The material around her neck hung down creating the effect she'd just thrown a bit of silvery material with black accents around her neck. It covered her much like the two panels of solid material that masqueraded as pockets had covered her when she wore that sheer blouse to the gallery opening. The front of the skirt for want of a better name was identical to the back. As he escorted his wife to the dance floor he realized that from the side she appeared nude except for the silvery band around her waist and where the bottoms of the front and back pyramids joined on each side. "My god Hermione where did you ever find such a… what ever this is." Harry asked when she turned to face him and he found his voice.

"It was made special for this night. When we went clothes shopping."

"But we weren't even thinking about visiting here at the time."

"True but I knew my folks would be vacationing here and I figured you would be with us." Hermione said watching his eyes.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing here with a shrimp like that on your arm. Why don't you come dance with a real man." A lout who was easily twice the size of Harry said interrupting their conversation.

Hermione was about to reply when she felt Harry's magic flaring, "Little boy don't even think of trying anything. Appearances are not what they seem. Not only would you be dead but your body would never be found. After a night of dancing we will both need a meal and you might just have enough blood to serve as an appetizer for both of us." Harry said in a surprisingly deep and quiet voice that Hermione had not heard before.

The lout's reply of "Why you little…" was accompanied by a round house right that he'd telegraphed minutes ago. Harry held up him left hand catching the punch in it without visibly reacting to it. To the observers he appeared to calmly bring his hand down with the fist still encased in it while the lout dropped to his knees intense pain obvious on his face.

"I've broken several of the major bones in your hand." Harry said in the same deep quiet voice then added, "This is only a light taste of the real pain you will experience if you make another move towards my companion or myself. Now I suggest you kiss her feet and apologize for bothering her then you can leave the club. If you complain to the authorities you will not escape my reprisal. Now you know what to do. Oh and tell daddy that I wish him and his business no harm, as long as he does not bother me and mine I will pay him the same courtesy."

Harry released the fist he held and everyone watched as the son of the local drug lord kiss the woman's feet before leaving the club as if his father was after him.

"Impressive," A young well endowed woman said minutes later sliding up to Harry as he danced with Hermione.

"Just a hint she's meaner than I am." Harry said nodding towards Hermione, as he looked the woman in the eye.

"That little thing?" The woman said flicking her eyes toward Hermione intending it as a dismissive gesture. It turned into something else when Hermione smiled and opened her mouth slightly revealing two long canine teeth that were the textbook version of a vampire's fangs.

"Leave my mate alone." Hermione growled from deep within her throat causing the young woman to go stark white and run towards the ladies room with several of her companions quietly making their way to help their friend.

"You do know why she was headed to the ladies room." Harry asked smiling.

"First time I've ever scared the piss out of anyone. I meant to ask what was that crack about tell daddy you made to that thing earlier." Hermione said laughing.

"A little Legilimency effort actually paid off, His daddy is the local drug lord and junior was here with some body guards. They won't be bothering us especially if word gets back to him about your little stunt."

Hermione smiled moving back onto the dance floor as Harry joined her.

Approaching midnight Harry was starting to feel the atmosphere change slightly as the DJ called out, "Last Dance!" and played an upbeat tune. They danced then Hermione lead the way to a side table where they sat down and relaxed while watching people leave. As they did the young woman from the cloakroom walked up to them asking something in Spanish that Hermione quick answered. "What's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just sit and relax for a few more minutes."

Harry did as requested then he watched the doors close with a good size crowd still inside. "Welcome to Gangee's private party." The DJ said starting up again.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Wait a while and you will figure it out." Hermione said knowing it wouldn't be long before things heated up.

Several minutes later when the first top was tossed aside Harry failed to notice. When the tenth top left the area of it's owner Hermione was well aware of what was happening. It took only a few additional tops before Harry was aware of the suddenly uncovered members of both sexes on the dance floor. "What's going on?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

With a smile worth of the Mona Lisa Hermione looked at Harry saying, "It's a private party now. People are just getting comfortable." As she reached forward and tugged his shirt out of his pants until it was just hanging off his shoulders.

"Uh Hermione?"

"Yes,"

"I'm losing clothing here."

"Grab a side of my top and hold tight love." Hermione said then when she felt his hand grab it she spun away from him for a moment leaving him holding her top. "Put them on our table when we swing by that way," She added as she danced back to him sliding his shirt off and placing it in his hand.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered loudly.

"Just relax and dance Harry." Hermione said as she enjoyed the freedom of not worrying about what others saw or thought.

Harry for his part soon emptied his hands and was captivated by the sight of his topless wife dancing before him. Their earlier actions insured that while both of them were admired from a distance no one wished to find out just how true the rumors floating around the club about the two new comers were.


	24. Chapter 24

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 24 Back to Hogwarts

It was the twentieth of August when Hermione danced her way out of their Bunglow's bathroom holding a little white piece of plastic in her hand beaming like she'd just aced a test. "What's up?" Harry asked as he dressed for the day.

"Nothing Daddy," Hermione said watching Harry closely.

He stopped what he was doing looking at her puzzled for a few moments before he took in the whole scene. Hermione standing there in the short, easy to remove robe she wore around the bungalow smiling like no tomorrow with something in her hand suddenly it all clicked for him, "You're pregnant?" He asked starting to get excited.

Hermione nodded and Harry picked her up swinging her around. "Oh Merlin, I know we talked about it but I didn't want to believe… Your folks will kill me… This is so great!" Harry said babbling.

"Harry put me down." Hermione said through her laughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. Do you think we hurt…"?

"No Harry you didn't hurt me or the baby." Hermione said the joy flowing out of her now that she'd told Harry and He'd been happy.

After a morning long combination snuggle and snogging session they joined Alan and Jane for lunch in the resort's dining hall. Jane watched the two walk over to their table wondering _'What is causing Hermione to be glowing like she is?'_ Suddenly she put the facts together and as her daughter sat down beside her she asked, "Hermione are you pregnant?"

"Yes," her daughter replied with a self-satisfied look.

"So you got your wish?" Alan asked looking at Hermione.

"Very much so," Hermione said beaming at Harry.

"How does this affect her schooling?" Alan asked Harry wanting to hear his comments.

"Not at all," Hermione said quickly.

"There might be a few things she will not be able to do because of this but she will be able to make them up next year," Harry said firmly. Hermione was his responsibility now and it was time Alan realized that.

"This is a good thing," Jane Granger said looking at her husband.

Alan caught the look and realized it had happened, his daughter wasn't a young girl playing house. She was Harry's wife and in nine months would be the mother of his children.

The next day was spent either discussing the pregnancy or packing for the trip home.

"Remind me why we are stopping in Paris." Alan said to his wife as they were boarding the plane to leave.

"Harry and Hermione need robes for school. Hermione especially."

"Why not London? They have always gotten their robes there."

"Fleur promised Hermione a Paris shopping trip as a wedding present." Jane said knowing that despite her husband's protesting he would spend a portion of their time in Paris the way he always did, touring the Musée Rodin.

"Ah," Alan replied then turning to face Harry he added, "She's just trying to convert Hermione to French fashions."

Had he realized the lecture he was going to get Harry would have kept his mouth shut, but he really did mean well when he asked, "Why can't she just cast an engorgement charm on her robes as she needs to?"

Hermione's sharp, "Be quiet," was both his first hint of trouble and not enough to save him from what followed.

"Monsieur, for the same reason you do not conjure robes to begin with, a simple Finite Incantatem will cause the robes to revert to their original item and size. Most young ladies learn this early on when a well meaning friend causes hours of conjuring to disappear. In your wife's case her robes would quickly revert to their original size constricting her and the baby possibly injuring one or both. Our maternity robes come with a choice of styles a four panel style or an eight panel style. The four is less expensive butt does not fit as well over the course of a pregnancy." The matron running the boutique said firmly.

"How do they work?" Jane asked as Harry was now determined to keep his mouth shut.

"We make the robes for the ninth month. Then cast a very special charm to hide each panel individually when your daughter needs more room she simply uses the reverse charm for a panel and voilà more room. If her robes have the Finite Incantatem cast on them naturally the charm will end allowing her robes to expand to the original nine month size, a far safer result for her and the baby. She can then adjourn to the ladies room and cast a charm to hide any extra panels. It will not work as well as our charm but it will allow her to continue wearing the robes until she can return here where it will be redone for free."

"I also need dress robes for both of us." Hermione said remembering their school letters had announced another ball.

"Do you want any special crests on them?" the matron asked.

"I will be handling that. They are being made as we speak," Fleur said quickly joining the conversation.

"I do not wish the robes to clash with the crest," The matron announced haughtily.

"That will be my concern, not yours." Fleur said back in as haughty a manner revealing her true French breeding.

"Very well on your head be it."

Harry found himself leaving the boutique empty handed with Fleur promising delivery of at least two sets of school robes prior to September first.

Back in England they were resting at the Granger estate enjoying the last week before school and the ensuing circus when everyone found out about the marriage and pregnancy when Dobby appeared as they were eating lunch passing Mr. Granger a note.

"What is it?" Jane asked speaking for everyone.

"Dumbledore is requesting my permission to come talk with Harry about an urgent matter." Doug said looking up from the parchment in his hand.

All eyes shifted to Harry who looked at Hermione and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's hear him out if it is more of his crud we toss him out." Hermione said firmly.

"Okay by me." Alan said taking a pen and writing a reply.

Fifteen minutes later the door chime sounded and Harry answered it "Harry it is good to see you looking so well." Dumbledore said following Harry to the sitting room where everyone was waiting for the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Yes amazing what effect a relaxing summer can have." Harry replied as he entered the room.

"Ah Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you and you parents as well. Doctors Granger," Dumbledore said nodding towards them.

 _'_ _No time like the present'_ Hermione thought. They'd talked about the best way to get Dumbledore off balance and this looked like the best chance. "Actually Headmaster the correct form of address in my case is Mrs. Potter."

Harry saw Dumbledore start to waver and suddenly realized just how old Dumbledore was. Harry's hand flashed out and a chintz covered overstuffed armchair materialized behind him catching him as his legs gave out.

"Forgive me did you say you are Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked from the chair a moment later.

"Yes Professor. Harry and I were married shortly after his birthday."

Dumbledore shook his head slowly showing his age even more by mumbling more to himself than them, "I should have received notification from the ministry the instant your wedding license was issued."

"Headmaster are you alright?" Jane Granger asked concerned that their plan to unbalance him might actually have health consequences they had not anticipated.

"Yes perfectly fine. I would just like to have a few words with Mr. Potter like I requested." Dumbledore said looking around at the room. His eyes settled on the fabric covered chair he was resting in. "This is not my normal chair." He said suddenly.

"No Professor, Harry conjured it when he noticed you were unsteady and thought you might like to sit down." Hermione said diplomatically.

"You are getting faster with your wand work Harry." Dumbledore replied.

Harry just nodded as he realized his wand was still in his pocket.

Dumbledore straighten his robes realizing this might play right in to his plans. "Harry I am unable to find anyone who would agree to be our full time defense against the dark arts instructor this year. However one of the individual's I asked agreed to the job provided it is part time. What has been suggested is having you teach the first through third year students defense against the dark arts, if you are willing. He has agreed to teach the fourth through seventh years and help you with lesson plans and such."

"Me teaching?" Harry said astonished as he looked at the headmaster.

"You did very well with Dumbledore's Army last year Mr. Potter. I believe you can do this quite well. You would be given the title of Assistant Professor and paid a small stipend." Dumbledore said trying to cajole him.

"What about having my own room?" Harry asked doing his best to avoid glancing at Hermione.

"Naturally you would have your own classroom you need merely pick one. I suggest one close to the current Defense classroom to allow for easier consulting."

"No, what I meant was private living quarters, though the classroom is also an excellent idea."

"I assume for you and Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"We are married besides giving us a place where we can be together it would be a private place to grade parchments and prepare lesson plans without distracting or being distracted by anyone in Gryffindor or having someone else gain access to my plans for classes."

"Yes I believe that might be arranged." Dumbledore said thinking of the staff's reactions.

"Then I agree provided the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is someone I can work with." Harry said

"William Weasley agreed to take the position contingent upon your agreement to teach the first through third year students."

"That is great, of course I agree to work with him," Harry said breaking in to a grin.

"Thank you, I will announce you as the assistant professor for first through third years at the welcoming feast." Dumbledore said before turning his attention to Hermione. "Would you like me to announce your wedding at the same time?" he asked.

"We would prefer you did not mention it at all. If Professor McGonagall allows us access to the Gryffindor common room we will be telling our friends. Shortly after that the entire school should know."

"Are you sure?"

"I did room with Lavender Brown. Once she knows I give it an hour tops before the rest of the school knows." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you will continue to have access to your friends. I will mention it to Professor McGonagall when I return. Harry, you will need to visit Hogwarts during the day tomorrow, Thursday, and Friday to coordinate everything with Professor Weasley and insure your classroom is set up the way you want. I will naturally supply you with a port key to make the journey back and forth each day."

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her nod her agreement. "That is fine sir." He replied.

"Thank you for such a comfortable seat." Dumbledore said rising out of the seat before waiving his hand to vanish the chair. When it took a second wave of his hand to vanish the chair he looked at Harry saying, "Very good work Mr. Potter, Very good indeed," as Harry ushered him back to the front door.

September first Hermione was lying awake beside Harry watching him sleep. She knew, possibly better than he did, the circus that their life would become over the next few days. They'd discussed various options for announcing their marriage including waiting until Monday when the goblins of Gringotts would file their marriage license with the Ministry of Magic. That option would require them to sleep in their respective dormitories over night something neither one of them found acceptable. They had narrowed it down to two options during the train ride or at Hogwarts after the feast. Both options had their merits and to be honest it was prank value that was driving their decision. Hermione had finally admitted she enjoyed a good prank almost as much as Fred and George, the Weasley twins who were notorious for their pranks. It had been seeing herself as the moderating influence in the trio that had forced her to keep that part of her nature under wraps. Just as Harry was opening his eyes to the English morning Hermione felt her tummy suddenly turn over and not in a good way. With one hand on her tummy and one to her mouth she raced into the bathroom when she promptly lost last nights dinner and bedtime snack.

Hearing Hermione being sick Harry checked on her to insure that was her only problem then quickly yelled out the door for Jane Granger before returning and holding Hermione's hair out of her way praying that she was going to be alright.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked entering Hermione's, now the couple's, room carefully. Hearing someone retching she made her way to the bathroom a smile on her face. "I would suggest crackers for breakfast dear." Jane said looking at her daughter in sympathy.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I believe she has morning sickness. It normally accompanies pregnancy for the majority of women."

Harry looked at Hermione who managed a half smile saying, "Don't worry about it Harry I expected it. I guess the dormitory option is definitely out,"

"How long does it last?"

"It varies," Hermione said not wanting to scare Harry with worst case scenarios.

Two hours later they were busy insuring their trunks were packed and in the car for the trip to Kings Cross station when Jane suddenly looked at her daughter saying, "Hermione your rings."

"What about them?"

"Won't someone notice them?" Jane asked causing a stir as both Hermione and Harry tried to think of a spell to hide them.

The problem was finally solved when Anna said, "Hermione why don't you roll the engagement ring so your stone is toward your palm then you can both hide them with flesh colored tape. It worked for me years ago."

"Won't people see the tape?" Harry asked.

"Yes but everyone will assume she has just hurt the finger." Anna replied.

Hermione did as suggested thinking, _'Anna has definitely had a more interesting life than I suspected.'_ when she realized Anna was right and all it took was a piece of tape unless you looked close.

At the train station The Potters and Grangers said their goodbyes on the muggle side of the barrier allowing Harry and Hermione to pass through by themselves. "Harry, Hermione. We missed seeing you two this summer." Mrs. Molly Weasley said watching Harry step back allowing Hermione to be hugged before he stepped up for his hug. "Hermione you and your parents have done a wonderful job feeding this boy. Harry looks the best I've ever seen him." Mrs. Weasley said holding Harry at arm's length after his hug.

"Hey I'm right here."

"Yes you are dear boy but I know who's been taking care of who." Molly countered.

"I can't believe you two are engaged." Ginny Weasley said hugging Hermione after her mother.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"Dean was a git, Neville however…" Ginny replied her eyes dancing.

"You and Neville, that's great." Harry said turning to face the two girls pleased that things had progressed since the wedding.

"Yes, well if you could help Ron pick just one girl mum would be grateful."

"What?" Hermione asked looking around for the third member of the Gryffindor trio.

"Last tally was Luna, Susan Bones, both Parvati sisters, Lavender Brown…" an older red haired boy said counting them off on his fingers.

Harry looked at him for a moment before asking, "Fred?"

A shocked look appeared on the boy's face, "Actually yes. How do you do that Harry, not even mum can tell us apart as often as you do."

"Not sure actually, probably just a good guesser," Harry replied watching as the third member of their trio approached, "Ron, Fred was just telling us about your summer so which girlfriend did you end up with?"

"All of them."

"Ronald Weasley I can't believe you're leading all of them on like this." Hermione said firmly getting a good anger building as she stood looking at him.

"Take it easy Hermione. They know all about each other, not sure about Luna though she's still a bit odd. I've told them all several times that I'm not ready to settle down to just one girlfriend like my mate Harry here." Ron said proudly.

"Come on, let's go get a compartment then you can tell me what it's like being the girlfriend of his hotness there." Ginny said taking Hermione's right hand leaving Ron and Harry to deal with the trunks.

The train had just pulled out of the station and they were settling down into the compartment Harry was nearest the door and seated next to Hermione. Ron and Ginny mimicked their positions and Neville was sitting near the window watching the scenery when Ginny pulled Hermione out of her seat leading her to the next compartment where a group of Ron's girlfriends had assembled. Saying, "I've brought her like we agreed now we've got a little while before the prefects meeting time for you to come clean Hermione. What's it like being Harry's girlfriend."

' _Oh darn how am I going to handle this?_ ' Hermione was thinking when a voice in her mind answered, _'Tell them the truth to a point.'_

"Hey, Hermione don't zone out answer the question." Lavender Brown said pulling Hermione's attention back to the compartment full of girls.

Hermione thought for just an instant before replying, "Being his girlfriend was nice. He is attentive and actually everything you'd ever want in a boyfriend."

As the other girls smiled mentally comparing what Hermione said to what they would say about their current boyfriend. Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil looked at each other then Padma turned to Hermione asking, "What do you mean was nice?" drawing the attention of the others.

Hermione blushed and was about to reply when, "Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Perfects meeting." A girl's voice called from the door reminding them of the meeting they were suppose to be at.

Everyone exchanged looked until Hermione said, "You two go to the meeting. I am turning in my badge when I get to Hogwarts. I don't want the problems this year," getting up and going back to the compartment where Harry waited.


	25. Chapter 25

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 25 Dumbledore's surprise

An hour later Ginny and Ron returned to the car to catch Harry and Hermione snogging while Neville slept against the window. "Hem, Hem," Ron said as if he was clearing his throat depressed when the two didn't immediately separate they just looked up to see who made the noise.

"You two aren't go to be any fun this year I can see that," Ron said.

"I beg to differ Hermione can be a lot of fun," Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey I'm right here," she said giving Harry a playful nudge.

"Yes love."

The friends joked as the afternoon turned to evening. They'd just finished donning their robes with the boys stepping out while the girls slipped into theirs in preparation for their arrival at the Hogsmeade station when the door to their compartment opened. Draco stood in the doorway looking over the group saying, "What's this, the annual meeting of losers incorporated?"

Harry stood quickly blocking Draco from entering quickly noting that Draco and Goyle both had not drawn their wands. "Where is your other bookend Crabbe?" Harry asked surprised as the normally cool and collected Draco visibly shuddered when he mentioned Crabbe.

"None of your business scar head, I'm only here because I was directed to pass along a question. My Lord wants to know if you enjoyed your last summer at Number 4 Privet Drive." Draco said turning and with a manically laugh heading towards the front carriages leaving them alone.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Harry you've got to inform Dumbledore."

"There's no way I can until we reach Hogwarts. And it's dark enough out for any attack to all ready have happened." Harry said glancing out the train window.

"I'll go inform the head girl just in case she can do something." Ginny said getting up and leaving as Hermione wrapped an arm around her husband.

"Thanks," Harry called out his face suddenly going serious while leaning into Hermione's hug drawing comfort from her.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked watching Harry.

"Draco's reaction when I mentioned Crabbe. There is something there that I'm not seeing. I'm sure of it."

"Possibly, did you notice that he said, "My Lord wants…" sounds like he's taken the mark," Hermione offered watching Harry closely.

"Could be, I think we'll try and talk to Dumbledore after the welcoming feast." Harry said his mind busy evaluating his options.

"Harry I have no way to contact Hogwarts but I've told the conductor and he will relay the message." Cho said looking at Harry trying not to let her eyes flick to Hermione's hand resting on his shoulder and failing.

"Thanks Cho," Harry said.

"If something changes I'll let you know. And congratulations you two you make a nice couple. Hermione, I still wish you'd re-consider and be a sixth year perfect."

"No thanks, I had enough problems last year." Hermione said as Cho left the compartment.

Hogsmeade train station was busy as always with students getting off and Hagrid gathering all the first years for their boat ride to Hogwarts. The Potters and the Weasleys boarded an empty carriage and were riding towards Hogwarts

Their carriage was approaching the front steps when Hermione reminded everyone, "First thing we need to do is find a professor and have him or her get word to Dumbledore."

This proved to be far easier than anyone of them imagined when they entered and found Dumbledore standing off to one side motioning Harry over. Harry kept his hold on Hermione's hand bringing her with him as he approached Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter I've sent some people to check on your aunt and uncle. We should know something shortly. I will do my best to insure you know as soon as I do."

"Thank you Professor." Harry replied sincerely.

Suddenly Hermione started and pulled her Prefect's badge from her robes passing it to Professor Dumbledore saying, "As I will be staying with my husband in his room. It would be best for you to select a new sixth year prefect for Gryffindor."

"Are you sure Mrs. Potter? I would have no problems with you continuing to serve in that capacity."

"No I will be concerned with other issues this year." Hermione said continuing the statement in her mind, _'like dealing with my pregnancy.'_

"As you wish."

Harry and Hermione waited a few moments then followed Dumbledore into the hall sitting down across from Ron and Ginny who'd saved them seats.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked looking over.

"Dumbledore wanted me to know they were checking on my aunt and uncle." Harry said.

"Oh right." Ron said quieting down as Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, lead the first years into the hall and the sorting ceremony began.

Harry and Hermione were grateful for he silence as everyone else's attention was focused on the sorting of the first year students. _'12 years.'_ Harry heard Hermione think.

His mind tried to make sense of the thought then he also realized in 12 years it would be their children walking into this hall to be sorted. _'That's a long time my love.'_ He thought back as feeling of love and contentment flowed across their bond and filled him.

The sorting ended with D'Andre Wilson being sorted in to Gryffindor house. They all eyes turned to Dumbledore as he walked towards the podium by the sorting stool. "I have a few announcements before we tuck in. Mr. Filch has a list beside his door of banned items, Most unfortunately can be purchased at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. If you have items from there please check the list. Any banned items may be dropped off in a box outside his office during this first week without penalty.

"As I've said in prior years the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason. It is off limits to all students unless accompanied by a professor.

"And as is evidently our custom we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor this year. Professor William Weasley will be arriving tomorrow to teach the forth through seventh year students." Dumbledore said stopping and waiting for the murmuring to die down particularly at the Gryffindor table.

"Bill's going to be teaching us!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed bouncing in her seat thrilled that her oldest brother would be around. While Ron's back was being slapped by all the well wishers sitting beside him.

"I wonder who's teaching the first through third years?" Neville asked causing the table to quickly quiet and look up at Dumbledore.

"Ah, I see curiosity among the younger students. Don't worry your instruction will be in the capable hands of Professor Harry Potter." Dumbledore added.

A shocked silence fell over the hall as every student turned to look at Harry, the first years following the other students gaze. "You've got to be joking!" a voice rang out drawing attention to the Slytherin table.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy I am not. Mr. Potter set a new record for highest Defense Against the Dark Arts Owl ever achieved at Hogwarts and after last years training of the DA has demonstrated to the satisfaction of myself and others that he is quite qualified to teach this subject." Dumbledore replied in a hard voice.

The beaming face of Professor McGonagall as she sat at the head table more than countered the glare an ill looking Professor Snape was shooting Harry's way. The applause started slowly with the members of the DA before they switched to roaring their approval. Most of the remaining students with the noted exception of Slytherin house joining in.

As the backslapping switched to Harry Hermione beamed at him thinking, _'Dumbledore didn't say Assistant Professor, He made Harry a full Professor.'_

 _'_ _I know I'm shocked.'_ Harry thought back to his wife.

"You're a full Professor mate, just think of the points you can take from Slytherin now." Ron said happier that when his own brother was announced as the other DADA Professor.

Dumbledore again waited for the noise level to drop before he said, "Yes congratulations to all now I believe it is time, for those great words: nimble, tweak, oddment," causing the welcoming feast to magically appear on the tables.

Harry barely had time to eat he was so busy accepting the individual congratulations from his housemates and those of Hufflepuff house seated near him.

When the feast wound down and the prefects gathered up the first years leading them to their houses. Professor McGonagall appear behind Harry saying, "Professor Potter if you would accompany me I will show you the way to your rooms."

"Of course Professor McGonagall." Harry said standing and holding out his hand to Hermione.

"What's up mate? Why's Hermione going with you?" Ron asked looking up confused.

"So she'll know where I am, both you and Ginny should be heading up with the first years shouldn't you."

"He's right brother of mine. Let's get a move on." Ginny said tapping her brother on the shoulder.

McGonagall lead the way down a hall near the DADA classrooms stopping at a painting of a young couple. She said, "Robert and Alice this is Harry Potter and his wife Hermione. They will be living in your rooms. Harry please give them a password after I leave for you and Hermione to use. For now if you don't mind Robert?" causing the painting to swing aside allowing the three access to the rooms beyond.

"Professor, I thought Harry would be designated assistant Professor." Hermione said once they were inside and the painting swung shut behind them.

"That was the original thought but Dumbledore talked it over with the staff and changed his mind. Normally an assistant Professor would teach under close supervision, as Professor Weasley will be gone from Hogwarts during the times Professor Potter will be teaching it was felt he needed additional authority and the change was made. Now Mrs. Potter may I see your rings?"

Hermione looked down where her right hand was picking at the fingers on her left hand. Pulling the tape off that hide her rings from view. "My dear those are beautiful." McGonagall said smiling noting that Harry had also removed tape from his hands revealing a matching wedding band along with the head of house Potter ring.

"Thank you, I was wondering if Harry needed to study Occlumency? Both of us studied it over the summer and Harry hasn't had a twitch from his scar since."

"I will relay your information to the Headmaster I take it you have also mastered the skill?"

"Yes, I suspect I still may need to be tested but Harry seems to feel I have mastered it."

"Very good Mrs. Potter, on a different subject I was informed you were wondering if you still had access to the Gryffindor common room?" she asked.

"Yes Professor."

"Although both of you are no longer members of my house now that Mr. Potter is a full Professor, I believe it is acceptable for you to continue to have access, the password is Chudley Cannons. I will allow you to guess which perfect had first choice this year." McGonagall said chuckling.

"Ron." Hermione said laughter in her voice.

"Well spotted Mrs. Potter. Am I correct in the assumption that is the name you will be using from now on."

"Yes Professor. Tomorrow we will be visiting the common room and letting everyone there know. Tonight we are tired and just want to rest." Hermione replied.

"Then I'll just mention two things before I'll leave you two. First, tradition requires you to eat at the head table Professor Potter. Occasional lapses will be overlooked particularly if you are dealing with student issues but do make an effort to sit at the head table. Second, as you are no longer members of my house you will need to change the crest on your robes. As a Professor you have a choice between the Hogwarts crest or your family's."

"Yes Professor," Harry replied.

"What about me?" Hermione asked.

"You are a unique case Mrs. Potter. It has been decided, over some serious objections from the head of another house, that you should eat with your husband wherever he eats and your crest should match his. Now if you will excuse me I need to pay Gryffindor tower a visit." McGonagall said as she left.

"Wow, our first place." Hermione said looking around the room they were in. It was about half the size of the Gryffindor common room with two desks set up in a corner and big couch, several chair and a rug in front of the room's fireplace formed a great conversation area. Three doors lead off the room one on the wall adjacent to the entrance lead to an office for Harry to use. The second lead to a small bathroom. The third lead to a large room with a great four-poster bed. The bedroom had two rooms off from it, a large bathroom with a tub big enough for four and a smaller bare room. "I wonder what this room is for?" Hermione wondered out loud as she stood in the bare room.

With a pop a house elf appeared saying, "This room can be either storage or a nursery, mistress."

"Winky?"

"Winky is embarrassed you recognized such a disgraced elf. She has been assigned by the head elf to clean your rooms as she is a free elf."

"What difference would that make?" Hermione asked confusion evident on her face and in her voice.

Winky looked up at Harry while twisting her own ears in punishment for speaking against a witch.

"Winky stop that. Hermione they still remember you leaving the knitted caps around for them to find in Gryffindor tower. As Winky is a free elf she can pick up those things without any problem." Harry explained.

"Oh."

"Winky is sorry she said anything mistress," reaching for her own ears again.

"Winky stop that. You are a smart elf you should tell me when I make a mistake like that." Hermione said kneeling down to be even with the house elf.

"Winky shouldn't speak like that to mistress. Winky is a bad elf."

"If I ask for help is it wrong to help me?"

"No mistress."

"That is all I am asking Winky. I want you to help me not make mistakes. Would you do that for me?" Hermione replied looking Winky in the eye.

"Winky will try mistress." The elf replied.

Suddenly Hermione remembered what McGonagall had said. "Winky can you get in touch with Dobby and inform him we need a set of our robes with the Potter crest on them for tomorrow if possible." Hermione asked.

"Winky will handle it," she said before quickly disappearing.

Harry had stood back and watched Hermione hand the house elf. Once Winky was gone Harry said, "Good job, give yourself a few more months and she will be a great help."

"I hope so I'm going to need some help as this pregnancy moves along. Speaking of which why don't we try out that bed." Hermione said with a wink as she slinked past Harry.

Late that night they were awoken by Winky shaking Harry's shoulder saying, "Master Potter, Professor Dumbledore is wanting to talk to you."

Harry was the more conscious of the two and asked, "Where is he?"

"He is being in the hall just outside."

"Tell him to come in. We haven't changed the password yet."

"Winky be doing that."

As Harry moved to get up Hermione finally came awake asking, "What is up?"

"Dumbledore is here. I think it's about my aunt and uncle." Harry replied.

"I'm going with you." She said reaching for a robe to cover her as Harry was fastening his robe.

They entered their living room / study area to see Dumbledore standing just inside the door. "Professor, Mrs. Potter, I apologize for interrupting you first night here but I've just received news of your family."

"That's alright Professor, How are they?" Harry asked as Hermione put an arm around him.

"I regret to say your aunt and uncle were found dead and the dark mark was floating over their house."

"It is what I expected. I take it Dudley survived."

"Yes, He came home and found them just after our people had arrived and were dispersing the Dark Mark. He managed to put several of our people in St. Mungo's before they were able to stun him. They have asked for your guidance on how much to modify his memory."

Harry sat down on the large sofa with Hermione taking a seat beside him. He honestly wanted to say remove his memory of the magically world but he quickly realized that would encompass most of the last few five summers. Looking at Hermione he wondered if she knew of a way out of this. Reaching a decision Harry said, "Unless you or Hermione can come up with something different, I don't believe you can totally remove his knowledge of our world no matter how much I would prefer it. He's been aware of the magical world since I have. It is probably best to just modify what happened after he arrived and found his parents dead. Being taken in to custody that sort of thing then let him go. He knows enough to keep his mouth shut." Silently adding _'I hope.'_

"Alright Professor Potter that is what we will do. Also Professor McGonagall informed me of your comments about Voldemort. Please let me know if that changes," Dumbledore said leaving.

"Harry I'm so sorry!" Hermione said hugging her husband.

Harry sat there wondering just what he felt about them dying. It was something he'd pictured in his thoughts many times but for them to die they way they did perhaps it was poetic justice. What they'd feared all along had finally killed them. "Let's go back to bed." Harry said rising from the sofa and holding out a hand to Hermione.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked concerned for her husband.

"Yes I'm just a little numb. I can't tell you the number of times I've wished them dead over the years and now that it's finally happened I don't know how I feel." Harry said leading Hermione back to the bedroom.

Hermione went with him knowing that sooner or later he would feel their loss.


	26. Chapter 26

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 26 Another Year Starts

The next morning Harry was holding Hermione hand and hair as she released the contents of her stomach yet again. "I will be so glad when this morning sickness is over." She sputtered but pleased she'd managed to avoid getting anything on the new robes that had been waiting for them this morning.

"Sounds like a good idea let me brush my teeth and I'll be ready to go."

Ten minutes later they were leaving when the painting called out, "New password?"

Harry turned and smiled, "Five iron," He said laughter filling his voice.

"I knew it! A bloodily golf reference." Hermione said mock glaring at him.

"Hey I won the coin toss. You get to choose the next one. Besides can you imagine anyone saying that by accident?" Harry replied noting that now she was married Hermione was slightly more liberal with her use of language.

"Well Professor Potter shall we go find our seats at the head table?" Hermione asked once they were in the castle's corridors.

"You are enjoying this entirely too much for some reason." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione nodded before saying, "Just wondering how far Draco will go expressing his displeasure at seeing you and I at the head table."

"I suppose we should time it so we are there with Dumbledore in case something does happen."

"I think Dumbledore will be doing the timing to insure he is there when we are but if you want to check…" Hermione replied leaving the ending open.

"Nah, let's just go eat."

As they suspected it was only moments after they entered the great hall from one end that Dumbledore emerged from the other end subtly motioning them to join him and Bill, who had just emerged from the same doorway, at the head table. "Oh he's ready and here comes Snape and Draco entering together. Wonder what they've been up to?" Hermione said.

"Whatever it is you can bet it's not good for the side of the light. I don't trust either of those two any further than I can throw this castle." Harry replied earning a pat on the arm and a caution to 'behave' from Hermione.

Hermione could feel the eyes on her as she walked with Harry down the side of the great hall. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be Harry Potter to have the pressure of other people's eyes on you constantly. She knew the pressure would only increase once word got out about her pregnancy. As she turned to sit after climbing on to the platform the head table sat upon her eyes for the first time fell on the students arrayed before her at their house tables eating their breakfast. ' _And they expect me to eat three meals a day up here being watched by all those students?'_ Hermione thought catching an echo of the same thoughts emanating from Harry. Scanning their faces she was shocked at the look of utter hatred on not only Draco's face but those of his girlfriend Pansy as they looked back at her and Harry. He remained silent whatever Professor Snape had done or said in response to his outburst when Dumbledore announced Harry's appointment had worked.

"Harry sorry to put you in the hot seat like this but Dumbledore only approached me last week about teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ragnok was only willing to let me do this part time. You were the first person I thought of to help out." Bill said sitting down beside Harry.

"I admit it was a shock but I did enjoy teaching the D.A. last year. I just wish we didn't have to eat up here in front of everyone." Harry replied.

"How are you Hermione? Fleur wants to know if married life is agreeing with you?" Bill asked looking over as she sat on the other side of Harry.

"I agree with Harry eating up here is very nerve racking. You can tell Fleur that except for feeling slightly sick married life is great."

"I'm sorry to hear you're sick, have you checked with Madam Pomfrey?"

"I will later but it's just a minor thing that has to run its course."

"I'll let Fleur know she might know something you can take." Bill asked confused by Harry's amused face.

"No that's alright. How is Fleur by the way? I'm sorry my aunt made her feel uncomfortable at the wedding," Hermione replied.

Bill Weasley chuckled thinking, _'Uncomfortable would not have been the word he'd chosen to describe Fleur's condition that day, mad as a wet cat, a wand flick away from a hex, anything along those lines yes but uncomfortable it just didn't describe the state of a veela who has been asked which particular hair dye she used to get that specific shade of silvery-blonde hair.'_ "She's calmed down but I wouldn't suggest leaving her in a room with your aunt anytime soon." Bill finally said.

"My mother wanted me to make sure Fleur knows she is on Fleur's side. In fact Mum has been rather cold towards her sister in law since that happened. Hopefully she will learn her lesson before the next get together or she might not be invited back." Hermione said glad Bill was distracting her from all the gazes.

"Yes you should have heard her uncle after you four left, "Dear, I don't mind defending your honor but next time could you please insult someone who doesn't have such a large boyfriend." Alan and I were about ready to roll on the floor laughing." Harry said the memory still bringing a smile to his face.

"If I had done anything it would have been to protect everyone from Fleur. I've managed to get her mad, not quite that mad mind you, and her temper is something I try to avoid seeing." Bill responded.

"And just what did you say to get her so mad pray tell us." Hermione teased.

Bill looked between Hermione and Harry before he countered, "As if I'd tell anyone, anything I say might get back to someone named Weasley."

"But."

"He's right Hermione, let the man have some secrets." Harry said.

Hermione started to respond but stopped for a moment before saying, "That's alright I'll just ask Fleur next time we get together."

"I'm so dead." Bill said not used to being teased in a playful way that often.

Dumbledore rose and sparks flew from his wand quickly quieting down the hall as all attention turned to him, "I have noticed that the presence of Professor Potter at this table has generated a lot of comment. I wish it to be known that Professor Potter is required to eat at this table. Just as you do not normally see the other professors eating with the various houses the same separation rules apply to Professor Potter."

"What about Granger?" a disguised voice called out from the area of the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore looked over at the two of them the question obvious by his facial expression. Harry looked at Hermione who sighed and nodded her permission to Dumbledore. "The young lady you are referring to prefers to be called Mrs. Potter."

The noise in the great hall returned with several very disparaging comments reaching the stage before going suddenly silent as Harry Potter stood with waves of magical energy rolling off him. If anyone had looked at the rest of the table they would have seen a group of suddenly nervous professors including a Headmaster who had his wand out but hidden by the head table, but no one did. Harry had every eye in the hall on him. "Miss Granger and I were married over the summer. As my wife she must abide by the same rules I do." Harry said slowly looking over the hall appearing to each and every student to have looked him or her in the eye. He finished with the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy in particular, before abruptly sitting down.

Draco sat in his seat realization slowly coming to him that the only time previous he'd seen that much raw magical power was when he'd first appeared before the Dark Lord this summer and managed to annoy him. The troubling thought nagging at the back of his mind was Potter had never shown this level of power before. The thought about switching loyalties lasted for all of five seconds ending when he recalled spending two days on the floor of his aunt's room while she re-educated him as to proper conduct when one was in the presence of the Dark Lord. His dead mate Crabbe lying by his side as a constant reminder of what would happen if he failed to learn his lessons.

"Draco stop shivering." Pansy Parkinson said quietly from his right side snapping Draco out of the recollection.

"What are you talking about Pansy?" Draco asked coldly. Doing his best to follow his father's example of never admitting weakness in front of others.

"Draco as our parents had discussions over the summer about our betrothal I think it is time you were a little more open with me."

"Nothing has been agreed to Pansy, at least not yet. When you have the Malfoy diamond on your hand then it will be time for you to be a little more open." Draco replied harshly glancing towards her lap. _'It is time to re-emphasis who is the Malfoy in this relationship'_ He thought before turning his attention back to the going on in the hall.

At the head table Deputy Headmistress McGonagall looked up from the bowl of porridge she was toying with and turned to the headmaster asking, "Were you aware of Professor's Potter's new power levels?"

"No Minerva, I believe Professor Potter is currently being informed about it if I am reading the discussion between him and Mrs. Potter correctly. He is not the teenager who left us last spring. I am concerned about the ease with which he received the news of the Dursley's passing."

"I wouldn't worry about that from what was said when I showed them their rooms I suspect Harry had all ready resigned himself to their deaths. I must admit I am impressed by the effect Hermione has had on Mr. Potter." Minerva McGonagall replied.

"Not just her although she was probably the catalyst. I believe her family's complete acceptance of Harry has grounded him better than he has ever been. They are becoming his family not just hers. That was a role I had initially hoped the Weasleys would fill but that was not to be. I am unsure as to the reason it did not happen. It might be a number of little things; Molly's ignoring him until she had checked out her own two children completely at the end of second year, Arthur's less than complete disclosure about Sirius at the start of third year. I am sure however one major contribution that I regret was my refusal to allow him to go to the Burrow for a complete summer, That refusal, more that anything, emphasized that he was not a Weasley."

"You seem sad."

"Just an old man's foolishness." Dumbledore replied before changing the topic.

Down the head table where Hermione sat with Harry on her left and the end of the table on her right she was busy talking with her husband. "Harry they are going to say those things regardless of what you say. You should just ignore them."

"What they say out of my presence I can't control but they will not say such things with impunity around me." Harry replied.

"Harry you are a professor now and you need to show restraint." Hermione argued.

"I was your husband before I became a professor I'll be your husband when I am no longer a professor. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life known to the world as Hermione Potter's husband. Relax I've watched the Weasley twins for the last five years, I know what I can get away with and what I can't. Scaring them and having a little extra fun during Defense Against the Dark Arts is allowed. Hexing them into next week is only allowed if they start it." Harry responded a smile on his face. He waited until Hermione smiled back before asking, "Do we need to go back to our rooms for anything?"

"Yes, nice attempt at changing the subject by the way. What's your class schedule like?"

"I've got it easy, first years first thing on Monday and Thursday with second years first thing and third years right after them on Tuesday and Friday."

Hermione thought for a moment wondering how many classes she would have with Harry while listening to him describe just what he and Bill had planned for their first classes. Finishing up quickly Harry held out his hand and helped Hermione up saying, "I want to get to my classroom early."

A little before eight the students started to arrive stopping only slightly at the door to insure they were in the right room before moving in and sitting each group slowly staking out there own area. Even though it was the first class on the first day of classes Harry noted they were all ready splitting up in to groups orientated by house. The more timid or uncertain ones relegated to locations where their housemates could protect them.

Promptly at eight Harry waved his wand swinging the door shut forcing the late arrivals to follow the instructions posted on the outside of the door. "Knock and wait for the door to be opened. Enter and sit quietly."

"Good morning I am Professor Potter, welcome to first year Defense Against the Dark Arts. For those of you who are nervous don't be. This course is about knowledge, not fighting, later on you might get to do some wand waving but for now we will concentrate on when to wave those wands. It is far better to avoid a fight than to win one can anyone tell me why that might be true?" Harry said starting his first class out consciously mimicking Professor Snape and his "no silly wand waving" comment he starts his class with. He recalled attending the local school with Dudley and the teachers spending the first part of every class taking attendance. At Hogwarts attendance was taken by a charm on the door registering who entered and exited the room and when they did. Harry found out that particular piece of information during his training with Bill Weasley but only after promising not to divulge it to the students. Harry had chuckled wondering what Parvati and Lavender would think if they knew a record was being kept of every time they entered what they thought was an empty classroom.

"If you win a fight there has to be a loser." The Slytherin boy Harry picked to call on out of those who raised their hands replied, drawing snickers from the Gryffindors.

"Mister Towler would you care to explain just why the fact there has to be a loser is a problem." Harry said turning to the Gryffindors and the ringleader of the snickering.

"No Professor." Towler replied trying to be smart.

"Humor me Mr. Towler as I recall your brother was a capable student surely this is not a difficult question."

"Because the loser might not be happy he lost and will be trying to get revenge?" Richard Towler said half asking half answering.

 _'_ _Darn Hermione said all I had to do was remember Professor McGonagall in most situations and everything would work out.'_ Harry thought as he watched the student nervously answer. "Roughly right, you never want to have someone annoyed at you if you can help it." Harry explained knowing the next comment.

"What about you and Malfoy?" An anonymous Slytherin voice called out.

"Like I said, 'if you can help it.' The conflict that exists between Mr. Malfoy and myself is well known in this school. In fact I could probably write a book on how not to get along with people. That however is not the topic for today. This class is about defending yourself and others against the Dark Arts. I suspect your parents or guardians told most of you not to go out at night alone. That works against the Dark Arts also, there is safety in numbers. Now just to insure I am not misunderstood. When I say Dark Arts I am not only talking about our current problem. There have always been a few individuals who don't like the rules society imposes on all of us." Seeing a hand raised Harry stopped and looked directly at the individual asking, "Your question?"

"What rules are those?"

"It could be something simple. For an example say I am upset that Dumbledore has more colorful robes than I do, hopefully everyone realizes I can't just hit him with a curse and take his colorful robes. That would be against society's rules. The problems range from the simple ones like that up to about anything you can imagine. Additionally The Dark Arts have always been seen as a short cut to greater power. The thing everyone tends to forget is there is always a price to pay for taking short cuts. I'm going to boil today's lesson down to a few simple things; one never let yourself get into a bad situation if you can help it, two when in doubt leave, retreat is a time honored military tactic." Harry said watching the faces light up with understanding especially the boys when he put it in a military framework.

Hermione's Arithmancy class started off with a stutter when professor Vector, intent on insuring every student participated said, "Miss Granger I'm sure you studied during the summer so I'll allow you the first answer then you can relax and we will see if the rest of the class studied as well."

Hermione smiled saying, "That is kind of you but to clarify it is Mrs. Potter now," before she answered her teacher's question.

Professor Vector looked at her student knowing Hermione would never joke about something like that as she asked, "I take it you and Harry Potter?"

"Yes Professor three weeks ago." Hermione replied blushing like the new bride she was.

"Then I believe congratulations are in order. However knowing that I may call upon you more that I had initially betrothed. Just to assure myself that you didn't neglect your studies this summer."

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied catching the wink from her professor and realizing the woman was actually teasing her.

Harry's second class that morning with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years was more of the same though there was less antagonism between the two houses. Harry quickly finished up with the class joining the students as they made their way out. "No Class next Professor Potter?" One of the boys from Ravenclaw asked when he noticed Harry beside him.

"Actually I need to get to the greenhouses I have a class with Professor Sprout next." Harry replied while noticing Hermione descending the stairs from her Arithmancy class. He slid up beside her asking, "Mrs. Potter may I escort you to your next class?"

"Of course but watch out for that new DADA Professor I hear he's a strict one." Hermione said chuckling When Harry's head snapped around to look at her. "Oh you are so easy." She added a lilt in her voice.

"At least my first class is out of the way. Classes this morning went like you expected. A couple of wise cracks from the Slytherins and some comments from the other houses but all in all a good start." Harry said as he ushered Hermione into the greenhouses.


	27. Chapter 27

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 27 Another Year Starts Part 2

The rest of the morning passed in sixth year Herbology with occasional whispered conversations around them as classmates took notice of just how close together Harry and Hermione worked and the other girls tried mostly unsuccessfully to sneak a peek at the rings on Hermione's fingers.

Lunch was even worse. Hermione hoped it would calm down in a few days. She'd thought she was prepared for the scrutiny of her fellow students after watching Harry undergo it various times. However she quickly learned that to watch someone else was nothing like being the one under the microscopic inspection of your peers. Walking from the entrance to the professor's table she felt like every girl there was checking out two things. Her rings and she had the suspicion that they were also checking out rather or not she was showing signs of pregnancy.

After the day's classes had ended they found themselves with a little free time before dinner. A short walk later Harry and Hermione entered the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey emerging from her office. When she spotted the two of them she asked, "What brings the two of you here so early in the term. Surely Professor Potter hasn't hurt himself all ready?"

"Actually I am the reason." Hermione said speaking up.

A suddenly business like Madam Pomfrey asked, "What is the problem Mrs. Potter?"

"I wouldn't classify it as a problem actually. I believe I might be pregnant."

Pomfrey's glance at Harry would have caused most other males at Hogwarts to run for an exit. Harry just smiled and waited for the school matron to examine his wife.

"There is a simple charm that one can cast Mrs. Potter." Pomfrey stated.

"Yes, but I am under age and unable to case it outside of Hogwarts without problems. I figured as long as I was here you could start the care I will need if I am indeed pregnant."

"A wise decision as always. If you are pregnant would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," Hermione said glad she'd talked this over last night while she and Harry were resting after christening the bed.

Once she had Hermione relaxing on a bed Madam Pomfrey muttered a spell under her breath while passing her wand over Hermione causing two distinct glows to appear, one blue and one pink. "Mrs. Potter it appears you are going to be having twins, one of each."

"Twins." Hermione echoed beaming at Harry who was beaming right back at her.

"I take it this is not an unexpected event."

"Not at all Madam Pomfrey, twins in possible the best news you could have given us." Hermione said.

"It does come with some bad news for you I am afraid. You will need to drop sixth year potions. I should also have a word with the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Care should be taken to insure you are not subjected to random curses or hexes." "

Harry could feel that Hermione was only slightly upset by the news but he was not surprised when she asked, "I can understand the curses or hexes but why should I drop potions? I understood all the potions we prepare are safe for everyone."

"That is true, especially up through fifth year. Once you start your sixth year the final potion being brewed is quite safe for everyone. However a misreading of the ingredients or improper brewing of a number of those potions can cause reactions that, while not excessively harmful to normal witches and wizards, meaning nothing I cannot cure with prompt treatment, may cause problems in a developing baby that I cannot cure. What I can offer to you instead is a course of study with me that will enable you to treat a great number of household injuries and illnesses without outside assistance."

"I wasn't aware that class existed." Hermione said surprised.

"I offer it on a limited basis by invitation only. You and four other young ladies will be taking the course."

"Are all of us expecting?"

"No you are the only one. The other young ladies expressed a strong interest in healing during the career counseling and their heads of house contacted me. Your pregnancy however will be a topic of discussion and provides us with a unique training opportunity." Madam Pomfrey said a twinkle in her eye.

"Great just what I wanted to be, a training opportunity."

"Welcome to the world of being a Potter, Hermione." Harry said trying to get his wife to laugh.

"Watch it Harry you've got to sleep sometime." Hermione responded with a glare not amused by this turn of events.

"So no potions for either of us this year. I guess we should send our cauldrons and other things home then." Harry said.

"Whatever gave you the idea that Hermione wouldn't be brewing potions?"

"You said she wouldn't be allowed to take sixth year potions Madam Pomfrey."

"That I did but she will be brewing potions with me. There are a number of potions that a good healer should be able to brew on a moments notice. I dare say one she might need soon is a potion for morning sickness."

"There is a potion I can take, that is safe for the baby…babies?" Hermione asked suddenly quite interested.

"Need it all ready do you?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said blushing slightly.

"I have some made up. Let me go get you a bottle. It keeps for a year so I have the class brew some fresh every year. This is the first time in a number of years that a sixth year has used it. You just need to take a teaspoon full every night before bed."

"I take it some seventh years have used it then." Hermione replied.

"Oh my yes, just about every year at least one young lady manages to have a baby less than nine months after leaving Hogwarts." Madam Pomfrey said with a chuckle.

"I thought there were charms cast to prevent pregnancy."

"I can't say either way but if there were they would be negated when the young lady turns seventeen and becomes a legal adult." Madam Pomfrey said with a straight face.

"Good thing I'm married then seeing as how I turn seventeen in a few weeks." Hermione replied her face equally impassive.

The matron and new student ended up have a conversation for several minutes before Madam Pomfrey said, "Get out of here you two and let me relax for a while before someone shows up with a real problem. I'll contact McGonagall and let her know to adjust your schedule." kicking them out of the Hospital wing.

Monday evening at the Gryffindor table during dinner Parvati Patil was talking with Lavender Brown, "I tell you I saw their robes during Herbology and they do not have the Gryffindor crest on them."

"So what if they aren't wearing the Gryffindor crest what's the problem with that?" Ron asked confused as normal by the discussion.

"Honestly brother dear, we've had to wear our house crest on our robes since the sorting. Wearing of anything but a house crest is against the rules."

"But plen'y of professor's dun't wear a horse cr'st." Shamus spoke up his brogan thicker from a summer around family.

"The Heads of house wear their house crests. Most of the rest wear a Hogwarts crest. But Harry and Hermione are not wearing either one. Theirs is something like the Gryffindor crest because I can see a lion but it's a different looking lion and then there's what looks like a diamond and a black star. It's really a pretty design but I wonder what it means." Parvati said starting to sketch the design on some parchment she had handy.

Neville watched the goings on with his brow furrowing. He normally didn't contribute much beyond some teasing of Ron but his mind was working through the statements. "Ron you're Quidditch captain right."

Ron puffed out his chest and beamed, "That's right if you want to play we're going to have tryouts Saturday."

Neville shook his head, "Maybe, but what I was thinking is if Harry isn't wearing a Gryffindor crest does that mean he is not in Gryffindor anymore?"

"Huh?" Ron asked confused.

Suddenly Ginny's face lit up as she realized what Neville meant. "Oh Merlin, what my smart boyfriend means is you may have lost your starting seeker Ron."

Ron looked at her then motioned to the head table saying, "You are daft Ginny, Harry's right up there."

"That's right, up there, not down here with us. He's a full professor now. Have you ever heard of a Hogwarts professor playing on a house team?" Ginny said nudging Neville down the table and away from her brother while drawing her wand but keeping it out of sight under the table.

"I've got to talk to Professor McGonagall… This can't be happening… No not now… Just when…" Ron said sputtering his voice actually going down as he became pale while those seated near him moved away leaving a clear spot.

McGonagall was watching the students from her seat at the right hand of Dumbledore when she noticed the sudden movement of students at her house's table. Everyone seemed to be moving away from the tall lanky red head. Knowing this did not bode well she drew Dumbledore's attention to the problem then left her seat hoping to head off the pending explosion.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall said walking up to the suddenly open area.

"Nothing Professor my brother is just a little clumsy today." Ginny said hoping her brother wouldn't explode and ruin her cover story.

"Professor will Harry be able to play Quidditch?" Ron asked in as controlled a voice as he could manage.

 _"_ _Ah someone just informed him that a professor can't play for a house team. That explains everything.'_ McGonagall realized before replying, "I doubt Professor Potter has even asked about that yet. I will mention it to the Headmaster and he will let all the parties know of his decision."

"Professor please we need Potter." Ron said begging his head of house.

"Mr. Weasley I will let you know the Headmaster's decision now if you will calm down so your house mates will feel safe sitting near you I will return to my lunch."

Harry watched her return to the head table and hold a quick discussion with the Headmaster who motioned him over as Harry and Hermione rose to leave, "Harry there will be a staff meeting Wednesday night after dinner. One of the topics to be discussed is rather to allow you to play Quidditch for the Gryffindor house team or not. I expect you to be professional about this." Dumbledore said by way of warning.

Hermione looked at Harry saying, "I guess we need to visit our friends tonight."

Harry nodded and when dinner ended he took Hermione's hand as they walked to Gryffindor tower.

They were no sooner in the common room then Lavender and Parvati came over asking, "So how did you land his hotness here?" before they took Hermione off to one side for an all Gryffindor girls meeting.

Ron stood there glaring at Harry unsure rather he was madder about them getting married or losing his starting seeker. As he came to his senses and started to move he realized there was a wand in his side. "Ron smile and be a good boy or I'll hex you and then tell mom your being a prat." Ginny said standing beside him a smile pasted on her face.

"Ron are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yea, just a little ticked off. You didn't tell me I've finally became Quidditch captain only to lose my starting Seeker."

"That's not a done deal yet I'm going to try and stay on the team but you had better plan on Ginny replacing me."

"Alright, but try hard will you?"

"So you aren't upset about Hermione and I."

"Nah, I mean I was at first but then Ginny and a few of the ladies opened my eyes. I'm fine with it."

Harry smiled then motioned Ginny close and whispered into her ear, "Remember the wedding."

Ron looked at his sister in confusion Harry had just whispered something to her causing her face to go blank before breaking out into a big smile. "Seeing as how you two are not going to kill each other I guess the maid of honor should go help out the bride." Ginny said walking over to Hermione and putting her arm around her.

"She was maid of honor?" Ron asked shocked.

Harry looked around and waived Neville over waiting until he was within hearing range when he replied, "Yes and Neville was best man."

"Bloody Hell Harry I thought I was your best mate!" Ron yelled loud enough to be heard in the dungeons.

Everyone stopped and looked over at the two Ginny went so far as to draw her wand only to have Hermione stop her as she mouthed let Harry handle it. "Ron do you remember your brother inviting you to spend a day at Gringotts with him?"

"Who'd want to spend a summer day in a bank studying?"

"But Ginny went didn't she. In fact that was the only day this summer you two spent separated wasn't it." Harry asked thinking _'come on Ron you've got a chess mind see the board'_.

"She didn't go to the bank? She was at your wedding? I'm killing Bill, why didn't he tell me?" Ron sputtered loudly.

"First off he was doing what we asked, keeping our wedding secret! Can you imagine what Dumbledore or the ministry would have done if they'd found out Hermione and I were getting married. Dumbledore would have locked the two of us up until he could convince Mr. and Mrs. Granger to send Hermione to Beauxbatons. Come on Ron think this through. We had to keep this secret until after we were married. I felt bad imposing on Neville to be best man knowing he was the second choice but other than you he is my best friend, he is such a good friend that he didn't mind being asked second." Harry replied noting in his mind how Ron would have reacted knowing he was second choice.

"Sorry mate. I wished I'd known what Bill really wanted. But I guess you were right about the need to keep it secret." Ron forced out much to the shock of his dorm mates who were expecting the explosion to continue.

Shamus looked around then cried out "Party!"

Everyone was soon in the spirit even the first years who were being briefed on what was going on by a few of the more aware Gryffindor's.

"Did you bring your wedding pictures?" Lavender asked Hermione.

Hermione frowned then waved Harry over before whispering in his ear. "Winky." Harry called out bending down to talk to the house elf when she appeared.

Within moments house elves appeared setting up a table and filling it with food and drink before disappearing. Winky appeared for a moment passing a book to Harry who promptly gave it to Hermione. When she opened it the other girls gathered round Lavender saying, "You had a muggle wedding?"

"We wanted both but seeing as there were more muggles there than Wizards we decided to go for muggle dress. We were married by a wizard who did both a muggle wedding and wizard bonding ceremony for us."

"Look at those dresses. Hermione you looked gorgeous!"

Hermione was blushing slightly when Parvati spoke up saying, "The bride is always beautiful but look at Ginny she looks stunning," as she pointed at a picture showing the wedding party.

"Who's the bloke with her? He looks familiar,"

"Neville, he was best man."

"That's Neville!" one of the girls yelled drawing the boy's attention just as every girl looking at the pictures looked over at him.

"Merlin he cleans up well!" Lavender added.

"Hey, he's taken." Ginny said speaking up.

"Neville you seeing anyone?" Parvati Patil yelled across the common room causing Neville to blush bright red.

"Neville tell them!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny and I've been owling all summer." Neville managed to say drawing groans from several of the girls. Each one knew the informal rules of the girls' dorm. Once a girl claimed a guy and he acknowledged it he couldn't be hit on by any of the other girls and they kept an eye on the other houses as well.

When Hermione flip the page to one that had couple shots of all the people one of the girls in Ginny's year remarked, "You know she and Neville do make a really cute couple," drawing nods of agreement from most of the others.

It wasn't until everyone had a chance to look at the wedding pictures that Harry and Hermione were finally able to leave the common room and head back to their own rooms for the night.


	28. Chapter 28

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 28 Quidditch?

Tuesday morning Molly Weasley was puttering around the Burrow making breakfast for two after a summer of feeding four or more depending on which of her children decided to spend the night at home when the delivery owl dropped of the Daily Prophet. She removed it from the owl intending to place it as always beside her husband's plate for him to read prior to leaving for work at the Ministry of Magic when the headline caught her eye, "Harry Potter Married?"

Arthur Weasley descended the stairs into his kitchen surprised to see his wife seated at the kitchen table reading the morning's paper while their breakfast sat on the stove smoke appearing from several pans. "Molly are you alright?" He asked concerned at his wife's unusual behavior.

"What, Oh yes Arthur perfectly fine." Molly replied distracted as she quickly folded up the paper before placing it beside his plate.

"Why then is breakfast on the stove burning?"

"OH darn," Molly said getting up and examining the smoking pots before she proclaimed, "Arthur I've ruined breakfast."

"Don't worry love. I'll catch something at the Ministry and pick up a paper at the same time. That way you can finish reading this one."

"I'd better warn you before you leave. The prophet says that Harry's married Hermione." Molly replied.

"Do you think it's true?"

"Ginny said she was wearing his ring after the Yule break and had a big confrontation with Malfoy." Molly stated

"I'll definitely leave this one with you. I'm sure there will be extras at work for me to read if I can't find one to buy." Arthur replied leaning over and kissing Molly goodbye before he disapparated.

Molly cleaned up her kitchen and made herself a new pot of tea that she was sipping while recalling a moment from last summer when she was watching Hermione watch Ron unobserved. She was looking him over like someone trying to reach a decision. Ron had grown up with five older brothers and a lenient father. That experience had left him with a lot of rough edges and far too few manners for a sophisticated girl like Hermione. Molly was aware from her son's complaints and her daughter's comments that Hermione spent the pervious years of schooling trying to smooth Ron's rough edges much to Ron's distress. Now she appeared to be judging the result. Molly knew that lack of money was not a problem. Hermione appeared to be immune to concerns about money. No Molly decided, it was Ron's rough edges that would determine if Ron passed inspection or not and in her mother's gut she knew her son was coming up short. Molly had thought her daughter still nursed a crush on Harry last summer but given how quickly she'd hooked up with Neville Longbottom after exchanging a series of letters. She felt her daughter had moved beyond the crush stand and might be coming in to her own as a young woman.

Watching the owls Hermione started when Winky appeared for just an instant leaving Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet on the table beside her. Down at the Gryffindor table Ginny had glanced at a copy and was watching her friends at the head table realizing there was a great possibility of an explosion.

"Oh, I'm surprised it took them this long." Hermione said showing the headline to Harry.

"They claim they received an owl with the news and can't confirm it yet. Oh my this is rich." Hermione said not looking up as she read.

"What?" Harry asked looking over.

"Did you know you were trapped in to marriage by a plain dirt poor muggle born witch who is hoping to escape you-know-who's wrath by marrying well." Hermione answered.

"You've got to be joking. I'm his number one target."

"Not according to the Prophet. I've got to get one of these for my scrapbook. This one is going to mum and dad." Hermione stated only to be quickly handed several. "Thanks." She replied.

"They actually called you a plain muggle born? I guess they didn't see what you wore to that art gallery." Harry countered.

"That's your favorite outfit?" Hermione asked as she filled her plate.

"You've go to admit you look incredible in it." Harry countered.

"Yes I do but could you see the reaction if I wore something like that to Hogsmeade."

"If Dumbledore saw that outfit he'd die of a heart attack." Harry replied.

"What about that outfit I wore to that show we attended? Think Snape would notice it?"

Harry thought back to all the sexy outfits she'd worn during the summer. The one she was referring to wasn't one of his top five but he had to admit when she wore it more that one man got slapped by his date. "That wrap dress that was all gauzy and appeared to show things but really didn't," he asked getting a silly grin on his face.

"Yes, that one."

"Possible if I wore it." He teased.

"That is just sick Harry." Hermione replied putting the paper down and buttering the croissant that Winky had brought with the paper. A bite later she was looking at the croissant with a disgusted look on her face saying, "I miss Anna's cooking."

The next two day's classes passed quickly. Hermione had heard Dumbledore's comments and concentrated on her note taking knowing Harry would not remember much of the classes. She occasionally caught snatches of his thoughts as he worked his way through the various arguments and implications of his playing Quidditch for Gryffindor. During the free time they had after class and prior to dinner they retreated to their rooms where Harry used her as a sounding board insuring his reasoning and arguments were sound.

As the meal ended Hermione left to return to their room while Harry followed the other professors to the staff conference room. "What is he doing here?" Professor Snape asked as Harry entered last the door shutting behind him.

"He is a professor Severus. He has as much right to be here as you do." The Headmaster announced from his seat. A snort of disgust from professor Severus Snape signaled his opinion of that statement.

Harry for his part knew this was just the beginning of a stress filled meeting Hermione had reminded him throughout the afternoon that he needed hold his temper and be seen as an adult. The meeting began with a discussion of items obviously left over from an earlier meeting. Harry did as Hermione suggested should this occur and kept his mouth shut and his mind open noting who was agreeing with whom mentally mapping out the power structure. Hermione had cautioned him that it would take several meetings before he could reliably determine which way an issue would go depending on one or two key people. Half way though the meeting Harry was wishing the mental communication ability he had with Hermione worked over a little distance and was not restricted to when they were physically close. This meeting was as bad as History of Magic, but unlike History of Magic he couldn't prop a book up in front of him and go to sleep.

"My Quidditch captain inquired rather Professor Potter would be allowed to play seeker for the squad as he has for the past five years." McGonagall said causing Harry's ears to perk up and his attention to return.

"Minerva he only played one game last year receiving a lifetime ban for his attack on my seeker. He can't play for anyone." Severus replied in a condescending manner.

McGonagall looked like she wanted to hex Severus at that moment but Dumbledore spoke up before any wands were drawn. "Severus you know that ban was rescinded along with all the educational decrees that Dolores issued. To use that in this discussion is beneath you." He said chiding his Potions master.

"Be that as it may. He is a professor and to allow him on a house team would remove any shred of impartiality that he should have as a professor." Severus replied directly to Harry challenging him to respond.

It was only the voice of Hermione in his head constantly repeating her parting words, _'Whatever happens you need to keep your temper under control.'_ That allowed Harry to sit outwardly calm and allow Severus's comments to roll off like spells off a dragon's back. They might tickle the dragon a little but on the whole it would take more than one to really annoy a dragon.

"Harry you have not spoken yet what is your opinion." Dumbledore asked.

Looking the table over Harry could see only McGonagall and possibly one other that were definitely on his side. Severus was dead against him and Professors Sprout and Flitwick where probably keeping an open mind while aware his removal from Gryffindor would increase their houses chances of winning the Quidditch cup. "Actually Headmaster I'm not sure what to say. Obviously I would prefer to play Quidditch but Severus does make a valid point. I believe I can maintain that impartially and play for Gryffindor but what would the appearance be to someone who doesn't know me well? I would need the backing of the staff and be monitored more than I am now to insure I am treating all students equally." Harry said knowing no matter how carefully he crafted his arguments during discussions with Hermione he lost this point to her every time just as he knew he would now.

Pomona Sprout spoke up, "I have full confidence that Harry could maintain his impartiality in the class room while playing for Gryffindor I am sure my house would have no problems with it." She said firmly.

"Your house would be the only one." Severus countered in a whisper that still carried around the table. While his mind calculated the votes should it come to that. His house would stand a far better chance of winning the cup should he manage to keep Harry off the Gryffindor team.

Dumbledore looked around the table sizing up the vote. No matter how much he personally wanted Harry to continue playing it was obvious significant opposition existed to breaking the barrier separating student and professor any further. It had taken all his persuasive power to obtain agreement on Harry becoming an assistant Professor while still a student then he had changed it to a full Professor without discussion, no he decided this battle was not worth the price to fight. "Are there any further comments?" Dumbledore asked wanting to give anyone who wished to speak a chance while signaling this would be his decision. After a moment's pause he continued, "Seeing no one wishes to add anything. Harry I say this with regret but you will not be allowed to play Quidditch while you are a Professor, Minerva you may inform your captain of my decision."

Harry looked at McGonagall saying, "With your permission I would like to notify him of my inability. I think it would work out better in the long run."

McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore and catching a slight inclination of his head replied, "Of course Harry, if he gets overly excited you have my permission to remind him the position he occupies can be given to someone else."

"Would it be possible for me to offer my services to every house squad should they need a seeker to practice against?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore.

"If Madam Hooch is willing to work with you I believe that would be allowed." Dumbledore replied.

"I would find that enjoyable. Perhaps you would also be willing to assist me with some classes showing some of the more advanced skills needed to play that position," Rolanda Hooch Hogwarts' flying instructor said.

"Of course Madam if it will get me in the air I'm willing." Harry replied.

"I doubt Mr. Malfoy needs the training," Snape said with a sneer.

"I should point out the only time I was beaten to the snitch by any other seeker it had a dementor escort. I agree however that Mr. Malfoy would not benefit from my help," Harry countered.

"Gentlemen this is not a productive discussion." Dumbledore said interrupting their confrontation.

After a few other items they adjourned for the day with McGonagall looking at Harry as they exited saying, "It is best done quickly."

"I'll get Hermione and head up to the common room." Harry replied.

Ron did not take the news well at all he ranted, raved, but generally kept it with in the standards for the common room. Half an hour later he looked at his sister saying, "Ginny I guess you're the seeker, and we need another chaser." Naturally as with all things Potter his removal from the Gryffindor Quidditch team made it into the Daily Prophet. The only thing surprising about it was it took two days instead of the usual one.

"Potter bared from house team! thinking of quitting Hogwarts!" Screamed the headline on the Prophet Friday morning as everyone ate breakfast.

"Harry, who was around when Ron made that comment about you quitting teaching?" Hermione asked glancing up from the paper.

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "Us, most of the team, the Creevey brothers, that's about it."

"I think we should have a little talk with the Creevey brothers. I suspect those two might be doing a little tattling to the wrong people." Hermione said a calculating look on her face.

On a Monday three weeks later Fred and George Weasley were opening, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, their store in Diagon Alley for the day when the first person through the unlocked doors was Oliver Wood their former Quidditch captain. "Hey you two how is business?" Oliver asked a big smile on his face.

"Very good Captain."

"What brings you to our store."

"At this time of day?" Fred finished up their normal ping pong way of talking.

"Actually I need a favor. I've managed to stick my neck out."

"Say it isn't so."

"You said something."

"Without thinking it through?"

"Stuff it you two and listen. I'm sure you read in the paper that Harry isn't allowed to play on any house team at Hogwarts."

"Of course Ron is beside himself. He was counting on Harry to help the team."

Oliver looked at the twins astonished that only one of them spoke. Shaking that thought out of his head he continued. "At my urging Puddlemere United looked into to the rules governing the drafting and signing of students."

Fred and George exchanged suddenly curious looks as they realized where this conversation might be going. "And?" one of them prompted.

"And it turns out that legally Harry Potter can sign a professional contract." Oliver Wood finished up.

"So what are you doing visiting us?"

"Not that we don't mind seeing you Ollie."

Oliver looked them both in the eye before saying, "If the reserve keeper for Puddlemere United happened to contact Harry Potter other teams might get suspicious but if say members of the family he normally spent summers with and who have nothing to do with Quidditch contacted him then no other professional team should notice."

"So you want us to contact Harry and see if he is interested in playing for Puddlemere United."

"Basically yes."

"So what's in it for us."

"Season tickets unless Harry chooses to make you his agents. If he does that you get a percentage of his contract."

"Tell us more." Fred said taking Oliver by the arm and escorting him into their back room.

The next morning at breakfast a multicolored owl flew in dropping a letter at Harry's plate before turning and flying off. Harry beat Hermione by fractions of a second in pulling his wand and casting a reveling charm on the letter. Getting no reaction he carefully unrolled the letter and started reading it with Hermione at his side.

"They can't be serious." Hermione whispered to Harry.

Harry re-read the letter again before replying, "If it was just Fred and George I'd say there's a good chance you are right but with Oliver involved… I tend to believe this letter."

Hermione nodded in agreement Harry's analysis was on target as usual. When she'd first thought about him as a potential husband she'd been worried that he was Ron's equal in the brains department but when she watched she realized he would come to her for help only with Ron beside him. Harry's questions were always to elicit information in a simpler form or to allow Ron to view the answer in a different light. It was one night as she was thinking things over she suddenly realized that Harry's problem wasn't a lack of smarts but a lack of friends. Harry was her opposite; where as she had valued grades above friendship, Harry valued friendship above grades.

"How are we going to work this out?" Hermione asked.

"We?"

"Yes my husband, this will require a legal contract and if you think I'm letting you sign something this important that I haven't read over you are not as smart as I know you are."

Harry had started smiling at the 'my husband' and never stopped Hermione had some buttons that were just too much fun not to push. "Tell you what let me check with McGonagall and see what the rules governing us going in to Hogsmeade are. I suspect that as a professor I can visit at any time and even escort a student or two should they need to visit." Harry replied.


	29. Chapter 29

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 29 Confrontations

Saturday morning Harry and Hermione were walking the path to Hogsmeade when Draco Malfoy slid in front of them. "Headed somewhere scar head?"

"Actually Mr. Malfoy where ever my wife and headed is none of your business."

"As a perfect, students leaving the grounds are my business." Malfoy countered with a sneer.

Harry glared at the blond haired bully and his silent bodyguard replying, "When you make your report please insure you inform the head girl or boy that the student in question was accompanied by a professor. Now if you would move to the side allowing us to pass."

Draco turned three shades of red when Harry mentioned his professor status but failed to move to the side. "I believe it is my decision who I will report to. Besides I think it would be better if I prevented the student from breaking school rules." He said stepping towards Hermione as he finished his statement.

"Don't even think about it." Harry said his voice low, cold, and hard stepping between Draco and Hermione as waves of power rolled of his body while he added, "Touch her and you die, right here, right now."

Hermione noted her husband's wand was still in the holster he'd acquired in Paris, but Draco was backing away from him as if punched. "He won't stop running until he finds Snape." She said.

"Let him. I talked today over with the Headmaster before we made arrangements to meet the twins at the Three Broomsticks. Neither one of us is taking potions so if Snape is his normal self and doesn't check with Dumbledore before confronting me I just might have the house elves serve him crow for dinner." Harry replied a nervous chuckle in his voice as the tension left him.

At the Three Broomsticks Fred and George Weasley looked up from their corner table every time the door opened nervously waiting. Finally a few minutes after the agreed time Harry and Hermione appeared. Waiving them over Fred said, "Thought you two might not make it."

"We ran into a little Malfoy problem." Harry explained.

"Ah how is the ferret?"

"Still thinks he's Merlin's gift." Hermione answered for the two of them.

Harry waved his hand casting a privacy shield then turned to find the Weasley twins looking at him wide eyed. "What?"

"Did you just do that wandlessly?"

"It's amazing what little tricks you can pick up from people when they know you're willing to learn," Harry replied.

"Right…" One of the twins replied skeptically before his attention was drawn to Hermione's fingers drumming on the table.

"Ahem, George and I were wondering just how you wanted to handle this inquire from Oliver?" Fred said clearing his throat revealing that it was George who was glancing at Harry like he was going to be attacked.

By prior arrangement Harry did the talking while Hermione watched the twins. "What do you suggest?"

Fred nodded to George who said, "We did a little research and there are several ways you can handle this. First you could deal with the team directly. This would involve more time on your part but save you money, or you could hire someone to represent you and pay them a portion of your salary, normally ten to twenty percent."

"The second option sounds better but I don't know who would be willing to do that?"

"It should be someone you trust."

"Someone good with money."

"Someone who knows Quidditch."

"Cut it out you two just tell Harry you want to do it." Hermione said her frustration at their antics obvious.

"But where's the fun in that?" the remaining twin asked.

Harry was just watching the three of them go at each other enjoying the feeling of normalcy that brought. However he knew it was time to end the joking or Hermione would be difficult to get along with. "Let me guess you two want to be my agent." He said looking at the twins.

"Agent?" The twins asked together turning to look at each other then back at Harry.

"He means you two want to represent him." Hermione said annoyed that they did not recognize the muggle term.

"Actually yes." Fred said brightening up.

"Good that's what I want too. Now here's the deal. I have Wednesdays and the weekends free and with the following exceptions those are the only day's I'm willing to commit right now. I don't work on our anniversary or Hermione's birthday. If she turns up pregnant I get the necessary time off." Harry said looking at the twins.

One twin nudged the other saying, "Our Harry's a randy bloke isn't he. Just married and all ready making plans for babies."

"Should we tell him you actually have to do something for her to have a kid."

"No need he's got that part down quite well." Hermione said bringing a blush to the three men sitting with her.

The twins exchanged incredulous looks then Fred said, "Did dear Hermione say something off color?"

"I believe she did Fred."

"Congratulations Harry you've managed to do something no one else ever could."

"What's that?" Hermione asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Why he's managed to get the stuck up queen witch of Gryffindor to become human."

"George it might be a good idea to not insult her next time, especially when we are sitting this close." Fred said looking at his twin who was sitting with a wand poking him in the very soft flesh directly under the chin where it met his neck. Neither twin had seen her draw a wand and both had been watching her closely as they spoke aware she might take offense.

All George managed was a very slow and very slight nod of his head in agreement.

"Do we understand each other?" Hermione asked her wand not moving a millimeter.

"I believe I speak for my twin when I say both of us understand perfectly. No joking about your former reputation." Fred replied watching Hermione carefully.

Hermione dropped her hand and only Harry caught the quick flick that re-holstered her wand. "Good, now about you representing Harry I think ten percent for a start. You won't be managing his money or anything that would warrant a higher share." Hermione said as if nothing had happened.

"Ten percent sounds fine." George said his voice shaky while Fred rapidly nodded his agreement.

"Good, let me see the contract you two have." Seeing them glancing at each other she added, "Come on you wouldn't have come here today without at least a draft of what you were proposing."

Fred sheepishly pulled a rolled up parchment out of his pocket before passing it to Hermione who pulled a quill and inkpot out of her purse. Sitting down to revise the agreement while Fred, George, and Harry talked Quidditch. Ten minutes, several signatures, and a quick duplication spell later both parties had copies of the agreement and the Weasley twins were on their way to Puddlemere United to discuss Quidditch and in particular Seekers.

Harry had his arm around Hermione as they were walking back. "You know love after that little display they would have agreed to pay for the privilege of representing me."

"Don't believe I didn't think about it, but in the long run it was better for them to have a financial stake in the outcome." Hermione said still ticked at the twins comment.

They were met back at Hogwarts by Professor Snape on the front steps. "Potter you've gone too far this time. Threatening a student's life. I'll have you expelled for this." Snape said reaching to grab Harry.

"Touch me or my wife and Dumbledore will need a new professor." Harry said coldly.

"You think you can take me?" Snape sneered.

Catching a movement from the open door behind Snape Harry though, _'Hermione cover whoever is hiding behind the door,'_ before saying, "Professor even if you defeat me Dumbledore will still need a professor."

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy could more than fill your shoes." Snape replied imperiously.

Hermione broke up laughing. "Malfoy fill Harry's shoes? You've got to be joking professor that thing can't even fill his own shoes." Hermione said just as a spell flew out from Snape's hidden back up.

Hermione's wand flashed into her hand as she fired off a spell that she quickly bracketed with additional spells targeting whoever was hiding in the doorway. Before Snape could move Harry stood with his wand pointed at Snape while Hermione was still covering the doorway awaiting further action from Snape's back up but all that came from that direction was the thump of a falling body.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked from the open door.

"Potter threatened the life of one of my students and I was awaiting his return so we could discuss this with the Headmaster. However he threatened my life also and drew his wand on me." Snape said calmly a big sneer on his face.

"Is this true Potter?"

"Since when has Professor Snape ever told the entire truth?" Hermione answered for her husband.

"And what is Mr. Malfoy doing bound up and out cold on the floor?" McGonagall added when she noticed him laying just being the door beside her.

"That was your backup Professor? Not a good choice at all. Just recall your Kipling Professor, 'The female of her species is more deadly than the male,'" Harry replied nodding towards Hermione.

"The one who tried to silence rather than kill a Death eater on a killing spree?" Snape replied with a laugh.

"Smart people learn from their mistakes. Care to be the second Death Eater to try and hex me?" Hermione replied with a gleam in her eye.

"Mrs. Potter!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out in chastisement. "Why don't we all go visit the head master," she added moments later then followed noting that Professor Snape was unable to revive Malfoy and had to levitate him all the way to the headmaster's office with Harry's wand covering both of them.

"Headmaster I must protest!" Snape was saying moments after they entered.

"I can not question the Potter's if you insist on interrupting every two seconds. Now that I've revived Mr. Malfoy take him to his common room then return."

It was an amused Harry and Hermione along with a curious Professor McGonagall and an annoyed headmaster that watched the Slytherin duo leave the office. Once the door shut Dumbledore rounded on Harry asking, "Did you threaten Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, I told him that if he touched Hermione he was going to die. It was more of a promise than a threat."

"I'm sure he meant her no harm." Dumbledore replied his eyes full of twinkling highlights.

"She is my wife. No one touches her without her approval and agreement. He had neither," Harry stated firmly.

Hermione was half watching the confrontation; her main focus was on Professor McGonagall and how she was reacting to it. When Harry pointed out Hermione was his wife she could see a flash of pride in Harry's actions before the professor quickly schooled her features back to a neutral countenance.

"Who taught you the spells you used to subdue Mr. Malfoy? If professor Snape was unable to counter them they were obviously not part of the standard syllabus," Dumbledore asked.

Hermione sent a warning, _'Harry be careful,'_ to him just before Harry replied; "I have friends that have taught me many things since I left school last spring. If the esteemed potions professor keeps it up he may find I know more that he expects."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Harry's statement while Hermione wondered what she would say if she knew that Professor Flitwick was training Harry and her as well. That combined with the memory transfer and training from Mr. Limbu had them further advanced than anyone suspected.

"I insist that you tell me the name of the people who have been training you."

"Not a chance."

"Harry this is for your own good. I must insure that you are being taught in a safe and responsible manner."

Harry looked at the headmaster for several moments before replying, "Our lives, our choices — not yours."

"You are still students here."

"At this moment." Harry replied his eyes hard.

"Tell me professor have you asked all the other students if they took classes during their off time and who they took them from?" Hermione asked and seeing Dumbledore's blank look she continued, "I didn't think so. After you ask every other sixth and seventh year student those questions I will consider answering them for you. But only after you ask them individually."

After several moments had passed without comment from Dumbledore Harry held out his hand to Hermione saying, "Good Day Professor. My wife and I are going to our rooms for the evening. Please tell your pet Death Eater to stay out of our business and for him to keep a tight reign on his death nibblers."

Once they'd left Minerva McGonagall looked at the Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saying, "Albus they were in the right, that man was only defending his wife. Now are you going to do something about Severus or are we going to continue having meetings like this?"

Two days later an owl appeared at breakfast and dropped off a letter from the twins. "Next Wednesday one of them will meet me in Hogsmeade. I'll be gone all day." Harry said without looking up.

"I'll spend the day studying." Hermione replied knowing Harry would be nervous from now until he was in the air. Whereas she'd be nervous from when he left until he was back with her.

"Should we tell Ron?" Harry asked.

"Harry how many conversations have you had with Ron since we were in Gryffindor tower?"

"The occasionally hello as we are making our way between classes. You've been there."

"But only then? He's never asked you to get together after class never wanted to discuss Quidditch tactics?" Hermione inquired knowing she had to make her points carefully.

"No, what do you think is going on?"

With that question Hermione had the opening she'd been waiting for. "I've been talking with Parvati and Luna between classes and they're both saying similar things."

"Such as?"

"Ron's changed. It's like he's decided you've become a Malfoy."

"What?"

"Harry ever since he found out we were married he's always going on about how you get everything and his life is rubbish. He's blaming all his problems on you. All his girlfriends have split except for Luna. She's just sticking around trying to help him realize his problems are of his own making. I think she really loves him." Hermione said laying out the problem.

"What about everyone else?"

"He's the only one. What I'm hearing from my study group is everyone else is saying congratulations, well except for the Slytherins their still… well… Slytherins. They're trying to figure out how to play this for their own gains. You aren't sorry about us are you?" Hermione asked a little of her own insecurity showing.

"What sorry I married you? Bloody hell Hermione you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you the rest of Hogwarts and the wizarding world can go… well you know what. It's you, the twins, and me. The rest can."

"Language Harry." Hermione said interrupting him with a smile on her face.

"Right. We don't tell Ron." Harry said taking Hermione in his arms and escorting her to her first class.


	30. Chapter 30

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 30 Tryouts

The following Wednesday Harry left right after an early breakfast in the great hall with Hermione, slipping out under the invisibility cloak. Just after the Hogsmeade gate he met Fred holding a snitch out. "What's the plan?" Harry asked.

"This port key will take you to their training room. Ollie will meet you there and introduce you around. I'm not sure what they have planned but they know you need to be back for the evening meal. You are under a tryout contract Harry, it is only for this week and you can leave at any time if they get to be too much."

"Thanks for all your work Fred." Harry said taking the port key and feeling it activate.

"Harry, great to see you!" Oliver Wood called out as he walked over to help Harry up.

"He doesn't land so well." An athletic looking man said watching Harry stand.

"Yes but he flies beautifully." Oliver replied to the man before turning back to Harry adding, "Come on you need a physical and a broom before you can take to the air."

"I brought my Firebolt." Harry said holding up his broom.

"The team wants you on the same broom as the rest of the individuals coach claims it will make for an easier comparison." Oliver replied.

"I hope I get a chance to fly on it before they expect me to catch the snitch."

"Of course I'm sure you'll get a few minutes."

 _'_ _Great now I've got to do show what I can do on a broom I'm unfamiliar with_.' Harry thought trudging behind Oliver as they navigated their way to the trainer's room.

An hour later a completely ticked off Harry Potter was handed a broom without a logo anywhere on it, "Take a few minutes to get used to it Harry. I'll yell when everyone's here."

Five minutes later as Harry was just starting to push the broom to its limits he heard Oliver's yell. _'I guess another ten minutes to really feel out this broom would be out of the question.'_ He thought turning sharply and feeling the broom fight him for a moment before heading for Oliver. Who was watching several individuals starting to levitate hoops into the air.

Once on the ground Harry was surrounded by a surprising large group of people. "Mr. Potter I'm coach Ver Way, This is the last time I'll call you Mr. from now on you are Potter, Harry, and any other name that may come in your direction. Oliver says you can fly so the first test is a race through the hoops. This drawing will show you the course you are to fly. I want you to fly the course at a normal speed then look at me if I wave you down that means I want to talk. If I wave you onward then you are to fly the course twice more stopping in between. You will be timed on your second and third times through the course. The best of the two will be your score, any missed hoops will be additional time. When you are ready take off and fly the course." A large man said holding out a clipboard.

Harry took the clipboard studying the drawing for less than a minute with occasional glances up at the hoops. "I've got it." Harry said taking off. On his first circuit of the course he just relaxed and memorized the course as he flew it.

"I hope he's better than what he's showing on this circuit." Ver Way said as Harry was completing his first lap.

"Did he make any errors?" Oliver asked.

"No he's smart but slow." Ver Way said waiving a waiting Harry towards the hoops.

This time Harry upped the speed flying as fast as he dared still under conscious control thinking his way through the hoops. When he finished the second circuit he stopped as directed and glanced down catching Ver Way shaking his head as he talked to Ollie. Suddenly Harry realized the coach thought he'd flown the second lap flat out. He took off and did his best to max out the broom he was on. Half way through the lap the broom reached its limit during a tight corkscrew up-left, down-left, hard up-right turn combination nearly causing him to crash. Harry recovered and finished the course before drawing his wand and yelling, "Accio Firebolt."

A smile broke out on Oliver Wood's face when he heard Harry then saw the Firebolt emerge from under the stands. Harry quickly leaped off the broom he was on mounting his own Firebolt and taking off at high speed this time he took the tight corkscrew combination at a higher rate of speed with little problem. Finishing that lap he grabbed the team's broom where he had left it hovering and flew down to the awaiting group.

"You were told we wanted you to use the team's broom for comparison purposes." Ver Way said looking at Harry his temper rising.

"I flew the three circuits you requested using your broom. After I nearly crashed on the last lap doing a simple combination I summoned my broom to insure it wasn't my flying at fault." Harry replied not really upset but letting his displeasure show just as he had with the Creevey brothers during their discussion about how his comment appeared in the Daily Prophet. Of course the coach didn't wet his pants like the younger Creevey had.

"Let's go to lunch then we can have a practice game to judge how you fly under something resembling a game." A man who had been silent until now said herding everyone back under the stands and into a dining hall where the team was enjoying a meal.

"Come sit with me Harry." Oliver said after they'd made their way through the buffet line nodding towards an open spot at one of the tables.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked after the introductions to their tablemates were complete.

"For some reason Coach thought your first trip was rather slow. Then your second circuit was just a few seconds below what our starting seeker flew the same course in. Your third circuit even with the almost crash was faster than him. When you did it on your Firebolt you blew him away." Oliver explained in a whisper.

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"Nolin, He's our starting seeker. He isn't known for being the fastest seeker in the league. He's actually about the slowest but he does not give up once he's spotted the snitch. Most of the other seekers will back off to avoid flying into someone if the snitch goes towards other players. He doesn't, He's flat out until he catches the snitch or crashes. By the way he's the seeker on the other squad today."

"I thought I'd be going against the reserve." Harry said.

"So did I but Nolin requested to fly against you saying it would give the coach a better feel of your talent. Personally I think he's determined that you not make the team."

 _'_ _Great, just bloody great he's probably heard all ready that I beat his time,'_ Harry thought before asking, "Any other surprises?"

"Just they will be using a new professionally level snitch." Oliver replied.

"Why a new one?" Harry asked knowing the answer would not be good.

"It's faster. Normally when we practice we use a snitch that has been removed from game play. New ones are costly and can last up to five games before they need to be retired. But this may play in to your hands given the speed with which you fly."

"Not on your brooms. It's like they were specifically charmed to be more stable. My Firebolt is skittish if you are even a little heavy handed, it's easy to over control unless you use a deft touch." Harry said seeing a gleam of something in Oliver's eye as he spoke.

"So how's married life?"

"Quite good actually, Hermione's a great gal and her folks have taken me in treating me like a son. Her father and I played a round of golf almost twice a week during the summer."

"Never could get into that game. Far too sedate, I like the action of Quidditch. So what's the Mrs. doing while you're out here flying around having fun." Oliver said.

"Knowing Hermione she's in the library studying or she's checked out a pile of books and is studying in our rooms."

"You have your own rooms, must be nice?"

"Actually it is. When they made me a professor instead of an assistant professor Hermione and I had to move out of Gryffindor tower our own rooms just had to happen. The only problem for the Gryffindors is Hermione can no longer earn them house points in class. Of course it also means I can no longer lose those points and more in class." Harry said with a chuckle in his voice.

A gong sounded in the room and everyone started to rise and queue up to deposit their dishes in a little hole by the door. "Come on Harry that's the end of lunch and it is time to get ready for the practice game." Oliver said rising.

It took about ten minutes once they were on the pitch before the coach had finished his instructions and released the snitch followed by the Bludgers and finally the Quaffle. Harry flew off circling above the action looking for the golden reflection that would indicate the snitch. Fifteen minutes into the match Harry saw the golden reflection automatically going on to a dive towards it. The snitch jogged and darted with Harry right on its tail while Nolin was slow to react and never got close before the snitch made an impossible turn and disappeared. Harry flew back up and resumed his circling trying to catch a glimpse of the snitch before Nolin unfortunately it wasn't to be. Nolin took off and when Harry looked towards his target he swore and followed this time from his position behind Nolin he was able to watch as the snitch made a number of quick darting moves before it again made an impossible turn disappearing from sight.

Harry was upset. That was twice the snitch had gotten away from him, something that had never happened in his experience. He quickly decided that this snitch needed a greater commitment from him. The practice match was two hours old when Harry finally saw the snitch for a third time. This time he was the first to spot it and dove to a position slight forward of where the snitch currently was. His gamble paid off and after flying through a formation of chasers his fingers were inches from the snitch when it jogged left away from him. Determination overtook Harry and without a thought he leaped from his broom yelling out "Oliver!" as his fingers closed on the snitch. Those who were watching the play had their mouths fall open when Harry dove off the broom. Luckily for Harry Oliver reacted instantly to Harry's yell and dove down catching him ten meters above the ground.

"Damn Harry that was dangerous." Oliver said landing and helping Harry to his feet.

Harry looked at Oliver saying, "This from the man who said, 'Catch the snitch or die trying.'"

"I guess I was a little fanatical."

"A little." Harry agreed as the coach and his group came up.

"What was that all about?" the coach asked.

"Catching the snitch." Harry replied.

"What if you had missed or Oliver hadn't caught you." The other member of the group that had spoken earlier asked.

"The snitch was a done deal and I trust Ollie." Harry said.

"Harry we would like to talk with you about a playing contract." The other member spoke again.

"And who are you."

"Bill Walker and I own this team."

"Mr. Bill Walker I don't think I'll be playing for you after today." Harry said shaking his head.

Oliver Wood looked shocked at his friend, "What's wrong Harry? I know you love playing Quidditch."

Harry focused his attention on his friend saying, "Actually I enjoy flying and the competition but with the brooms you are using here the fun isn't there. I'm fighting the broom too much."

"I assure you our brooms are the best there is." The coach said speaking up.

Harry glared at the man saying, "What didn't you notice about the fourth lap of your little hoop drill. I was faster, cleaner, and flew it with fewer problems on my own broom. I would not fly one of your brooms again if I were the highest paid player in this league. Oliver it's time for me to head back."

"Right." Oliver said heading off for the port key.

"Oliver hold it right there I'm not ready for him to leave." The coach said then turned to Harry adding, "Boy, I won't be talked to like that," in a hard arrogant voice.

"Tough you just were, Ollie if you don't produce that port key in a minute I'm going to start out on my own." Harry said his anger starting to leak out it as little flares of magic. If the coach had tried he couldn't have hit one of Harry's hot buttons any harder than the way he said "Boy". It also appeared that the coach was the only person who didn't notice as the rest of the team was backing away. In Harry's view the coach was far too much like his uncle Vernon for Harry to tolerate much longer.

Oliver nodded and headed off. "Wood if you leave now you are off the team."

Oliver was ducking into the clubhouse when he said, "So cut me I can always catch on with another team, I can't find another friend like Harry." While thinking, _'You dumb shmuck I'm actually saving you. If Harry gets much madder the least you'll need is a visit to the trainer, the worst I don't even want to think about it.'_

"Boy, I've been assured our brooms are equal to or better than a Firebolt." The coach replied.

"By what bloody idiot?" An exasperated Harry asked an inkling already at the edge of his mind about who had made the assurance.

"Our seeker and my brother." The owner said.

"First your seeker is too heavy handed for the Firebolt and who in the heck is your brother?"

"He owns the broom company."

"Now there's an impartial person!" Harry said his patience at an end taking the port key from Oliver saying, "Thanks Ollie you need anything let me or the twins know," activating the port key and returning to the spot in Hogsmeade he'd left from.

Harry walked into Hogwarts just a few minutes before dinner stopping in their rooms to change he found Hermione sitting at one of the study tables open books spread out in front and to the sides of her. "Hi love." He said when she looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Harry! How did it go?" she asked excitedly before quickly noting his down mood. "That bad?" she asked concerned.

"I told the owner the brooms his team was flying were crap then found out his brother owned the company that made them."

"So I guess you won't be playing for them."

"I doubt it. Oliver had a few words with the coach when I asked him to get me the port key so I could come back. I hope it doesn't cause him problems."

"I'm sure Oliver can take care of himself." Hermione replied noting the concern on Harry's face.

"You hungry?" he asked switching topics suddenly.

"Yes, and so are you I suspect but you stink Harry Potter. Take a shower then we'll go eat."

Sitting down for dinner Hermione said, "You do clean up well Professor Potter."

"Glad you like the result." Harry countered with a grin before helping himself to the Shepard's pie that had just appeared in front of them. "One thing about the head table they tend to get more of their preferences served here." Harry said taking a mouthful of the pie. Several seconds later he vomited most of the mouthful back on to the table before falling on the platform and grabbing his throat.

Enjoying the comfort of not having any patients Madam Pomfrey was having one of her rare meals in the great hall when she noticed the commotion reacting with astonishing speed. Her hand was emerging from a hidden pocket holding a shriveled, kidney like "stone" as she approached Harry. Hermione recognized it immediately as a bezoar, a good counter agent for most poisons.

"He's got to fight it until we can determine what it was." Madam Pomfrey said to Hermione while Dumbledore and Professor Snape were removing the entire container of Shepard's pie heading towards the dungeons and the Potions classroom.

Hermione bend down to where Harry's head rested in her lap whispering in his ear, "Harry James Potter don't you dare die and leave us," before breaking down in tears.

Professor McGonagall quickly took control of the situation. "Shamus, Weasley, Longbottom, you too Mr. Creevey, I want the four of you to help me get Potter to the hospital wing. I'll levitate the stretcher but I want you four to dampen any movement. I remember Professor Potter saying the trips when he was levitated from the Quidditch pitch always left him sick." She said conjuring a stretcher for them to place Harry on.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with a croak. His throat was killing him and he knew this was not a good sign. "Professor Potter when I told you to get out and let me relax for a while before someone shows up with a real problem. I did not mean for you to get yourself poisoned so you could come back here." Madam Pomfrey said bustling about him.

 _'_ _She's joking so that means I'm going to get well quickly and I'm out of danger.'_ Harry thought before looking around the room taking in Hermione seated beside him holding his hand. He could see she was nervously biting her lower lip trying not to speak.

 _'_ _Come on love talk to me.'_ Harry pleaded in his mind not wanting to experience the pain of speaking.

"Oh Harry, you scared me so." Hermione's tear filled voice came from the chair to his right.

Harry's face clearly registered the confusion he was experiencing causing Hermione to continue, "The Shepard's pie that appeared in front of you was poisoned. It didn't come from the house elves. Dumbledore thinks someone prepared it at home then brought it here under a charm to keep it fresh, the poison was quick and deadly but something a second year could brew so there's no leads with that end of things. Who ever brought it obviously saw you at the head table and from there it was an easy to have it appear in front of you."

Harry clearly thought over what Hermione had said for a few moments before he made a walking gesture with his fingers.

"I'm not sure when you will be able to leave. Madam Pomfrey wants to keep you here for a while to insure the poison has left your system." Hermione explained. The glare she received from Harry clearly conveyed his thoughts about spending more time in the hospital wing.

"None of that Professor Potter, You had a very close call you will be staying here at least for tonight." Madam Pomfrey said from the other side of the bed.

Harry turned his head and glanced at the Matron making a slight motion with his hands that Hermione caught, "I think he wants a drink." She said looking across at the healer.

"Very well there is a pitcher of water there that he can drink. I'll watch the first couple of sips after that Mrs. Potter you will need to keep an eye on him and let me know if he has any discomfort."

Hermione poured a little of the water into the glass and went to give it to Harry, who kept his mouth closed while eyeing the water warily. Madam Pomfrey watched him refuse the water causing a light bulb moment for her. Taking her wand she waved it over the water, "That's just water, Professor Potter you are getting as bad as Alastor Moody." Pomfrey said looking down at her patient.

"He didn't mean to upset you, he just wanted to tease you a little." Hermione replied.

"And how exactly do you know that? I don't believe I've heard him speak since he arrived here today."

Hermione blushed saying, "Being his best friend for five years I've become very good at reading him. It got even better after we were married."

"I imagine it did." Pomfrey replied doing a little teasing back.

 _'_ _Good thing you didn't tell her we can exchange thoughts. Snape would accuse me of using it to cheat.'_ Harry thought _._

 _'_ _We don't have potions this year,'_

 _'_ _Yea, like a little thing like that is going to stop him from making my life miserable. He will find a way Hermione trust me.'_

Hermione didn't reply first because she wanted Harry to heal secondly she suspected the Potions Master right now was trying to find a way to prove this was all a glory seeking attempt by her husband.


	31. Chapter 31

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 31 Goblin Discussions

After spending a very restless night alone in the Hospital wing Harry was dressed and ready to leave when the doors were unsealed and Hermione was finally allowed in. "Professor Potter I told you. No getting dressed until I give you permission to leave." The Matron scolded him as she entered the room.

"Madam Pomfrey, I have spent the hours since you kicked my wife out of here tossing and turning without much sleep. If you would please give her the potions I need I am going to my quarters and back to my own bed were I can get some rest." Harry said looking at the Matron his eyes hard.

Part of being a good healer is knowing when to fight with a patient. She knew this wasn't the time. What he really needed was sleep and Hermione would insure that was what he got. "Very well Professor, Mrs. Potter I am turning him over to your care. I have informed the Headmaster and He will be covering Professor Potter's classes and he has excused both of you from any classes you have today. Professor Potter needs rest for the remainder of the day and this potion every two hours. If he fails to follow those instructions and ends up back here I am chaining him to the bed and putting him to sleep until it's time for him to leave." Madam Pomfrey said as firmly as Harry's eyes were hard.

"Come on Harry, It is back to our rooms where you have an appointment with a bed." Hermione said taking his arm.

In Diagon Alley a scream echoed from the vicinity of Gringotts down the alley growing in intensity as people whose attention was drawn by the first scream added theirs to the chorus. The goblin guards concerned by the noise sent a scout out to check the problem locking the doors the moment he stepped out. Once he realized the focal point of everyone's attention a stream of Gobbledegook emerged from his mouth, quickly four other goblins joined him while two goblins watched the crowd the other three reached down and raised the armless, legless, yet still alive body of a goblin wearing what had once been fine robes and carried him into the bank. His journey was mercifully short as the guards brought him into the closest conference room and barred that door while their compatriots emptied the bank of all non-goblins. Only when that had been accomplished did a well-dressed goblin appear from a concealed passage and approach the conference room where the goblin from the steps rested. Turning to the goblins guarding the room he said, "Move to a safe distance just in case. I will enter and deal with this." As he entered the sounds coming from the injured goblin were cutoff suddenly as a glow surrounded the door.

Several minutes later the goblin exited the room saying, "Senior Goblin Ackrack has joined the warrior guide force. Remove him to the appropriate place and check him for anything that does not belong on or in his person before the rest pay him honor." He then disappeared into the concealed passageway.

Passing a squad of goblins warriors standing guard outside a well fortified conference room Gartogg entered bowing to the table where Ragnok sat at the head. Ignoring the others as was custom Gartogg addressed his comments directly to Ragnok, "Senior Goblin Ackrack had his limbs pulled from his body by Voldemort who was upset that Ackrack did not carry our pledge of obedience to him. Ackrack was unsure if he had been spelled to hurt another due to his loosing conscious when his legs were pulled from him. I eased his passing to the warrior guide force as is custom. After the guards insure he is safe we will be notified to pay our respects."

Ragnok looked around the table were the senior heads of Gringotts British branch had gathered to await Voldemort's reply. Voldemort had sent Lucius Malfoy to demand they announce their obedience to his will and turn over control of the wizarding bank. Ackrack was the goblin who had lost the bones game played to select the goblin to carry their request for additional time to study the matter. Several of the goblins around this table had suggested Lucius Malfoy be contacted and given the request but Togbog had successfully argued using a wizard to convey the message would only enhance Voldemort's perception of the goblins as weak servants of the Wizards.

"I suggest we all take a day and think on this. Tomorrow will be soon enough for us to decide on a course of action." Ragnok said standing signaling the end of the meeting.

That night a wizard and a goblin met in a hidden location. "The Dark Lord's actions may have turned the council against the plan." The goblin informed the wizard.

"It was your responsibility to insure the outcome was the desired one."

"Unfortunately the neutral forces on the council were strong enough to successfully lobby for time to study the business effects. I would have been able to deliver the goblins given another week or two."

"It is up to you to make this right." The wizard responded in a cold voice.

"I will take some time now, possibly several months."

"I will inform the Dark Lord. I suggest you pray he is in a lenient mood." The wizard replied before disapparating leaving the goblin to make his way carefully back to the relative safety of Gringotts.

At the same time two goblin friends, who'd grown up together, were sitting in a study drinking the dark earthy goblin ale while discussing the day's events. "Ragnok are you sure about this course of action?" Maalhook asked acting in the protagonist role he knew Ragnok preferred when they were along and Ragnok was considering what path to follow. He was also aware should he do this in public his head would be forfeit.

"I have spent considerable time studying the signs and believe this it the best way forward."

"There will be opposition bout from within and without Gringotts."

"Yes my friend but I believe this is the proper path to follow." Ragnok announced in a tone that signaled to Maalhook the decision was made.

"Then I and mine will do what we can to assist you."

"Your family will be exposed to retribution should this fail, which it can in many and varied ways." Ragnok cautioned his longtime friend.

"As you well know my clan does not follow the safe path. That is why me and mine were expelled years from our ancestral clan years ago." Maalhook responded getting a grin to match his own from Ragnok as they remembered the incident that caused that expulsion and how it backfired on his ancestral clan.

Hermione was looking at Dumbledore her attitude just short of open confrontation listening to his explanation, "Professor and Mrs. Potter I am sorry. We have discussed this all ready in the staff meeting and I cannot allow you to have your own house elf. None of the other Professor has one and the students are forbidden to have their own."

"How many of the one's you've just mentioned have had their lives threatened and attacks carried out within these halls!" Hermione rebutted.

Dumbledore sighed saying, "I'm sorry that is my final word on the subject."

Harry watched the headmaster leave then looked over from were he was seated in their living room area saying, "Leave it be Hermione. We will just have to be more careful."

"We wouldn't have to be more careful if Dobby was here watching out for you."

"For both of us, Love. If I'm in danger so are you, perhaps more so once your condition becomes common knowledge."

"It is not an illness Harry,"

"You could have fooled me for a while there." Harry replied.

Hermione remembered what he meant; it was only a few months ago that Madam Pomfrey had given her the potion to prevent morning sickness. "But Harry he would be out of sight. It is not like anyone would know." Hermione said.

"I would be willing to bet it was Snape that was the driving force behind the refusal. Can you just see him whining now, "Ooo, Ooo, Headmaster, if Potter is allowed a house elf than Mr. Malfoy and the rest of my Slytherins should be allowed to have their own elves too." Harry said in a wimpy voice bringing a smile to her face.

"Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well there's still this room and my office we haven't christened." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

That night as they snuggled in bed before falling asleep Hermione felt Harry put his arm around her his hand sliding down to caress her. His hand felt the bump that was the twins causing him to whisper, "Is that?" his voice trailing off in wonderment.

A feeling like none she could remember swelled in her as she fought tears of joy to reply, "Yes Harry that is our children." By the time she'd turned over to face him there were tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks and through their mental connection she could feel the indescribable joy he was feeling. The boy who had grown up without love or a true family now had both thanks to her.

At breakfast the next morning Harry and Hermione were taking their normal seats at the head table when they both looked around noting that there were no community servings near their seats, however there was a note between their normal places.

"Professor Potter,

I have asked the house elves to fill your plates and deliver it only after you are seated. I suspect you can guess which elf has this assignment. This precaution should prevent any further attempts on your live by poisoning your food."

Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Harry where is our breakfast?" Hermione asked noticing the same thing Harry had.

"Winky is waiting for us to announce our presence." He said passing her the note before he said to the table, "Winky, Hermione and I are ready to eat."

Two full plates and goblets appeared on the table in front of them. It was obvious that Winky had been in contact with Dobby. The plates were not identical. Hermione's was cereal and a croissant while Harry's was an egg omelet with sausage.

"You've got to admit it Winky does take good care of us." Harry said picking up his fork.

"You know in a way we do have our own house elf, Winky. Though from the taste of this croissant I think she's been talking with Dobby. We need to talk to her I wonder if she would be willing to work for us," Hermione said.

"After what Dumbledore said I was going to wait until after we graduated to ask her. We do have Dobby at home."

"Yes, but I would rather have a girl elf taking care of my babies. I know that sounds sexist and a whole bunch of other things but for some reason I would just feel better." Hermione stated.

"Speaking of which when are we going to inform everyone?"

"Over her objections I swore Madam Pomfrey to secrecy. I know Snape suspects something. He's commented about my not being in his potions class but without proof he may not go running off to his master so quickly." Hermione replied.

"I'm beginning to suspect that even with absolute proof I couldn't convince Dumbledore not to trust him. I wish I knew what that slimy git has on Dumbledore." Harry said glancing down the table to were the afore mentioned Professors sat talking with each other. Seeing Harry's glance the Potions Professor glared at Harry like he was a particularly undesirable table decoration. Which Harry returned with a smile and a wave. Annoying the individual even more.

His vision of Harry was blocked when Bill Weasley sat down beside Harry asking, "Feeling better today?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey's great plus a day of Hermione's care and I'm ready to roll."

Seeing the deputy head mistress approaching he said, "Good. I'll let you deal with her then we can talk."

"Ready for class today?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes."

"Good from what I was told yesterday your students would barely answer the questions Dumbledore asked. I guess he finally understands what I've been telling him about becoming too much of a figurehead. So something good came out of your troubles." She said before moving off.

That night Bill Weasley stopped in at Gringotts after his day of teaching for his regularly scheduled meeting with Ragnok the head of Gringotts. "Greetings curse breaker what is new this meeting?" Ragnok asked as he entered the room.

"You requested to be kept up to date with any news concerning Harry Potter."

Ragnok motioned for Bill to continue.

"He was poisoned Wednesday at dinner."

"What is his condition and why am I finding out about this only now?"

" He is recovering and resumed teaching today. I was not scheduled to teach yesterday I only found out today when I realized that Harry was not teaching his classes."

"Tell me what you know." Ragnok commanded sitting down.

Bill related what he'd heard of the poisoning including Dumbledore's refusal to allow their own house elf to come to Hogwarts to take care of them.

When he'd finished Ragnok said, "In the future try to insure we receive information of this nature promptly," curtly dismissing him.

Later that night after Gringotts was closed The goblin council that governed Gringotts England had their normal meeting. "It appears this has become strictly our problem." Gartogg said.

"Yes, the other branches have left this in our hands." Ragnok said knowing that if he succeeded in solving the problems caused by Voldemort he would be the next head of the Goblin High Council. But if he failed he would loose everything and be demoted to cart driver in another branch.

"We should announce an alliance with one side or the other."

"Yes but which side." Gartogg asked.

"If we side with the Dark one he will not kill anymore of us. The ministry just wants to control us. Besides the Dark one was well on his way to winning the war last time only to fail when he attacked the Potters." Togbog ventured as openly as he dared.

"Is there no way to continue as is?"

"That is always possible, but occasionally not good business. I would suggest that it is not good business now." Gartogg stated.

"It is down to which side do we think will win." Ragnok stated.

"A show of hands?" Gartogg suggested.

"An excellent idea." Ragnok said calling for those who feel they should side with the Dark one to raise their hands. Before continuing with those who wanted to not chose at the present time. After seeing the votes he announced, "I will take it that if you did not vote for either of those you wish to side with the ministry."

"No Ragnok, I wish to side with Harry Potter." A goblin at the far end of the table announced.

All the other goblins looked at him but it was Ragnok that motioned for more information.

"There are problems inherent in our current relationship with the ministry. To back the ministry would imply an endorsement of their current methods of dealing with the problem and us. Harry Potter has faced the Dark one multiple times and survived. Given how he is treated by Dumbledore and the Dark one I would wager that he is the one slated to solve this crisis. If we back him we stand to gain. He is known to us and has treated us well. His mate is known to be active with house elf rights much to the distress of her friends, both of these facts play to our favor. If we decide to oppose the Dark one I propose that we back the Potters."

"The ministry will not like us choosing someone other than them. Besides the last Potter couple died at the Dark ones hand." Togbog said.

"Leaving this child alive." Gartogg suggested.

"I think it best if we discontinue this discussion. We will talk about it again until then I suggest you keep your own consul unless you chose to contact the warrior guide force." Ragnok said before turning the discussion to other matters.

Madam Hooch took a moment looking over her first year flying class letting them calm down before motioning Harry over saying in a loud voice so all her students could hear her, "Now that you have mastered mounting your brooms we are going to go over some basic flying maneuvers. I have asked Professor Potter to join us so that he might illustrate them while I describe what he is doing. Please remember Professor Potter has been flying for six years now and has spent considerable time over those years training with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Now Harry I would like you to take off fly a lap of the pitch, going through the floating hoops and land."

"Any speed?" Harry asked a grin on his face.

"One lap at a speed the children will feel comfortable at as they will be following you. Once everyone has landed you can show off."

"Alright everyone follow me. Single file, you don't want to fly into a hoop while chatting with a friend." Harry said bringing a blush to the cheeks of two girls who were whispering to each other.

Madam Hooch flew along side the formation correcting a few students who were having trouble controlling their brooms. All of a sudden one girl's broom flew off towards the announcer's booth for the Quidditch games. Madam Hooch called out "Harry!" but rapid movement had caught his attention and he was all ready on his way. Crouched low on his broom he urged it faster gauging the rapidly closing distance between him, the girl, and the announcer's booth in front of both of them. He knew it would be close but he hoped his luck would hold today. Approaching the girl he noticed a robed figure in the booth with their wand pointed at either Harry or the girl he couldn't be sure which. Without conscious though Harry's hand snapped up a spell flying from his wand before he reached out and grabbed the girl wrapping the same arm around her while managing to just miss the booth flying up and over it while her now riderless broom continued on crashing into the booth accompanied by the loud sound of splintering wood. "Let's go down and wait for Madam Hooch." Harry said circling around and re-entering the stadium.

"Dear are you alright?" Madam Hooch said running over as Harry and the girl landed.

"Y.. Y.. Yessss." The girl managed to say her arms wrapped tightly around Harry.

"You are on the ground you can let go of him."

"He saved me. I was going to hit that thing and he pulled me off my broom and save me." The girl said a few moments after her feet were on the grass of the pitch.

"Excuse me I'll be right back." Harry said taking off for the announcer's box at a slightly more sedate pace. After a slow fly around while he checked the structure insuring it was still solid Harry landed and looked all around the box but didn't find anyone or thing beyond the remains of the collision between the school broom and the front panel of the booth. Taking a slower look around he finally noticed some large drops of fresh blood littering the floor by the access hatch. Gathering up a few of the larger broom pieces he re-mounted his broom and flew back down to Madam Hooch and the waiting students.

Watching Harry land Madam Hooch hurried over to him saying, "I'm glad you were able to salvage some pieces maybe Professors McGonagall or Flitwick can check and see if the broom was hexed."

"They can check but I think the reason she had trouble was her broom being summoned by someone in the announcer's booth. I found some fresh blood up there. I was thinking that perhaps Professor Snape could assist us with that angle."

"I can't believe someone would endanger a student like this." Madam Hooch said.

All Harry did was raise an eyebrow. The suddenly pale face of Madam Hooch revealed that she understood his message.

The lesson over for the day Madam Hooch looked down saying, "Miss Carlson I believe a visit to Madam Pomfrey might be in order."

The girls eyes widened then she shook her head rapidly. "No I don't need to go see her."

"Miss Carlson, it is merely a precaution. As you were involved in an accident she needs to verify you were not injured."

"I don't care, I don't want to see her." She said starting to shake.

"Hey relax, I've been to see her loads of times what's the problem?" Harry said kneeling beside the young lady his professor demeanor discarded. The girl was obliviously distressed causing Harry concern that she was injured more than they suspected. As she stood there looking between them Harry made a decision. "Madam Hooch I've not been to see Madam Pomfrey in a while why don't I pay her a visit and Miss Carlson can accompany me."

Madam Hooch watched the girl look between the two of them her eyes still wide "I believe that would be acceptable Professor Potter."

"Come on Miss Carlson I want you to meet a friend of mine," Harry said leading the way from the Quidditch stadium.

Dinner for Harry brought questions from Hermione. "So just why were you seen visiting the Hospital wing just before dinner?" she asked as she glared at him.

Harry realized she was not happy at finding out from a friend, "Ah, you found out?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Yes, it might surprise you to know that your visit was reported by several young ladies as I sat studying in the library. They were surprised I was unaware that my husband needed to see Madam Pomfrey."

"It wasn't me." He said casually only to quickly encounter a raised eyebrow accompanying the glare.

"Honest you can check with Madam Pomfrey. I was accompanying Miss Carlson to visit her. She had a slight problem during Madam Hooch's class." Harry quickly explained.

"And just how were you chosen for this task?" Hermione asked not wanting to give in just yet.

"Miss Carlson didn't want to visit Madam Pomfrey. I told her I knew her quite well and offered to accompany her. Madam Pomfrey was actually surprised I was there for a flying accident that wasn't mine." Harry said adding the last sentence with exaggerated cheer.

"How is Miss Carlson?"

"Fine, she was just a little shook up Madam Pomfrey decided to give her a calming draught and hold her there until after dinner to allow her to eat in peace. She'll be back in her common room before most of her housemates."

"We will discuss later just how you are going to insure I receive news like that in the future before other individuals feel the need to inform me. I do not enjoy finding out about your hospital wing visits from other students."

Harry was getting better at avoiding the 'Yes Dear,' response that quickly sprang to the front of his mind, choosing instead to reply, "Of course Hermione."


	32. Chapter 32

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 32 Tryouts 2

Breakfast the following morning brought an owl from the Weasley twins. "Hey, this is good news. Another team heard about my tryout with Puddlemere United. They want me to try out with them." Harry said.

"Wonder how they found out?" Hermione asked.

"No surprise there, they signed a new reserve keeper."

"Oliver?"

"Of course." Harry replied with a smile.

"Go ahead, I know you want to keep flying."

Harry smiled before jotting a note on the bottom of the letter before re-tying it to the awaiting owl and sending him on his way. "I told them set it up the same as before but I fly my Firebolt for the tryout." Harry said before tucking in to breakfast.

Hermione was glad she'd kept her peace about the broom issue. She'd been tempted to remind Harry about the problems he ran into last time but she heard her mother's voice in her head advising, _'Sometimes it is best to just keep your mouth shut and let your husband handle his business his way.'_ Hermione felt and watched her husband's spirits rise as the thought of playing Quidditch again once again took a prominent place in his mind. She let her mind drift to the future. The version of her original plan that she had ended the last school year with had been to marry well and after spending time apprenticing to a well known person in transfiguration or charms she would return to Hogwarts to teach for ten or fifteen years allowing her children to become school age then she would leave school and work in the ministry running for Minister of Magic after a few years spent learning the ropes. Reviewing the last few months it was obvious her plan needed some revision. She'd managed the first step and married well, almost too well. Should she choose to be a teacher at Hogwarts, That would be automatic if Harry chose to teach Defense against the Dark Arts after defeating Voldemort. The Wizarding world would fall all over him to accommodate what he wanted to do. She loved Harry to death but there was no way she would become Minister of Magic as his wife and she was surprised how comfortable she was with that thought. Normally when she had to revise her master plan it almost caused a physical pain. Now she was revising it almost weekly to take into account her changing situation. _'You two have also changed my plans, but I don't regret both of you one bit. I love you two.'_ She thought directing the thought towards the two individuals growing within her.

"Hermione think about something else." Harry whispered in her ear.

"What?" Hermione said her attention drawn back to the present.

"You were starting to glow."

"Well they always say pregnant women glow."

Harry shook his head then tried again, "No, you were starting to give off light." Harry replied.

 _'_ _Well that's something to ask Madam Pomfrey about during my next class.'_ Hermione thought before switching to thoughts of just how she was going to manage the Halloween feast in two weeks. This morning she realized that her midsection was starting to bind on her robes when she moved.

 _'_ _Just over two and a half months'_

 ** _'_** ** _A little soon but you are carry around two babies.'_**

 _'_ _Yes, a boy to play Quidditch like his dad and a sister for him to study with and keep him straight.'_

 ** _'_** ** _Don't forget they are half Harry, what do you want to bet both are Quidditch fanatics.'_**

Hermione almost groaned at the thought of both of them being Quidditch fanatics. It was bad enough growing up with two Quidditch obsessed boys as best friends that trait in her off spring would need careful pruning to insure it didn't become obsessive like a red haired boy she knew.

The following Monday brought new surprises as Bill had a few words with Dumbledore before coming over and sitting next to Harry and Hermione. "Hermione I've just received the okay from his highness for you and Harry to go with me after classes. You've been invited to a meeting." Bill said as he filled his plate. Looking at his plate Harry could tell he was Ron's brother it was heaped to overflowing but unlike Ron Bill's mouth never opened when there was food in it.

"Who are we meeting with?" Hermione asked.

"Not we just you, well Harry is invited as he is your mate but it is you they want to meet with."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks as Harry thought, 'It's obvious he isn't going to say who you are meeting with.'

'I agree but do we trust him?'

'Yes he was my best man and with the oaths he's under from Gringotts I think we'll be safe.' Harry replied but more to act as expected than any real concern Harry asked, "I have your word we will be safe?"

"Safer than at Hogwarts. I have a port key that will take us directly there and back."

"Alright but it's wands out until I know we are safe. You might tell whoever we are meeting that."

"Of course." Bill said happy things were going this smoothly.

Harry and Hermione returned to their rooms putting their books away and clean robes on before meeting Bill in the entry hall as they had agreed to during lunch.

"Ready for a short walk?" Bill asked when he saw them.

"A short one." Hermione offered not wanting to overdo after a full day of classes.

"Just to the Hogsmeade gate. That will put us right outside the anti-port key wards. We can port key from there." Bill assured them.

A short walk and port key touch later Hermione landed with her wand out quickly looking around she noted she was in a side alley just off Diagon Alley in London. Harry was beside her while Bill was walking up to a door set in a marble wall directly beside them that opened quickly at Bill's knock. "Come on, once we are inside and the door's shut you will be safer than if you were at Hogwarts." Bill urged.

"This way" Griphook said ushering the trio through a maze of corridors before arriving at an ornate door. Harry entered first, warily scanning the room he noted the standard boardroom table of a highly polished dark wood surrounded by goblins with two open seats and empty spots beside them like chairs had been removed to insure no one sat next to them.

The Goblin at the head of the table Harry recognized as Ragnok the head of this branch of Gringotts who looked at him saying, "Lord Potter, Gringotts has an offer for your wife," motioning towards the two open seats.

"I believe you should address her then." Harry said while moving to hold out one chair for Hermione.

Hermione sat in the chair before saying, "I'm not sure what a sixth year student could do for you."

"You give yourself far too little credit. You are well known at school and becoming known outside of it for being a magical beings activist. That and your connections are what has Gringotts interested."

Hermione knew by connections he meant being Mrs. Harry Potter. Still it wouldn't hurt to hear them out. "What could I do to help you?"

"Ah a directness that we goblins appreciate. Gringotts would like you to be our ambassador at large to both the muggle and magical worlds." Ragnok said.

Hermione scanned the faces surrounding the table noting all their eyes were watching her. Not daring to glance at Harry she none the less heard him in her mind saying, _'Do what you want.'_ She felt lucky that only he hear her comment ' _you've got to be kidding me.'_ The goblins probably would not understand sarcasm. Gathering her thoughts she asked, "What would the position entail?"

Ragnok smiled to himself this was going better than he'd hoped. "Not much while you are in school. An occasional meeting with our ambassador to the magical government and who ever he might be meeting with. There will be one additional meeting a month with various goblins in attendance depending on the topics being discussed."

Harry felt the tension leave her when she realized there was an ambassador in place and it would not all rest on her as Ragnok continued, "I realize it is not needed but you would receive an allowance for formal robes and such. Additionally over the summer you will need to spend some time with us to learn Goblin Culture. You will also need to accept a Goblin guard detail starting at the time you become our ambassador."

"Excuse me a Goblin guard?" Harry said speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, we will assign a guard detail to your wife upon her acceptance. It should be around six Goblins or so depending on the situation. They will room near you and at least one will always be awake and guarding her."

"Even at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, According to our current agreement with your ministry we are allowed 2 ambassadors with guard details but we have always had just one for the last two hundred or so years. If you agree I expect your appointment to generate a lot of discussion within your ministry."

"Do you need an answer now?" Harry asked.

"Only if your mate desires. I suspect it would be better if we allow you both some time to think this through. I would like you to know that as our Ambassador at large Lady Potter will be free to address issues concerning other magical beings."

"Other magical beings?"

"House elves, centaurs, even werewolves would fall under her charge. The only requirement would be that she keeps us informed and allows us to distance ourselves should we wish."

"I would like some time to think this over. It is obviously a big decision that will affect our entire family. Speaking of which are you aware I am expecting twins?"

"We were once you entered Gringotts. There are charms and such at all the doors. If you have no more questions our meeting with you is finished." Ragnok said easily.

"How will we contact you?"

"Either have your house elf drop off a letter or I'm sure Mr. Weasley will deliver one."

"It will have to be Bill, we are not allowed to have Dobby at Hogwarts." Hermione replied.

"That will also change should you decide to accept the position." Ragnok assured them before turning to Bill who was still by the door and saying, "Weasley you know what to do once you escort them to their rooms."

"Yes I'll take care of it."

Hermione and Harry rose from the table and with a nod towards Ragnok they followed Bill back outside were they port keyed back to the Hogsmeade gate.

"So what's your task once we are in our rooms?" Harry asked as they walked the path to Hogwarts.

Bill looked over at Harry walking hand in hand with Hermione before saying, "I am to erect wards around your rooms to prevent anyone spying on you two and to make the walls as impenetrable as I can to insure your safety. Then I can go home to Fleur."

"We should have done that when we moved in." Hermione said only to hear Harry kicking himself mentally for not thinking of the same think.

"In your defense it's not something students normally think about." Bill offered.

"Yes but we are not your normal students." Hermione said holding a more biting comment as they had reached the front steps to Hogwarts. The group proceeded quietly though the halls with Harry leading the way to their rooms that Bill quickly warded then left. Leaving Harry and Hermione to a discussion that continued the next morning when they awoke.

"My only concern Hermione is if you accept this position you will always be perceived by a portion of the wizards and witches as being under the control of Gringotts not matter what is said or done." Harry said as they went about their morning routine.

"Harry I realized a while back that there was no way the wife of Harry Potter would become Minister of Magic and I am actually happy about that. That realization took a lot of pressure off me to behave correctly and not say anything that could be used against me in the future. You are the only one I have to explain myself to."

"No you don't."

"Harry what I meant is my husband is the only being that can request an explanation of what I was thinking that I would feel obliged to answer."

"Oh, okay then. But what are you going to do about Gringotts offer?" Harry asked doing his best to remain neutral in this discussion.

"Think on it for a day or so then make a decision. But right now it's been a long day and I need to clean up, care to join me?" Hermione said tossing her robe in the hamper and heading for the bathroom.

A smile blossomed on Harry's face as his robe followed hers while he followed her.

It took two days for Hermione to come to a decision, two days Harry spent watching every word he said in her presence doing his best not to influence her decision. "Harry, tomorrow morning I'm going to ask Winky to contact Dobby. I've decided to accept their offer." She said as they settled in for the night.

"Okay love. I wonder when their going to want to officially appoint you?"

"I hope it's not a big ceremony. You're a lot better at that than I am."

"Hermione, I have the feeling there's going to be more than one ceremony in that position."

Hermione didn't get her wish Thursday morning Bill Weasley again stopped by the headmaster before making his way down the table to join Harry and Hermione. "You two have an engagement this Friday after school and then next Wednesday during the day." He said after sitting down and helping himself to the eggs and sausage.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"That will be discussed only in your rooms." Bill replied cryptically.

"We'll meet you there for lunch." Hermione replied before turning the discussion to other items.

After breakfast while Harry and Bill left to set up for their first classes Hermione headed for their rooms and a conference with Winky. They hadn't taken advantage of the privilege to eat in their rooms yet but this seemed like a good time and they could cover it as a meeting between the two Defense Against the Dark Arts instructors.

Lunch time Harry and Hermione arrived together from Herbology to find Bill waiting in the corridor. "Sorry we are late." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it. My classroom is a lot closer than the greenhouses."

"Five Iron." Harry whispered to the painting, which quickly opened up and let them in. Winky had laid out a feast on one of the two desks and a small table had been set up in the open space beside the couch with three chairs around it.

"Wow the elves really out did themselves." Harry said looking at the table.

"That reminds me did I see you eating a croissant this morning Hermione?" Bill asked.

"Yes."

"Fleur told me to stay away from them here. She said they were nothing like the one's I am used to in France."

"As a general rule she is right but Hermione has a house elf wrapped around her finger and a delivery is made every morning specially for her."

"What?"

"Dobby isn't suppose to have any contact with us while we are at Hogwarts but every morning Winky visits him at the Grangers just as he finishes making them for her parents. She manages to bring back one or two for Hermione and occasionally myself." Harry explained.

Bill nodded his understanding as he started to fill a plate from the buffet Winky had laid out. Once everyone was seated and the first part of the meal was underway Bill said, "Now to what you wanted to know this morning. Friday you and Harry are returning to Gringotts to meet with the full board. They will formally outline your duties and you will have one last chance to say no. If you agree then you will take an oath and so will Harry." Seeing the looks on their faces he added, "Don't worry you will have a chance to see the oaths before you agree to take the job."

"What about next Wednesday?" Hermione asked in between bites Harry had learned the hard way not to comment on the fact her plate now resembled Ron's normally overflowing one.

"Friday you will be measured for robes Hermione. Wednesday morning you and the other ambassador will present yourselves at the Ministry of Magic where he will introduce you as the Goblins Ambassador at large. Once you leave the Minister's office it will be a quick trip back to Gringotts for lunch with the board followed by an afternoon press conference."

"Will Harry be with me?"

"Only at Gringotts, you will go to the Ministry with the Ambassador and your guards. They will begin guarding you on Wednesday during that trip."

"Any idea how restrictive the oaths will be?" Harry asked.

"From what I gathered talking with Ragnok both of your oaths will be a lot less restrictive than mine. One thing I forgot, you will also be assigned a female goblin as an aide."

"That's a great honor." Hermione said.

"Been reading up on goblin culture have you." Bill teased.

"Of course I'm not taking any position blind." Hermione countered.


	33. Chapter 33

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 33 Meet the Ambassador

Friday Harry, Hermione and Bill Weasley again left the Hogwarts after classes. "Dumbledore was reluctant to let you go again so soon." Bill said as they walked to the Hogsmeade gate.

"So what did you tell him?"

"Not much other than Ragnok requested your presence. It is amazing how much power that name has."

"I can believe that. Tick off the head banker then try and get your money quickly. He is in a position to make life difficult for anyone should he choose." Harry said.

The three portkeyed to Gringotts entering through the side door just as they had the first time Bill brought them. The board room was the same but every seat but two was filled and the chairs around the side held the over flow. Evidently everyone that was entitled to be in the room made sure they were there for the historic moment.

Ragnok motioned them to the open seats then formally said, "Mr. Potter we have asked your mate to be our Ambassador at Large to the Wizarding and Muggle world. What is her answer?"

"Ragnok I mean no offense but My wife speaks for herself." Harry said nodding towards Hermione.

"Ragnok pending my review of the oath required of me I accept the position."

"A wise decision." Ragnok said passing Hermione and Harry each a sheet of parchment with their oaths on them. Harry quickly read his then held it out for Hermione to read.

After reading her own and Harry's oaths, Hermione asked, "I am surprised these oaths are nothing like I expected. Would you mind if I had Bill Weasley look them over?"

"Not at all, Mr. Weasley you are directed by me to give an honest evaluation of those oaths. Now what about the oaths trouble you?" Ragnok asked motioning Bill over from his normal position by the door.

Hermione passed the oath parchments to Bill replying, "There is no trouble the oaths are far less restrictive that I expected."

Ragnok's expression changed to what could be considered a smile as he replied, "I understand, it was thought best to allow you freedom to act as you see fit to advance our cause."

"Hermione I don't see anything in here that would cause you problems. They are very straight forward," Bill said passing her the oaths back.

"Thanks." Hermione said taking the oath sheets and passing Harry his. She then pulled out her wand as she read, "I Lady Hermione Granger Potter-Black promise on my magic that I will keep what I learn in this position about goblin culture a secret only telling Lord Harry James Potter-Black unless given permission by the head of the local Gringotts bank. I also promise on my magic to deal honestly with Gringotts in all business related to my position as Ambassador at Large for the Goblins. This is the end of my magical promises."

Harry was ready when she finished saying, "I Lord Harry James Potter-Black promise on my magic that I will keep everything I learn from Lady Hermione Granger Potter-Black or my own observations about goblin culture during the time she is an Ambassador a secret only sharing my knowledge with Lady Hermione Granger Potter-Black. Unless given permission by the head of the local Gringotts bank. This is the end of my magical promise."

As the light that flashed around them died down Ragnok said. "Gartogg escort our Ambassador to the room where she will be fitted with her robes."

Gartogg ushered her into a side room then shut the door leaving her by herself. As she was looking around a door opened and in walked a figure in a concealing cloak. After a glance around the individual lowered the cloak saying, "We are alone."

"Yes, I'm Hermione Potter."

"I know, I am Harhook your goblin aide."

"Oh you are the female goblin that they assigned to me." Hermione replied.

The goblin looked at her for a moment before replying, "No, I am the female goblin who volunteered for this dishonor."

Hermione was surprised at the answer and the tone in which it was given.

"I can see by your expression you are confused. It is a disgrace for a female to be seen by someone other than her family. A goblin husband may lift his bride's veil only after they are married. Before then she is hidden from all others sight including his."

"Then why did you volunteer for this?"

"I have just finished my training to be a translator of human speech and writing. My brother said this would be a great opportunity for me to advance in my profession. Against my better judgment I let his argument sway me. Now I find myself standing here fitting a human for goblin robes." Harhook replied obviously disgusted.

Hermione thought for a moment before replying, "I am honored that you have volunteered to teach me."

"Teach you?"

"It is obvious that Ragnok is concerned that I will make a mistake that will cause him problems. It was wise of him to allow me such a skilled individual to teach me the various pitfalls I should avoid, such as the one I just made with you."

Harhook just looked at Hermione before she proceeded to take the necessary measurements for the goblin robe and cloak to be made. "I will suggest that we just make the one robe for now. I doubt there will be much need for more before you change sizes again."

"That is wise. May I inquire as to your brother's name?"

"I doubt it will mean much to you. His name in your tongue is Griphook."

"I met him this summer. Your brother has assisted my husband several times and my husband speaks quite highly of him." Hermione replied trying to remember everything the books said about goblin culture.

"You and your mate surprise me that you both remember a goblin."

"My mate is a remarkable man. Are you traveling to Hogwarts with the guard?"

The goblin's face again took on the look of that Hermione quickly associated with disgust, "Yes, all though I will be required to travel back and forth as needed. Given the wards that are up here and at your school I will obviously been seen far more than is appropriate."

Hermione thought a moment before replying, "We should be able to minimize those trips by using Dobby to carry what is needed. Where would you prefer to stay here or at Hogwarts with me?"

"I would prefer not to move at all but I should be with you if, as you say, I am to teach you our customs. I have everything that is needed I will see you on Wednesday." Harhook said slipping her cloak over her head before leaving through the door she entered from.

Hermione re-entered the conference room to hear Ragnok say, "We are done until next Wednesday when Narnok, our Ambassador, will escort you to the ministry where you will present your formal paperwork to the Minister of Magic."

Bill offered to see them back but Harry said, "It's just a short trip we'll be outside the wards for only a minute or so. Go see Fleur and give her our regards."

Harry had just taken Hermione's hand after arriving and they had begun walking the path back to Hogwarts when a sickly looking yellow/greenish curse streaked out of the bushes headed for Hermione. Harry pushed his wife to the ground with his off hand while pulling his wand and firing a spread of stunning curses in the direction of the curse's origin. Hermione had landed roughly and was still gathering herself when Harry flung himself to the ground beside her saying, "Stay down it looks like there's more than one of them." Just as several green colored curses flew over them.

"They are playing for keeps Harry." Hermione cautioned.

"I don't intend to fool around." Harry said looking at Hermione his face set in determination to protect his family as a second set of curses flew over them.

Harry lay beside his wife for a moment gathering himself and his magic until it started to leak out arching to the ground. Watching the next set of spells come closer to him and his wife he knew he had a short time to act. "This ends now." He said rising slightly and aiming his wand towards the source of the spell fire he called out "Reducto," feeling his hand buck slightly as the spell left his sweeping wand.

Hermione watched in amazement as a spell fatter and longer than she had ever scene streaked from Harry towards the woods where their attackers were hidden. When the spell hit the first tree there was an explosion that sounded like several strings of large firecrackers were set off together. Taking a chance and raising her head slightly she shook her head in disbelief. The first ten meters of the forest were gone. Where there had been a stand of trees now stood broken apart stumps and the entire floor of the area was littered with splinters of wood with very few pieces in the meter long range. It looked like someone had dropped a lot of large loads of toothpicks on the area. "Did you get them?"

"Don't know, but no spells are flying." Harry replied in a shaky voice. In truth the destruction astonished even him. His practice sessions with Dumbledore or Bill had always taken place in a hidden and shielded room in Hogwarts subbasement.

A pop sounded and two wands were pointed at the source it was the fractions of a second hesitation that they still had as students that saved Bill Weasley. Seeing the two lying on the ground he said, "Hey you two have a nice bed just up the path."

"Bill what the bloody hell are you doing here I nearly cursed you." Harry spat out.

The "What are you talking about?" died on the way to Bill's lips as he took in the destruction of the forest beside the path. Instead what came out was, "What happened?"

"We port keyed in and spells began flying. Harry saved us." Hermione said in firm voice.

Bill looked around assessing the situation. It would only take less than a minute but safety was paramount. "You two touch the port key. We are going back to Gringotts." He announced.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks then put their hands on the port key. Back in the alley it took slightly longer for someone to answer the side door to Gringotts but in less than two minutes all three were inside and a minute later Bill was in discussion with Gartogg about the incident. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I will deal with this. Griphook take them both to where we discussed." Gartogg said followed by a string of Gobbledegook that had several Goblins running.

Harry standing fast for a moment asked Bill, "What is going to happen?"

"The goblins are going to put up a ward to keep people away from the area. While they determine just what happened."

Hermione spoke up saying, "Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade Saturday."

Bill looked to Gartogg who nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about it. I need you two to go with Griphook."

Harry looked like he wanted to stay and observe but Hermione's tug on his arm caused him to look at her. Harry realized where his priority lay and wrapping an arm around his wife he looked at Griphook saying, "Lead on, we will follow you."

Harry had his arm wrapped around his wife as they followed Griphook through the catacomb passages that made up the private area of Gringotts. Several times Griphook waited for them to catch up and reached back holding Harry's hand as the threesome walked slowly forward while Harry and Hermione felt like a thousand insects were crawling on their skin. Finally the trio reached an open aired garden area surrounded by small homes. Griphook lead them to down a path that ended at one of the well kept homes. He knocked at the door and an elderly looking goblin opened it. "Father in the Name of Ragnok I request refuge for Lord and Lady Potter-Black."

"We will be honored to provide refuge." The elderly goblin said opening the door and motioning everyone inside.

"Thank you, we don't want to impose If you could show us a corner where we could lie down we will do our best to stay out of your family's way tonight." Harry said slightly unsure of how to address the goblin.

The elderly goblin looked him and Hermione over before saying, "I am called Maalhook. Griphook and Harhook speak highly of you two. Ragnok had asked me to provide you with shelter this summer while you were studying the goblin culture, something to which I agreed. I will treat this as your arriving early. In order for you to study our culture I suggested that immersion would be your quickest way to understanding. You will however need to accept adoption by a Goblin."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks they'd been talking about this since Wednesday when she received the offer. Nodding towards Harry Hermione prompted him, "You are our family's head."

"We have discussed this and were unsure if a goblin family would be willing to accept us." Harry said.

"I will adopt both of you seeing as you are married. Do you have a preference for you names?"

Seeing the confusion on both of the human's faces Griphook spoke up saying, "It would be structured like mine and my sisters. Perhaps Jameshook for Harry."

Harry shook his head while Hermione appeared deep in thought before she quickly said, "Jimhook and I could be Janehook."

"Jimhook and Janehook, I take it these have meaning to both of you?" Maalhook asked.

"Jim is the short form of James and my middle name is Jane like Harry's is James." Hermione explained.

"Those names are acceptable. A alaac o akuun ghec dhalkel'dec." He announced the last formally then added, "I will file the papers first thing. That also addresses one of our problems while you were not family Harry could not be around Harhook without her being covered. Now that he is family you can see her."

"What was that he said?" Harry asked looking at Griphook.

"It was the formal announcement of adoption. It is also used when a goblin brings home a wife. Only in that case it is said by the mother."

"What happens if she doesn't say it?" Hermione asked all ready in learning mode.

"Then the goblin and his mate must leave that household and start their own." Griphook said.

"Griphook show your brother and sister the room we were in the process of preparing for them. They can use it tonight and we will finish it up tomorrow." Maalhook said.

"We don't mean to impose." Hermione said feeling bad for all the trouble this family was going through.

"Nonsense, you are members of this family now, there is no imposition by family." Maalhook replied firmly ending any possible discussion.

Harry and Hermione followed their 'brother' Griphook down a flight of stairs to a corridor lined with about six doors. "Your room is at the end." Griphook said walking to the last door on the left and opening it.

Hermione looked in noting the room was completely furnished in slightly dark tones favoring the reds and golds. It had a large bed and ample bureaus and closets. "I can't imagine what Maalhook meant when he said these needed to be completed." Hermione noted.

"There is no escape tunnel. All goblin bedroom rooms have escape tunnels to allow us to avoid attacks. That is one of the reasons our bedrooms are always below ground level. A tunnel suitable for you will be finished tomorrow. The existence of these tunnels is covered by your oath." Griphook replied reminding them as he did of the need to keep goblin's secrets.

"We are honored by all you have done for us." Harry said holding out his hand to Griphook who looked at it for a moment before he closed it into a fist then hit it with his own fist.

"You are goblin Jimhook. You need to learn how to greet and part as goblins do," he said leaving them alone.

Hermione looked at Harry a slight smile on her face. "Our first lesson in Goblin culture."

"The first of many." Harry replied then glancing between the bed and Hermione he asked, "Fancy checking out how goblin beds are different?"

"Harry don't ever change." Hermione said slipping her robes off.

Dumbledore had just finished breakfast the next morning and was settling in for a relaxing morning in his book lined study when a house elf appeared in front of him. "What is the problem?"

The house elf looked scared to death but with her hands gripped wringing in front of her said, "The Potters have not returned Winky is worried."

It took only seconds for Dumbledore's mind to process all he knew and step to the fireplace and toss in a bit of floo powder while calling out, "Petite Burrow" as the flames rose Dumbledore put his head in them looking out on to a nicely appointed living room. "Bill Weasley!" he called out.

"I am sorry Bill is sleeping." A French accented voice replied as the individual entered the room.

"Fleur I must speak with Him the Potters are missing,"

"No, he had a long night." She replied.

"But I must find the Potters."

"They are safe and will be in touch."

"But where are they? I must know so I can insure their safety." Dumbledore pleaded with his eyes twinkling like mad.

"I am not one of your students Dumbleeedore. I have told you I will not wake B'll. I've told you Har'e an Hermoney are safe. Good Day."

"But Miss Delacour I must insist." Dumbledore said before quickly withdrawing his head as she drew her wand. Unfortunately for him he was getting old and she was in prime fighting shape. Once he was totally back in his study he turned and knocked one entire shelf of books to the floor before he realized which spell she cast. It then took him several tries before his nose stopped growing and returned to normal.

Morning the Potters awoke to normal morning sounds of a household waking up, showers, the sounds of the goblins around them getting up and ready for the day. "Harry." Hermione said shaking her husband's shoulder.

"Mumph," the ever articulate Harry responded.

Hermione rolled out of bed leaving Harry to wake on his own. She looked around suddenly realizing several things at once; she didn't know where to clean up, something she needed to do after their evening activities; they did not have clean clothes to wear; and finally she was starving. Looking around the room she notice one of the wardrobes had been opened, checking it she found fresh robes for them along with the necessary undergarments piled at the bottom. On top of the robes was a note that read:

"Janehook,

If you are in need of something try pushing on the wall next to the wardrobe.

Harhook."

Puzzled Hermione did as directed. The wall moved revealing a large bathroom area with a shower which she quickly made use of after gathering up her things from the wardrobe. Half way through her shower she heard the door swing open and Harry ask, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all I'm just about done." She called back deciding to forgo washing her hair. It was more of a passing of the shower than the two showering together leaving Harry slightly disappointed. "I'll wait for you in the bedroom." Hermione called out after a quick glance revealed she who ever had supplied their garments had not thought to send her beauty supplies. Being muggle born Hermione preferred to use cosmetics rather than spells. The thought of what a 'Finite Incantatem' would do to the looks of several of her prior dorm mates was enough to send shivers down the back of most girls.

Harry rushed through his shower before joining Hermione and leaving their room together. They ascended the stairs at the end of the hall to be greeted by a strange goblin who jumped in surprise before asking in a strong voice, "Jimhook & mate?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"I am Deklhook, Maalhook's mate. I was attending to family business when you arrived and didn't return until you had retired for the night. "

"It is an honor to meet our Goblin mother." Hermione said as she came up to stand beside Harry.

"Janehook, I was told you were far more outspoken than even I was prepared for. It is good to see my mate did not exaggerate."

"I did not mean to mis-speak." Hermione said bowing her head as she spoke to their adoptive mother.

Deklhook's face took on a look children would recognize regardless of culture. "No my child, I did not mean to insult you. I meant that a female mate of the Hook clan would never speak before her male had given his approval for her to do so. The fact you spoke without that approval is what I was commenting on. Now come and eat breakfast. Griphook has assured me this would be acceptable to you."

Hermione sat with Harry as Deklhook placed two plates on the table looking at the plate noting it was mostly cooked meat. She carefully set about eating while Harry dove into his breakfast. "What should we call you?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Deklhook, just as you will call my mate Maalhook."

Harry turned his attention to Hermione having a conversation with her in his mind before asking, "Deklhook, do you know what the plan is for today?"

"Griphook will be returning shortly to take you to work at Gringotts for the day. Janehook will be staying with Harhook and I to learn while we fit her with a proper cloak."

"I brought one with me." Hermione/Janehook offered.

"That is a witches cloak. If you are going to live with us you will need a proper goblin cloak with the necessary charms to hide you. Harhook has passed your measurements on to the one's making your formal robes. Once they know you are here they will be by to check the fitting."

"I am with child I don't want you to spend effort on something that will only fit a short time." Hermione said placing her hand on the growing bulge that was the twins.

"Congratulations, it seems that I will be a grandmother from my adopted children before my blood children manage the task." Deklhook said turning to face Harhook as she walked in.

"It is difficult to find one's mate when one is walking in your footsteps." Harhook responded.

Hermione looked confused as she looked back and forth between the two female goblins.

"My mother is also in charge of our translators of human speech and writing."

Seeing the knowing smile starting to grace Hermione's face Deklhook said, "Yes that is why I am so proficient in your language."

"We look forward to learning from you." Harry said.

"You have had several lessons all ready. Here is one more for both of you. You will need to develop a method of communicating without speech. When you are among us and she is not in her Ambassador robes Janehook will be expected to be silent unless she is in all female company. Jimhook will have all questions addressed to him, including ones that would be addressed to her in your culture. Additionally any social error she makes will be treated as if Jimhook made it. In that instance Jimhook should apologize as if he made it. Otherwise he will be seen as weak and that is a very bad thing."

"What if I make a mistake when in my Ambassador robes?"

"Then it will be as if Ragnok made the error for he appointed you."

"That is unfair." Hermione commented

"To a point you are correct, the one out Ragnok has is he can refute you and demote one of the individuals on the governing council. That transfers the responsibility from him to the one demoted absolving him of any blame. Of course to do so lowers his standing in the council."

"It seems like we are between two drop offs any mistake and we fall." Harry said disheartened.

"No it is not that bad. Socially you will be forgiven mistakes provided you learn from them. I would suggest care with your statements as Ambassador though, Depending on who you are talking to the results of a mistake could vary widely." Griphook said joining the conversation.

"How was your morning?"

"Productive mother. I have come to take Jimhook with me for the afternoon's job." Griphook replied.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked finishing up the last of his breakfast.

"Drilling down for a new series of vaults."

"Sounds like fun. I don't know any spells for drilling though."

"Not to worry, we have the second series. There will be about half an hour for you to learn the goblin spells." Griphook said with a grin.

"I'm ready." Harry announced pushing away from the table.

"Then we will be off."

Harry leaned over whispering, "Have a good day Janehook," into Hermione ear before grabbing a cloak and following Griphook as he lead the way through the maze of tunnels back to the lower levels of Gringotts.


	34. Chapter 34

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 34 Confrontations

"No Jimhook no wands, you need to learn how to do this the Goblin way." Griphook said as he saw Harry pull out his wand.

Harry put his wand back into the cloak and with his hands empty looked at Griphook. The other goblins in the group that formed the second series sat around the edges of the tunnel waiting their turn while Griphook was instructing Harry on the spells used in drilling tunnels.

"First you need to gather your magic. Then with one finger on your casting hand draw the shape of the tunnel you want while visualizing it in your mind. You need to see in your mind the shape and the precise size of the tunnel you are trying to create. It is important that you concentrate on removing the rock. If you do not it is possible to remove the feet of anyone including yourself as the magic will see them as something to be removed. Then when your magic tells you punch in the direction you want the hole to go. You do not want to hit the stone but your punch must be true. If you punch at an angle the spell will create the tunnel at that angle. If you curve your swing the tunnel will curve in response. Now without gathering magic or using the words I want you to practice punching straight down." Griphook instructed then watched as Harry did his best to punch toward the floor of the tunnel. After several attempts he interrupted Harry saying, "Good you have that down. Now thinking or saying "Ghalaan Dokaach" calls the spell

"I just have to think it?" Harry asked astonished that he didn't need to say the spell.

"The need wizards have to shout out the spell we goblins have always found interesting. You are using the magic within you why do you need to let anything outside your body know what spell you want to cast. Once you become more familiar with your magic and how it feels it will become possible for you to just flick a finger and the magic will know your mind and do as your wish. I realize you are still learning to control magic so we will take it slow."

Soon the half hour was up and it was time for the second series crew to take their turn. Harry followed Griphook down into the vertical tunnel taking note that it was about ten meters in diameter and all ready about 50 meters deep. Once they arrived at the base of the shaft Harry noted they were alone. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They are at the top. This is your first time casting the spell and they wish to insure they are safe." Griphook replied with a grin.

"What about you."

"I trust you to do this right, and if you fail it is better that I'm down here with you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that statement but at Griphook's urging he concentrated on the steps Griphook told him. After a moment of standing with his eyes closed he opened them and drew a round circle with the index finger on his right hand. He then drew up his fist and locking his wrist like he'd seen Dudley show one of his gang he punched towards the rock he was standing on. There was a loud boom then he felt himself fall a short distance to land on his feet and hands. As he stood he realized he'd driven the tunnel downwards another meter.

Griphook was busy casting several spells to clear the dust that was clouding the area and then the same one several times as he turned to face each wall section. Once he was done he called out something in Gobbledegook that was obviously an all clear. As the rest of his crew climbed down to join them. "Are you ready to go again Jimhook?" Griphook asked.

Harry was only a little tired and nodded his readiness. Again he went through the ritual while the others observed Feeling the pressure of everyone's eyes on him and not wanting to appear weak Harry waited a little longer allowing his magic to build beyond the point of being ready before he drove his fist downward. The drop this time was slightly longer but the effort drained him harder than casting the first one twice. As he stood he noticed the other goblins were clearing the air and sealing the walls while Griphook concentrated on him.

"You pushed too much magic on that try Jimhook. You need to rest allow us to show you how we do it." Griphook said.

Harry watched surprised that the twelve other goblins spread out in twos, one of each pair drawing a pie slice before driving a fist downward. No one yelled out the spell but everyone dropped just shy of a meter. While the first goblin recovered the second one cleared the air and sealed the walls. Then about eight minutes later they repeated the sequence. At the end of their half hour the series team relieved them nodding in satisfaction at the amount of work they had accomplished. Once back in the entrance tunnel the other goblins had a conversation with Griphook who looked at Harry saying, "Jimhook, they are suggesting that at our next segment you go first and drive the tunnel down. The rest will charm the walls and when you tire they will continue on as before but with you doing the hard part we can get more done during our series than the first group."

Harry nodded his agreement knowing that if exercise strengthened magical cores his would be well exercised this weekend.

Meanwhile Hermione watched as Harhook left to notify the goblins making her robe that she was available for a fitting leaving her alone with Deklhook. "Janehook you need to understand and train Jimhook to respond to any slight a goblin may make towards you or him. As you are adopted they may try and slight either of you hoping that one of us will stand up for you. If we do that it will diminish your standings with goblins. Jimhook needs to be strong and firm. I hope he is doing well at the construction site. It was dangerous for Griphook to take him there without insuring Jimhook's power level was sufficient to avoid embarrassment." Deklhook said intending to caution her.

"It sounds like you are expecting trouble."

"I am. There is a faction that opposes the action being taken by Ragnok. I believe they will use you to force his removal from power."

"How will that affect your family?" Hermione asked realizing there was a lot going on behind the scenes.

"Not well. It depends on how well Maalhook can play one side against the other. Don't worry my mate is very skilled at these games."

"Mine is not. We are both still young but he is magically powerful."

"That is good." Deklhook said just as the door opened allowing Harhook to enter followed by a group of hooded goblin females. "I met them on the way. They were coming to fit the robes." Harhook replied while the group was removing their hoods and pulling robes from bags as they approached Hermione.

Harry and Griphook were returning from their work when an older goblin stepped in front of them baring their path just before they reached their house. "What is the Hook clan doing associating with wizards?" He asked Griphook in Gobbledegook.

"My family has adopted this one and his mate. Jimhook has been helping with the new tunnel." Griphook replied.

"So did the stick waver manage to move any stone." The goblin baring their way continued in a derisive tone.

"He was helpful." Griphook allowed. The goblin in front of him was an old opponent of his father's. Griphook wondered what had prompted him to confront them. The last time the goblin had confronted a member of his family his father had done enough damage that the healer had to be called.

"So Maalhook is enjoying a wizarding female now?" the goblin asked switching to English.

Griphook realized the intent was to draw Jimhook into a fight and humiliate him. That would lower both Maalhook and Ragnok's standing in the community.

Harry looked stunned at the goblin's pronouncement. But luckily for everyone Hermione was close enough for her to hear Harry and for him to hear her. _'Harry you need to confront him. Don't draw your wand. Punch him, slap him, wandless magic would be really good right now if you can do some.'_ She thought to him.

"You insult my mate to my face?" Harry asked looking down at the goblin in front of him.

"I had to switch to English so you would understand it stick waver."

"I give you one chance to retract your statement." Harry said glad he'd spent time listening to Griphook's stories as they worked.

"What I said stands. What are you going to do?" the goblin said shrugging his shoulders to free his robes from his hands. Enjoying the fact a small crowd had gathered to watch him humiliate this wizard.

Harry was in a quandary he did not what to exhibit the extent of his wandless magic in front of this crowd. He was sure there was at least one in the crowd who would report to Voldemort what they observed. As he reviewed his options he could tell the goblin confronting him was becoming anxious. Hoping he would react correctly Harry quickly raised a hand to point at him.

The goblin response couldn't have been better when he saw Harry's hand come up he fired off a spell. Harry made a show of waiving his off hand like a wand while silently casting his shield. Doing his best he used the rebound of the spell to hide his silent casting of the Stupefy spell overpowering it slightly. The spell worked just as he'd hoped. It struck the goblin just at the time he was moving to avoid his spell and to most observers it appeared he'd failed to doge his own spell. The humiliation he would bear for falling to his own spell far exceeded the level he would have been subject to had Harry beaten him outright.

Maalhook chose that moment to walk up to Jimhook and Griphook asking, "Is there a problem here?"

"No father, Draldeck took exception to our adoption of Jimhook and Janehook making extremely rude suggestions concerning Janehook. Her mate confronted Draldeck and resolved the situation."

Maalhook looked down at where Draldeck was still stunned apparently the victim of his own stupefy spell. He removed the spell before confronting the goblin saying, "Draldeck you are luck it was Jimhook that confronted you. If you speak out of turn again about any member of my clan you will answer to me. You can be assured I will use more than a shield charm to hit you with your own spell."

"Come young one's Deklhook gets upset if we are late at meal time." Maalhook said leading Jimhook and Griphook through the crowd that had gathered. They parted before the senior goblin acknowledging his status was higher than theirs.

That evening was spent with the elders of the Hook clan telling stories of previous members, educating the two newest members about the proud history of the clan. The recitation was interrupted when Hermione suddenly nudged Harry thinking, _'I know where I've seen Maalhook before."_

 _'_ _Where?'_

 _'_ _He was in the pictures the Daily Prophet ran when Voldemort broke in before our first year.'_

 _'_ _And you remembered this?'_ Harry thought astonished anyone could remember a detail like that.

 _'_ _Yes my memory is semi-photographic.'_

"Perhaps you two would care to tell us what you are obviously discussing?" Maalhook asked looking between the two of them.

Hermione started to open her mouth before quickly shutting it and nudging Harry who said, "My mate informed me that she recognized you from a picture that was in the Daily Prophet."

The other family members turned to stare at Hermione who fought the urge to speak. Instead she was urging Harry with her eyes to complete the story and get their eyes off her.

"That picture was taken over six years ago. You two must have been what 11 at the time." Deklhook said looking at Hermione.

Seeing that her adoptive mother had spoken Hermione felt comfortable when she replied, "Actually I was almost 12, my memory is quite good for certain things."

"Obviously." Harhook replied.

"Harhook," Deklhook said cautioning her daughter before turning again to Maalhook saying, "Perhaps you should tell them how you came to be in that picture."

"The story is not as exciting as our ancestors but if you wish I will tell it. At the time of the supposed break in I was working in security in our branch in Paris. The instant the problem was detected I was dispatched to London to assist in the investigation. Without revealing Gringotts secrets my contribution will seem small but I was the one who was able to determine what had tripped the alarm spells and with some others create a defense against it happening again." Maalhook explained.

"That does sound like a lot was left out. If I may what is your current position." Harry asked.

"Titles mean nothing without understanding, What I do is whatever Ragnok wishes I… what is the word Deklhook?"

"Harhook what word would you suggest?" Deklhook asked looking to her daughter.

Harhook hated being put on the spot like this. She thought for a moment before replying, "Freelancer, trouble shooter, consultant, are the three I would suggest."

"I believe trouble shooter is the more correct description." Maalhook said nodding his thanks to his daughter.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances they both realized that whatever his position he was placing his reputation on the line with them.

A short while later Maalhook stood saying, "It is time for rest. Tomorrow you will meet up with the curse breaker and journey back to school. I will be gone when you wake so I will see you both on Wednesday."

The next morning Griphook guided them through the maze of passages back to the side door where Bill Weasley was waiting just inside. "Hey you two Dumbledore's in a right state. He's been after me to bring you back so expect him to be full of questions." Bill said seeing them approach.

"We'll be ready. I don't think he will like being told it is none of his business." Harry answered.

After a quick port key trip to the Hogsmeade gate they started to walk to the school Bill was surprised to see both had their wands out and ready. Bill watched the two of them as they walked in front of him noting they were appearing more mature every day. Not just in actions it seemed like they were in a physical growth spurt. Hermione's was a little more obvious due to her pregnancy but Harry was going through one also increasing in height and girth. If he kept going at this rate Bill wasn't sure if he wanted to find Harry's bad side.

"When you see Fleur ask her about Dumbledore flooing the house looking for me Saturday morning." Bill said in to the quiet once they were inside Hogwarts wards.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder asking, "I take it she was upset."

"I think if Dumbledore thought he could have found another Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor I'd been fired. He got pushy with her and she hexed him."

"Fleur hexed Dumbledore?" Harry asked between the laughter bubbling up from deep within him.

"Quite well, it seems that he did not understand it when she told him several different ways that his call was at an end. When I said it wasn't good to hex the headmaster. She replied, "I am not his student. Madam Maxine would have understood to leave me alone when I dismissed her the first time. Besides I treated with respect there were not fireballs flying in his direction." Bill said smiling at the thought of his wife throwing fireballs at the headmaster.

Approaching the front steps Hermione noticed a robed individual standing on them waiting for someone. "Want to bet that's Dumbledore?" she asked.

"It's a sucker's bet." Harry replied taking a deep breath and steeling himself to face his mentor. He didn't want this confrontation but he wasn't going to back down. The short time he'd spent with Griphook had instilled in him how important respect was between individuals.

"Harry, Hermione, I can't tell you how worried I was. Why didn't you send word where you were so I could arrange for the order to guard you." Dumbledore said with his eyes on full twinkle.

"On our way back Friday night we were attacked just before entering Hogwarts' wards. I took action to protect and safeguard my family. If you couldn't find me I felt comfortable that Voldemort couldn't either."

"But Harry I could have insured your safety."

"No, I am sure one of your first acts would have been to notify Severus where we were. You may trust the man I do not and I will not risk my family."

"That is Professor Snape." Dumbledore replied trying to bring Harry back to the more easily controlled level of a student.

"When he addresses me as Professor Potter, I will address him as Professor Snape. Now if you don't mind my wife and I need to go to our rooms and rest. We also have homework that we need to insure is ready to turn in tomorrow." Harry said walking past the headmaster.

"Harry I have more to talk about." Dumbledore said sharply stopping Harry in his tracks.

Hermione turned and looked at Dumbledore asking, "School Business?"

Dumbledore found himself shifting from side to side He hadn't been subject to a gaze like that since Nicolas Flamel's wife Perenelle had questioned him concerning a young lady of mutual acquaintance. "No actually I wish to discuss your continuing trips." He found himself replying though it was only with considerable effort he was able to replace question with discuss.

"In that case I believe we can hold that conversation at a later date. My husband and I are tired and have several hours of school work awaiting us that must be completed before class tomorrow." Hermione replied before turning and with her husband beside her she left the headmaster of Hogwarts standing on his own front steps wondering how the two had managed to get the better of him.


	35. Chapter 35

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 35 Meet the Ambassador 2

In his office Tony Blair walked over to the odd painting than hung on the wall by the fireplace and talking directly to the painting said, "Inform the Minister of Magic his presence is requested."

"I am sorry to report the minister is not in."

"It is now 7 am. Do whatever it is you do and inform him I expect him in my office at 8 am today if not sooner." Blair said turning and heading to his desk.

Promptly at 8 the painting made a noise like a ringing phone prompting Blair to open the door and escort the guests in his office to his outer office for a moment. Once he was alone the painting started saying, "The right Honorable Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic wish's…" only to be cut of by Blair saying, "Tell that pompous windbag to get over here. I summoned him remember."

Moments later the fireplace flared and out stepped Cornelius Fudge lime green bowler hat and all. "I am not accustomed to being summoned like some house elf." He said puffing out his chest in self-importance.

"Do shut up Connie. I am the Prime Minister after all not one of your underlings. Now I want you to sit quietly in that chair and listen to the briefing I am going to receive. After they leave you and I will talk." Blair said motioning to an empty chair in an out of the way corner before taking his own seat. Once Fudge was seated Blair pressed a hidden button and his office door opened and the two individuals re-entered. "Sorry for the delay now what has managed to get both MI-5 and MI-6 concerned?"

"Prime Minister?" the lady in front of him asked motioning toward Fudge sitting by himself.

"He is a consultant. Now given where we are meeting and the brief I received I believe this is not a national security problem. I asked him here to give me a different insight to the problem. Now if you don't mind." Blair replied in what was obviously a get on with it tone.

"Yes Prime Minister, We are experiencing a problem with people disappearing."

"That happens every day." Blair responded.

"Not like this. The summary you received contains a lot of statistical backup for this but the it is the opinion of MI-5."

"And MI-6," the woman said speaking up for the first time.

"That these disappearances are the work of a yet unknown group. The reasons for their actions and ultimate aims are unknown."

"How did MI-6 get involved?" Blair asked.

"My department lost one of its top analysts. She carries a cell phone that would allow us to contact her anywhere in the world with in seconds. A secondary feature of this phone is our ability to track it anywhere and I do mean anywhere in the world."

"I take it she is the one mentioned in my summary."

"Yes sir, she, along with her entire family, has disappeared off the face of the earth. When she didn't show up for work we tried to call then tried to locate her phone. We were unsuccessful at either one. A team was then dispatched to her home where they found some interesting scorch marks on the wall that are being analyzed and a meal waiting to be eaten on the table their luggage was in a closet and empty, and there was nothing else unusual."

After several more minutes of discussion Blair rose saying, "Thank you both for making me aware of this. If anything changes or we lose more people of note let me know at once. On your way out would you inform Mr. Tonks in my outer office to be on the lookout for anything that might come in from this as yet unknown group."

His two guests got up and left leaving Tony Blair alone with Cornelius Fudge. "Okay you've heard all about this is it possible it could be someone from your side of the house doing this?"

"That you would even suspect us of doing something so preposterous is beyond belief." Fudge blustered.

"Connie, do your politicking in front of your voters not me. Now I talked with both James Callaghan and Margaret Thatcher who were Prime Ministers during the little problem you had in the late 70's to early 80's and they informed me that it was not uncommon for something of this nature to happen then. Now would you care to answer the question?" Blair said ending on a hard note.

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had never been put on the spot like this by any of the more recent Prime Ministers. They had all been in awe of his abilities, not this one. Twirling the bowler hand in his hands he again tried to dodge the question, "Tony…" only to be cut off sharply.

"My first name is reserved for my friends and family, I will ask you this one last time is it possible that your constituents are the ones doing the abducting?"

"Y…Yes Prime Minister it is possible. The group that caused the problem in the seventies has resurfaced, but I assure you my Ministry has everything under control."

Blair managed to avoid shaking his head only due to long years of practice. "Obviously they do not have everything under control if I am having my voters, not to mention ministry workers being abducted by that group. Get them under control or you may just find out how much power the Prime Minister has!" Tony Blair threatened.

Fudge was not a total fool and he knew a dismissal when he heard one. It took him only seconds to turn and pull a small jar of floo powder out of his pocket and leave the office. While Tony tried to figure out how to tell the queen this latest development without looking like a total incompetent.

At the same time as Fudge's meeting with the Prime Minister there was a second meeting going on in the Hogwarts Headmaster's office. "I am becoming upset at you two constantly leaving this school like it is a boarding house that you are staying at. As Bill informs me this meeting has been set up weeks before, I will allow you this one last trip." Dumbledore said emphasizing the last portion of his statement.

Hermione felt Harry tense beside her quickly replying, "Thank you Headmaster, we will be back after the evening meal," while leaving to meet Bill in the enter hall.

"What took you two so long we were due to leave ten minutes ago." Bill said as he hustled them out the door.

Harry snorted before saying, "Dumbles just wanted to say how happy he was that we were leaving."

"He will be even less thrilled when you return." Bill said urging them along the path.

Entering Gringotts they were met by Griphook and a fully hooded and hidden goblin. "Bill and Jimhook will go with me. Janehook you will go with…" Griphook said motioning towards the hooded goblin.

Once the males were out of sight Hermione asked, "Harhook is that you?"

"Yes Janehook if you will go with me we will get you changed and robed for your meeting."

Fudge was pacing in his office upset at his treatment by the muggle Prime Minister when a knock at his door drew his attention, "What is it?" he bellowed.

"Sir the Goblin Ambassador is here for that ceremony." His assistant said from the doorway.

"Right duty calls then." Fudge said puffing himself before entering his outer office, where he was greeted by the sight of the Goblin ambassador standing in his office with a taller individual totally cloaked in goblin robes standing beside him with two goblin guards standing behind them.

"Ambassador, I believe the agreement with the goblins allows you only one guard in my presence." Fudge said officiously.

"You are correct I only have one guard, the second guard is for our new Ambassador at Large who is also entitled to a guard."

"Weatherby get a group of Aurors in here. And what's this about an Ambassador at Large?"

Percy Weasley sent a gold tone paper airplane memo off to summon the additional Aurors before standing and whispering in Fudge's ear, "I checked when they requested the meeting. The information was in the briefing folder on your desk."

"I am much too busy to ready briefing folders. They are always full of useless information. So how many Ambassadors can the goblins have?"

"The Goblins are allowed the two although the second one has not been filled in over two hundred years. The last one…" Percy stopped as Fudge waived his hand at him cutting him off.

"Am I permitted to see your new ambassador?" Fudge asked.

Narnok said, "It is time," and the individual beside him uncovered their head.

"Hermione Granger?" Percy asked in shock.

"Hermione Janehook Granger Potter to be totally accurate." Hermione replied.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge bellowed just as the requested Aurors appeared. Drawing their wands at tone of Fudge's voice.

A composed Hermione gazed around at the assembled Aurors thinking this would be all through the ministry by lunch before she replied, "There is no overt meaning in this Minister Fudge. I have been adopted by a Goblin family and was asked to be their ambassador at large to the magical and muggle world. I have no specific responsibilities. The Representative of the Goblins to the ministry is still Ambassador Narnok. I am tasked with assisting and providing a different prospective of anything he might observe and be curious about. My intent is to insure there are no problems caused by misunderstandings. As the Ambassador at Large allow me to present my credentials and certification of appointment."

"Very well, Weatherby will take your credentials and such." Fudge said gesturing to Percy who stepped forward and removed the documents from Hermione's hand.

"We expect Mrs. Potter to be treated as you would treat me Minister." Ambassador Narnok said in a neutral voice.

"What do you mean by that." Fudge snapped.

"You misunderstand my intent Minister. It is to prevent misunderstanding like this that we have appointed Janehook Potter. Janehook perhaps you should explain." Narnok said smoothly moving her into a position of speaking for the goblins.

"I believe what Ambassador Narnok meant was I will need the same papers from you he has, the ones allowing me to have a guard with me at all times. It would not do for me to be confronted by a group of Aurors for have armed goblins with me. The papers would protect both my assigned goblin guards and the Aurors both of whom are only trying to do their jobs." Hermione said smoothly.

"Very well, Weatherby handle it." Fudge directed.

"Minister she is also a student at Hogwarts perhaps you could…" Narnok said

"Of course, Weatherby did you catch that."

"Yes Minister."

"I don't mean to brush you off but I have a number of important papers waiting on me." Fudge said turning and retreating into his inner sanctum thinking if he had to deal with that prick Blair it was only right that he got to annoy Dumbledore even if it was by proxy.

It took only a few minutes before Percy followed Fudge into his office quickly returning with the signed permits for Hermione.

Hermione took the permits saying, "Thank you for your assistance Mr. Weasley is there any message I can convey to your family?"

He looked startled for a moment before hurriedly saying, "No not right now, perhaps later."

"Very well. If I can be of assistance in the future let me know after all one of the jobs of an ambassador is to act as a go between when two parties are having difficulties." Hermione said raising her hood and following Narnok out the door.

Hermione and Narnok picked up the rest of their guards when they passed the security desk where they had to stay. It amazed her how quickly people moved out of their way as they approached one of the fireplaces.

Coming out of the fireplace in a Gringotts' meeting room Hermione looked around spotting her husband standing with her parents who had not recognized her. Silently communicating with Harry she watched in amusement as he said, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger may I present the new Ambassador at large for the Goblins. Janehook or as you might know her Mrs. Hermione Potter."

As he finished she lowered her hood saying, "Hi, mom and dad."

"What?" Jane Granger said grabbing her chest while her husband asked, "Janehook."

"Yes, Harry and I were adopted by a goblin couple. He's Jimhook." Hermione replied her eyes starting to twinkle.

"My daughter the Ambassador." Jane said the pride evident in her voice.

"Unfortunately that is not something you can use at the country club. They don't even know Goblins exist let alone have ambassadors." Harry said joining the conversation.

"We have mother and daughter things to talk about." Jane said grabbing Hermione's arm earning a growl from deep within the throat of the nearest goblin guard.

"She is my mother and allowed." Hermione announced quieting the guard before allowing her mother to lead her to a quiet section of the conference room.

"How did she get chosen and not you?" Alan Granger asked Harry.

"I am not sure but it was her they wanted from the outset. I'm just window dressing. How's the golf game."

"Starting to rust. I miss my playing partner." Alan replied.

"Oh, my. Forgive me Alan there are people you should meet." Harry said before concentrating and sending a message to Hermione who looked at him then followed his eyes. As the three parties approached Harry asked, "Griphook if we could find a private room would it be possible for everyone to meet?"

"I will get the room." Maalhook replied stepping over to Ragnok and speaking for a moment before returning and leading the group into a side room shutting the door behind them.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet the goblin family that adopted us. This is Maalhook the head, and his son Griphook. Maalhook these are my parents Jane and Alan Granger."

As they greeted one another Hermione was surprised to see Deklhook and Harhook lower their hoods. "If they are your parents they are family." Deklhook said looking at Hermione.

Jane could detect the excitement in her daughter's voice when she said, "Mother, this is Deklhook, Maalhook's mate and my adoptive mother and Harhook my sister."

Noting he was not included in the introductions Alan Granger kept silent while his wife greeted the two females. "You may stay in here while lunch if served if you wish." Maalhook said looking at his wife.

"Leave us we will have female talk then decide." Deklhook said causing Maalhook to nod and open the door. The goblins rejoined the discussion while Harry took Alan aside saying, "You must keep quiet that you have seen Deklhook and Harhook. It is their custom that all females must be hidden at all times."

Alan looked at the earnest face of his son in law saying, "I don't understand but I will do as you ask."

After about fifteen minutes the door to the side room opened and four individuals emerged two hooded and two not.

Ragnok looked around saying, "It is time for lunch if you will all take your seats."

Harry looked at the table noticing that Alan and Jane Granger were given places of Honor beside Harry and Hermione who were seated just down from Ragnok with only the head of goblin security Gartogg and Ambassador Narnok between them and Ragnok.

The conversation around the table was light only occasionally touching on the news conference that was scheduled right afterwards. Hermione watch carefully noting the hoods that Deklhook and Harhook wore allowed them to eat without being seen. Once lunch was over the four ladies again disappeared back into the side room emerging five minutes later. Deklhook and Harhook then disappeared through the door they had entered from while Maalhook approached Harry and the Grangers. "We will be moving to the large conference room where the reporters are waiting. Jimhook and the Granger's will be introduced as you stand off to the side. Harry do not answer any questions except how it feels to have an Ambassador as your wife. The same goes for you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. We need to keep this tightly focused in order to avoid problems later on."

"Understood. Maalhook." Harry answered for all three of them.

The remaining group then moved to the conference room where Ambassador Narnok moved to the front of the area and faced the reporters saying, "Witches and Wizards of the press you have been called here to allow us to introduce to you our newest Ambassador. Administrator Ragnok has decided to fill an office long left vacant by appointing an Ambassador at large to the Magical and Muggle world. With his permission may I introduce my fellow Ambassador Mrs. Hermione Janehook Granger Potter."

The announcement did not surprise the majority of the press most having received the news during lunch from their contacts in the ministry.

"Will Mrs. Potter answer questions?" A reporter asked.

"A few." Hermione allowed stepping forward.

"How did a muggle born witch end up a goblin Ambassador?" a witch yelled out.

"That I do not know perhaps someday Administrator Ragnok will see fit to enlighten me. For now I am comfortable with the arrangement we have."

"Mrs. Potter care to tell us how you managed to go from being unattached at the end of the school year to being married and pregnant now?"

"Rita what a pleasure to see you, how are you." Hermione replied.

"Fine now about your change in status." Rita asked a slick grin on her face.

"I am the Ambassador at Large basically it means I get to handle any task Ragnok or the Ambassador ask of me." Hermione replied.

"Mrs. Potter I was referring to your pregnancy." Rita countered.

"I'm married, it happens occasionally to married women. Now I am sure someone else has a question," Hermione replied cutting her off and moving on.

A few questions later Rita tried again, "May we ask Mr. Potter a question?"

Hermione turned as Harry stepped up beside her placing his arm around his wife, "Yes Rita?" He asked calmly.

"Would you care to comment on your wife's condition?" Rita asked.

"I believe the Goblins could not have made a better choice. The new ambassador is smart, a quick learner, and will represent them well." Harry replied.

"What about her pregnancy?" Rita finally yelled.

"Dear are you pregnant?" Harry asked looking over at Hermione.

"Yes, I told you days ago." Hermione replied chuckling at the little routine they were running on Rita.

"Oh so you did. Rita, I was informed of that days ago, that's old news." Harry said his eyes starting to twinkle.

"Does anyone have questions for our Ambassador at Large that concern her duties as Ambassador?" Narnok said speaking up.

"Could we have a picture of the new Ambassador alone then both of them with her family?" one of the photographers in the back asked.

"Of course, we will take them against the wall over there." Narnok said leading the group over and positioning Hermione and himself on either side of Ragnok. Once the pictures were taken he spoke up saying, "Thank you all for coming. We look forward to seeing your coverage of this," as the doors to the room were opened by armed goblin guards who made a point of growling at any of the reporters who were hesitating to leave.

"Ambassador could we get a picture of Mrs. Potter with her family?" the photographer with Rita Skitter asked.

"I'm sorry some of your compatriots have left and it would not be fair to them to allow a special photo session for you, good day." Narnok said dismissing him.

It took only a little persuasion from the guards to clear the room of the remaining reporters. "That was quite skilled of you. I can see you have much to teach me." Hermione said to Narnok.

"I don't believe you have that much to learn. You will find the guards make it much easier to be gracious to the press." He replied with what passed for a goblin's grin.

"What is left to do?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Nothing, you have presented your credentials and we have announced you as our Ambassador to the press. You are free to do as you please." Narnok said.

Maalhook noticed her glances and the expression on her face. "Janehook, why don't you and Jimhook take this opportunity to visit with your folks. I'm sure Bill will supply you with a port key that will take you, Jimhook and your guards to your parents house then on to Hogwarts when your visit is finished."

"Can muggles use the key?" Harry asked.

Bill raised his eyebrows looking at Ragnok who replied, "I believe they can. Jimhook should have enough power to accommodate them."

"That's okay dear we can catch a cab to the train." Her mother replied.

"Nonsense, if Ragnok says it is safe then you should come with us." Harry said taking the odd looking port key from Bill and holding it out. He soon saw the reason for its odd construction as each of the six goblins pulled a thin string from their belt and looped it around one of the knobs on the port key before turning and facing outward from the circle around the port key. With a tap of his wand Harry activated it.


	36. Chapter 36

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 36 Meet the Family

For the first time in a while Harry didn't stumble when he landed it might have been due to his being braced by two of the goblin guards as they landed outside the Granger estate front entrance with the door to the gate house bursting open as Mr. Limbu emerged armed with two long knives. He stopped when he saw Alan and Jane standing in the center of the odd individuals. "Alright there Bob?" He asked.

"We are fine Robert." Alan answered giving the countersign that told Mr. Limbu he was indeed alright.

"I heard the ward alarms go off and wasn't sure."

"I didn't mean to test them. Why don't you and your wife join us at the manor we have some things to tell you and a rather big surprise to celebrate." Alan said motioning everyone off the road and down the gravel drive to the manor.

"The wife's at the manor all ready." Mr. Limbu said joining the group noting how the six short cloaked individuals were in guard positions around the Granger's and Potter's effectively isolating him from the group.

Once there were in the house one of the cloaked individuals stopped just inside the door. Allowing the remaining individuals to proceed. "Dad, will you show him the kitchen door and the garden entrance while I go change out of this," Hermione said motioning to the fancy robes she wore.

"Right this way," Alan said leading off three of the cloaked figures.

Mr. Limbu joined them noting that the two left followed Hermione as she went up the stairs. "What's with the security?" He asked Alan as they entered the kitchen.

Alan hesitated for a moment trying to determine how much he was allowed to tell him. Suddenly a voice came from under the cloak nearest him. "What is your relationship to the Granger's?"

"I am their gardener." Mr. Limbu said sticking with his cover story.

"Tell them everything." Alan said.

A glance at Alan confirmed the direction then Mr. Limbu said, "I am also a body guard for the Granger family. Because of events in the families past there are groups that would seek to do them harm. I am also aware of Hermione's special abilities."

The hood moved as the figure looked him over then a question was asked, "Gurkha?"

Mr. Limbu seemed to straighten even further replying, "Rambahadur Limbu, formerly of the 10th Gurkha Rifles."

The figure bowed saying, "It is an honor to meet you. I have read of your exploits." Then a burst of sound that was obviously a language came from the figure causing the others join as they all lowered their hoods. "I am Sigtug and these are my men. We guard the Ambassador. If anything should happen leave her security to us."

Mr. Limbu looked up to Alan surprise evident on his face. "Hermione is the ambassador at large for the Goblin nation. We were going to tell you and Anna when everyone was together in a few minutes." Alan said explaining.

"And these are Goblin Guards." Mr. Limbu said nodding towards the goblins.

"The finest," Sigtug said.

"I meant no insult. When Hermione came back from her first visit to Diagon Alley she told me of the Bank and the Goblins that worked there. I am honored to meet you." Mr. Limbu replied.

"As you are the family's guard perhaps you would like to observe our daily exercise routine some time?"

"I would enjoy the opportunity."

"As would we. Some day you must tell me how you managed to take down a powerful wizard without being hit." Sigtug said before turning and motioning one of his goblins towards the outside door.

In the sitting room Jane looked at Harry asking, "How is school going?" while they were awaiting the return of everyone else.

"Fine, my grades have actually improved. Hermione's of course are still the highest." Harry said.

"No problems caused by you two being married?"

"A few but they were dealt with quickly. Nothing much since those were solved."

"What Harry isn't saying is he threatened the entire school including the professors if they messed with me." Hermione said from the doorway.

Jane Granger looked back at her son in law who had a sheepish grin on his face then returned her attention to her daughter saying, "I take it there is a story behind it."

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You started this. You get to tell the story."

"Alright, I wrote you they made Harry a full professor." Seeing her mother nod Hermione continued, "Because of that we have to eat at the head table where all the students can see us. The first morning there one of the more mouthy students asked how come I was up there. Harry informed them I was his wife and required to eat where he did. He then stared down the entire student body."

"Why would he do that?"

"Let me Hermione. Some of the words being used in the discussions at the tables were not complementary towards either my wife or myself. I got a little out of control and the students got the point that it was not a good idea to even think in those terms." Harry explained.

"How could one person do that?" Jane said all most to herself.

"Harry do you think you can show mom?"

"I'll try." Harry said standing up and gathering his magic and thinking of Bellatrix Lestrange before looking at his mother in law.

Alan arrived at the sitting room to notice his wife going white as a sheet. Following her gaze he saw Harry looking at her concerned he asked, "Jane what's wrong?"

Harry broke eye contact with Jane and turned to face Alan who quickly realized why his wife was white as the blood left his face. He wasn't sure what had caused Harry's look but he was sure he didn't want to know.

"Harry!" Hermione quickly snapped bringing Harry's attention back to her. "Calm down love." She said taking his hand before turning to face her father saying, "Mum couldn't understand how Harry was able to stare down the entire student body and asked for a demonstration which Harry was providing as you arrived."

"If that was just a demonstration." Alan said then shuddered.

"Sorry Mum," Harry said looking at Jane.

"No need to apologize I asked for it." Jane said waiving her hand at Harry.

Anna and her husband arrived and Alan motioned them to the open seats saying, "There has been some changes that you should be aware of, Hermione if you would explain."

"I was approached by the Goblins that run the banks in the wizarding world and asked to be their ambassador at large. I accepted and today was my first official day." Hermione said looking at her extended family.

"That's fantastic Hermione." Anna said.

"Yes it is. The down side is I now have full time goblin guards." Hermione replied motioning to where Sigtug stood.

Anna looked at her husband asking, "Ramun?"

"I have already been introduced to Sigtug, their leader, and he has asked me to witness some of their workouts when they are around." He replied easing his wife's mind as she realized he was comfortable with them being around.

"Sigtug do you have anything you wish to say?" Hermione said looking at the goblin.

The goblin lowered his hood, which he had raised on leaving the kitchen, before saying, "I believe it is necessary to let everyone know that in the event of a problem our first concern is your safety Ambassador. If we perceive that anyone and I do mean anyone is hindering your protection we will deal with them as if they are the problem. All I ask is that everyone let's us do our job."

"Sigtug is there any special dietary requirements or prohibitions that I should be aware of?" Anna asked.

Seeing Sigtug looking what he assumed was confused Alan said, "Anna Limbu is also our cook."

"There is no need we will bring our food with us."

"Sigtug there may be occasions where she would assist." Hermione said then turned to Anna saying, "Mrs. Limbu stick with meat and don't over cook it and they should be fine. Vegetables are not a high priority with them."

"Treat them like men and don't worry, got it." Anna replied a grin on her face.

"Hey," Alan and her husband both said.

"Don't either of you say anything or I'll feed you what I make for Jane and myself."

The two men looked at each other then turned to Harry looking for support as he said, "Don't look at me at least I admit I like meat," causing everyone one to break out in laughter.

The evening progressed from there. With not enough time to cook Anna found a quick order to a take away Chinese restaurant for meat on a stick and an order to their favorite Indian restaurant quickly had a meal suitable for both Goblins and Humans.

It was eight that evening when Harry looked at Hermione causing her to quickly say their goodbyes to her folks before the two students and the goblins stepped outside looping a string around the port key and taking up defensive positions before Harry activated it.

They arrived at their normal port key point just inside the Hogsmeade gate only to hear a second port key arrive just as the goblins were returning their strings to their belts. Two of the free goblins stepped in front of Hermione ready to fight.

A stream of Gobbledegook erupted from the one of the two figures that appeared causing Sigtug to take the lead and head towards Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter I decided that I would accompany you two and your guards when you first met Dumbledore incase of problems. I also brought along your wife's aide." Gartogg the senior goblin in charge of security said as he walked beside Harry.

Harry thought Gartogg was being paranoid until they approached Hogwarts' front door and found four professors' arrayed against them with their wands out.

"What do you want here?" Dumbledore called out.

Hermione quickly noted that in addition to the headmaster, Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape of course were facing them. "We just were returning to school." Harry said calmly.

"The wards registered a group of goblins approaching." Dumbledore said.

"I guess you were noticed." Harry said looking around smiling.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked keeping her wand trained on the group.

"I believe Mrs. Potter has a letter that should explain everything," Gartogg said to the group facing them.

"Oh right," Hermione said reaching into her robes and pulling out the letter from the minister. As she started to walk over Sigtug held up a hand saying, "To insure your safety I can not permit you to leave this group."

Harry started to reach for the letter only to stop when Sigtug shook his head saying, "Nor you Mr. Potter."

"This is ridiculous." Snape said starting to walk over only to stop when one of the guards stepped forward and raised the pike that appeared in his hand. A few hand gestures later one of the guards delivered the letter to Snape who quickly made his way back to Dumbledore.

Using McGonagall's luminous charm both Dumbledore and McGonagall read the letter before passing it to Flitwick, who after reading it looked at Hermione with new interest.

"This it unbelievable, surely you will not allow this!" Snape said looking at Dumbledore.

"It seems I have no choice. To refuse would be an insult to the goblin nation at a time when we need all the allies we can get. How many of you will be staying?" Dumbledore asked looking at the group facing them as he asked the last question.

"There will be seven goblins staying with the Ambassador. She will have at lease one guard with her at all times when she it out of her quarters." Gartogg replied.

"Agreed but they will need to exercise caution. In some classes it might seem she is in danger but she will be protected as are all our students."

"Discuss those times in advance with Sigtug, the head of her protection detail, and he will brief the guards. In the interest of security you will also receive separate notification headmaster when the ambassador's presence is required else where. Thank you for your co-operation." Gartogg said before turning and leaving as the rest of the group started for the entrance.

"Surely you are not going to allow them entrance!" Snape sputtered.

"There is little else I can do Severus, The ministry has tied my hands in this matter. Mrs. Potter is the Ambassador at Large for the Goblin Nation. As such she is entitled to goblin guards. There is no provision in the agreement between our two communities to address this situation. Therefore I must allow it." Dumbledore said to Snape then he turned to Hermione and continued, "Ambassador Potter…"

"Mrs. Potter will do unless I am on official business." Hermione countered.

"In this case Ambassador Potter is correct then. I can not make provisions to accommodate your guards until tomorrow at the earliest. I am afraid they will need to stay at Gringotts until provisions can be made."

"That is not acceptable." Sigtug said firmly.

"Perhaps we can create some beds in the living room area and curtain them off. It will be crowded but who ever intends my wife harm will have to come through their sleeping area to do it." Harry offered.

"That is acceptable." Sigtug said.

"Then it is settled. Right this way." Dumbledore said.

"I know the way to my own rooms Headmaster. We will see you at breakfast. Oh and Professor Snape you might chose to inform certain members of your house that goblins have no sense of humor." Hermione said effectively dismissing those who betrothed to be a guard detail.

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione a moment then said, "May I offer my services in transfiguration to create the necessary items for everyone's comfort?"

Hermione smiled replying. "Of course Professor I am sure everyone will appreciate you skills."

The humans and seven goblins quietly traveled the empty corridors coming to the painting of the young couple where Hermione said, "Five Iron."

"Are you sure Mrs. Potter?" Robert asked.

"Yes Robert these are my new guards. They will be coming and going. We will have to set up a special password for them."

"You can do that later. Why don't we get them settled in for the night?" Professor McGonagall said moving things along. She really didn't want anyone to come by with all seven goblins standing the hall. The potential for a misunderstanding was too great. Once they were inside she transfigured paperclips in to chairs, beds and dividers for the goblins. "Those should last for several days. That should give us enough time to arrange quarters for everyone." She said when she had finished.

"Thank you Professor. Do you think it would be possible for Sigtug and I to meet with you and Professor Dumbledore some time tomorrow to discuss their quarters? By then I should know much better just what will be needed." Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall realized that Hermione was taking her new position quite seriously and decided then that she would offer all the assistance she could as the young woman in front of her balanced the responsibilities of wife, mother-to-be, and Ambassador a mixture that she was sure would drive most around the bend to use a muggle expression. "Of course, I will inform the Headmaster the Ambassador would like to discuss that with him." She said letting Hermione know that she understood which hat the young lady was wearing when she made the request before excusing herself and leaving them to their problems.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed at one bed levitating it through their room and into what would become the nursery returning she took a chair and motioned to a divider. "Harry get that would you?"

"May I ask what is going on?" Sigtug said.

"We are creating a place for Harhook. My sister will not sleep in the same room as males. I did not mention this to McGonagall because I did not want her to know one of you was female." Hermione said firmly.

Sigtug nodded his understanding turning and motioning one of the other goblins towards the door from the hall with a short spat of Gobbledegook.

At the same time in the Headmaster's office He and Professor McGonagall were sitting listening to Professor Snape rant on about allowing goblins in Hogwarts wondering if he would rundown soon. "Headmaster I can't believe you are allowing the ministry to dictate to Hogwarts. For the benefit of one student, one who has flaunted her respect for our traditions yet again. It is another example of why her kind should be educated at another school, preferably totally muggle, and not allowed in Hogwarts at all!" Snape ranted.

Dumbledore sat back in his over stuffed chair his fingers tented before him. He was appreciating just how close Snape could walk the line of acceptable statements. He wondered how Minerva was taking this but he didn't dare look in her direction for fear of being on the receiving end of one of her 'glares of death'. He realized the Snape's last statement would have earned any other Professor or student a warning so he held up a hand saying, "Severus I believe both of us realize your position on this, however I am the headmaster and it is my decision that this will be allowed. Now tomorrow I will be visiting the ministry to find out what they know about this. I caution you not to confront Mrs. Potter in any manner. She is the Ambassador and I assure you the goblins take her protection very seriously. Should you be injured by her guard I doubt even a pensive memory will be able to protect you from problems."

Snape looked at the Headmaster his expression hard then nodded and stormed out of the room his robes swirling behind him.

"Albus I don't know how you sat there and let me call for a separate school for muggle born students." Minerva McGonagall said from her seat at the side of his desk.

"I hoped to allow him to vent his frustration and calm down before an encounter between him and her guards caused problems."

"Still," McGonagall started to say only to stop when Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Actually I wish to discuss something else with you. Have you noticed the changes in Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Minerva knew exactly what he was talking about but she had promised Hermione that she would not discuss her pregnancy without her approval. Still there was the problem of how to deal with his question. "I have noticed many things but may I suggest that you talk with the young woman in question about your concerns."

"Yes that is probably best. I will announce her guards tomorrow at breakfast. I do hope Snape does nothing foolish in my absence tomorrow." Dumbledore said rising and escorting the deputy headmistress to the door before securing it for the night and adjourning to his quarters.


	37. Chapter 37

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 37 Goblins at Hogwarts

The Great hall was full for breakfast the following when the owls swooped in, dropping their daily load of parcels, letters, and that day's edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry and Hermione were quite late leaving their quarters having spent time with Sigtug going over Hermione's schedule and what her guard should expect to occur in each class. Sigtug decided to accompany them to the Great Hall knowing that the first day or two of her having a guard would be the most likely time for a misunderstanding to occur.

Ron was sitting stuffing his face when Lavender screamed, "Pregnant!"

"What, who, is it a Gryffindor?" The people around her asked all wanting to know what she knew.

"Hermione, She's pregnant." Lavender said at a more normal level.

Ginny looked up and sure enough at every table students were clustering around those who had received the newspaper reading the headlines. "Well she is married." Ginny said doing her best to pull off a matter of fact tone. While fuming that her friend had not thought to let her know.

"Bet that's why they got married. The Mudblood spread her legs to hook a wizard. Too bad she didn't hook one with proper blood lines like the weasel here. But then even Potter's got to have more money than him." Malfoy said from behind Ron.

"If I may have your attention for a moment." Dumbledore said standing behind the staff table his voice carrying throughout the Great Hall without his appearing to raise it. He waited a moment for the hall to go quiet then said, "Mrs. Potter has been appointed Ambassador at Large for the Goblins as such…" Dumbledore stopped as the noise grew again only to lower as the talkers realized Dumbledore had not finished, "As such she is required to have a full time goblin guard for her protection."

"That mudblood broodmare has goblin guards?" Malfoy yelled in astonishment.

"Mr. Malfoy my office now." Snape said his cold voice loud enough for the entire hall to hear before Dumbledore had the chance to say anything. As he got up from the table anyone who had taken potions knew the look on the Potion Master's face and with very few exceptions they felt sorry for Draco.

"As I was saying Mrs. Potter is required to have a guard with her at all times. Do not make any threatening moves towards her. Goblin guards are not noted for their sense of humor, quick knives and deadly actions yes, humor no." Dumbledore said just as Harry and Hermione entered the hall with Sigtug and a guard behind her causing the entire hall to go deadly silent.

"Guess they've noticed your guards." Harry said as he escorted Hermione to her seat.

"I believe you are right." Sigtug said from behind him.

Breakfast passed quietly with Bill Weasley showing up just before Harry and Hermione left for class.

"Bill I'd like you to join Harry and I when we talk with Dumbledore at lunch. By then Sigtug should have the basics for what we need for rooms.

Bill nodded and they left Harry to go teach the first years and Hermione to Arithmancy class.

After his class Harry hurried down to the entrance hall joining up with Hermione as they went to their Herbology class with Madam Spout. "This is much better." Hermione said as they went about gathering their pots for the day's lesson.

"Was your last class difficult?" Harry asked.

"Vector was distracted by the goblin standing in the back of the classroom. Madam Sprout is just ignoring him. That works much better. I tried to tell Professor Vector to ignore him but she couldn't. Hopefully the novelty will wear off in a few days.

Harry nodded his agreement concentrating on not messing up this lesson. Hermione went silent working with him until class ended and they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

As with all things Potter this little walk did not go as planned. No sooner had they entered the castle proper then a spell flew out of a side corridor heading for them. Harry threw up a shield causing the curse to rebound back down the passage. With in moments all six guards were surrounding them. A short conversation took place in Gobbledegook between their guard and Sigtug who quickly and efficiently hustled them to their chambers where he said, "Notify Dumbledore you will not be attending lunch. You may invite him here if he is concerned."

Harry made the call and the Headmaster was quick to agree his meeting them was a good idea while Hermione disappeared into their bedroom for a moment.

Winky was overjoyed she had so many people for lunch. She vanished the couch and created a long table with chairs.

"Winky you don't need to work so hard." Hermione said concerned.

"Winky is having fun the other goblins are helping her. You will eat what everyone is having for lunch but I will be serving it here. It will be just like the fancy lunches Dumbledore hosts when he have visitors that he doesn't want everyone to see." The house elf explained while in constant motion insuring every place setting was proper.

"Hermione let her be. I mean have you ever seen her this happy?" Harry asked watching his wife knowing it was bothering her to cause any being to work this hard.

Hermione realized Harry was right but she thought it still wasn't right that she had creatures that were virtual slaves to her and Harry no matter what you dressed their servitude up as. Her thoughts were disrupted by a house elf popping in and quickly saying, "Professor Dumbledore is waiting to enter."

Sigtug waived another guard to the door as the one stationed there put his hand on it to open it. When the second guard was in position he nodded and the first guard opened the door allowing the Headmaster to enter.

Dumbledore stepped through with Professor Snape right on his heals preventing the goblin from shutting the door before he could gain entrance. Hermione was watching and grabbed her husband's arm stopping his wand from rising. Harry caught the implicit 'I will handle this,' in her move. "Headmaster thank you for joining us to discuss this morning unfortunate problem over lunch. May I ask who invited the Potions master?" Hermione asked a neutral expression on her face.

"The Slytherin that your guards hexed this morning with no reason what so ever is still in the hospital wing. I am here to see justice done." Severus said imperiously.

"That was not the question I asked. Headmaster did you invite a third party to our meeting without informing me?" Hermione asked again without changing expression.

Dumbledore was not dumb he might be occasionally a little slow to catch on what was happening though. Such was the case right now he looked over noting that Hermione had slipped on different robes when she'd entered. Suddenly their make caught his eye and he noted she was wearing goblin robes. At that moment he realized he was not dealing with Hermione Potter sixth year student and wife of his first through third year Defense against the Dark Arts professor. He was dealing with the Ambassador at large for the Goblin nation, and his potions master had just accused a goblin of hexing a student without provocation.

Harry noted Dumbledore's face suddenly go white causing him to look at his wife who now had a sly smile on her face, _'He realizes now what is at stake.'_ He heard his wife think.

"Severus leave us." Dumbledore said firmly.

Professor Snape looked like he'd had his face slapped. "But headmaster," he protested looking over at Bill Weasley who had just entered the room.

"Now!" Dumbledore said quietly but in a tone that left absolutely no room for argument.

Snape opened his mouth but shut it when he looked into Dumbledore's hard eyes. When he turned the door was still open but shut as he stepped through catching his backside and knocking him into the hall off balance.

Hermione was eyeing Dumbledore waiting for him to speak. "Ambassador Potter I would like to discuss this morning's incident if you are willing." Dumbledore said formally.

"I would prefer to hold this discussion over lunch if that is not a problem. I have a tight schedule and don't want to upset it." Hermione replied.

"That would be fine."

Once everyone was seated and had filled their plates Hermione said, "There were no actions taken by my guards to protect me this morning. My husband saw the spell coming and cast a shield charm that rebounded the spell back on the castor or someone standing near him. Of course we do not expect you to believe us given the hostility that has existed not only between the goblins and wizarding population but also between my husband, myself and the potion master's house."

Bill sat watching the conversation he had heard of a student being escorted to the hospital wing but to find out Snape was accusing the goblins of attacking a student had him greatly concerned. Still she had donned the robes of her office and there was literally nothing he could say or do to counter any action she decided to take. His oaths to Ragnok bound his actions as surely as strings controlled a puppet.

Several moments passed before Dumbledore replied, "Then we are at an impasse."

"Perhaps a pensive might be useful to resolve this." Harry offered after a mental nudge from Hermione.

"Are you offering to supply one?" Dumbledore inquired.

"The burden is currently on the accuser. When he provides a pensive memory of a goblin attacking him then we will provide a defense. Neither my husband, myself, nor any of my guards have done anything wrong. Naturally should you disagree with my statement you may take this up with our ambassador to the wizarding world and we will abide by his direction. Until that time we will continue as things currently are. Now we were originally meeting to discuss our need to either move or rooms or re-model this portion of Hogwarts. The head of my guard detail has compiled a list of requirements that I will summarize as rooms for him and his men including the normal ones need to live. They will need to open onto an entry hall that will be the only known entrance to our quarters. This will allow a place for a guard to be positioned to protect me without affecting our privacy." Hermione said dispassionately.

"I don't believe that will be possible." Dumbledore said attempting to get everything back under his control.

"I have reports that it could be accomplished in as little as two hours." Harry said speaking up.

"Then you have two choices. Allow us to try or I will be required to notify the ministry that we were unable to reach agreement on my accommodations and my husband and I will make other arrangements for our educations." Hermione said firmly.

Dumbledore thought he had the upper hand saying, "Please feel free to attempt your modifications."

"Thank you, would you please inform the other professors that Harry and I will be busy this afternoon." Hermione said standing and ending their meeting.

Dumbledore excused himself and quickly hurried to his office where he could control Hogwarts from.

"That went well." Harry said speaking up for the first time.

"Call Dobby we need to get started right now before he can manage to throw up blocks to what we want." Hermione said.

A smile spread across Harry's face as he sat down in an overstuffed chair that Winky had left for them to relax in before he called out, "Dobby?"

"Harry Potter sir called Dobby?" the house elf said popping into the room.

"Yes I did, are you done with the new rooms and lay out?"

"All that Dobby and Winky has left is to seal that door." Dobby said motioning towards the one Dumbledore had just left through.

"Then please do and make sure we will be safe."

Dobby smiled and walked to the wall on one side of doorway while Winky did the same on the other side and with a obviously great effort they pushed the walls together eliminating the door before walking to a side wall and pulling open an archway. A wave of his hands later there was a door blocking the archway.

"Harry James Jimhook Potter you had them create the rooms all ready?" Hermione said rounding on him.

Harry just grinned like the cat from Alice in Wonderland before replying, "Of course. I knew Dumbledore would either say yes or let us try. This way he can't block what is already done besides if he really gets pushy I'll tell him I thought we had his approval last night but forgot to tell you."

"That will work." Sigtug said speaking up for the first time hoping to end the discussion.

"We also moved Harhook's things from the nursery to her private room. It opens onto our entryway giving us a little more privacy." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We do have a few hours to kill now that the re-arrangement of the rooms is out of the way." Hermione allowed as Harry stood and escorted her into their bedroom.

"See you in a bit." Harry said to Sigtug before shutting the door behind him.

Harry and Hermione were relaxing a while later when he looked over asking, "Where did you learn how to do all that Ambassador stuff? You had Dumbledore off balance from the start. I have to admit I'm very glad you will have a guard with you the next time you see Snape."

"That came from my mother, along with a big dose of my Grandmother Granger. I swear she could make the queen sweat if she wanted. The attitude came from Deklhook. The day I spent with her she carefully drilled it into me that Goblins do not give anything away and while I had been raised as first a muggle then a witch, now that I had been adopted by Maalhook I was both a witch and a Goblin and I'd better not forget it."

"Sounds like the conversation I had with Griphook. Do you realize we are the first individuals in over two hundred years to have that dual status. Not to mention when you are wearing the Ambassador's robes you are technically a goblin and do not answer to wizard law."

"Why do you think Dumbledore went white? If Professor Snape had persisted and forced Sigtug to defend me he could have started another Goblin war. Something I don't think anyone wants right now. That is another reason I had to be so rigid with him." Hermione said turning and looking at her husband.

Harry smiled and reached his hand towards his wife as she lay beside him only to hear, "Be careful they are starting to get sore."

"They are also growing." He teased.

"I need to be ready to feed two hungry Potters in a while." Hermione said a bigger smile appearing on her face as she spoke.

"Yea." Harry replied his hand drifting down before gently stroking her growing belly.

She watched him for a while not interrupting realizing he was bonding with the children within her. It felt funny but then she also felt it was completely right.

They didn't move from the bed until after the classes were through for the day, "Mistress must wake up." Winky said standing beside the bed.

"Huh, what's up?" a sleepy voice called out.

"Winky wants something." Harry's voice replied.

"Mistress must tell the goblins that Professor Weezer is allowed to enter."

 _'_ _Professor Weezer?'_ Hermione thought still not awake from the afternoon nap she'd taken with her husband. "What time is it?" she asked the room at large.

"Everyone is getting ready for dinner. Winky was going to let her mistress sleep but Professor Weezer insists he needs to talk with you."

"Tell everyone I'll be right there." Hermione said now she was awake enough to understand what was going on.

"Shall we go see what Bill wants?" Harry asked getting out of bed on the other side.

"I can't believe we fell asleep. I haven't taken an afternoon nap in years." Hermione said getting up and checking her appearance in the full length mirror on the back of her wardrobe door.

"You've had a rather full week so far." Harry said knowing from experience that attributing anything out of the ordinary to her pregnancy was an act loaded with pitfalls and hidden traps designed to catch the unaware spouse.

"But still." She protested mildly pleased that she didn't need to change out of the robes she'd donned after removing her robe of office. With a satisfied nod at her reflection she added, "Let's go see what brings Bill by."

It took only a few moments for her to give the orders allowing Bill access to their restored living room area. "Have you two left these rooms since your talk with Dumbledore?"

"No actually we ended up resting for the afternoon." Harry said.

"Good I'll bring you up to speed then. The Slytherin that was hit is Millicent Bulstrode."

"How is she?" Hermione asked concern evident in her voice.

"She is recuperating. You two might want to sit down for the rest."

Harry looked at Hermione escorting her to the sofa where he sat beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

Bill followed taking an overstuffed chair opposite them then once he was sure Harry had Hermione comfortable said, "The spell that hit her caused her uterus to go into convulsions. There was some slight damage before Madam Pomfrey was able to reduce the severity of them by stunning her. Madam Pomfrey believes they ended about half an hour ago."

"What do you mean she believes? Can't she just ask Millicent?" Hermione asked concerned about her classmate.

"When she is revived Miss Brimstone does nothing but scream constantly and curl up into a ball. Madam Pomfrey decided it was best to leave her stunned until the one healer in England skilled in this area arrives."

"I guess the only good news is that it was obvious that spell was betrothed for me." Hermione said her face drained of all color as her hands wrapped protectively around her slightly swollen belly.

Harry started to ask then realized if the spell had hit his wife she would have lost the babies. "It's alright Hermione. It didn't hit you the babies are fine." He said hugging his wife.

"But what if it had hit?" Hermione said.

"Then we would try again."

"What if I had been so badly damaged I couldn't have any more children?" Hermione asked watching her husband's face.

"Then we would have dealt with it as husband and wife. You are more important to me than as a baby factory." Harry said pulling his wife close and hugging her.

Bill watched the couple wondering how he would react if it had been his wife the spell had been aimed at. He was fairly sure the individual responsible would be looking at a St. Mungo's visit at the least.

"Thank you Bill. I can't imagine how I would have reacted getting this news in front of people." Harry said.

"Winky will set up for Dinner." The house elf said popping into existence beside the couch.

"No Winky this is the All Hallows Eve feast, I will not miss that. We will be eating in the Great Hall." Hermione said.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but shut it before making a sound as he realized his wife's intentions. "I'll notify Sigtug of our intentions." He said knowing there would be more than one guard around his wife tonight.

As they approached the great hall half an hour later Harry hadn't realized how right he was. Two guards had gone ahead under invisibility cloaks leaving the remaining four to sandwich he and Hermione between them. The hall fell silent as they all appeared in the great hall. The front two guards broke off taking up station in front of the staff table while Harry and Hermione continued on taking their seats. Once everyone one was in place the four guards bracketed Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore noted that she was not wearing her goblin robes saying, "Mrs. Potter don't you think four guards in the great hall is a little much?"

"That is not my call anymore. I was informed by the head of my guard detail how many I would have. It seems that everyone occasionally has to allow individuals around them the ability to do their jobs their way. However if you wish I will have the head of my security detail meet with you tomorrow morning to discuss it." Hermione replied noting that Dumbledore quickly appeared flush at the thought, she wasn't sure rather it was that particular discussion, or just the though of a discussion with goblins in particular that caused his reaction.

Other than the constant whispering between various individuals the All Hallow Eve's feast went far smoother and quieter than anyone at the head table could remember.


	38. Chapter 38

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 38 Hogwarts Happenings

That night down in the dungeons of Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape sat in the hidden lair he created shortly after taking over from the collector of favors that preceded him as Potions' instructor. Enjoying letting his finger caress his special overstuffed chair that he'd had covered with the tanned skin of his victims during the first reign of the Dark Lord. Remembering the pleasures each one had bought before, during, or after death. Despite his other fault's Goyle had proven to be an excellent tanner even able to keep the hair intact when requested he remembered fingering a particular fond v shaped blond patch.

In his honest moments he would admit his fighting skills were slightly below Bellatrix and Lucius, He felt it was the lack of sheer joy those two felt when killing someone that allowed them to surpass him. However only his master and mentor the Dark Lord himself surpassed his dark charm skills while none rivaled his skill in potions. Take these rooms for example, while it was true the wards weren't as good as the Dark Lords Severus felt most of that could be traced to the fact he decided it wasn't really necessary to use virgin witches as sacrifices to anchor and power the wards. He felt the muggle virgins that he sacrificed instead once a year during the summer where sufficient. Although they did rank below house elves in usefulness they were good enough for what he required. What I miss in quality I make up for in quantity was the way he thought about it. This his own "Chamber of Secrets" if he was feeling colorful, was where he brought the special potions ingredients those rarest of the rare items the Dark Lord seemed to be the only one that could acquire; vials containing the blood, hair, and other body parts of a veela, werewolf, and vampire; basilisk venom and actual basilisk body parts to name a but few. When the Dark Lord had fallen he'd salvaged these from the ruins of the building hiding them from the ministry and those who wished to profit from them. He knew if he could get around the ministry selling them would bring him untold riches, more than enough to retire on. The look on his Lord's face when he returned those ingredients to him the summer he'd returned was worth far more than mere money, his joy only increased when in front of all the other death eaters his Lord had said, "Well done my fateful servant."

He relaxed enjoying going over his plans for when the Dark Lord destroyed that walking toothache called Harry Potter. If things went according to plan he would offer Draco his choice between the weasel girl and that Mudblood bitch. Severus planned on using the other one to properly charge his wards then have a little fun. He'd found young girls tended to scream less once they were dead and it didn't bother his enjoyment much at all.

Draco, his godson, a fact He'd been forced to reveal to Dumbledore in his pleading to keep the boy at Hogwarts as the Dark Lord wanted. Draco had seen his opportunity and taken it with great skill, too bad he hadn't succeeded. He'd finished questioning the boy just before Dumbledore had summoned him and together they were able to deflect the old man's suspicions. He had encouraged Lucius years ago to insure his son was a passable Occlumens by this year Draco was outstanding. He could cause a Legilimens to think they were viewing a real memory while insuring they were viewing a false memory. A talent that had proven it's worth today.

Severus knew his mind was drifting but that was one effect of his special potion. It had taken him several years of research and more than one or two test muggles but they were always willing to try something if there was the promise of a high to go with it. The final potion was non-addictive in the medical sense. But the peace and relaxation it created within the imbiber were unparalleled. It allowed him total detachment and relaxation while keeping a very slight sense of the real world. Reaching over he grabbed a shaker situated beside his chair and shook the contents putting a coating on the potion that was more like putting a dusting of nutmeg on eggnog than anything else, This slight addition changed the properties of the potion allowing his mind and senses free reign the feeling strongly resembled what the muggles called tripping.

Naturally to anyone who knew the Potions master there was a second shaker one kept locked away, even in this room, the contents of that shaker when added to the potion caused blind obedience to the first voice the imbiber person heard. Of course he also had it combined in a potion that proved to be quite useful around virgin teenage muggles.

The burning on his left arm brought his slight grasp on reality back to the forefront of his mind. _'Damn and I was right in the middle of a good one.'_ Snape thought as he forced himself out of the chair staggering over to where a flask stood by the only entrance to these chambers. _'I've got to improve the taste of this'_ he thought taking a quick sip of the counter potion. He was in full possession of his facilities before he exited into the corridor outside the potions lab. He didn't stop to notify anyone as he rushed to the one closest spot where he could apparate to the Dark Lord. The last thought before he left was how funny it was that the wizards of the light claimed it was impossible to apparate to a person yet every death eater did it automatically when summoned to the Dark Lord's presence.

"Severus you're late again as usual." Wormtail said releasing him from the secure apparition room.

"I am also the only one who has to get out from under anti-apparition wards. The Dark Lord is aware of my restrictions. Any hint of what he wants?"

"Lucius received an owl shortly before HE was asking for you, that is all I know."

 _'_ _Draco must have complained to his father about his treatment.'_ Snape thought as he steeled himself to enter the Dark Lord's presence.

"Severus my loyal follower, Lucius brought me news this evening of the goings on at Hogwarts. It seems a child of my loyal followers was hospitalized with injuries and Draco has been restricted to the common room. Additionally all this time there are Goblin guards walking around guarding a mudblood! But do you know what is the worst part of this…" Voldemort stormed.

"No my Lord," Snape ventured knowing he was in for it regardless of his actions.

"That I had to find all this out from a child. My loyal death eater on the Hogwarts staff failed to inform me the goblins were guarding the Mudblood! Curio!" Voldemort called out his wand pointed at Snape who promptly fell to the floor his body shaking with spasms as the pain coursed through him. Voldemort raised his wand releasing Snape after 45 seconds.

 _'_ _That wasn't the worst one yet.'_ Snape thought as laid still recovering only to hear "Curio," as his master re-cast the curse on him.

60 seconds later Voldemort once again raised his wand and waited for Snape to recover his senses. "Severus the knowledge of the goblins appointing the Mudblood as their ambassador should have come from you instead of my contact at the ministry. I now have to change my approach in dealing with them. Bellatrix educate Severus as to what is expected of him in the future. I find he needs a lot more persuasion than most. I need deal with the death eater who was negotiating with the goblins."

Severus had enough time for the thought _'Ahh crap,'_ to enter his conscious mind before he heard twin voices call out "Curio!"

The next morning the fifth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were making their way to the potions lab then they were intercepted by Cho Chang, the Head Girl saying, "Potion classes have been canceled for the day." As an impromptu cheer when up Cho decided this was the reason she'd been selected to give the notice here rather than in the great hall during breakfast.

Naturally it took only a few hours before the last student was notified and the speculation was well underway as to the cause of the cancellation.

The truth was Snape, while actually at Hogwarts, was in no condition to teach. His body still had tremors from the Cruciatus Curse severe enough that standing for any length of time were problematic at best. They also caused his hands to shake so badly it rendered him unable to brew any potions. Dumbledore had offered to brew some fresh Cruciatus relief potion but Snape had declined saying he had sufficient quantities on hand. Aware that Dumbledore may drop in to visit him he relaxed in his normal rooms while constantly wishing for the greater comfort his lair held. There he would have been able to disconnect his mind until his body recovered sufficiently to teach.

All he could do now was try relax in his overstuffed chair in front of the fireplace and curse the source of all his misery, ' _Harry bloody Potter. If only Lily had responded to my pleas with her not to marry James Potter. Unknown to either of us at the time I had fallen for her during our first year but it wasn't until their fourth that we had dated officially. Shortly after Halloween our fifth year I did done something stupid and she'd gone on a date with James Potter on a dare. That had been the end of me. She'd married James right after school and so close to nine months later that there was talk Harry was born. I'd heard the first part of the prophecy when Dumbledore confronted me about what I'd heard I pleaded for time to think. Instead I quickly apparated to the Dark Lord and confessed all. He shown me how to hide information within his mind and when Dumbledore re-taught me Legilimency so I could be his spy the old trusting fool never penetrated far enough into my mind to discover my duplicity'._

A sip of his nerve potion taken with shaky hands interrupted his thoughts for only the time it took to raise it and lower it again, ' _If only Lily had allowed the dark lord to kill the infant, The Dark Lord would have been victorious and nothing would have been left to stand in his way. With James and his offspring dead we could have married and raised as many yard rats as she wanted, but no matter how much I begged her that night to relax and let the Dark Lord deal with the infant she refused. Despite my holding her struggling body away from the boy so she couldn't interfere somehow she made a last ditch effort to save that brat. It ended up killing her as I held her in my arms while saving that same Harry bloody Potter and causing the Dark Lord to disappear. Every time I see the boy it reminds me of that night when the love of my life died in my arms protecting that useless spoiled brat son of a Potter. I don't suppose it would have hurt so much if she had married anyone but one of that gang of Gryffindor bullies._

 _'_ _The night two years ago when I was summoned once again into the Dark Lords presence for the first time in over a decade was a joyous occasion. I begged the Dark Lord to let me return to Hogwarts and kill Harry Potter. I initially thought he might allow it until my Master looked around at his other death eaters and decided that Harry Potter was his alone. I repeated the request every few meeting since until I was finally convinced to drop it once and for all. Of course when that command was accompanied by a Cruciatus spell it was easier to obey,_

 _'_ _Still yesterday's was the worst episode of punishment he's ever dealt out to me. I knew he wanted to be informed but I foolishly thought it was a minor issue. It finally came home that I am at Hogwarts to provide information for him. From now on that will be my focus. I must devise a method to communicate with him. If I use Malfoy or any of the others they will use my information to advance their own standing. Perhaps Wormtail can be of use?"_ Snape thought as he took another sip taking comfort in the fact he now had the weekend to recover before facing a classroom of those brats.

As the fifth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were celebrating their relief from a day of potions. Hermione was in her Advanced Wizarding Health class with the other girls practicing the pregnancy-revealing spell on each other then on her. "Now Mrs. Potter's pregnancy is advanced beyond the stage where this spell is normal performed but on the whole the positive indications you are getting will serve you well when you are performing this spell on your girlfriends. All I ask is you refer any positives to me if they are Hogwarts students, so that proper care can be started." Madam Pomfrey said looking over the class.

"Madam I…" one of the girls started to say.

"Trust me, if you make it through even one of these two years without being asked I will be very surprised. One reason being I will tell the head girl she can now refer your housemates to you if she is asked." Madam Pomfrey replied.

Another girl nodded saying, "I've all ready been asked."

"I will trust you all to use discretion when dealing with your classmates. I believe Mrs. Potter was the only young lady in the last ten years that did not panic when I informed her she was pregnant. Do the spell in private and only when your housemate has time to recover from the news. If you are uncertain or uncomfortable refer them to me. I believe a discussion of proper care of a pregnant woman is in order, Mrs. Potter would you care to discuss the changes that have occurred."

Hermione looked at her classmates saying, "The first change is this class. I was planning on taking sixth year potions but this year's potions might not be good for the babies if something goes wrong."

"I thought the potions we brewed at Hogwarts were safe?"

"For teenagers yes for fetus not at all." Madam Pomfrey said curtly.

"I've also had to watch my diet."

"Mum said she ate like a pig when she was carrying me." A second classmate offered.

"I can tell you I'm eating a lot more but I try to eat healthy. More fruits and vegetables go easy on the cravings."

"Cravings?"

"The stories about pregnancy resulting in odd cravings are based in truth. Right now I'm in a pickles and strawberry ice cream phase."  
"Yuk," On classmate said as a few others turned green.

"I know it sounds bad but right now it tastes great to me."

"What about sex?" the first classmate asked.

"What about it? I'm married, it's legal," Hermione replied unfazed.

"Isn't it bad for the babies?"

Madam Pomfrey caught the look Hermione gave her and spoke up, "Not at all the babies are in a totally safe and secure environment right now, one that allows for normal marital relations to occur. Naturally she should not play Quidditch or participate in other violent activity but with care a normal lifestyle can be maintained."

The remainder of the class discussion progressed to how they should council a classmate who came to them.

Harhook looked at Hermione and Harry as she said, "Ragnok has requested that I teach you Gobbledegook. I believe it is an exercise in futility but I have my orders. Before I begin I need your magical promise that you will not teach anyone else without approval from Ragnok or his successor.

Harry and Hermione quickly pulled their wands saying, "I promise on my magic not to teach anyone else Gobbledegook unless I have Ragnok's or his successor's approval."

Harhook nodded then began "Gobbledegook is very different from English. The same sound can have several different meanings depending on inflection and context. From what has been observed humans fail to catch those variations. Tonight I will speak several of our more common words that are confused. I would like you to listen and try to repeat those words back. If you can master this then there is hope for you."

Harry and Hermione spent the next three hours working but finally did master the nuances of one word before going to bed exhausted.

Saturday evening was time for the "Ministry six" as they thought of themselves to get together. It had started at the end of their first week back as a way of allowing the other four to question Harry and Hermione about their summer and it had continued shifting to the evening after that first day to allow time for Quidditch and other activities to take place not surprisingly girl and boyfriends were normally excluded from this meeting.

"Mom wrote the minister was in a right state after you left the ministry Wednesday." Ginny said as they sat around the Potter's living room sipping butterbeer and relaxing.

"I can't imagine why, he's been after the goblins for years to amend their treaty allowing the ministry more control over Gringotts and the goblins themselves. Now he finds out they've appointed a witch to represent them. I'm sure dad will have something to say about it in the next issue." Luna added.

"So you aren't anything special to the Goblins Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"No for a change I'm just Harry, well actually I'm Jimhook the consort of Janehook, Goblin Ambassador at large to the Magical and Muggle world." Harry said smiling at his wife as she sat beside him with his arm around her shoulder.

"You missed it Harry, you should have seen Malfoy's face when you two walked into the Halloween feast with goblin guards around you. I thought he was going to explode right at the Slytherin table. It was great." Ron said beaming at the memory.

"That was not intentional. I told them I was eating in the great hall and was quickly told the only way that would happen was with four guards around me." Hermione said.

"So what's the latest on Millicent?" Hermione asked her concern obvious.

"She's been released by St. Mungo's but they want her to rest for a week so she went home. I hear she will be fine eventually, According to what I heard it was a little worse than if she'd actually had a baby. All those contractions without something there to push against strained the muscles in her… you know." Ginny said going pink.

"I know quite well." Hermione said her hands resting on her twins.

"I imagine their birth will be quite magical. I can't wait to experience it myself." Luna said sounding dreamy.

"Despite what Mrs. Longbottom might think I'll wait thank you." Ginny said.

"Oh sounds like there is a story there." Harry said.

"Yes there is. Once Neville informed his grandmother that we were dating, she was on the floo inviting my mother for a visit." Ginny said glancing at Neville.

"Not sure what they talked about really." Neville said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll give you a hint. Your grandmother now knows my family's history back at least three generations."

Neville looked at Ginny trying to determine just how upset she was but before he could respond Harry said, "There should be no problems there."

"There isn't, it is just the nerve of her to inquire about that. It is like she's making sure I'm good enough to pump out the next wave of Longbottoms."

"Now you know that isn't true." Neville said firmly his eyes locked on Ginny's.

"I know Neville. It just upset me that she wouldn't trust your judgment." Ginny said wrapping her arm around his.

"What about you Ron, do you have any news to share?" Harry asked looking at his friend.

"Nah, though you do have several other girls acting like Luna."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked sticking up for her friend.

"They are all lovey dovey thinking about having babies. That's not for me. I'm spending a few years playing professional Quidditch and the field before I settle down. There are too many lovely ladies out there not to have a look around first." Ron replied not noticing Luna's mask slip for a moment revealing the sad girl behind it before she had it quickly back in place.

Ginny however had noticed it replying, "So you think Harry and Neville are bonkers for hooking up with Hermione and I?"

Ron as always engaged his mouth before his brain countering, "Now Harry and Hermione I can see but for the life of me I can't see what Neville sees in my scrawny kid sister."

"Stupefy!"

Moments later the door opened and one of the goblin guards asked, "Is the Ambassador alright?"

"Yes one of our guests accidentally hit her brother with a spell. There is no problem." Hermione replied.

"Accidentally my foot. He deserved that and more." Ginny replied her wand still out.

"Now Ginny I'm sure Ron was only teasing you." Neville said.

Ron was still on the floor where he had fallen with Harry over him wand out but he was waiting until he was sure Ginny had calmed down before removing the curse.

"Well he can damn well stop it. I don't need him and your mother both on me about that." Ginny said tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I'll deal with gram you need to relax. Why don't you let Harry know you won't curse Ron if he releases him." Neville said wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her to him.

Ginny looked over at Harry and nodded before turning back to bury her head in Neville's broad chest.

Harry turned to Ron and cast Finite Incantatem releasing Ron but Harry kept his wand out as he said, "Ron time to smarten up and stop teasing your sister. She is a young lady now who isn't going to put up with your constant teasing. If you didn't figure that out lying on the floor."

"He tries anything with her and I'll take him apart." Ron muttered under his breath looking at Neville.

Ginny spun in Neville's grasp looking at her brother as Neville kept his arms around her lovingly taking each of her hands in his as she reached up to play with them, "Nothing is going to happen between Neville and I that I did not want to happen. Now unless you want Mum to find out what you have been up to with your various girlfriends I suggest you butt out of my life." She said

"You wouldn't!" Ron sputtered suddenly wondering just how much his sister knew.

"On the contrary dear brother, you know I would and Mum will believe me." Ginny replied her eyes locked on Ron watching as he looked between Neville and Ginny before turning to Harry for help.

"Don't look at me. I'm on their side." Harry said.

"Ron don't think of trying anything with Neville. If I find out you've been anything but a good friend to him Mum gets an owl." Ginny said.

"Ginny let's go for a walk." Neville said gently escorting her towards the door.

Harry saw Ron start to open his mouth and quickly whispered, "Shut it and keep it shut," as he poked his wand into Ron's side.

Once Neville and Ginny had left Ron spun on Harry saying, "You know he's going to take her to a broom closet!"

"I sure hope so." Luna said causing Ron's jaw to drop.

"What?"

"Ron, Ginny needs to calm down and Neville has become quite good at that. I don't think you noticed Neville was keeping his arms around her for your safety. The way he was holding her she couldn't use her wand without him releasing his hold. That mate of yours you were ranting at was trying to save your skin. I suggest you take a long walk and think about what you would do if the situation was reversed and it was you dating a young woman with such an overbearing older brother." Hermione said motioning towards the door.

"I think I'll be going too, same time next week?" Luna asked heading for the door right behind Ron.

"Of course, you be careful my friend." Harry said looking her in the eyes.

Luna smiled then turned leaving the Potter's standing together wondering just how this was all going to work out.

Sunday morning breakfast brought little change Neville and Ginny were sitting together while Luna was quietly eating at the Ravenclaw table with Ron nowhere to be seen as Harry and Hermione looked down from their seats at the head table. "He's probably sleeping in this morning." Harry muttered as he dug into a good sized stack of pancakes while watching his wife demolish an even larger stack and her customary croissant this time covered with strawberry jam.

"Don't you dare say a thing Harry Potter I will have you know Madam Pomfrey checked me out yesterday during class and I am right on the mark for my weight given my height and how far along I am." Hermione said before taking another big bite of pancakes.

Harry was saved from replying when a postal owl dropped a letter in front of him. "Looks like it's from the twins," Harry said noting his name on the outside in multicolored ink.

"Perhaps they finally managed to make a deal with Oliver's new team." Hermione said hopefully. She really wanted Harry to get an outside interest. His classes with the first three years were just not enough to keep him out of her hair. He was always around wanting to make sure she didn't over due, like Winky would let her. _'I swear she took lessons from Mrs. Weasley,'_ Hermione thought recalling the scolding the house elf had given her once they were alone after the incident in the hall.

"Tryout this Wednesday," Harry said softly.

"Does he sound hopeful?"

"Fred wrote the team's second string seeker is injured and it is looking like he will be out for a while. Something about muggles getting to him first after a bad fall at his home. The team just wants a body incase the first stringer goes down. The team's owner and coach were at the game I got my ban at and if I can fly as well as I did then…" Harry said excitement creeping into his voice.

"That sounds just perfect for you."

Harry nodded and hoped this coach wasn't the tyrant the previous one had been.

Harry returned to their quarters Wednesday night a smile on his face.

"Looks like you're happy." Hermione ventured watching her husband bounce around their living room.

"It was great. They had no problems with me using my Firebolt and they had me doing some hand eye drills down on the ground that I've got to teach the seekers here. Everything went well and they've extended my tryout contract so I'll be able to practice with them a couple of times. If they are satisfied after the practices then you and I will have to go up there. They want to announce my signing at one of their games." Harry bubbled.

"I really should see the contract first to make sure it's…" Hermione started to say then stopped as she realized this was a decision for her captain to make.

"You are right of course. It might interest you to know the team will draft up the contract just in case and they have agreed to give us a copy for our to review prior to signing it."

"Oh,"

"Hermione I told you I want you to stand by my side and help guide me. Looking over legal contracts and such before I sign them is part of helping me."

She realized Harry was right. She was far better at understanding all the jargon that was used in legal documents than he was. "Alright I'll translate them into English for you, but the captain still makes the final decisions."

Harry smiled taking her into his arms as they slowly but surely made their way to bed.

"Good show Harry." Hermione said encouragingly.

After they finished breakfast Saturday morning November 23ed Harry and Hermione approached Dumbledore saying, "Headmaster my wife and I have been invited to a Quidditch game this afternoon."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Harry. There isn't enough time for me to arrange for protection let alone the cost of tickets for your guards."

"I wasn't asking permission I was informing my boss that my wife and I would not be on the school grounds this afternoon." Harry said formally.

"Harry I am afraid I can't allow you to leave Hogwarts proper." Dumbledore said stopping Harry in his tracks.

He was grateful to Hermione for the discussion they'd had last night about this. She'd played devil's advocate allowing him to be prepared for the Headmaster's statement. "I am sorry you feel that way Headmaster however my wife and I are both legally adults and as such not under your control. If however you chose to use her status as a student and mine as a professor to control our actions I am prepared to inform you that effective immediately my wife and I resign as students and Professor. We will then leave Hogwarts anyway and begin living elsewhere."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair shocked not one of his Professors let alone a mere student had dared talk to him like that. Unconsciously he started to gather his power only to stop when Harry spoke up saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. My wife not to mention her guards might consider it a threat to one of us and you do not want the result of that. We will be returning after the match unless we are notified our return is not welcome. Good day Headmaster." The couple quickly left the great hall with a guard detail heading outside the wards guarding Hogwarts then via port key to 93 Diagon Alley and the twins shop.


	39. Chapter 39

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 39 Quidditch for Real

"Harry,"

"Hermione,"

"Great to see you two,"

"We've got about an hour before the port key is ready to take us to the game." The Weasley twins finished up together.

"Have you two got a copy of the contract Harry is to sign?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, by the way it was a great idea for us to talk with that agent fella. We found out about a lot of things but one of the best was image rights."

"The team had never heard of it before so we were able to get quite a good setup there."

Hermione smiled as she read the contract. It was obvious her call to Al Shearer, who they'd met over the summer at a party for Newcastle United's players, asking who his agent was paid dividends beyond what the twins were mentioning. This contract was far better written than the twins contract with Harry that had started this whole thing. Half an hour later she looked up at Harry saying, "Congratulations you two this is quite good. If they gave Newts in muggle contracts you would manage to finally have a Newt."

"Nah don't want none of those,"

"Our clients might think we're,"

"Getting all snobbish."

"Better for business if,"

"We're rebels."

Hermione just shook her head at the thought that someone would not strive to do their best in school. "So what can we expect today?" Harry asked wanting no surprises.

"Fred if you don't mind." One of the twins said.

"Right, We have a port key that will bring us to the receiving area for the stadium at Bodmin Moor in a few minutes. A representative from the Montrose Magpies, your new team, will meet us. There will be a press conference just before the game and then you will sit in the owners box for the game. After the game you meet the team and tomorrow practice with them. They know you're only available for Wednesdays and weekends."

"That may be changing." Harry muttered.

"What's that you said."

"Dumbledore forbid us to come. Harry told him to either deal with it or expel us we were going." Hermione said speaking up.

"Sometimes I think old dumbles just doesn't get it." Harry said.

"He sure didn't get it dealing with us. I think the only reason we managed to survive hoggywarts as long as we did was because he didn't expect much out of us." Fred replied.

"Yea it was like we were the clowns in his little empire. But we surprised him took that play and turned it into a right good business." George added.

"So are they prepared to deal my guard detail?"

"Oh yes everyone is aware just who Mrs. Potter is. They turned three shades of green when I told them I needed a contract for Harry's wife to look over and hinted that it better match the one he was going to sign word for word."

"Fred remember what happened when I teased her several months ago." George cautioned his twin.

"Ah yes, now that you mention it I do remember." Fred replied as Hermione smiled at him in a way that caused him to be very glad his twin spoke up.

Their two goblin escorts were forced to place a hand on the port key this time but it didn't matter by the time Harry was steady on his feet Hermione's escorts had insured there was no one around that was hostile. The individual waiting for them was standing at the edge of the area his arms at his side with his hands empty. Seeing everyone he spoke up, "Thank you for the warning Mr. Weasley. I expected the guards but their quick reactions might have startled me if I had been closer."

"Not a problem." Fred replied. George had stayed back at the store to keep an eye on things.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter I am Daniel Crosman the general manager of the Magpies. Allow me to welcome you and escort you to the private dining room we've reserved."

"Mr. Crosman it is a pleasure." Harry said holding out his hand which was quickly shaken.

"Let's get you out of sight before any reporter's put two and two together. We want this to break at the press conference."

"What are the reporters expecting you to announce?" Hermione asked knowing anytime a press conference was announce there was immediate speculation about why it was being called.

"Current speculation is either one or both of the Weasley twins will be joining the team, or their business will be taking a sponsor's role."

"It seems some one has noticed us being around." Fred said.

"Yes, I suspect one of our beaters has been leaking it to the press hoping to stir up support for the ones currently on the team. Unfortunately it's backfired. The reporters have hinted it might be a good idea to have those two as beaters."

Fred for one of the few times Harry could remember was speechless at least for a few moments, "Us as professional beaters?"

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Actually it isn't a bad idea. But we make more money at the shop than we can playing Quidditch. Besides I've seen some of those other beaters and they are much better than Slytherin." Fred replied.

"You two should come and practice with us sometime who knows what will happen in the future. If you're as good as I've heard I'm sure arrangements can be made for you to look after your business interests." Daniel said smiling.

With a "Here we are." he ushered everyone into the private dining room located at the top of the stands right behind the owners box. Introductions were made as Harry and Hermione met the owner and coach before everyone sat at a table and Hermione quickly glanced at the contract before nodding to Harry who quickly signed it. "Great, we still have a few minutes before we need to head down to the press room and let everyone know the news. Do you have any questions?"

"What's the likely hood of Harry playing?" Hermione asked her guards almost unnoticed behind her.

"Very slight we've got a great but aging first string seeker and a good young backup who's hurt at the moment but we expect him to make a full recovery shortly. Honestly we don't plan on using Harry this season. Signing him now will allow him to get used to the pace of play and how different everything is at the professional level. It also allows us to make some news to be honest. We might have him in an inter-squad game or two just to let the fans know the signing was for real though." The coach said bluntly.

"That's fine. Is there a problem if I take anything I pick up during practice and teach it to the squads back at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Not at all. If I decided there is something I don't want passed on I'll let you know but the seeker position is pretty standard from team to team not much is private other than our signs. Of course you'll keep those within the team."

"Not a problem. I'll check with you if it is anything I feel might be questionable." Harry replied just before being ushered out the door and down a few flights of stairs to the back of the press box where Mr. Crosman announced, "Everyone we told you we would have an announcement today. As of a few minutes ago the Montrose Magpies have signed former Hogwarts star seeker Harry Potter to a professional contract," just as Harry stepped through the door.

"What? He's still a student you can't do that!" one reporter yelled out.

"Actually if you'd read your own paper Stue. You would know that he was not allowed to play at Hogwarts because he's a full professor."

"But he's still under age."

"He was emancipated by his family. Therefore he is an adult in eyes of the ministry. Trust us our lawyers have been over this ground with a fine tooth comb. We are very confident the Sport Ministry will find no problems with this signing."

"Harry, how do you feel about the opportunity to play professionally at your age?" another report asked.

Harry looked toward Daniel and seeing encouragement Harry said, "Very honored. It was a dream come true when I was approached and told of this opportunity. The Magpies are a wonderful team and I will do whatever I can to help."

"Harry how are your teammates taking this?"

"The team is being informed as we speak. He was just signed moments ago. We invited him to one of our practices and he flew with the reserves giving Jim a change to fly with the first string while Jack rested. He did well enough that we inquired and were able to make a deal. Let me be clear on this he is not bumping anyone. Harry is our third string Seeker and he knows that going in." Daniel said while Harry watched.

"How do you feel about that Harry?"

"Third string on the Magpies is an excellent position to start my professional career. I'm not looking to take anyone's job I just want to play Quidditch even if it's in practice. I was disappointed when the opportunity to continue playing was denied me at Hogwarts. This is a great development."

"How is your wife taking it?"

"Very well she is thrilled for me."

The questions went on for a few more minutes and a few pictures were taken of him in Magpies jersey before he was escorted out the door and back up the stairs this time into the owner's box where they were introduced to everyone.

"Mrs. Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you and your husband." Mrs. Grant, the wife of team owner's said reaching out to touch to get her attention only to stop at a growl from her nearest guard, instead settling for motioning Hermione to the side where a group of wives were gathered.

"Let me apologize for my guards they do not like it when someone touches me. Something about a fear of my being port keyed away as I understand it." Hermione said smiling to take the sting out of her words.

"Yes, your appointment as ambassador was a total surprise. You would be astonished how many noses ended up out of joint as a result."

"I was also surprise although stunned might be a better word. Still the opportunity was too good to pass up."

"How did you parents take everything?" one of the other ladies asked.

Hermione had been through this before with her dorm mates but not with as much style still she decided to have fun at their expense. "If you are referring to my marriage, they were suitable shocked when Harry asked for my hand. It took a while for them to understand just who was asking for my hand. When the compatibility spell was cast in their presence things became a lot easier."

"Still to be a sixth year student and expecting, that must be difficult."

"It does require some adjustments but things have worked out. My studies have not been adversely affected while Harry's have actually improved."

"But so young." A third lady remarked.

"Yes but that just means a few more years as Mrs. Potter."

"I for one am glad my children are grown. I suspect you're a bit of an influence on your classmates." The second lady said.

"I hope so. I tend to emphasis the problems more when they are around and play down the benefits. Hopefully that will discourage more than it will encourage. Now if you will forgive me I see my husband is looking for me." Hermione said making her way over to Harry thinking, _'Thanks love the hens were starting to get peckish.'_

 _'_ _I suspected that might be a problem. I was having the same basic problem with the gents.'_ Harry thought back as he escorted his wife to their seats so they could watch the game.

During the game Hermione took time to people watch. It was obvious that with one exception every other woman here was here to see and be seen. The exception was an elderly woman who had stayed out of the conversation but was seated on the other side of Mr. Grant and appeared to be more involved in the game than anyone other than Harry. She was yelling at the team drawing looks of disgust from Mrs. Grant and her friends who had gathered in the back seats a silencing charm obviously around them as she watched lip movement occurring without hearing anything from that area.

Hermione turned her attention back to the game watching with a clinical eye. She knew far more about Quidditch than she was given credit for and that was by design. She did not want to discuss the game endlessly as Harry and Ron normally did. She preferred to watch and compare the different strengths of the players. The Beaters for both of the teams were very good but they lacked the communication and teamwork of the Weasley twins when they played for Gryffindor. The seekers were good but there was no one playing that was the natural flyer her husband was. If anyone asked her she would freely admit to being bias about it but as his wife she felt it was her privilege.

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was in his headmaster's office listening to his potions professor rant about the Potters leaving to attend a Quidditch game. "You can't let this challenge pass Headmaster the boy must be expelled and his mudblood bitch with him. They are a disgrace to Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore glanced past the sputtering figure in front of him to watch the other individuals present. His deputy Professor McGonagall had her hands clasped tightly in her lap. To his practiced eye it was obvious that if she had not done that the person in front of him would be on the floor bound and silenced for his last comment. What had amazed Albus Dumbledore was the identical position of the other two heads of house through out this rant. The fact his charms professor Filius Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw, a dueling champion, had unclasped his hands and was reaching for his wand caused him to realize Severus was not going to wind down before he was cursed. "Severus I believe I understand your position on this. If you would take your seat I would like to hear from the others." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Headmaster you must…" the potions master continued only to stop when Dumbledore raised a hand.

"Professor Sprout, I was wondering what your thoughts were?"

"Headmaster I have long suggested treating all students that are of age differently from the rest. They need more freedom than first years and having followed students after they've left Hogwarts over the course of several years I have noted a period of restlessness that I feel can be traced to their lack of freedom here. I believe that Professor Potter did as I would have done had I chosen to attend this match. Notify you that I would be away from the school and when I would be expected back."

"He is not a bloody Professor he is a pampered spoiled brat who should be expelled!" Severus bellowed at the head of Hufflepuff house. Who straightened her robes and looked to reply only to see Severus Snape reach for his wand.

"Touch it and you will find out which of us is the dueling master." Flitwick said from his seat his voice surprisingly harsh.

"Everyone just settle down there is no need for acrimony between us. We are all civilized adults who can hold differing opinions without resorting to violence." Dumbledore said glaring at his potions master as he spoke.

Glaring at the heads of the other houses Snape took his seat with his characteristic flourish of his robes.

"Professor Flitwick, what is your position?" Dumbledore asked.

"I agree with Professor Sprout. If there is not a teaching related reason for a professor to be here we have always had the freedom to leave. Something we tend to take less and less advantage of as we get older." Flitwick responded.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding, ' _There is no way I can win this discussion. I am going to have to be gracious in allowing Harry the privilege to leave.'_ He thought "Very well let me think on this and I will let you know my decision later." Dumbledore as he watched the four heads of house leave his office.

The game was spirited when suddenly a Bludger caught the Montrose Magpies' seeker and he spiraled to the ground. Daniel Crosman leaned out of the box looking down towards the coach on the sidelines to see him waiving frantically. Straightening his robes he turned to Harry asking, "Fancy going for a walk?"

"Uh, sure?" Harry said glancing at Hermione who raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Once they were on the stairs Daniel said, "Robert Peaco our team's coach was waiving frantically from the sidelines I thought we might go check on what he wants."

Harry nodded then relayed the information to Hermione who replied, _'Going for a broom ride are you?'_

 _'_ _Wouldn't that be something? Only the second professional game I've ever attended and I get to play in it. But I'm sure they won't need me they probably have someone all set as a backup.'_ Harry thought back.

As they approached the team's locker room the trainer opened the door saying, "Good you brought him Coach wasn't sure you got his message." The trainer said hurrying them in before grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him over to where a kit was sitting on a table.

"What about the replacement he had lined up?" Daniel asked.

"Peaco figured that if he put him in we'd lose the game. If Potter stinks we still lose but Peaco doesn't look so bad." The trainer said to Daniel before turning to Harry saying, "What are you waiting on? Get dressed! We only get a two minute time out and that's about over you're going to have to join with the play underway."

Harry looked at Daniel who nodded. Harry turned and dressed quickly the as the trainer took his arm said, "Wait I don't have my broom with me."

"We'll borrow one. Get going!"

Harry appeared at the end of the team beach where Oliver Wood was standing waiting for him with a broom in his hand. "It's the best one I could find Harry," Oliver said while Harry took note that it was the latest model Nimbus.

"Harry just do your best." Daniel said slapping his back as he pushed him out of the bench area.

Harry stopped and looked at Oliver who winked at him, "I know catch the snitch or die trying." Harry said laughing as Oliver had joined in on the final two words drawing a questioning glance from Daniel. Harry left Oliver to explain as with one motion he mounted the broom and rocketed from the bench heading above the action to begin his hunt for the golden snitch.

Suddenly the announcer's voice echoed around the stands, "It seems the Montrose Magpies have finally found someone to put in as seeker. Whoever it is doesn't have a name on their jersey so until we find out he's going to be the Magpie's seeker…" Hermione knew the moment she saw the individual on a broom. "Harry James Potter you and I are going to talk." She muttered under her breath. Unaware that the other lady interested in Quidditch had taken Harry's empty seat.

"That's your husband playing seeker?" the woman asked.

Hermione turned surprised she hadn't noticed the woman move over. "Yes, He was not supposed to fly today. He didn't even bring his broom."

"He's obviously a good flyer hopefully he'll help the team now that our first string seeker is out. Forgive me I'm Mrs. Grant." The woman said causing Hermione's eyes to drift towards the other Mrs. Grant. "My daughter in law, she's not a fan, can't say she even understands the game but she makes my son happy so…" she added with a smile and slight tilt of her head.

"Sorry, I'm Hermione Potter." Hermione said extending her hand which Mrs. Grant shook.

"Mrs. Potter I doubt there is a witch in England who is not at least familiar with your name." Mrs. Grant replied causing Hermione to blush.

A few moments later after the other seeker had tried several faints without a reaction from Harry the announcer continued, "Whoever he is evidently knows a faint when he sees one and is rather good at dodging Bludgers." he added as Harry avoided one with a roll. "Folks I've just been informed the name of the Magpies' seeker. You will want to remember this day to tell your grandchildren. Harry Potter is the Magpies' seeker. Yes Ainsley, you've got to beat Harry Potter to the snitch." The announcer said adding the last when the other seeker snapped his head towards the booth at the initially announcement.

Hermione heard Harry grumble in her mind, He was obviously annoyed at the announcer making a big point out of Harry Potter flying for the Magpies.

Hermione and Mrs. Grant spent the rest of the match in quiet conversation without noticing the younger Mrs. Grant and her friends paying close attention to how chummy they were.

Twenty minutes later Harry suddenly flipped his broom over and dove towards the stands plucking the snitch out of the air right at the boundary of the pitch before flying up to the owner's box and presenting it to Hermione.

"It wasn't one of his famous plunges to the pitch but folks you've just witnessed History. Harry Potter caught the snitch in his first professional game and the Magpies win 320 to 220. I bet that snitch is going home as a memento." The announcer said watching Harry get a kiss from a young woman in the owner's box.

"Hermione you might want to keep that snitch. I am quite sure that someday it will look good in a display case." Mrs. Grant said clapping her hands with joy.

Harry looked around and saw his teammates adjacent to the stands still on their brooms signing autographs. He flew down joining them. _'Take your time Harry I think it's a good thing. You're a professional now. You need to deal with your fans._ ' He heard Hermione say in his mind.

"Your husband appears to be fitting right in." Daniel said.

"Yes," Hermione said trying to hide her surprise at Harry's behavior. He'd always been one to avoid any and all trapping of fame but there he was being just like all the other players. She suddenly realized that was it he was just one of the players, no one special just a team member doing what all the other members were doing. Sure enough when the team started to break off and fly down to their bench Harry was not the first to leave but he definitely was not the last.


	40. Chapter 40

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 40 Quidditch Aftermath

"Hey Potter I hear you made a good catch." The first string seeker called from the medical room.

"It was nothing special, I'm sure you would have caught it quicker. I was a little surprised at what it takes to draw a foul though." Harry replied downplaying his part.

"Little rough for you?" one of the seekers said slapping him on the shoulder.

Harry shook his head saying, "Not really, it's like playing Slytherin every game though."

"Hey watch that!" One of the beaters yelled out good naturedly.

Harry looked close at the player who spoke before saying, "I don't remember playing against you."

"You didn't I graduated about two years before you were a firsty. I take it the Slytherin Gryffindor match is still one to watch."

Harry didn't reply but the expression on his face had the near by players laughing.

"So much for third string duty and not playing eh Harry," the coach said as he walked around the room talking with each player.

"Whatever you want coach. I'm just another player." Harry replied.

"What I want is you to study the playbook there were several instances of your fellow players signaling different things to you that you missed. You got lucky today and that won't win every game. Teamwork wins games. And start a training regiment, you are too scrawny for this level of play." Peaco said without a smile.

"Right coach," Harry replied knowing Peaco was right. But he also knew being able to walk off the pitch at Hogwarts and onto Bodmin Moor's pitch and win without a day of practice with his team was a noteworthy achievement.

"Well done everyone, we've picked up a position in the rankings and might actually make the championship game if things continue." Daniel said as he entered the room.

"Don't look that far ahead everyone or it will never happen. We've got a hard game coming up next against Puddlemere United." The coach said smiling slightly at Harry and seeing his eyes sparkle added. "Don't get your hopes up. If Watson is up to it to he'd be seeker that game but you might want to study that playbook just in case."

"Is everyone ready for visitors?" Daniel asked and not hearing a word of complaint opened the locker room door saying, "Come on in."

Hermione was the first one through the door moving quickly over to Harry and enveloping him in a hug as her guards took up positions on either side of them. The reporters right behind her followed them over the photographer taking a picture of Hermione hugging her husband. "Hey I want a copy of that." Harry said speaking up.

The photographer nodded making a note in a little book he carried.

"Mr. Potter how was your first game?" one reporter called out.

Harry looked over at Daniel and seeing him nod replied, "It was a good game I'm glad I was able to help the team. There is still a lot for me to learn. I suspect when the coach gets me alone I will find out the team covered up a number of errors I made today. So I want to thank them because without their help I wouldn't have been successful."

The reporters were starting to crowd around when suddenly the goblin guards moved and two large pikes appeared in their hands driving the reporters back with. "Mrs. Potter please." Daniel said motioning to the guards.

"I am sorry Mr. Crosman but they are charged with insuring my safety and I will not interfere with that." Turning to kiss Harry she added, "I will wait over in the corner until you are done." Then she left him taking her guards with her.

With them out of the way the reporters crowded around Harry despite his best efforts to insure the rest of the team received full recognition for they part in the victory. After half an hour Daniel intervened saying, "I am sure that asking the same question ten times is more than enough," causing them to slowly head to the door grumbling all the way.

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully looking up.

"Not a problem Harry that was a good move mentioning the team effort."

"It was a team effort, I've tried to play seeker with less than stellar beaters and it's next to impossible. Great Chasers and Keeper can make up for a poor seeker, but the reverse doesn't work. Just look at the results from the last World Cup. Krum couldn't overcome the Irish Chasers. Every victory is a team victory."

"I may quote you on that." Daniel said looking around the room and seeing nods of agreement from the other team members.

"Feel free, it's the truth and the last world cup proved it." Harry reiterated watching Daniel nod and move away.

Hermione had watched the interviews from her corner noting how every reporter in the club house was focused on Harry. She'd glanced at his teammates as he did his best to deflect all the credit to them catching their slight nods of approval to each other. After the reporters had left she approached the team captain passing him the snitch Harry had given her saying, "I don't know what the procedure is with this. At Hogwarts we just put it back in play the next game."

"Hang on to that Harry deserves it as a memento of his first professional catch."

"Thanks." Harry said looking up from his seat where he was changing out of his uniform. "I'm sorry about all the reporters' attention. I didn't deserve it. I got lucky this thing showed up closer to me than the other team's seeker. The rest of the team did a better job today than I did."

"Don't worry about it Harry I'll make sure the rest of the team is aware of you feelings."

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind my wife and I have to get back to school." Harry said standing up in his normal robes.

"About that do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all."

"How did you end up married to such a beautiful woman and become a full professor at Hogwarts all before you became of age?"

"I am not sure, our marriage just happened and I think the professorship was because they needed the help and knew we needed private quarters." Harry said shrugging not noticing the twinkle in Hermione's eyes when he mentioned the marriage.

Five minutes later the port key landed them at the Hogwarts gate where they were met by the rest of their guard detail. A puzzled look from Hermione brought the reply, "The game was broadcast on the Wizarding Wireless Network and word spread quickly when you were put in as seeker Mr. Potter. I felt have the full complement of guards was best to insure the Ambassador's safety when you enter the castle."

"Are you expecting trouble?" Hermione asked.

Sigtug hesitated for a moment then said, "Yes, your house elf suggested the extra guards actually, something concerning Slytherins."

"Ah then it might be best if you concentrated on Hermione. Let them take you to our rooms love I will deal with the Slytherins."

"Harry." Hermione said in a warning tone signaling her displeasure at his directions.

"Hermione I'm still a professor. If things get too rough I'll just do a little impromptu training."

They approached the entryway to the main hall to find it filled with students lined up in two opposing rows. It was obvious by the sounds at the other end that the other professors arrived at the same time as Harry and Hermione.

"If you do not return to your common room immediately I will have the entire house of Gryffindor spending the next week cleaning this castle." Harry heard Snape's voice call out. Noting that only one side was being challenged Harry spoke up saying, "That also applies to the Slytherins" as he cast a cold glare over those assembled in opposition to the Gryffindor's and their friends.

"That won't be necessary Potter I don't need you meddling in something that does not concern you."

In a surprisingly sugary voice Harry replied, "Professor Snape, I was merely offering my assistance to a fellow Professor. I'm sure you realize something like this requires both parties to bring it to this stage. If either one had carried on about their business this would not have happened."

Professor Snape's reply was cutoff when the voice of Dumbledore rose about the babble seemingly without effort. "I believe that is a wise observation. Now if everyone would go to their common rooms I'm sure there is no need for disciplinary action on any house."

"But we just wanted to congratulate Harry on his win." Ginny Weasley's voice said in the sudden silence that followed Dumbledore's words.

"You will be able to do that tomorrow. Right now it's best for everyone to return to their common rooms." Dumbledore said firmly causing a mass exodus form the entry hall. While Dumbledore's comment the crowd rapidly thinned and Sigtug escorted Hermione through the hall heading towards their rooms while Harry turned to face Dumbledore and Snape who were approaching him.

"Potter your assistance was unneeded and uncalled for. That confrontation was instigated by the Gryffindors."

Harry just inclined his head towards the other professor choosing to turn and face Dumbledore rather than reply. "Professor Potter I believe we have things to discuss." Dumbledore said formally.

"If you would like I have a few minutes free." Harry offered.

"Let us adjourn to my office then." Dumbledore said turning and leading the way.

Harry noted that Professor Snape joined them as they made their way to the Headmaster office. Once past the Phoenix guarding his door and up the revolving stair Harry took a seat and waited for Dumbledore to start in. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said habitually.

"No thanks."

"Harry I can't believe you have taken advantage of my kind nature to the extent you have." Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair resting his arms on the chair while bringing his palms together in a move that resembled praying.

"I don't believe I have. I am merely exercising the my rights now that I am of age."

"You insolent brat, Not only did you flout the rules for Professional Quidditch, you also put everyone at that stadium in danger." Snape sputtered.

As Harry stood awaiting an answer from Dumbledore without looking at Snape it caused Snape to announce in an oily voice, "I can only hope this escapade will be enough to get you removed from the teaching staff and kicked out of Hogwarts!"

"Have you nothing to say about that Potter?" Snape added after a few moments silence.

When several more moments went by without Harry responding Dumbledore asked, "Have you any comments Harry?"

"No Headmaster I was waiting for you reply to my statement?"

"And what about Professor Snape's comments?"

"I was under the impression this meeting was between you and I. I did not consider an uninvited death eater's belittling remarks worthy of comment." Harry said forcing himself to keep a level tone. While watching Snape react out of the corner of his eye.

Snape was reaching for his wand when Dumbledore looked at him saying, "Perhaps Severus it might be a good idea for Harry and I to have this discussion alone."

"Headmaster I must protest this student should spend the rest of his time here in detention at the very least."

Harry looked at Dumbledore raising an eyebrow. Dumbledore looked at Snape with a weary look but in a strong voice asked, "Must I repeat myself again Severus?"

A cowed Severus Snape replied, "No Headmaster I will be in the dungeon's should you need me," before leaving the headmaster's office.

Once he was gone Dumbledore looked at Harry asking, "Was it necessary to bait him like that?"

Harry fought the instant reply of 'he started it,' choosing instead to say, "His comments were not helpful to the discussion."

Dumbledore nodded from his seat letting the silence stretch as he looked over the individual in front of him. Hermione's influence was obvious in the just concluded confrontation. Last year Harry would have had his wand out facing Snape after the first comment. Dumbledore had known from the first mention of Harry as the Montrose Magpies' seeker there was nothing he could do. The moment Snape protested Harry's playing for Gryffindor this outcome had been decided he had hoped it wouldn't occur until the next year when Harry turned 17 but by Wizarding law everything was legal. "I take it your contract only involves weekend games." Dumbledore said.

"We'd just finalized things today Professor. My intention was to notify you upon our return. Unfortunately their backup was injured and when the starting seeker went down I was obliged to step in. As for my contract among other stipulations there is one that I am only available on Wednesdays and weekends. I can adjust that but it will affect my compensation."

"Very well I hope your current class grades will not be slipping due to this."

Harry smiled saying, "I doubt your concern is at the level of my wife's. I don't mean to belittle your influence Headmaster but she is a harder task master when it comes to grades than you will ever be."

"Good, Let me know when you are playing next I have always enjoyed a good Quidditch game." Dumbledore said before waiving his hand and opening the door to his office allowing Harry to leave.

Harry walked out the door smiling at how quickly the Headmaster managed to change his position once it was pointed out he had no options left.


	41. Chapter 41

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 41 Christmas

The next week while walking down the corridor heading to meet Hermione Harry heard Neville call out, "Harry could you hang on a moment?"

"Sure Neville what's up?" Harry said watching Neville approach at a trot the tails of his robe flying behind him.

"I want to get Ginny something special but I don't know what to get her."

"And I'm being asked because?" Harry said hoping he didn't need to make suggestions.

"I want to talk to Hermione without Ginny finding out. I asked me Gram about it. She suggested that I ask one of her girlfriends what she would like. Evidently they talk about such things."

"That's a good idea why don't you stop by sometime when Ginny's at Quidditch practice. I'm sure Hermione would be willing to help."

"Thanks." Neville said rushing off to his next class.

Harry continued on finally catching up with Hermione just as they were entering Herbology. "Remind me to tell you about Neville later." Harry whispered as they took their places adding, "Nothing bad," when she raised an eyebrow at him.

Ron had scheduled a Gryffindor practice that night so shortly after dinner one of the goblins entered asking, "Longbottom?"

"He's expected let him in." Harry said watching the goblin duck out then enter behind Neville who was surprised to see the goblin follow him in.

"One of our new restrictions until the goblins can assure themselves that you are not under the impervious or someone else in polyjuice there will be at least one guard present when you are with us." Hermione explained.

"Oh?"

"Be glad you're not Professor Snape, after his little escapade when our guards first arrived all six must be present for him to be in our presence." Harry said with a chuckle bringing a smile to Neville's face.

"Bet he likes that."

"Not especially. Now what can I do for you Neville?" Hermione asked.

"My Gram suggested I talk with Ginny's girlfriends about what to get her for Christmas. So I thought you might be the best one to talk with."

"What about the girls in her dorm?"

"I don't really know any of them and I… well I trust you." Neville said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't think if she is expecting anything particular from you. Why don't you tell me what you were thinking of giving her and I'll let you know if it's suitable."

"That will work." Neville said stopping and rummaging in his pocket before pulling out a note and saying, "Gram suggests perfume or something like that," as he read the note.

"Disregarding your grandmother and everyone else tell me the very first thing that comes to mind in reply to this question. If you could give Ginny anything at all what would you give her?" Hermione asked.

"A promise ring." Neville said quickly then as he blushed added, "Sorry, I know that is not appropriate."

"Why not?" Harry asked speaking up.

"It's Ginny, she can't feel like that about me." Neville said sadly.

"I need to check to see what her favorite perfume is before I suggest anything Neville why don't you and I talk about this later." Hermione said changing the topic.

Half an hour later after a good discussion of the goings on at Hogwarts Neville left and Harry commented, "So a promise ring for Ginny?"

"Yes,"

"You are not going to spill that secret are you?"

"Don't be silly but I am going to have a heart to heart with Ginny about Neville. If what I think is actually true Christmas this year might get interesting." Hermione said a sly smile gracing her face.

"You know something don't you?"

"I might. But before you say anything to Neville I need to do a little research."

"Not right now you don't!" Harry said getting up and taking her hand.

"I can't believe you. Here I am fat and getting fatter and all you want to do is…." Hermione teased.

"Can you say you don't?" Harry replied moving over and wrapping his arms around her.

"The things a wife puts up with for her husband."

"Well if that's the way you feel." Harry said relaxing his hug.

"I didn't mean it that way." Hermione replied hugging him tighter.

"But?"

"Harry the bedroom is that way." Hermione stated firmly, the grin in her voice was reflected on her face when Harry swept her up in his arms carrying her into the bedroom.

The goblin who had looked in to check on them after letting Neville out closed the door to their rooms before turning to talk to his compatriot standing guard in the anteroom.

Four days later Harry and Neville were walking around the great lake talking. "Neville, do you really want to give Ginny a Promise ring for Christmas?" Harry asked after checking that no one would overhear them.

"Yes but I know that's just wishful thinking."

"Well there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and if you want Hermione and I will distract Ginny so you can visit the jewelry store I've checked and they have a good selection of Promise rings there."

Neville stopped walking and looked at Harry his eyes wide. "Wha…."

"I can't say for sure but I know Ginny has visited Hermione. I was thrown out of course but, well, Hermione said…"

"Said what exactly?" A very concerned Neville asked.

"She said that she couldn't be 100% sure without asking Ginny directly but all indications are she might say yes." Harry said watching Neville's face go through several cycles of elation to depression to joy finally ending up with a happy expression.

"I think it would be a good thing for two to distract Ginny next time we go to Hogsmeade." Neville said after they'd walked in silence almost back to the castle.

"I'll let Hermione know." Harry replied glad Hermione had told him that Ginny felt exactly the same way. She expected perfume or something along those lines but felt a promise ring would be ideal.

Hermione took her seat in Charms setting out her quill and parchment before sitting back in the seat waiting for the start of class daydreaming slightly. Hermione was comfortably at the top of her classes, well except for DADA where Harry was so far ahead of the rest of the sixth years he functioned as a teacher's assistant in class. Harry's grades were close to her in other classes they shared.

The only problem Hermione could see was Ron. Ever since that first day when they'd visited the Gryffindor common room and announced their marriage Ron had become increasing distant he was hanging out with Shamus and occasionally Dean but there were still some hard feelings between him and Dean left over from Dean's dating Ginny for a short time.

Hermione had been worried and talked Ron's estrangement over with Harry but he had reassured her that Ron's increasing distance was not a problem for him in fact he felt Ron would be safer as a result. With Christmas approaching they had started talking about where they would be staying and when. Harry reminded her they were due to spend some time with Maalhook and the rest of the goblin family. Her aide Harhook was pleased at the pace both her and Harry were mastering Gobbledegook. She'd only had to leave for one meeting with Narnok, the Goblin ambassador. Since Harry's blow up Dumbledore had said nothing further anytime either of them left school. Of course it could be because whenever Hermione left she was surrounded with six armed goblins. Even Professor Snape turned and when back the way he'd come from when she walked by.

As Professor Flitwick lectured on a complicated appearance charm Hermione went into student mode automatically taking notes. Harry beside her made no attempt to hide the fact he was not taking notes but his attention was focused on Professor Flitwick catching every word and movement the professor made. Professor McGonagall had been the first to notice Harry's lack of note taking but his and Hermione's exceptionally quick mastery of anything she was trying to teach kept her silent. A few days later she'd cornered Hermione asking her about it.

Hermione smiled her sly smile before replying, "It's not like my boyfriend is using me we are married. Harry pays close attention to the professor noting wand movements and other subtle things which he points out to me when we try the spell or charm. We find it a workable arrangement and it does make both our lives easier. I can concentrate on making sure my notes are complete and Harry makes sure to catch every nuance from the instructor. Our grades are satisfactory I believe."

"Yours were always exceptional and this year Mr. Potter's have increased dramatically. Although I understand your arrangement I wish Mr. Potter was also taking notes. It tends to set a bad example for the other students." Professor McGonagall replied.

"I will convey your concerns but I doubt Harry will change." Hermione said excusing herself before heading back to their rooms.

All too soon the Yule Ball arrived. Harry was looking forward to being the only instructor whose lessons were not disrupted by girls more concerned about who was going with who as well as who was wearing what than they were the subject of the class. Unfortunately several of the third years had been invited by fourth years. "I thought being around girls during the run up to the ball fourth year was rough. I need to apologize to the other instructors it is worse on this side of the fence. I now understand why every one of them concentrated on revision. I don't think anyone of my third year Hufflepuffs paid attention especially the girls. From what I've overheard the fourth year Hufflepuffs who were not dating made a point of inviting a third year to the ball." Harry said as he sat down to lunch with Hermione the day before the ball.

"Boys too?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes it seems the fourth year girls were surprisingly bold."

"I wish Gryffindor had done that." Hermione said a little sad.

Harry watched his wife closely her mood swings had started becoming more sever and he really didn't want to set her off before the ball even started. "Well next time we will need to insure hints are dropped I'm sure Ginny is up to the task."

"Oh speaking of Ginny, I wonder when Neville is going to ask her? I hope it happens before they leave I really want to see her face when he offers her a promise ring." Hermione said her mood quickly swinging to excitement.

"I bet she'll be over the moon." Harry replied with a chuckle. _'Good old Neville I hope that boy knows what he's getting into. Mrs. Weasley will either kill him with a glare or break a few ribs hugging him. I'm betting on the ribs myself.'_ Harry thought.

Classes ended at noon on the day of the ball but several young ladies skipped classes entirely that day not wanting to chance having anything go wrong in potions or one of the other classes that would cause them to miss the ball. Lunch was well attended but ten minutes after it ended the only girls that could be found even in the common rooms was an occasional third year and below who was running an errand for one of the girls attending. The boys amused themselves with games of exploding snap or chess. Although the Gryffindor chess players normally played in the own dorms rather than the common room due to Ron Weasley's habit of challenging the winner of any chess game he saw being played, even among first years. Still two hours before the ball was due to start even the boys that were attending had migrated to their dorm rooms to shower and dress.

Harry was actually looking forward to attending the ball this time around. Hermione had made sure he was a passable dancer and with her choosing his outfits he knew they would look good together. His only problem had been he had to dress far too early. Now he sat in their living room area talking with Sigtug while Harhook and Winky were ensconced in his and Hermione's bedroom helping Hermione get dressed. He had hoped now they were married he would be allowed be in the room while she dressed but Hermione informed him that was not going to happen for a while yet.

Just as his nerves were reaching a critical stage the door to their bedroom opened, and out stepped a vision in silk robes. "Hermione you've never looked more beautiful." Harry said as his eyes swept over his wife.

"Harry I'm fat and not at all attractive despite the best efforts of these two," Hermione sputtered motioning to Harhook and Winky who had followed her out.

Harry shook his head saying, "Love you are pregnant not fat. I love the way you look."

"You'd better I'm got a few more months to go and I'm going to get a lot bigger. You just had to create twins didn't you," She said fussing with her robe.

Harry bit off his quick reply of _'Hey, it took both of us,'_ knowing she was just being cranky. It was astonishing how helpful Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were once they realized Harry was a lost husband without a single clue about what he should be doing. He had a sneaking suspicion they were talking to each other because they never duplicated their advice. After letting Hermione fuss for a few more minutes Harry asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Hermione looked over at her two friends who nodded back before turning to Harry saying, "Yes we might as well get this over with."

Sigtug held the door to their entry room for them. Once in there Hermione looked at the four goblins that would be guarding her tonight noting they were all wearing ceremonial robes before saying, "I am sorry for being the reason you have to wear your formal robes tonight."

"Mrs. Potter it is not a problem I know for a fact that at least one of your guards is looking forward to being seen in them." Sigtug said doing his best to reassure her.

"Sigtug we might be going up to Gryffindor tower to visit with some friends after the ball starts to wind down. I hope that will not be an inconvenience," Harry asked formally.

Sigtug waived it away then motioned for the main door to be opened. Two guards entered the hall and after a quick look around stepped away from the door signaling that is was safe for Harry and Hermione to exit.

Up in the Gryffindor common room the boys had assembled awaiting their dates. Neville was thankful that one of the first down was Ginny. Two years removed from their date to the Triwizard Yule Ball Neville couldn't believe the changes in Ginny. He knew she'd grown, after all there was a promise ring in its box sitting in the inner right hand pocket of his robes that he hoped to give her tonight. But he barely recognized the woman descending the stairs from the girls' dorms as Ginny. She looked far more mature and worldly than the girl he'd seen bound up those same stairs several hours ago. "Ginny you… Merlin you are beautiful." Neville finally managed to say.

Ginny beamed at the praise then looked at Neville saying, "You are quite handsome yourself. I might need to hex some girls tonight."

Neville realized the teasing in her voice deciding to tease back he replied, "I won't need to hex any boys. Your sheer beauty will render them incapable of speech or movement."

Ginny almost broke into giggles at his words only to hear one of the seventh year girls comment to her date, "Since when did Neville get a silver tongue. He's turned in to quite the charmer," as she walked by them in the common room.

 _'_ _Yes and he is mine!'_ Ginny thought possessively taking Neville arm as they turned and headed down to the ball. Ginny insured that several times during their journey his arm brushed against her chest. When he glanced over after one of the harder contacts she smiled at him and did it again bringing a red tinge to his cheeks.

The Potters arrived at the Great Hall both smiling at the view before them. It was not the winter ice palace of the tri-wizards. The hall was ringed with Christmas boughs and wreaths adorned most possible locations and a few that would have been impossible without magic. Behind the staff table a majestic tree presided over all the festivities. When Harry commented that it felt more homey than the Tri-wizard's ball Hermione agreed it was as elaborate but not as formal looking.

They slowly made their way to the Head table walking around the round tables that had replaced the long house tables normally present. More than one witch complemented Hermione on her robes as she passed by. With each she took a few moments to than them and exchange pleasantries before moving on toward the head table her guards keeping pace with her and doing their best to appear inconspicuous. A hard task despite their robes. Once Harry and Hermione were seated at the head table her guards took up positions at the four corners of a phantom box surrounding them.


	42. Chapter 42

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 42 Christmas Part 2

Hermione looked up from talking with Harry catching the entrance of Neville and Ginny. "I wonder if he realizes what she's up to?" she commented to Harry.

"What?"

"Honestly you're going to have to start noticing things more. Do you see how Neville and Ginny are standing?"

"Yes, side by side walking around greeting people just like we did."

"Not quite my unobservant male husband. If you look closely you will note that Ginny is turned towards Neville slightly." Hermione pointed out.

"I can see that. You do the same thing when we are talking with people,"

"Yes I did to a point but I normally am a slight step away from you when I do. Her shoulder is slightly behind his and given how close she is standing his arm is brushing against her… assets."

Harry shook his head saying, "No way am I talking about another woman's assets with my wife. I can't even talk about them with Ron seeing as that's his younger sister we are talking about."

"That's wise Harry I just hope Neville realizes what's going on."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Harry how do you think Ginny will feel if she is going though all this effort to draw Neville's attention and he doesn't react." Hermione explained.

"Oh…"

"I think it would be worse than just Oh."

Dumbledore stood quieting the room as people noticed him, "I just wanted to say welcome to the Yule Ball and Everyone should remember that curfews have been extended by one hour only so please insure you are back to your common rooms by the proper time. With that said let the feast begin." He said sitting back down as everyone's plate suddenly contained a menu.

"That's smart." Hermione said taking the menu in her hand.

"Yes prevents mishaps like Ron ordering his meal before everyone was even in the room." Harry said remembering the previous Yule Ball as he picked his menu off the plate choosing steak and potato's while Hermione went with the fish.

The meal was subdued as everyone was concentrating on eating and not making a fool of themselves with all the extra silverware at each setting. It was obvious that most of the lower grades were watching the sixth and seventh years for clues as to which utensil to use.

Harry happen to glance at Dumbledore and saw a note suddenly appear. Dumbledore looked at it, waited a few more moments then stood saying, ". If everyone would be so kind as to stand away from their table I believe it is time to re-arrange things for the dance" he waited until they were all standing and with a wave of his wand the tables vanished and the chairs made their way to the outer walls navigating around the standing students.

"Quite a good trick, I like this better than what he did last time." Harry said a smile on his face.

With a second wave of his wand a stage appeared off to one side of the head table and out walked several recent 7th years instruments hanging off them. "Hey Hogwarts, We're Ministry Rejects and we've got your number!" The obvious front man yelled turning to the group and wind milling his arm. The rest of the group started playing a song that none of the students recognized but the beat and lyrics soon had most of the students on the dance floor exhibiting various levels of ability.

"They are good!" several of the students yelled to Harry and Hermione who had moved down and were dancing just in front of the head table where the goblins could still protect her.

Harry nodded and continued to dance with Hermione. Much to the amusement of the other professors who obviously felt uncomfortable letting go to the extent the Potters were.

Half way through the dance Harry and Hermione returned to their seats looking out over the crowd. "I see the third year Hufflepuffs are dancing together while their older partners are together." Harry pointed out.

"Yes quite a nice way to get around the age restrictions. I feel bad the Gryffindor's didn't think of it." Hermione complained then pointed out Neville and Ginny making their way to the side door.

Neville and Ginny were headed out to catch some air when Neville intending to tease Ginny about his dancing ability at the Yule Ball two years ago said, "Perhaps I should check to see if I've bruised you,"

"Well after a few more songs why don't we find a vacant classroom and you can check me all over just to make sure," Ginny said smiling back at him.

Neville started to blush and stammered "G… Gin… Ginny!"

"Yes Neville? Is there something bothering you?" Ginny asked looking up Neville through her eyelashes.

 _'_ _Merlin she's going to kill me if she keeps that up.'_ Neville thought then his hand brushed his robes and he felt the ring box sitting in his pocket. Looking around he noticed they were alone in a little alcove of bushes. Reaching in his pocket he dropped to one knee in front of Ginny.

 _'_ _Did he drop something?'_ Ginny thought for an instant then Neville looked up at her as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, ' _Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, He is going to ask me…'_ Ginny thought as her mind started to race locking up as Neville started to speak.

"Ginny I know you and I haven't been going out that long by some people's standards but I've realized what you mean to me and I don't want to think of a future without you. Will you accept this ring from me with the promise that I will replace it with an engagement ring after school?"

Ginny looked at Neville her mouth opening and closing as she tried to speak, "Ginny you are scaring me here," Neville said his eyes fixed on her awaiting a reply.

"Y.. Yesss! Yes! Neville I accept!" Ginny screamed throwing her arms around the boy who with her acceptance was no longer her boyfriend but her promised.

When Neville finally caught his breath a few minutes later he said, "You had me worried for a moment there."

Ginny chuckled tears of happiness still running down her cheeks as she said, "Me worry you when you knelt I thought you had lost something then you looked up at me with that ring out. My mind stopped working for a moment there."  
"So are you ready to return to the dance?" Neville asked several additional minutes later when Ginny had finally pulled herself together.

"I guess we should. I suspect our friends are missing us about now."

"Yea but I'd rather be here with you."

Her mind working Ginny agreed with him she really did not want to return to the ball either. "Let's go in and say good night to everyone and tell them we are headed back to the tower."

"You want to call it a night," Neville asked depression evident in his voice.

Ginny kissed him saying, "Not at all I want to get you alone and spend the rest of this night trying to snog you senseless."

Neville smiled thinking that sounded like a real good plan to him.

Harry and Hermione were waiting in the Gryffindor common room when Neville and Ginny finally returned Ginny beaming and hanging on to Neville like he was the most precious thing she'd ever seen. Harry started to open his mouth but Hermione's thought, _'Wait for the reaction from the girls it will be worth it,'_ stopped him and he did as she bid. In actuality it took far less time than he'd thought for Lavender to notice the ring on Ginny's left hand it was almost like Ginny had flashed some secret girl signal to her.

"Ginny Weasley what is that on your hand!" Lavender Brown bellowed loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in the common room.

"Uh, this?" Ginny asked coyly glancing at Neville obviously concerned he might leave her alone. Like a true Gryffindor or just an ignorant male he stood beside his love as the female onslaught began.

"Yes that."

"Neville and I just became promised to each other." Ginny said giving him a big hug.

"Promised?" A loud voice with a hint of fear in it came from the corner where Ron was sitting causing Harry to move quickly to Ron while Hermione and the omni present goblin guards moved closer to Ginny and Hermione's main concern Neville.

"Ron calm down." Harry said blocking Ron's view of Neville as he wandlessly summoned Ron's wand to him.

"But Longbottom just…" Ron started in stopping when he realized Harry was standing there holding Ron's wand.

"Give me that."

"No Neville's done nothing but make your sister happy tonight and you are not going to ruin it. If I have to hex you to keep Neville safe until your mother is around I will."

"But Harry…" Ron pleaded.

"No, you have two choices before you either you are going to go over there and wish them well, and not try to break Neville's hand or do anything to ruin it for them, or I will hex you and escort you to your dorm room then silence you and bind you to the bed until I release you tomorrow morning until just before the express leaves." Seeing Ron thinking it through Harry added, "Ginny will have your wand and I'm sure I can convince Dumbledore to allow me to seal you in a train cabin until your mother releases you."

"You don't give a bloke much of a choice do you?"

"Not about this it is too important to your sister."

"Alright I'll be good." Ron said reaching for his wand.

"No, I think this will still go to your sister later."

"Don't you trust me?" Ron replied trying his best to sound sincere.

"Not really." Harry answered honestly.

"You know me too well."

"Ever since that first train ride. Don't forget Neville was always with us, well except for that first year thing."

"True." Ron replied before making his way over and holding out his hand to Neville who after only an instant of hesitation took it, "Neville treat her right and we get along just like we always have." Ron said shaking his hand before he turned to his sister and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations sis. I don't really need to watch the two of you celebrate. I suspect there will be a little snogging involved. If he gets out of hand I'll be in the dorm." Ron said then headed up the stairs.

Ginny just touched her cheek as her eyes followed Ron, "Was that my brother?" she asked quietly.

"Yes but here's his wand just in case." Harry said having followed Ron over and now standing beside Hermione.

As the girls swarmed around and started questioning Ginny further Harry took Neville's arm directing him towards the big couch in front of the fireplace. "Just sit here and wait once they get done grilling Ginny she'll be over and join you for at least a good night snuggle. Don't disappoint her by leaving early." Harry said sitting down beside him.

Meanwhile with the girls swarming around Ginny Hermione decided to have a little fun. "Mrs. Longbottom are you enjoying yourself?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's head snapped up glancing quickly around the common room. "What are you on about she's not here." Ginny asked a large hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Not yet but I'm looking at her." Hermione replied eyes fixed on Ginny.

"What…" Suddenly Ginny dropped into a chair her legs giving out as her eyes were going wide.

 _'_ _She's just realized it is for real.'_ Hermione thought to herself remembering the moment her mother had caused the same reaction in her.

 _'_ _I've agreed to become Mrs. Neville Longbottom. It is not just doodling on a piece of scratch parchment anymore. One more yes and an I do after that and Ginny Weasley will be no more I will be Ginny Longbottom. Speaking of which where is Neville?'_ She thought and as she did she realized that while scary it was something she was looking forward to even more than anything in her past even her first train ride to Hogwarts.

"Look what you've done Hermione the girl is petrified." Parvati accused looking at Ginny's blank face while she processed all that had happened.

"No I'm fine, honest. Hermione thank you, you made me realize that while chatting with the girls is nice where I want to be right now is on that couch with my betrothed." Looking at the girls she said, "We can continue this later up in the girls' dorm. My man is alone right now and I'm not going to be allowing that much in the future if I can help it, being in different years we aren't able to spend enough time together as it is," getting up and sitting in Neville's lap before putting a lip lock on him that soon had ever girl in the common room blushing with it's intensity including Hermione.

"I guess that's settled. I don't think either of them will be talking much tonight." Harry said.

"They are communicating without words rather well right now. Lavender insure this doesn't get too far out of hand before the younger Gryffindors go to bed. We don't want them seeing things they don't understand." Hermione said heading for the door.

"To heck with them, If they don't let up soon I'll feel like I've never been kissed." Lavender said noticing they had not broken off the kiss yet.

"Lavender if you haven't kissed a boy who you would fight the world for, you haven't been kissed like that." Hermione replied before ducking out the door.

"Sigtug we are ready to leave." Harry said as the walked back to their rooms.

"Everyone is packed. We will pick up the rest of your guards and leave." Sigtug replied.

Griphook was the first to notice their arrival. Rushing over to greet them Griphook said, "Sigtug I have Jimhook and Janehook you may go home to your family on this holiday."

"Thank you both for getting us home in time to enjoy this holiday." Sigtug said with a bow leading the guard detachment away while Griphook walked with Harhook back to their home with Harry and Hermione following along.

"Jimhook and Janehook I hope you will be joining us for this celebration. Harhook it is good to see you again you warm my heart with your presence," Maalhook said greeting everyone at the door. He waited until everyone was inside before he wrapped his arms around his daughter holding her close.

"Maalhook don't hurt her I've still got to say hi," Deklhook said in between her greeting of Harry and Hermione.

Once everyone was in and settled with a cup of tea before them Maalhook set out a plate of biscuits and turned to Hermione, "Janehook you have grown. I take it all is well."

"Very well Maalhook," Hermione said taking Harry's hand.

"How are the little ones?"

"Doing just fine, the Med-witch tells me everything is normal." Hermione replied patting her bulging tummy.

"Are you ready for the festivities tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled saying, "Yes Harhook has been most helpful. She explained just how different you celebrate this season."

"Yes it has always amazed me how much gold is spent buying things when even your version of the holiday is based around love and compassion."

"You are right, Jimhook and I have discussed this and we will be incorporating some of what we learn tomorrow into our family traditions for this holiday."

"You honor us more than you realize with your words. But enough of that I know you are tired from your journey you know where your rooms are we will see you tomorrow morning." Maalhook said.

Knowing a dismissal when they heard one Harry and Hermione made their way down the stairs to their room and the nights rest awaiting them.


	43. Chapter 43

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 43 Attack at Gringotts

"And I am honored that my sister Janehook has worked so hard to learn Gobbledegook her effort speaks volumes about her commitment to this family" Harhook said finishing her giving of thanks.

Hermione was next and stood looking everyone in the eye before saying, "I have been blessed in many ways this year. The greatest was when I bonded with my life mate and now we have babies on the way. The honor given to both my mate and myself by Maalhook and Deklhook when they adopted us I can't describe in words. The only greater honor in my life was when Jimhook asked me to marry him. I was also honored when the Goblin nation asked me to become their ambassador. Harhook said I honored her by working to learn Gobbledegook. I must disagree it was myself that was honored when she deferred to teach this undeserving one.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted the recitation of Blessings. "I will deal with this!" Maalhook said rising from his seat and going to the door his displeasure at the interruption evident. A quick conversation later he turned to the group saying, "Griphook grab you weapons and come with me."

Harry stood heading for the door not stopping when Maalhook asked, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I suspect this is a fight the males Hook clan are going to. I claim my right to accompany you as Jimhook of your clan." Harry replied.

Shaking his head in frustration Maalhook replied, "You are correct come Gringotts is being attacked by the forces of the Dark Lord we just might need your help."

As the men disappeared Hermione looked towards Deklhook to see what Goblin wives would be doing.

"Janehook help Harhook prepare the kitchen to receive wounded." Deklhook said before heading into the storerooms in the bedroom area returning with the family's store of medicinal potions and bandages.

Once the kitchen was cleared of all extra items and the dishes put away Harhook took the time to duck into her room returning with a veil secured tightly around her face. At Hermione's raised eyebrow she replied, "If I start out with myself hidden in the old way there is no shame should it fall and male goblins see my face. Besides it is far better for a warrior to see at least the eyes of a female before passing away than a faceless hood," As Deklhook nodded her agreement.

Suddenly the home was rocked by an explosion, "That didn't come from down the tunnel." Deklhook exclaimed looking out a window to see a large hole in the protective wall surrounding the goblins home enclave.

' _Harry we are being attacked back here_!' Hermione thought through their bond.

"Oh ##$," Harry exclaimed when he heard Hermione in his mind.

"What Jimhook?" Maalhook asked as he hacked away at a troll that was trying to get past.

"The women are being attacked."

"They must have found a way through the spells. Evidently there is a traitor among us. Be very careful," Deklhook replied.

' _Hermione keep me informed we are kind of busy at the moment hopefully we can turn back once we get this under control. Above all stay safe and head into the tunnel off our room if things get desperate_!'

"If he thinks I'm waiting hiding out like a little scared firstie until he rescue's me then he's got another thought coming," Hermione sputtered heading for the door.

"Harhook!" Deklhook called out as she saw her daughter head to the door being Hermione.

"I am sorry mother. She is my sister and I will do my best to keep her safe." Harhook replied grabbing an axe that rested by the door.

"I want both my daughters to come back." Deklhook said as the door shut behind Harhook. The breach caused by the explosion was obvious just up the path from the Hook's home. There were wizards in black robes and white masks just starting to make their appearance in the Goblin homelands.

"Impedimenta, Incarcerous, Impedimenta, Incarcerous," Hermione called out quietly targeting the nearest attacking group of Goblin Inferi causing them to fall to the ground wrapped tightly in rope.

She was making her way over to the breach when a voice behind her called out, "Diffindo," and the Goblin Inferi she'd bound were back on their feet looking around for targets.

As spells started to fly around them Harhook cast her shield calling out, "I would suggest this is a time for more than binding spells." Several other goblin women were out of their homes casting spells towards the invaders but they were quickly being over whelmed by the Goblin Inferi being followed by Wizard Inferi and it appeared there were death eaters also entering through the nearby breach.

Searching her mind Hermione was trying to find a spell to seal the breach she felt her mind connect with Harry's and suddenly they reached a decision together. In two different battles two individuals both started drawing a long narrow horizontal shape with their finger before pulling back and swinging a fist forward in the attackers direction. It only took a few additional casting to clear out both groups of Inferi allowing Hermione to approach and cast the goblin tunnel drilling spell up in to the tunnel that sloped downwards towards her. On each successive cast she narrowed the spell so it would just reach the tunnel walls further up as she repeated the spell aiming deeper into the tunnel until there was no more noise coming from the breach.

Harhook reached Hermione as she cast one last time up the now silent tunnel. "Come Janehook this group of our warriors will defend this from here on. We are needed to assist mother." A tired but not yet exhausted Janehook turned from the devastation she'd caused following Harhook back to the Hook clan abode.

Back in Gringotts bank Harry's casting of the drilling tunnel drilling spell and its resultant destruction of all the death eaters near him had alerted the goblins who were soon casting their own drilling spells ending the attack. The goblins were up moving around the defenses they'd made of desks and other shattered items. A goblin pike to the chest checked more than one Death Eater to see if he was alive before Ragnok put a stop to it wanting to question the ones who'd survived. Though rather it was to find out Voldemort's plans or what the goblins could have done better Harry wasn't sure. The Goblins shifted to kicking the Death Eaters lying on the bank floor rather hard insuring they were either dead or tightly bound and gagged.

"Jimhook, you did the Hook clan proud today." Maalhook said coming up beside Harry and slapping him on the back while they walked back through the building and tunnels to the Goblin homelands. Entering the Hook home Harry took in the sight of Hermione wand out working on one of the goblin's that'd been hurt while he was seated in the kitchen while Deklhook and Harhook worked together on the goblin lying on the kitchen table.

"Can I help?" Harry asked looking around.

"Check on the ones guarding the breach. I'm fine." Hermione called out not looking up from her work.

"Right." Harry turned leading Maalhook back out the door.

"Maalhook," A goblin called out as they approached.

"How did the battle go here?" Maalhook asked knowing the goblin he was addressing had been in the initially detachment sent to protect the homelands.

"Don't know you might want to ask your daughters."

"What?"

"From what I've been able to learn your two daughters stopped the attack cold. Jimhook's mate is responsible for a large number of the invaders not being alive when we arrived."

Maalhook talked with other members of the detachment making the rounds to insure they were settled in until crews could get here to repair the breach in the wards and wall. With that done he made his way into the breach looking at the carnage for himself so he could describe the conditions in the meeting he knew he'd be summoned to shortly.

Disgusted as he walked up the tunnels incline past a small group of then passed a similar group of Human Inferi, finally coming upon a group of death eaters given the masks littering the tunnel Maalhook realized the number of bodies was difficult to determine as most were partials consisting of either legs or arms and heads with various sized pieces of trunk attached. After carefully stepping around bodies on s surface make slippery from their blood draining out he made his way deeper into the breach he quickly found what he was looking for, pieces of goblins. From the looks of it there were only two or three of them and when he saw the still intact faces he suddenly realized several things. Calling out to the guards to have his son bring him some items he waited until Griphook arrived and over came his initial shook at seeing so many dismembered bodies he was able to assist his father in his gruesome task of recovering a few goblin body parts. Maalhook continued on searching for the other end of this tunnel hoping to find additional answers while Griphook trailed behind. After a bit they emerged into a large cavern where a still alive body rested on a golden throne facing the tunnel as if to oversee the assault. Maalhook carefully approached the body as his son stood guard ready to deal with any other surprises. A quick examination of the body lead to a glance around the chamber were the signs of the spell that cut down the attackers and cut this being in two.

"Father!" Griphook called out in warning as he raised his sword and sliced the snake that suddenly appeared lunging towards his father in two.

"Thank you my son. Now if you could come here and remove this beings head also it would be appreciated."

Griphook was unsure why he was asked given his father was standing there facing the chair but as a dutiful son he joined his father and with a swift horizontal swing severed the head. Seeing his father smile as the ornate throne reverted to a simple chair.

"Add that head to your bag and we'll be ready to return home." Maalhook instructed.

A goblin was waiting at the entrance to the break with his summons to the meeting. He took off with his son falling in behind as they were lead through the maze of tunnels to a meeting room he'd been in several times before most notably when Vault 713 had been broken into several years ago. Overlooking the long table were several elevated fireplaces currently filled with the heads of other branches of Gringotts. "Why is Griphook here?" Ragnok asked as the goblin followed his father into the meeting room.

"I am old and while I could carry what he is carrying for me it has been a draining day." Maalhook said not wanting to state the real reason his son was with him.

"What is the condition of the protections around our homes?" Ragnok asked deciding to ignore the breach of protocol for a moment.

"The protections were breached and a large contingent of wizards were attempting to enter when their way was blocked. The attack was stopped and currently there is a detachment of guards keeping it blocked until our warders and construction crews can get there and repair the wards and chamber breach."

"Then our detachment of Guards arrived in time, Good." An ornately robed goblin said from the far side of the table.

"No they did not." Maalhook replied.

"But how?" sprang from several throats.

"Several of the wives and daughters met the attack and stopped it killing most of the attackers in the process."

"Impossible it was only when the goblins who work on the tunnel boring began casting the drilling spell that the tide was turned in the bank itself. No wife or daughter knows that spell."

"While that might have been true before tonight, now it is no longer true. It was successfully used in the defense of our homes and I have seen the results of it. To be honest it looks even worse than in the bank. The defenders caught the attackers bunched in the tunnel with no place to dodge or hide."

"This is unbelievable. Maalhook is spreading tales again." The ornately robed goblin said speaking up.

"I believe you will find calling my honesty into question is not your best tactic Togbog." Maalhook said while thinking ' _Just give me an opening.'_

Togbog looked over at Maalhook standing there with his son off to one side and slightly behind him knowing all the Gringotts' heads were observing this confrontation. If he wanted to fulfill his dreams of supplanting Ragnok at the head of London branch not to mention the governing council he needed to put Maalhook in his place. "I always have Gringotts in mind with every decision I make. Can you say the same adopting not one but two humans into your family."

 _I've got your slimy calculating clan now,'_ Maalhook thought replying, "I know where every member of my family fought and I am convinced once this is over all the Hook clan will stand proud. Can you say the same?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"I have checked with various individuals who were at the main battle and none recall seeing you." Maalhook said making one of the most serious charges possible against a goblin, avoiding a battle.

Togbog knew he had to answer the direct challenge, "I was on the edge of the battle few would have seen me." He said wondering what Maalhook was driving at.

"Perhaps you were with your heir who could verify your presence?"

"We were fighting near one another. Unfortunately he is missing at the moment." Togbog said sitting back and looking suitable down heartened at his missing son.

"Then allow me to solve that mystery." Maalhook said gesturing towards Griphook who opened the bag he was carrying and placed the head of Togbog's son on the table.

"What is the meaning of this!" Togbog exploded rising out of his chair and drawing his knife.

"We would all like to know the answer to that." Ragnok said from the head of the table.

"I was investigating the breach and after wading through a mass of human bodies parts I came upon pieces of three goblins. All from the Bog clan." Maalhook said calmly.

"Obviously they were fighting the humans protecting our homes. How dare you blacken their memory." Togbog said firmly taking note of who was nodding in agreement for future gifts and support.

"How dare I? Isn't this the son you said was fighting beside you?"

"It might have been one of his brothers. They grow up so fast." Togbog said firmly.

"Then explain this." Maalhook gestured and an arm appeared on the table it was obviously a goblins with the dark mark on it.

With a finger waggle Ragnok snapped it up the table towards him just as Togbog was reaching for it. "The hand is wearing the ring of the heir to the Bog clan." Ragnok said formally looking towards Togbog.

Togbog looked around desperately noting that the individuals who'd been nodding in agreement now had a very different look on their faces. "Togbog explain why your heir was not only found in the company of wizards who were attacking our women, but his arm bears the brand of the attackers indicating his loyalty was not to his clan nor Gringotts!" Ragnok said formally.

Togbog knew from the way it was worded that his life was forfeit unless he managed to disassociate himself from his heir. If Ragnok had phrased it to just question his attack on Gringotts he could argue it was just a business decision and possibly gain clemency but an attack on Goblin women was not tolerated except under extremely limited conditions none of which applied today. His son was acting on his orders he would not disgrace his memory. "My heir was doing as I requested. I believe the Dark Lord will win in the end and moved to be in position to offer Gringotts support to him when that came to pass. He wished us to join him earlier and I was tasked with assisting in accomplishing that. My wife and daughters knew nothing of it. You have killed my son in battle you may kill me but my vision is true. The Dark Lord will win in the end to the determent of Gringotts and the path Ragnok has lead it down."

Ragnok held his hand up forestalling a nearby goblin from ending Togbog's life instead drawing his own knife and slicing Togbog's throat personally. He then looked up at the other managers. Killing a member of the governing council without prior approval was risky but if they agreed with his decision it would boost his standing and consolidate his power. Seeing nothing but nods of agreement at his actions he smiled as he wiped his knife on Togbog's robes before sheathing it. Looking at the remaining members of the council for a moment Ragnok then turned to Maalhook saying, "Join us while we decide on proper awards for the defenders of Gringotts."

"Ragnok, if I may I have one more item to bring before you." Maalhook countered knowing he was very close to following Togbog.

An obviously annoyed Ragnok looked to his asking, "What is so important that it interrupts our celebrations?"

"The head Griphook." Maalhook said motioning to the table where his son promptly placed the severed head of Lord Voldemort.

"You took his head?" Ragnok muttered.

"He was in a cavern at the end of the tunnel situated on a throne like platform. I believe the cavern is located under Borgin & Burkes. The spell that killed the attackers had cut him in two at chest level also removing his arms above the elbow as he was dead. I requested my son to remove his head and brought the it here as proof of his demise."

"We have even more reason to celebrate. I however am declaring the killing of Lord Voldemort by any specific individual a goblin secret to be celebrated by us and all honors bestowed but kept from the wizards. I would not want to inspire any of his followers that existed to attack them for killing him. The announcement will simply state he was killed while attacking Gringotts," Ragnok said motioning for Maalhook to take a seat at the table while discussions commenced on awards to the defenders.

Harry walked out the front door of Gringotts, which closed behind him, and stood on the front steps looking at the crowd of people that had gathered. "Hey, What's going on with our bank?" one individual yelled accompanied by various sounds of agreement.

"If you would be quiet for a moment that's what we are here for." Harry replied.

"Why you where's our goblin bankers?" another person call out.

"Most are recovering or fixing up the bank for business. Allow me to introduce the Goblin Ambassador Dager Hermione Potter who unlike me is authorized to speak for Gringotts."

The door opened a second time and Hermione stepped out beside her husband. When the crowd started to surge forward as the door opened Harry's leveled wand kept them off the steps to Gringotts.

Dressed in her Ambassador robes Hermione looked quite regal as she stood beside her husband, "I have a short announcement then I will take a few questions.

"At approximately 9 last evening as Gringotts was preparing to close its main hall for the day several individuals made they way into Gringotts taking positions in various public locations before simultaneously exploding causing extensive damage and lose of life among both the employees and patrons of Gringotts.

"Numerous attempts were made to apparate into Gringotts but our wards held. The thwarted apparition attack was followed by a full scale attack on Gringotts by dementors, trolls, Inferi, and death eaters through both the main and employee's entrances. Gringotts employees fought back the attackers resulting in a significant a loss of life on both sides. Gringotts wants to assure everyone their vault area was not breached and expects to open its after hours alcove within the hour. Opening the main hall will take slightly longer. Gringotts requests that individuals who have business to conduct have patience and adjust their banking plans to take the inevitable delays into account."

One individual who had a parchment floating beside him with a quill rapidly working on it asked, "What happened to the witches and wizards who were in Gringotts at the time of the explosion?"

Hermione looked at him and recognized it was not a quick quotes quill at work so she replied, "Those we identify as being wizarding customers are being transported to St. Mungo's as they are found. We are taking care our own and of individuals we are uncertain about or were obviously part of the attacking forces. The wizarding individuals deemed blameless will be released as soon as they are cleared while the rest will remain in Gringotts custody."

"Why is Gringotts holding witches and wizards?" A loud man asked.

"In accordance with the treaty allowing us to run Gringotts it is our right to deal with anyone attempting to rob Gringotts. Let me reiterate the attackers did not get close to any vaults and your gold and other valuables held in our care are safe and still secure."

"Mrs. Potter why did your husband address you as Ambassador Dager?"

"Hello Miss Skeeter, When in these robes I prefer to be addressed as Ambassador rather than simply Mrs. the goblins might see the lack of title as an insult. To answer your question Dager is an honorary title that a number of goblins earned within the last few hours, some posthumously. It is a title I did not seek nor want but I have been persuaded to accept in honor of those who have fallen.

"If you all will forgive us my husband and I need to return to assist with the cleanup and preparations for opening." Hermione said turning and entering the quickly opened door. Harry watched the crowd until his wife was within Gringotts then quickly joined her.


	44. Chapter 44

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 44 Attack Aftermath

The Minister of Magic entered his office very early then next morning to find a parchment rolled up with a purple seal on his desk. He'd seen these off and on over the years and realized it was another confidential briefing memo from the unspeakables. As with all previous parchments the breaking of the seal cast several spells on his office that would only go away after he'd destroyed the parchment. The first few he'd tried to save but found himself unable to leave his office until the parchment was destroyed and any copying spell failed to work. To top it off he couldn't even retrieve a memory of it to put in a pensive.

Briefing memo on Gringotts break in,

1\. This was an attempt by he-who-must-not-be-named to destabilize the wizarding economy. We feel the attacking forces considered Gringotts a target that would bring the wizarding world to its knees.

2\. There was considerable loss of life in the defense of Gringotts. It is believed Ambassador Narnok was either killed or is incapacitated for unknown reasons as Ambassador Dager Hermione Granger is making all announcements for the Goblin Nation. As a side note you should send a memo out to insure all official correspondence from the ministry uses her new title of "Ambassador Dager"

The following is best guess: Dager translates as Warrior and is the goblin equivalent of the Order of Merlin. Unlike the Order of Merlin the honorific Dager must be earned in battle most likely by killing multiple enemies. Failure to use this honorific in an official title could be seen as a direct insult not only to the individual but the Goblin nation if it is felt its absence was intentionally.

3\. It is believed an additional Witch and Wizard were also honored with this title, William Weasley, son of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department head Arthur Weasley. The witch is Fleur Delacour a graduate of Beauxbatons. We also have an unverified report that one goblin addressed William Weasley as Billnok Should this prove to be correct it would imply that William Weasley has been adopted by a Goblin family, possible even Ragnok himself but this is doubted by several of our members.

4\. There are no known survivors of the attacking force. If Gringotts managed to take any alive they are keeping them hidden and their life expectancy is short.

5\. It is highly likely that Gringotts will take additional precautions as a result of this attack.

As was normal the memo was unsigned. The method of delivery to a secure office assured the recipient of it's validity. He sat back in his seat he'd all ready heard from various individuals that Gringotts was operating with far less open access than they had previous. There were only a set number of individuals allowing in the small portion that was open and several prominent families were reporting members being escorted at all times while they where in the bank by several armed goblins. According to the reports when the confronted to goblins about why they were singled out the only reply was procedure.

Dobby had traveled back and forth since the attack keeping the Grangers up to date with the goings on of the Potters. It was Christmas Eve however before things were back to normal enough for Harry and Hermione to travel to her parents for the Christmas Holiday. Harhook However was staying at Gringotts as she now had a number of suitors vying for her hand. Hermione's lessons would now occur only when deemed necessary. "What do you have planned for the 27th Harry?" Jane Granger asked him once she'd managed to corner him alone.

"Nothing, we were planning on relaxing with you until it was time to go back to school."

"Good The afternoon of the 27th I am throwing my daughter a baby shower and it would be best if you and Alan found something to do that day."

"Right Baby shower husband get lost. I understand." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry just don't plan anything for that day and when Alan comes up with something for you two to do agree."

"Yes mum, or should I say Grandmamma?" Harry asked teasingly.

Jane looked at him in shock for a moment it was the first time Harry had referred to her that way taking a teasing swipe at him she said, "Get out of here. Why don't you go see what my daughter is up to it's not like she can get anymore pregnant."

When Harry found Hermione he started to wish he hadn't. She was standing in her closet throwing clothes out left and right. "What's the matter love?" He asked trying to sound as sympatric as possible.

"I came up here to pick out an outfit for tomorrow seeing as how we'll be at church and having guests. I just realized I don't have a thing to wear. Everyone of these outfits is for a young girl not a pregnant cow!" Hermione wailed as her frustration overwhelmed her and combined with her swinging hormones.

Hearing her daughter's cry and suspecting the reason Jane decided to take pity on her son-in-law heading upstairs to address the problem. Arriving at the open door to their bedroom and seeing the devastation she'd caused in her closet Jane spoke up, "Hermione I've got a few things put away in my room from when I was carrying you. Why don't we go take a look at them perhaps there's something in there that will work for you," While Harry put clothes shopping on his list of things to do.

The next morning Hermione got ready for church putting on a pair of her mother's old maternity stretch slacks that were in reasonable shape along with a nice dress shirt of Harry's. While Sigtug, the head of her guard detail, huddled with Mr. Lumba going over the best way to insure her safety. "I notice her guards are a little different." Mr. Lumba observed.

"Things have changed," Sigtug admitted wondering how much to disclose deciding to go with, "several of the prior guards were given leave to spend with their families." Choosing not to say The Ambassador has earned the title Dager with it the prestige of serving in her guard went up and the younger guards were bumped out.

Mr. Lumba stayed extra close to Hermione as they walked in the church prompting her to ask, "Covering for Sigtug?"

"Actually you are correct. I've asked someone else to take care of my normal duties. You should be aware there are several disillusioned goblins outside the church should I need help. It seems your protector doesn't trust me completely."

After the service The Vickers's eyes widened before he quickly schooled his expression back to a benign happy one when he took in Hermione's condition but Jane saved the day by introducing Harry as her new son-in-law. Hermione was sure the word about her condition would be all around the parish by sundown. She remembered last summer when Harry had been introduced as her betrothed at the Hospital Ball and decided it wasn't too bad most everyone would know she was married and to be honest she really didn't care what they thought.

Christmas dinner was a full blown feast with plenty of conversation as the Lumbas joined them "I'm sorry to say Harry and I didn't get a chance to go shopping for everyone." Hermione said looking around hoping they wouldn't judge her too badly for failing to insure they had presents for everyone her first Christmas as Mrs. Potter.

"Don't worry about it from the message's Dobby brought us it sounded like you were rather busy." Her mother re-assured her.

"That she was." Harry agreed stopping at a look from his wife.

"What bothers me slightly is the need to keep your side job a secret. Alan and I have always been able to brag that you are doing well in school, but we can't say 'My daughter is the ambassador for a race that you think exists only in fairy tales.'"

"Sorry Mum, I know you're going to get a lot of static about me being pregnant. I probably shouldn't have gone to church today." Hermione said hanging her head knowing the reason her mother wanted to brag about her was to offset the pregnancy comments.

"You are right but my answer will be, 'My daughter is married to a very nice young man and was married before the pregnancy. They are both continuing with their education and she still has high grades.' That should shut most of them up especially Mrs. What's her name whose daughter dropped out and ran off after they tried to put her in a home for getting pregnant. I do not want you holding your head down or not going to things because of what you think people will say." Jane Granger stated firmly.

Harry looked his mother-in-law and when Hermione didn't respond he said, "Thanks Mum." Putting an arm around his wife who was overcome with emotion and held her for a second releasing her when her mother stood and came over to wrap her up in a mother's hug.

Later Jane cornered Harry and he hugged her saying, "Thanks, I think Hermione was releasing a lot of the stuff she had bottled up inside over the last week."

"I think you are right. I didn't want to ask with her around but how was the battle you had? Dobby was quite evasive when Alan tried to pin him down."

"It was rough; People on both sides died and both of us have blood on our hands from that. Then before she had a chance to recover she had to shift gears and become their Ambassador, stepping out in front of a potentially hostile crowd to officially acknowledge the attack and announce actions being taken. Jane you and Alan would have been so proud of her. I don't know how she manages being an ambassador to be honest. I've seen her don her Ambassador robes and suddenly there's this individual with a backbone of steel standing there. She faced down a pushy reporter without a problem, heck she even faced down our headmaster once when she was wearing the robes."

"Now Hermione tells it slightly different, weren't you the first one to face the crowd?"

"I wasn't going to let my wife go out there alone. A goblin guard would have incited the crowd, me the crowd saw a school boy, not a threat."

"Hermione said you were still wearing your robes that were covered in blood."

"Yea, forgot to clean them." Harry said sheepishly.

Jane thought about the sight of Harry standing there in bloody robes looking over the crowd. He might think they saw a school boy but she was pretty sure they say someone who had taken on the worst the death eaters could throw at him and won standing there radiating power. She'd felt his power slightly when he was upset once and Hermione had informed her that magical people were more sensitive to an individuals power. Her son in law was right but for the wrong reason. The crowd might have thought they could take the goblins, they knew they couldn't take Harry. "Well thanks for looking out for my daughter." Jane said finally.

"She's the most precious thing in the world to me." Harry replied and Jane heard the truth ring hard in that simple declaration.

Christmas Day dawned clear and crisp. Inside Malfoy Manor it was normally celebrated quietly and dignified. This year however the festivities were none existent. Draco looking at his presents under the tree realizing there were the last presents he would ever receive from his father. His mother was in her room doing just what Draco was unsure of as that was obviously women's business and until he was married it was knowledge barred from him.

His father had left four days ago in a self important rush to answer their Lord's call announcing he would return covered in their Lord's glory in time for the celebration.

The last few days issues of the Daily Prophet did little to convey the glory Lucius was expecting to receive. His name appearing near the top of todays list from Gringotts of wizarding causalities just confirmed what Draco expected. The appearance of his Godfather Severus Snape's name on that same listing caused Draco to realize the time for a serious contemplation of the wisdom of returning to Hogwarts after the Yule break

Dumbledore looked over the Daily Prophet's list of Wizards killed in the attack on Gringotts recalling at least a face in all but a few cases. Most times however he'd either taught or had as students during his tenure as Headmaster. There was one name however that stopped his jaunt down memory lane dead in it's tracks, Tom Riddle. Dumbledore sat behind his ornate desk looking at that name for a minute or two before rushing to his fireplace and flooing to Diagon Alley were his long stride took him to Gringotts night entrance, the main one still being out of commission from the attack. Seeing a line of wizards and witches waiting for entrance he debated the best way to approach the situation. He decided to just get in line and wait his turn more for a public relations perspective than any other, The great Dumbledore queuing up just like he was a normal wizard.

The witch in front of him turned to see who was behind her, more from a safety point that any other reason. Recognizing Dumbledore she offered him the opportunity to move in front of her. He refused at the first offering as was polite before graciously accepting on the second offering. Naturally the wizard in front of her turned at the commotion before repeating her gesture. With in a minute Albus found himself at the front of the queue and with a number of witches and wizards thinking they'd helped him. Smiling at the thought he'd won on both counts today Dumbledore awaited the summons to enter Gringotts.

Once inside the alcove Dumbledore approached the lone desk situated in a recess facing both the door and two teller stations that comprised the after hours portion of Gringotts. The Goblin asked no question just looked up at the person standing in front of his desk waiting a moment for them to speak before returning his attention back to the papers on his desk. Albus stifled his frustration at the apparent dismissal saying, "I've come to inquire about a name in the Daily Prophet's roster of dead wizards."

"Are you a family member of the individual?"

"No but it is essential I be allowed to view his body." Dumbledore stated in his head of the Wizengamot tone.

"At this time no viewing is permitted. Once identification and collection of all parts is completed your government will be notified the body is ready to be collected. Should you wish at that time we will dispose of any bodies requested for a reasonable charge. Please bear in mind identification and correlation of all body parts may take a while.

"I am the head of the Wizengamot and I wish to view just one body. Surely accommodations can be made." Dumbledore stated officiously.

"Ah, you failed to initially identify your self as a representative of the wizarding government. Your ambassador will need to contact our ambassador and suitable arrangements will be negotiated. Have a good day. Next!" The goblin stated then called out for his next client effectively dismissing Dumbledore who left the bank quietly fuming in indignation at being dismissed so abruptly.

Dumbledore was heading to the ministry before he realized he could contact the Goblin ambassador directly and he knew just where she was. Suppressing a scream of frustration he changed course heading for an apparition point to return to Hogwarts where he would await the return of Hermione Potter.

Having decided to have a quiet New Years at home the Grangers and Potters were sitting around when the phone rang. Answering it Alan heard a reporter on the other end asking, "Mr. Granger do you have any comment about being named on the Queen's Honours List."

"I beg you pardon?"

"The palace has just released the New Year's Honours List and You are inline for a Order of the Garter."

"I have noting to say other than I believe you will find you have the wrong person. I am a simple dentist." Alan said hanging up the phone before turning to see curious gazes from the others in the room. "That was a reporter from the local gossip sheet. He claims I'm listed on the Queen's New Year Honours List. There was obviously a mistake."

"Alan." Jane said cautioning.

"No Jane I don't believe that has a bearing." He replied nodding towards his daughter and her husband who were watching the discussion closely.

"Dad, what do you not want to discuss in front of us." Hermione asked looking at her father.

"Alan she's married and I believe both her and Harry have a right to know the truth." Jane said squeezing her comment in before Alan could reply.

When Alan's gaze fell on Harry inviting his comment Harry added, "I'll leave if you want but it is obvious to me you've been hiding something and now that Hermione knows I give it about a month at the outside before she knows all about it without a word from you or Jane."

"I'd be surprised if she managed to get at this information." Alan replied.

Hermione raised her eyebrow looking at her father wondering if his comment was a challenge.

Seeing the look on his daughter's face Alan replied, "Alright, I might have done some work for the government over the years."

"And?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a dentist, there were some individuals from time to time that needed extremely specialized dentistry. My family has always held rather high clearances with the government so I was the easiest dentist to clear for the work. And that is all I can say about it. I will now have to inform certain individuals that you are both in the know. Expect a visit from someone in the next few weeks."

"We'll be at Hogwarts I doubt they will find us." Hermione replied.

"I don't. I called to inform them when you received your Hogwarts letter and the voice at the other end said, 'Congratulations on your daughter's invitation to Hogwarts,' before I said anything."

"You called the muggle government to inform them of my going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Dear all I can hope is someday you might understand."

"Mr. Granger, thank you for trusting me. After I explain it to Hermione I will do my best to bury it along with a few other things I have in the back of my mind." Harry said looking at his father-in-law in a new light.


	45. Chapter 45

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter End of Holiday Break

December 27th Hermione was glaring at Harry as he puttered around their room getting ready to spend the day with his father in law attending Newcastle United vs. Tottenham Hotspur later that day causing Harry to ask "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hermione snapped after a look from Harry she added, "I've been a Magpie fan since I figured out what football was and they just landed Alan Shearer for 15 million pounds, so am I going to the match with my father? No I'm stuck here being the prize breeding cow at a get together that has none of my friends here, as it's totally muggle, while some one who shall remain unmentioned goes off with my father on a trip to White Heart Lane to see MY TEAM in action."

Harry was taken back at the venom in her voice but realized there was nothing he could do "Sorry love you know I'd give up my ticket to you if I could."

"I know I'm just worried bout the shower and frustrated about everything. You go with dad and have a good time."

"I would say the same but," Harry said ending with a shrug.

I know see you later." Hermione replied before giving Harry a major kiss goodbye in the privacy of their room.

After the shower was over Hermione was sitting in her father's recliner with her feet up relaxing while Winky had popped over to help Dobby with the clean up releasing Anna to spend time with her husband who had stayed at the house to assist with Hermione's security.

The quiet was broken by two loud males entering obviously still excited from watching the match. Spotting Hermione Harry announced "7 to 1 favor of Newcastle United. Alan Shearer was on fire, scoring, setting up other players. I had no idea one player could control a football match like that!"

Hermione let out a sigh, it sounded like a game she would have loved to watch but Harry was so excited she knew she didn't have in in her to bring him down. So she replied, "Sit down and tell me all about it." Letting him wind down while describing the day's events. Later she'd show him the gifts they'd received for the twins and tell him a few highlights from the shower.

The Saturday before the returned to Hogwarts Harry came down into the kitchen a necklace dangling from the fingers of his right hand. "What are you carrying there?" Hermione asked.

"A necklace for your father," Harry replied.

"Doesn't look like his style," Jane replied looking over at the slightly ornate necklace.

"What does it do?" Hermione asked realizing Harry was up to something then her brain kicked in and she remembered Harry had a game today that she had not planned on attending. "He's going to your game?" she asked.

"Yes the owner's have let me secure one box for him. The twins are going to be there to help him understand what's going on."

"And the necklace is to get around the anti-muggle charms," Hermione said smiling as Harry nodded his agreement.

"I thought Harry was just to practice with them." Jane said.

Harry sighed saying, "I was but then the first string seeker was hurt worse then they thought and seeing as how I'd all ready flown with the first string…"

"And won." Hermione interjected.

"Yes that too, the coach decided to play me until I, in his words, stunk out the joint."

"So why aren't you going Hermione?" Jane asked looking at her daughter.

"I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you," Hermione replied then at her mothers look she added, "Also I have a few things I'm concerned about given what I'm going through, along with some comments made at the baby shower I could use your knowledge," Hermione replied.

Jane was torn she wanted to see this sport of Quidditch for herself but there was obviously something weighing on her daughter's mind and that took precedence. Seeing Alan joining them she said, "You boys go have fun. Hermione and I have a fun day planned."

Once breakfast was over with Harry passed Alan the end of a cricket bat and they disappeared in an instant reappearing in a room overlooking a Quidditch pitch. "Where are we Harry," Alan asked.

"Not really sure, I always just travel to here. I don't know which survey map you'd look on to find it." Harry replied. Twin pops signaled the arrival of the Weasley twins. Harry turned and after introducing them to Alan added, "Fred, George remember I have your word that Alan is safe from your little tricks. Feel free to trick each other, but my father-in-law is off limits.'

"Don't worry, Star Seeker,"

"We have no intent of doing so."

"But it is not your wrath,"

"That causes us concern."

"We both fear what Hermione might feel,"

"Is appropriate punishment."

Alan was watching the twins as they spoke in their alternating pattern. "Do you always talk like that?"

"O yes, they were a right pain to the teachers. Early on Professor McGonagall even had them separated into different rooms and assigned each the same essay. With professors watching both of them they wrote identical essays even with the same corrections on each. After that the staff threw up their hands and while they still had to turn in two essays most didn't bother to read the second one just assigned it the same grade as the first."

"Harry how do you know that?" George asked turning to look at him in astonishment.

"I'm a Professor now and you two are the subject of some of the staff's more favorite stories."

"You must stop by the store and tell us some of those."

"Yes we'd love to know just what… ah, experiences of ours they are aware of."

"I thought I might meet the rest of your family today I understand they are all Quidditch fans." Alan Granger said speaking up.

"Alas our darling younger sister,"

"And Parents,"

"True Fred and Parents"

"Have some social thingy,"

"That we were not invited to,"

"Shame that, Not that we pay attention,"

"To all the goings on in our family to begin with,"

"The rest of our large family,"

"Yes it is rather large isn't it George,"

"Are either out of the Country,"

"With their hot Veela girlfriend,"

"Best not let Bill hear you describe her as hot," Harry interjected just to stir things up further seeing as Alan was enjoying the twins byplay.

"Oh Bill describes her the same way,"

"True brother mine but you know Harrykins might have a point,"

"Possibly but on to the rest of our family,"

"Both of whom are too big a prat to accept Harry's invitation."

Alan nodded his understanding not wanting to risk opening his mouth and breaking out in laughter.

"I've got to go get ready. Why don't you two give him some idea of what to expect," Harry said taking his leave of them.

Back at the manor Hermione was setting in to her favorite overstuffed chair with a cup of tea this was what she'd been looking forward to for a while now. While Madam Pomfrey could describe the effects of pregnancy on one's body and emotions there was no one at school she trusted as much and had gone through what she was dealing with. She could have owled either her mother or Molly Weasley but this was far better.

"So what's your first question?" Jane asked settling into her own chair.

"What is ahead for me and do you have any suggestions for dealing with it?"

"Hermione let's take this in order. How are things between you and Harry right now."

"Wonderful."

Alan watched is two companions yelling and generally carrying on like the diehard fans they were. He'd borrowed a book from his daughter when Harry had invited him reading up on what to expect. His son-in-law was far more active than he'd expected flying through formations with abandon. "This is quite a different than what I'd expected from the book Hermione loaned me." Alan commented.

"Quidditch must be seen." Fred said.

"Harry appears quite fearless." Alan ventured hoping to draw one of the twins into talking more about Harry.

"Nah, He's actually flying quite a controlled game at the moment. Wait until he spots the snitch then you'll see flying."

Alan wondered about that for a while watching the match progress more or less evenly between the two sides. Then he saw Harry really take off he appeared to be hugging his broom he was bent so low over it. flying towards something that appeared to be in front of him. Suddenly he flipped upside down before turning into a near vertical dive gaining speed the opposing team's player had started after him and was slowly catching Harry.

"It's a feint!" George said a tone of awe in his voice.

"What?" Alan asked loudly as Harry leveled off for a short moment.

"Watch the opposing seeker. See how he's slowing gaining on Harry."

"Yes."

"If Harry had truly seen the snitch Harry would be leaving him behind. What most people don't or refuse to realize is a wizard or witches' magical power that powers their broom.

"I thought brooms varied greatly?" Alan asked noting Harry was changing direction again.

"They do but it is more how efficiently the charms on the brooms use magic than the broom itself. YES! I said it was a fake!" George screamed as Harry rose to normal seeker level while looking over his shoulder to the other teams seeker who had plowed into the pitch. The team's Medwizard was rushing to his assistance as the referee was calling a timeout.

"You mean to tell me that was an intentional move by Harry to cause that player to crash?" Alan asked wondering about Harry's scruples.

Fred caught Alan's concern quickly replying, "If the other player had been looking for the snitch on his own instead of marking Harry that close it couldn't have happened. As I'm sure Hermione's pointed out Quidditch is a brutal game but no one's been killed in years. Compared to some of our school matches this one is actually quite polite."

The match resumed after a few minutes with a patched up and far slower seeker on the other team. Harry caught the snitch fifteen minutes later giving his team a resounding win.

Hermione noticed Harry and her dad ere happy when they arrived back home, "Good game?" she asked.

"Amazing just amazing." Alan replied while Harry just smiled.

"Harry?"

"We won."

"And?" Hermione persisted knowing Harry's natural reluctance to say anything that could be interpreted as bragging.

"Their seeker fell for that Wronski feint with the hesitation in the middle that Ron came up with. He was stove up a bit but kept flying after they patched him up." Harry finally said.

"Alan did you enjoy the game?" Jane Granger asked.

"It was amazing, Jane. Harry had the Weasley twins there to explain the game. Honey you should have seen Harry fly, he does things on a broom that defy description… and that feint thing I watched it and still don't believe he didn't crash." Alan replied ending with a shudder.

All too soon it was time to pack for their return to Hogwarts. Hermione was disappointed to leave she could feel that the next time she was home it would be all different. Despite the slight discomfort her pregnancy was causing her at the moment. This visit home it still just Her, Harry, and Her parents in the main house. The next time she returned she would be bringing their children rather it was to visit for a few days or home for the summer still had to be decided between her and Harry but their days of going where they wanted, when they wanted with very few restrictions would be over.

Harry and Hermione entered Hogwarts castle with her guards when the deputy headmistress approached saying, "Mrs. Potter the headmaster has requested you attendance in his office."

Having been alerted to the events at Gringotts Hermione replied, "Does he wish to speak with Hermione Potter or Ambassador Dager Potter?"

Her whole body conveying the offence she felt at her directions being questioned Professor McGonagall replied, "I wasn't informed."

"Then as my husband's presence was not requested I am forced to believe he was intending to talk with me in my ambassador role. As such I am not at his beck and call. Please inform the headmaster that should he wish to converse with Mrs. Hermione Potter as I'm a married witch and he is a single wizard it is only proper my husband also be present. Should he have intended to talk with Ambassador Dagar Potter an audience can be arranged through one of the goblins guarding our rooms," Hermione stated before walking off towards the great hall and the awaiting meal leaving a quite annoyed Professor standing all alone.


	46. Chapter 46

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 46 Back to School

The Neville and Ginny that returned after Christmas break were different from the two individuals that had left for that same break, Neville was growing in confidence every day and Ginny just blossomed, she could be heard giggling and was always near Neville whenever possible. Hermione picked up on this quickly and soon cornered her one evening in the library. After casting privacy charms she asked, "So how was Neville?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Ginny your glowing and he's so confident he's almost strutting."

Ginny debated for a moment she'd wanted to tell someone and this was her chance. She knew unlike the girls in the Gryffindor tower Hermione would keep her secrets. "He was fantastic. It actually started out by accident Neville invited me over the day after we got home to see his greenhouse and mum thought it would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other a bit better. After verifying his Grandmother was going to be there to supervise us she agreed I could go. Well when his Gram was called to the ministry we ended up knowing each other a bit more than my mother would approve of."

"Go on I know you want to tell someone."

"She'd been gone for a few minutes when Neville took the opportunity to kiss me. I didn't object at all I mean we've been snogging regularly since the summer. But then we lost our balance and fell into a pile of dirt and stuff. Neville apologized left and right but we were still dirty. I knew it would not be good to be found like this so we took off our outer robes passing them to the house elf to clean. I wanted to be comfortable so I wasn't wearing a whole lot under the robes and as it turned out neither was Neville. With their house elf off cleaning our robes we started snogging again. This time there was a lot more flesh-to-flesh contact and I loved it. Not much later he noticed we'd managed to get each other covered in dirt in places that would cause questions should someone find us. We hadn't washed our hands and faces since falling down and we had spread the dirt rather well. I suggested he take a shower and I'd have the house elf clean what he was wearing. Once I heard the water start I dropped my things with his and called the house elf then climbed into the shower with him."

"You didn't?"

"Well not in the shower but his bed was nearby and quite comfortable."

"So that's why."

"Yea but you haven't heard the best part."

"Which is?"

Mrs. Longbottom contacted my folks and the day before we came back a betrothal contract was signed between Neville and I,"

"Oh my! Congratulations." Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny smiled saying, "Thank you, by the way Neville has noticed you walking around pregnant, just the other day he looked at me asking if he was a bad person for sometimes wishing we'd forgotten to use the contraceptive charm so I'd be pregnant."

Hermione's eyes widened at the revelation. She hadn't thought she'd be viewed as someone to be envied. "What did you tell him?" she asked knowing Ginny's answer would have a big impact on Neville's emotional health.

"I told him anytime he wanted to start a family with me I was willing."

"Really?"

Ginny glanced down at Hermione's growing body before replying, "Oh yes, I nearly jumped him right then. But tell me honestly how is carrying a baby."

"Uncomfortable, annoying, it's starting to become difficult to dress myself, but knowing that this is Harry's and Mine, that more than makes up for any problems. I'm scared about becoming a mother but I can't wait. Then there are the times when Harry puts his arms around me or his hand on the twins, Ginny I can't tell you just how that feels great, wonderful, those words just don't convey the feeling. It is incredible."

"A cold shower, I definitely need a cold shower or else I'm going to get Neville to do the deed tonight. Wonder what mum would think if I came home this summer and told her Neville and I had to get married or else she'd have an unwed mother on her hands? I could manage it celebrating the end of OWL's. I'd only be three months along at best," Ginny said muttering to herself.

"Ginevra Weasley, I can't believe what I'm hearing." Hermione said.

"Believe it, now that's it is known married couples get their own rooms I am willing to bet there are a number of married couples next year."

"Really?"

"Oh yea, I've overheard several of the sixth year couples discussing getting married over the summer and Neville and I are not the only mixed year coupled discussing it. I think Seamus and Natalie have even talked it over."

"But she's only a third year." Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, but she is a very willing third year and she's not alone."

"What have I started?" Hermione asked glancing down at the twins growing within her.

"Don't think it's all caused by you. I know I've been thinking about it ever since Neville and I did the deed and I don't think there is a person alive that could tell Natalie what to do and that includes Seamus." Ginny countered stopping as Hermione chuckled for a brief instant. "What got you to chuckle, the thought of Seamus trying to tell Natalie what to do?"

"No the thought of what their children would sound like."

"Their kids would have an accent so thick they'd have to come to Hogwarts with their own translator."

"Professor McGonagall would understand them." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded then added, "Have you heard her after she's talked to Natalie? McGonagall's brogue is a lot thicker."

"Good thing I don't have class with her after the forth years." Ginny chuckled.

"Ginny thanks, I was starting to feel down and you got me laughing."

"Hey what are girlfriends for if not to pick up each others spirits."

Dumbledore approached the Potter's quarters working intently to school his features into bland neutrality. The thought of a student dismissing his summons out of hand then requiring him to approach a goblin, hat in hand just to talk with her and to top it off she was just a bloody female! He slowed his pace allowing him additional time to work on his occlumency it wouldn't due to loose his control in the coming meeting, ' _You are a calm grandfatherly type'_ he told himself for what seemed the hundredth time this morning.

Hermione also schooled her features as Dumbledore was escorted well aware she'd upset him by refusing to meet him in his office.

"Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore started only to stop at a glare from the head of the goblin guard detail arrayed around the room. "Forgive an old man Ambassador," He said realizing his need to regroup starting over he said, "I wish access to the body of the wizard identified as Tom Riddle. I have an obligation to verify both his identity and confirm his demise."

"Do you not trust the nation's identification?"

"I am sure your husband informed you of just who this wizard is. Just as I'm sure you can understand my need to personally confirm his demise."

"Am I talking with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, The Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, or just Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?" Hermione asked intently.

Dumbledore was confused. He was all of those individuals but he realized if there was anyone who would dare play word games with him it would be this witch. Knowing he had already been refused access as the head of the Wizengamot he decided to go with the most impressive of his titles, "You are speaking with The Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards." He said in a self-important tone.

Hermione smiled as if she'd just won a bet, which she had, before replying, "In that case please have your office submit a request to Gringotts international stating fully the reasons you wish to view the body while offering what you feel would be suitable compensation to Gringotts for the slight on the nation for not believing our word."

"But that will take weeks surely there is another way."

"Not for the Supreme Mugwump." Hermione said concluding with, "Now if you don't mind my Husband and I have a load of school work that requires our attention," effectively dismissing Albus Dumbledore. Her guards encircling him and herding him to the door insured he understood the dismissal.

Harry waited until they were alone before raising an eyebrow in question.

Hermione smiled at him saying, "If he had approached me as Albus Dumbledore wanting one last look at a friend. Or if he had approached me as the Headmaster of Hogwarts wanting to say goodbye to a former head boy I could have allowed him access. However he chose first to approach the night watch as the Head of the Wizengamot then me as the Supreme Mugwump. In the first case he would be seen as head of government and in my case as the head of an international governing body. In both cases the approval for those visits are made above my level although I might be the one to inform him and escort him it would only occur when a higher authority gave the go-ahead. So I was forced to refer him to the proper people. It's not my job to train him how to approach Goblins that's his ambassador's job."

"I don't know how you manage it love. The goblins would have been forced to take my head months ago if I'd been in your position." Harry said hugging her.

' _That's probably why I ended up with this job and not you'_ Hermione thought relaxing in to the comfort of her lover's embrace.

While things quickly settled into a routine for the Longbottoms thing were a bit more hectic for the Potters. In addition to teaching for Harry, classes and studying for both of them Hermione found herself acting as the primary ambassador for the Goblins. Monday just over three weeks after the battle of Gringotts The Wizengamot summoned the Goblin Ambassador to appear the following afternoon. After a quick exchange of notes between her and the Goblin Council concerning the inability of Narnok to appear at the ministry found Hermione donning her Ambassadors robes, which had expanded to cover her increasing girth caused by the twins she was carrying around, with Harry along with all but two of her goblin guards at her side used a Goblin Portkey to Gringotts Bank. The two junior ones remaining behind to insure their rooms stayed secure.

An short but intensive meeting later she emerged with a packet of information and with a contingent of goblin guards made her way to the Wizarding entrance to the Ministry of Magic. With one guard and her husband as her escorts Hermione made her way to the Wizengamot chambers.

After being ushered in she stood with her guard while Harry took his place in the Potter family seat. "Miss Granger do you know why you've been summoned to appear before the Wizengamot?" the assistant to the Minister for Magic began.

Hermione didn't reply choosing instead to look around the chamber with a look of confusion on her face.

"Miss Granger!" the assistant tried again staring directly at her his annoyance obvious to all while Hermione continued to scan the room.

Finally the Wizengamot scribe said, "Ambassador I believe he is attempting to address you," causing the Assistant to turn even redder in the face.

"Then why does he not use my correct name and title for that matter?"

"I was using your name you bloody…" The assistant to the Minister started only slow to a stop at the glare from several members of the Wizengamot.

"For your future reference the correct form of address when I am wearing my robes of office is Ambassador Dager Hermione Potter or Ambassador Dager Potter, either will do. Should I not be wearing these robes I am Hermione Potter or for more formal occasions Mrs. Harry Potter." Hermione stated firmly staring the man down.

"As you wish then, Ambassador Potter are you," the assistant started again only to stop at the thumping of a spear shaft on the floor. "Ambassador please control your guard." The Minister said speaking up.

Hermione turned and spoke in Gobbledegook getting an answer from the guard before turning back to the Minister saying, "He is upset at the incorrect form of address would you address a Lord in this formal setting without using his title? I think not. As I stated mere moments ago Ambassador Dager Potter is the correct form of address."

At a motion from the Minister for Magic the assistant tried again "Very well, Ambassador Dager Potter do you know why you've been summoned to appear before the Wizengamot?" he asked sneering the Dager with obvious contempt.

' _Oh he isn't going to like his next visit to Gringotts_ ' Harry though listening to the proceedings while he was busy keeping an eye on the entire chamber for any threats to his wife.

"No."

"I would think it would be obvious seeing as Gringotts is currently holding a number of prominent wizards hostage," The assistant countered.

"The only individuals currently in Gringotts custody are those that attempted to rob Gringotts Bank on the Winter Solstice. Your ministry has been provided their names and summaries of their statements made under questioning by our guards. Under the treaty of 1192 it is within Gringotts province to deal with any beings attempting to rob Gringotts," Hermione replied calmly.

"They are not beings they are wizards!" the assistant bellowed.

Hermione waited calmly for quiet to restore before replying, "According to the treaty's attached definitions beings are defined as anything living as capable of reasoning and communication. Wizards communicate and I believe a majority are capable of reasoning therefore they are covered by the treaty."

"What's to prevent us from taking you hostage and exchanging you for the Wizards the goblins are holding. There's far more of us than you have guards." a voice called out from the visitor's gallery.

"Precisely," the minister's attack stooge commented.

Hermione debated how to answer this for a moment as the crowd increasingly thought this hostage rescue thing was a good idea. Finally she spoke up saying, "Not necessarily in order, there are the following points; one if you try to capture me I'm sure someone will be hurt badly by my guard, two to do so would risk a war with Gringotts."

At that point the voice called out, "It's them who are risking the war we just want our friends and family back!"

"I understand that but for whatever reason they did attempt to invade not only Gringotts bank proper but also were the goblins who work at Gringotts live with their families. If we had decided to attack your manor I expect you would wish the attackers were held accountable by your government. In accordance with the treaty between our nations that is what we are doing. All the actions Gringotts has taken are legal by treaty, but you interrupted me, which on a personal level is impolite and rude. To do so to an ambassador speaking before another government could be considered insulting by the government I represent and their citizens. To finish my last point I doubt my husband who is standing at his families seat would allow it." Hermione said smirking as the man in the visitor's gallery looked to his right to see an irate Harry Potter magic leaking off him like water over a spillway after a heavy rain.

"Bah, he's just a school boy with an over inflated opinion of himself which you evidently share."

"That school boy defeated a professor possessed by Voldemort at the age of eleven. Killed a basilisk that was over sixty feet long at the age of twelve, cast a fully corporal Patronus at the age of 13. Won your Triwizard tournament, which he was forcible enter into against his wishes, at the age of fourteen, despite being three years younger than any of the other competitors. Within the last month he assisted Gringotts in repelling a force of attackers lead by Voldemort even though he is only fifteen. If you wish to fight him, well it's your life, just let someone know who your next of kin is," Hermione stated drawing a frown from Harry at having his history laid out like that. Of course for Harry that frown only increased his already substantial intimidation factor.

The Minister of Magic looked up audibly gulped and said, "I think that's a bad idea all around. Ambassador would it be possible for a committee from this body to review the evidence?"

"I brought up this very point with my government. After some difficult discussions it was agreed we would accept a small, select group, I believe around seven members was suggested. To insure there are no lingering problems from this event I would also suggest it be headed by either your Minister for Magic, The Head of this body, or at the minimum a very high ranking member of one of the two bodies. The group would be allowed to review the testimony from both sides and the relevant tests preformed on the individuals currently being held.

I am afraid a complete accounting for those who perished during the attack is not possible, not that we do now wish to do so, however body identification for those on both sides of the battle was in multiple cases impossible. However I will note the listing of Wizarding family rings removed from the deceased has already been provided to your ministry. We have chosen to allow them to compassionately notify the affected families as we have been reliably informed our methods are. . . let us say, a bit lacking in that area. A point I hope to improve on during my time in this position." Hermione stated looking over the group as she spoke.

"That is acceptable. I will notify Gringotts when the committee has been chosen and is ready to meet." The Minister for Magic stated.

"Seeing as I am done I will take my leave. I leave you with this advice. Chose your committee wisely it would not do to have an individual on it who would exacerbate the current situation, Good day," Hermione finished before returning to Gringotts.

At Gringotts Hermione was immediately escorted in to a meeting with Ragnok, Ambassador Narnok and Maalhook. Depositing the memory of her visit to the Wizengamot. Hermione watch them enter her memory knowing their reactions upon leaving would be interesting.

No sooner had Ragnok exited the memory that he hissed out "They dare," in his own tongue. Turning to Maalhook he said, "Find out the account manager of that officious clerk along with the one who suggested kidnapping our ambassador. I wish to see them upon the completion of this meeting."

Turning to the remaining goblin he asked, "Ambassador Narnok are you able to deal with meeting this committee?"

"Yes Ragnok, although my reduced mobility will not allow me to travel far. If we keep it to a conference room I should be fine."

"Good if they insist on going somewhere I'm sure the safety of the area might not currently allow visitors." Ragnok said before turning to face Hermione.

"Ambassador Dager Potter, Hermione you performed beyond all my hopes. I will need to keep this memory to show our governing council. However I also realize this has been an exceedingly difficult period of time for you. Return to Hogwarts with your guard and rest I know the arrival of your young will be a taxing and overwhelming time. If we require your assistance we will contact you. Although as my spouse has mentioned more that once in recent days if you were in our normal workforce you would already have been removed from work until several months after the birth of you children."

"Thank her for me but as we are all aware things have been anything but normal. Ragnok, Ambassador, I will take my leave. This day has been long and combined with these two I am worn out," Hermione replied placing her hand on her twins.


	47. Chapter 47

As I am NOT the original author of the Harry Potter series, who as anyone should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. On with the story.

Chapter 47 Surprises for All

With what was quickly being called "The Battle of Gringotts" over the more militant pure blood families realized they had paid far too high a price to accomplish nothing. The word from the few remaining elders of their clans privately put the word out among the Heirs they were to lay low, not make any waves or cause any problems all the while positioning themselves for places in the future to insure their way of life survived.

This was a long term project they would be tasked with and the elders giving this direction knew they would not be around when the next battle, which would hopefully be confined to the Wizengamot occurred.

Hermione was just settling into her Hogwarts routine when Ginny approached her between classes asking, "Can we talk in private?"

"Of course, can it wait until after classes? We could meet in our rooms that should be private enough."

"Fine I'll see you right after class."

Hermione gave little thought about the meeting until her care of magical creatures class ended and she returned to her rooms to study for Thursday's classes. Right after the end of the last class one of the guards announced Ginny and showed her in after Hermione nodded.

"Thanks for this," A nervous Ginny said looking around the room.

"Harry's off to a Quidditch practice but keep that between us."

"I was hoping his map would be around." Ginny said a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"It's around why do you need it?"

Well I don't know if you've noticed but a number of students have been suddenly whisked off for private meetings. I asked Susan bones what was up. She told me due to the events occurring at Gringotts on the Yule a number of marriage contracts were automatically enacted."

"So you want the gossip on who is with whom?"

"No I just wanted to have… Oh this is so embarrassing." A deep breath later Ginny continued, "I wanted to have you or him look at the map and see how I show up."

Hermione didn't say anything just disappeared into their bedroom and consulted the map hidden there. Her eyes widened before she replaced it and returned to the living room. "Would you like to explain why I saw a Ginevra Longbottom?" she asked.

"Oh Merlin then it is true." Ginny said her eyes wide in realization.

"I take it Mrs. Longbottom that there is a story to be told."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter there is. But first I should find Neville and let him know we are married. Then owl mum… this isn't going to be pretty maybe if I hold off a day or two I can get the howler to arrive on the weekend when there's less people to notice." Ginny went on thinking out loud as she rose to leave.

Ginny went to the Gryffindor common room hoping Neville was there. Ten minutes later she had Neville in an empty classroom looking at her while she was biting her lower lip wondering just how to phrase what she had to say.

"Come on Ginny you know you can tell me anything." Neville said hoping she'd calm down.

"You know that agreement that your gram and my folks drew up after we agreed to it?"

"The one my grandmother and your parents signed on our last day home? That doesn't kick in unless we marry."

"Actually I just read in the library that is only one of the ways a standard betrothal contract takes effect and they used a standard template." Ginny said biting her lips in nervousness.

Neville looked at Ginny despite the feeling growing in his mind, he told himself not to react without thinking before asking, "And what are some of the other ways?"

"If the two parties happened to have what the book called 'a love based coupling.'"

"Like we had the day I showed you my greenhouse?"

"That did it." Ginny said watching his face carefully.

Neville searched Ginny's face hoping to find a clue about how she felt seeing a glint in her eyes he took a chance saying, "So the fact you and I had all ready 'coupled' caused us to be married once everyone signed the agreement?"

"That's about it, my husband."

"I guess we need to go see Dumbledore."

"Why, do you think he can override the agreement?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Great Merlin no! I love you, to find out we are married is one of the greatest presents you can give me. However you do realize just what this means."

"You are not mad?"

"No but if you think you and I are sleeping in separate dormitory rooms tonight you are wrong Mrs. Longbottom." Neville replied a smile on his face while he was taking her in his arms for a kiss.

An owl to his grandmother and her parents later they were relaxing in the Gryffindor common room awaiting the explosion they knew was coming. It began when Professor Minerva McGonagall, their head of house, stepped through the Portrait hole that was the entrance and spotted them relaxing in front of the fireplace Ginny in Neville's lap. "I wish you had chosen to inform me about this event?"

"Professor?" Neville asked in an even tone.

"You both know very well what I am talking about. Your grandmother and Miss Weasley's parents are waiting in Dumbledore's office to talk with all of us."

"I believe it is Mrs. Longbottom's parents who are awaiting us," Neville replied in the same even tone.

"That is what this meeting is to determine. Miss Granger or Mrs. Longbottom, which ever is correct, expect to have several determining spells cast on you to determine your correct status." McGonagall said turning and heading for the Headmaster's office knowing the two teens were dogging her heels unless they wanted problems.

At the headmaster's office they entered and found two empty hard back chairs opposite the headmaster's desk while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on a couch off to the side with Mrs. Longbottom in a plush chair beside them.

"Miss Weasley what is this nonsense I hear from your parents that you are married to Mr. Longbottom?" The head master asked still seated behind his expansive desk.

"It is true I can't say how I know but it is. Mrs. Longbottom, the other one, owled my folks after Christmas about drawing up a marriage contract. It lays out my dowry and other things. Mum asked me about it. I agreed as long as it did not take effect unless we married. Which mum swore was the only way it would. Well she was wrong I was reading in the library and found out that marriage or a love based coupling would activate it. Once our parents signed it there was a flash that they dismissed as accidentally magic but it took effect because Neville and I had already had the love based coupling." Ginny said finishing up with a red face but not giving any indication of backing down.

"Would you object to my casting a determining spell," Dumbledore asked from his chair behind his desk.

Ginny glanced at Neville deferring to him. "I wish to know the spell and the indications Professor." Neville said speaking up.

"Neville the headmaster asked Miss Weasley," Neville's grandmother spoke up intending to correct his manners.

"He asked my wife who as is proper differed to me. Her Husband and the defacto head of our family." Neville replied looking at his grandmother who sat back in her chair in shock. Her grandson had never corrected her like this before.

 _'_ _He'd better be right. I'd hate to have that woman looking at me like that.'_ Dumbledore thought as he turned back to Neville. "If you are indeed married you should see a glow around both of you if you are not there will not be a glow and if she is married to someone else she will glow as will her mate where ever he is."

Neville nodded his agreement and Dumbledore drew his wand casting a spell on Ginny. For an instant there was nothing then suddenly Ginny started to glow along with Neville.

The sound of crying started to fill the room as Molly Weasley realized that her daughter, the youngest one of her seven children was the first one married while she was in her fifth year of schooling.

"I believe the proper thing for me to do now is say welcome to the family Mrs. Longbottom." Neville's grandmother said standing and walking over to Ginny who stood and returned the embrace.

"Molly it shouldn't be too bad they will still need to spend their nights in the dorms." Dumbledore said trying to comfort Ginny's mother.

"That is not acceptable." Mrs. Longbottom said instantly.

"But Mrs. Longbottom the school has no provisions for married couples. The Potters are in professor's quarters." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Nonsense, my grandmother attended Hogwarts as a married woman for her last two years and bore her first child while a seventh year. My mother was married her last year here also. Professor Dumbledore I expect arrangements to be made with in the next few hours to accommodate my grandson and his wife as a married couple complete with all the rights and privileges that entails." Neville's grandmother said firmly her eyes locked on the Headmaster.

As much Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore enjoyed being the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there were moments that he regretted taking the job and this was one of them. Neville's grandmother had him dead to rights and what was worse she knew it. "While it is true, Mrs. Longbottom, there have been married students in the past over the last fifty years we have discouraged students being married." Dumbledore said an encouraging smile on his face and a twinkling in his eye.

"Don't even try that with me Albus. Now I told you they need rooms for tonight or I will withdraw both of them from Hogwarts."

Albus looked towards the Weasleys hoping for support but it was evident from the look on Molly Weasley's face that there was no support to be had from that area. He hated to admit this was another fight he wasn't going to win. If this went to the board of directors he knew Neville's grandmother knew where too many bodies were buried among that group for him to stand a chance for his side to prevail. He was also aware of the number of betrothal contracts activating along with the repercussions for Hogwarts. He called the house elves and requested the married quarters in Gryffindor tower be revealed and readied for habitation.

"Two hours." The head elf responded before disappearing

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked looking towards Neville's grandmother.

"Yes, I need to make sure there are no charms or spells that will prevent my becoming pregnant." Ginny said speaking up firmly only her red face betrayed her embarrassment at having to speak of this.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall said speaking up.

"One of the changes to the standard betrothal contract my folks agreed to was there would be no magical nor muggle pregnancy preventions used until either our first male child was born or I had borne Neville five girls. If there are any charms or spells cast on the students I need to insure mine are removed. It was a magical contract between our families and I do not want any complications."

Dumbledore's quick glance at Mrs. Weasley whose hung head confirmed the truth of Ginny's statement.

"Hogwarts does have a charm that applies to underage girls but it can be nullified in special cases." Dumbledore admitted drawing his wand and waiving it at Ginny while muttering a spell.

"Well it looks like I'll be pregnant sooner rather than later. Do I need to make any changes in my classes?" A smiling Ginny asked looking at the two professors.

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged glances then Professor McGonagall said, "It might be in your best interest to drop Potions for the next two years."

"I was hoping to take the same healer course Hermione is."

"That would be best." Dumbledore replied.

"Will it be safe for her to finish potions this year?" Neville asked speaking up aware the Hermione had to drop potions.

"I will have Professor Snape double check with Madam Pomfrey as to the safety of the potions he is planning to have his students brew for the remainder of the year. If there is an concerns you will both be notified." Dumbledore assured them.

"Professor McGonagall, will we need to change the crest on our robes?" Ginny asked looking towards her head of house.

"No Miss, my apologizes, Mrs. Longbottom. As you are both members of Gryffindor there is no need. I suspect any inter-house marriage will require a re-sorting of both partners." McGonagall replied then looked around at the group awaiting further questions that did not arise.

"I believe it is best if Professor McGonagall and I check out the goings on around Hogwarts. Feel free to relax and discuss what needs to be settled. We should be gone for a half an hour or so." Dumbledore said as he rose from behind his desk and escorted the Deputy Headmistress out the door.

Once the door shut behind them Molly Weasley turned to her daughter saying, "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"And just how as I suppose to do that without you getting upset? Neville and I were promised. Given the behavior of my classmates I believe we are in the minority by waiting until there was even a promise ring involved. Besides you said we had to be married before it took effect." Ginny snapped back.

"Well I certainly didn't think my daughter was a round heeled floozy." Molly snarled back.

"Mrs. Weasley I would prefer you did not refer to my wife with either those words or that tone of voice." Neville said sharply raising Arthur Weasley's eyebrows and causing the three women in the room to look at him in astonishment.

"But she… you…"

"Yes we are married a little earlier than anyone expected and possible not in the way anyone of us would want but you should all know that I love her and she loves me. I would like to be considered a member of your family but I will not have Ginny mistreated." Neville responded while wrapping his arms around Ginny.

Neville's grandmother looked at her grandson deciding that anyone who could cause such a change in her grandson was a welcome addition. "Ginny would you consider calling me Grandma Longbottom?" she asked indicating her acceptance of her new Granddaughter.

"Of course Grandma Longbottom, would it be acceptable if I just addressed you as Grandma when we are alone?"

With more than one tear running down her cheek the senior Mrs. Longbottom replied, "Nothing would please me more."

Ginny crossed the room and hugged her new grandma, giving her own parents a sharp look as she did.

Mr. Weasley was the first to react saying, "Neville you can call us Molly and Arthur or Mum and Dad Weasley whichever you'd like. Any man that defends my daughter like you just did has earned the right to call me by my first name."

Molly nodded her agreement before tearfully adding, "Neville can you forgive this mother? I was wrong to speak to her like that. You will be a great addition to our family."

"Of course you're forgiven Mum Weasley." Neville said approaching Molly intending to give her a slight hug but as anyone who had dealings with the mother of the Weasley clan could have told him once he was in range she enveloped him in a hug he was able to escape with only his breath taken away.

Later that night in a bedroom located just off the Gryffindor common room two students were relaxing in each other's arms. "I am sorry you didn't have the big wedding you deserve Ginny." Neville said looking at the young woman with him.

"Neville I've got you everything else is minor. Mum has promised to come up with some type of ceremony around Valentine's day. I hope to tell her at that time she's going to be a grandmother." Ginny replied.

"I'm sorry about the conditions my gram imposed."

"Don't worry about it I think it's a good idea, gives me an excuse to walk around here pregnant. Ready to try making a baby again?" Ginny asked a teasing smile crossing her face.

Despite the fact contracts had forced a number of automatic wedding creating a demand for married quarters not seen at Hogwarts for generations there was still a need for "Show Weddings," among the students and their families. With Valentine's Day approaching there was a sense of panic among the older students as more than one couple would be formally married on this day. Once the extent of the wedding preparations was realized by the various heads of house they cornered the Headmaster and on the Friday before Valentine's Day Dumbledore reluctantly announced classes would be canceled on the 13th and 14th due to the need for students to prepare for the coming events.

Neville and Ginny greeted the announcement with a sense of relief as they were among the couples being married on the 14th with their wedding occurring at the Burrow. After a heart felt discussion between Ginny and Hermione accompanied by reassuring hugs and joint tears it was jointly decided it was best for Hermione's comfort she be excused from any wedding duties. Harry however was drafted in the role of Neville's best man.

On Valentine's Day the castle emptied out of all but a small minority of students. Most of the ones remaining were either first or second year muggle born or half bloods whose wizarding parent had been expelled from their family for marrying a muggle.

More than one pure blooded home, which included Malfoy Manor hosted a wedding where the first bride and groom married before staying at the alter and switching roles with the Maid of Honor and best man for a second wedding. With the families splitting the expenses and guest list.

Once the students returned to school Sunday for Monday's classes the Sorting hat made a very rare appearance during the school year as the cross house couples were sorted having spent their time up to this point in guest quarters. Vincent Crabbe and Catriona McBride were sorted into Hufflepuff McBride's old house while Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass were now Ravenclaws, this continued until all the couples now had a house affiliation and the students were treated to the spectacle of the house point counters draining and filling as they adjusted to the movement of students.

A few weeks after the weeding Hermione found herself excused from her Gringotts duties for the next six weeks. She was spending most every moment not in class or bed in a muggle recliner Harry had bought upon his mother in law's recommendation. She increasingly felt like a blowup balloon, but did her best not to complain too much knowing the problem was as much her creation as it was Harry's. Naturally the recliner wasn't totally muggle anymore though with a number of magical improvements the one Hermione was most proud of though was a writing and reading table that she'd affixed it stayed in the desired position as she reclined or sat up adjusting with a wand tap to her various demands. Able to complete her essays in comfort. It took the intervention of the Headmaster but Dobby was able to do book runs to Hogwarts library freeing her from a once very pleasant task, but one had to make some sacrifices in the name of comfort. It wasn't all done for her as Dumbledore realized the Longbottoms were not the only couple under the wand as it were to produce heirs.

Harry on the other hand was busy squeezing in his school work while also teaching, and Playing Quidditch professionally. He felt Bill Weasley was a great friend and co-worker for stepping in and covering for him in class and with Dumbledore when he escorted Hermione to various functions she was required to attend not knowing Bill had cleared everything though Gringotts.

Later Saturday morning on the first weekend in April Hermione was trying without success to get comfortable in her recliner when the guard escorted in a very bouncy Ginny Longbottom.

"What has got you so wound up Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I had a visit with Madam Pomfrey this morning," Ginny said with a face splitting grin.

Hermione was putting the facts together and arrived at a conclusion in fractions of a second. Deciding to let Ginny announce it she asked, "And?"

"I'm Pregnant!" Ginny said so excited she was bouncing.

"So does Neville know,"

"Oh I told him just before he left with Harry to go see his game. I practically had to push him out the door."

"Wow, That happened really fast. I know you weren't going to use any potions were you?"

"Not at all, did you forget I'm a Weasley by birth? Pregnancies are in my blood. Mum told me she felt all dad had to do was smile at her and she became pregnant!" Ginny joked laughing along stopping when she saw her friend sudden grimace. Concerned Ginny asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine it's just some back spasms," Hermione replied dismissively.

Ginny wasn't about to leave her friend along given the situation choosing to sit down and talk with her about what she could expect. As they talked she noticed an occasional look of pain cross Hermione's face. After a particularly long one Hermione looked own saying, "Oh heck I've just wet myself."

Things clicked in Ginny's brain and she said, "Ah Hermione I think your water just broke,"

"It can't be I'm not due for two more weeks."

"Hermione unless I'm badly mistaken your twins are coming right now! Winky!"

Winky appeared at Ginny's yell just as two goblins burst into the room also responding to the yell. "Is mistress okay?" Winky asked.

"Hermione needs to get to the hospital wing. I believe she's having her twins," Ginny replied just as Sigtug the head of Hermione's goblin guards arrived. "Have your elf go inform the healer. My men and I will get you to the Hospital wing." Sigtug stated before turning and issuing a few commands to the guards. They disappeared out the door returning seconds later with two long poles that attached to fittings on her recliner she'd thought were just decoration. A command later Hermione's recliner was now a sedan chair and with an armed goblin outer escort four goblins carried her to the hospital wing.

Seeing her arrive Madam Pomfrey directed them to place Hermione next to a strange contraption that both girls recognized as the birthing chair that had been recently installed. After banishing her guards out side the room it only took two levitation charms before Hermione was in that chair and her recliner was sitting against a far wall.

Seeing Hermione looking around Pomfrey said, "Don't worry this is what this chair is designed for I suspect it will see a lot of use in the coming months. Isn't that right Mrs. Longbottom?"

"Yes Healer." Ginny said a bit bashfully surprising Pomfrey.

While Madam Pomfrey puttered about getting everything to her liking for what was to come Ginny sat holding Hermione's hand. Noticing that Pomfrey cast a spell at Ginny.

"What was that one I missed it," Ginny asked. "Bone strengthening charm. Holding her hand you might need it if she starts gripping it a bit too hard. I saw more that one hand broken when I was taking a refresher course on child birthing to get ready for this."

"Has anyone notified Harry?" Hermione asked for not the first time.

"Why would we? It's not like he'd be here for this," Pomfrey stated.

"What? In the muggle world it would be Harry holding my hand all the way through this."

"Not in my Hospital wing. This is woman's business there is no need to have a man buzzing around here causing all sorts of distress. Better they stay away. Once the children are born and cleaned up I'll have an elf fetch him so you can present him with his children.

"I want him here."

"I don't and as this is my hospital wing I win." Pomfrey said in finality.

"We will see about that. Winky summon Dobby and send him to get Harry," Hermione stated just another contraction hit.

Winky did as ordered but Dobby had been in the Malfoy household when Draco was born. Combined with getting his directions from Winky, who was from another pureblooded household, Dobby responded as a pure blooded witch would have expected him to. Dobby notified Neville who was in the owners box watching the match and after getting his assurance he'd notify Harry went back to his other duties.

Neville being schooled in pureblooded traditions his entire life responded as one waiting outside the dressing room until Harry had dealt with all the normal aftermath of yet another win before notifying him.

"Neville why didn't you come in and tell me? Hermione's going to kill me when I show up this late." Harry exclaimed.

"What are you panicking for? All the father does is show up when everything is over, Ooh and Ah over the babies and congratulate your wife. No big panic."

"Where did you get the idea that was how it was done?"

"Harry relax that's the way it's done."

"Not in the muggle world. Hermione was expecting me to hold her hand and comfort her all the way through the birth." Harry stated.

"I doubt Madam Pomfrey would allow you any where near Hermione until this is all over, but if you want to rush back to Hogwarts I'm okay with it." Neville replied thinking _'Watching Pomfrey toss you out on you head will, at the least, be entertaining for me.'_

As was his luck Harry arrived to a quiet hospital wing. The Goblins let him and Neville pass without comment. Entering the wing proper Madam Pomfrey looked up and nodded towards an area screened off with dividers. Peaking around one Harry saw Hermione resting on a bed with a baby cradled in each arm.

"Well you two it seem your daddy has finally decided to show up." Hermione commented.

"I got here as fast as I could once Neville told me." Harry quickly answered praying he'd survive this.

"I don't suppose you could have left your game seeing as you were playing seeker." Hermione admitted adding, "You do owe Ginny here one big thank you. She's been arguing you case since I sent Dobby off to get you."

"Thanks Gin, I appreciate it. So these are our kids?" Harry asked looking at Hermione and the two bundles she was cradling his eyes overflowing with love.

"Yes and you get the next nappy change."

Harry couldn't avoid a reflexive glance towards Winky having planned all along to pass that chore off to their house elf when it was his turn to watch them.

"Oh no, while it will normally fall to her you will be come a proficient nappy changer also." Hermione said firmly putting her verbal foot down.

' _Crap foiled before I even started,'_ Harry though choosing to say, "Not a problem love, so did you tell them the names we decided on?" while forcing a smile.

"No she wouldn't say a thing, although Madam Pomfrey was asking," Ginny threw in.

"God parents as discussed?" he asked looking to Hermione and getting a confirming nod. "Right then," Harry said raising his voice he called out, "Madam Pomfrey."

The healer was apparently just giving the appearance of being busy and was quickly at their side.

"Madam Pomfrey allow me to introduce you to Miss Lily Jane Potter and Master Daniel James Potter. If the Godparents agree Miss Lily's godparents will be Griphook and Ginny. Daniel's godparents will be Neville Longbottom and Harhook Longbottom.

"You know we are honored to be god parents Neville said as Ginny nodded in agreement.

THE END

It's been a long road uploading this with FFN or my internet provider fighting me every time Thus the short chapters and occasionally very odd breaks between. Do to these I don't know if I'll post more writings but I won't stop writing. It keeps this old brain active.


End file.
